Génesis Elemental
by Jaleandra-la-lok
Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra a sí mismo en un pacífico parque luego de escapar de alguna forma el abusivo hogar de su tío. Pero no logra recordar su identidad o su pasasdo. Ahora Harry debe comenzar una nueva vida bajo un nuevo nombre como un mago element
1. Cayendo en el Abismo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Grey Tower y sus habitantes le pertenecen a Raven Dragonclaw.  
  
A/N: Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Raven Dragonclaw por dejarme traducir su historia. Simplemente me encantó Elemental Genesis, y quise ayudar a que fuera posible que personas que no entienden el inglés a leerla. Espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo he disfrutado traduciéndola.  
  
Génesis Elemental  
  
Capitulo Uno: Cayendo en el Abismo  
  
Todo lo que quería en ese momento era morir. Quería caer en ese oscuro abismo y encontrar algo de paz en el vacío olvido. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. El era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, después de todo. El perfecto salvador del mundo mágico no podía morir. Tenía que seguir viviendo, sin importarle la agonía que de algún modo o de otro siempre terminaba recibiendo. Después de todo, él era el héroe de todos.  
Tales eran los pensamientos melancólicos de Harry James Potter, de catorce años, acostado en el duro piso de su pequeña habitación, tieso y sangriento. Bueno, ahora catorce, pero en tres días, en el 31 de Julio, cumpliría quince. Eso, si conseguía vivir hasta esa fecha. En el fondo no lo deseaba. La vida y la luz parecían tan rejuvenecedoras y vitalizantes, ¿pero por qué estaba matándolo lentamente? No le importaba. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de importarle. Lo que quería en la vida nunca importaba. El Destino amaba arruinarle la vida.  
Verás, este infeliz joven no era un adolescente ordinario, sino que también era un mago. La mayoría del año atendía al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí estaba su verdadero hogar. Sus amigos estaban ahí, al igual que todas las personas que se preocupaban por su bienestar. La residencia Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive en Surrey no era su hogar, era el Infierno en la Tierra.  
Harry era un gran contraste a sus parientes ya que era la viva imagen de su padre, lo que ciertamente no mejoraba el trato que recibía de sus parientes. Fue dejado a su cuidado porque el malvado Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres. Su padre, James Potter, intentó darle a su familia el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero murió en vano. Su madre, Lily, suplicó por su vida, pero Lord Voldemort nunca mostraba piedad. Después de deshacerse de la mujer, lanzó la Maldición Asesina a Harry, en ese entonces aún un bebé. Pero la maldición rebotó hacia el Señor Oscuro, reduciéndolo a poco más que un espíritu. Débil y sin poderes, huyó. Harry ganó instantáneamente status como celebridad, además de una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, recuerdo del encuentro. Huérfano, fue enviado a vivir con la hermana muggle de su madre, Petunia, y sus extremadamente grandes esposo e hijo. No supo acerca de sus habilidades mágicas hasta que Hogwarts lo contactó cuando tenía once años. Su alborotado cabello negro, complexión delgada, y ojos verdes contrastaban violentamente con la apariencia pálida y pelo claro de su "familia."  
Actualmente, esos ojos verdes estaban oscuros y vidriosos por el dolor. Su pelo se pegaba a su frente en una extraña mezcla de sangre y sudor. Su ya delgado cuerpo estaba ahora esquelético en apariencia, debido a que no había comido en bastante tiempo. Pero eso no le importaba: tenía cosas más importantes en su mente. El año pasado, había sido forzado a participar en el peligroso Torneo de los Tres Magos como un cuarto competidor. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo, incluso si sólo era un adolescente de catorce años con increíble buena suerte, y empató en el primer lugar. Durante la última prueba, él y un compañero/competidor Cedric Diggory decidieron tomar la copa juntos, ya que ambos sentían que la merecían. Esta fue una terrible decisión. La copa era un traslador, y los envió directamente a un cementerio, donde Voldemort los aguardaba. Peter Pettigrew o Colagusano, un cobarde devoto al Señor Oscuro, asesinó a Cedric y usó al ya herido Harry para revivir a su antiguo amo. Harry apenas consiguió escapar vivo y ya que su sangre fue usada para devolver a Voldemort a su antiguo cuerpo, la protección que su madre le entregó fue anulada. El Ministro de Magia, en oposición al Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, no creyó su historia. Todo lo que Harry obtuvo fue un gran montón de oro por "ganar" el Torneo, el conocimiento de que Voldemort estaba libre, aterrorizando millones de personas, y una gran carga de culpa en su conciencia. No, casi se olvidó. Sonriendo tristemente, recordó que les había dado el oro a Fred y George Weasley, los gemelos bromistas, hermanos de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, para su tienda de bromas.  
¿Por qué era la muerte tan despiadada? Al parecer el año pasado tampoco fue bien para los Dursleys. Una gran firma Americana había forzado la compañía de taladros de su tío Vernon, Grunnings, fuera del negocio. Desempleado, los ahorros de los que la familia estaba viviendo estaban casi agotados. También, el diámetro de Dudley y sus pobres hábitos alimenticios finalmente le habían afectado. Había desarrollado una seria condición del corazón y necesitaba una cirugía mayor para salvar su vida. Esto costaba una gran cantidad de dinero; dinero que los Dursley no tenían. De algún modo, su tío lo veía como la causa de sus desgracias. Harry podía aceptar ser la razón de la muerte de Cedric, pero no de esto. Así que, cada día, había estado recibiendo un "castigo" por algo que en lo que no tenía nada que ver. Su tía Petunia había intentado ayudarlo al principio, pero tenía que ir a cuidar a su "widdle Duddy". Pero Harry sabía la verdad: Vernon la había amenazado.  
Pobre Harry ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda. Vernon había estrangulado a su fiel lechuza, Hedwig, tan pronto como regresó de Hogwarts. Nunca pudo darle un enterramiento adecuado, ya que los quemados restos fueron tirados a la basura. Contactar a su padrino Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, o sus amigos estaba fuera de cuestión. Ni Ron ni Hermione le habían escrito, probablemente bajo órdenes de Dumbledore. No, estaba atrapado.  
Acostarse en el suelo esperando su muerte era muy aburrido, así que escribió "AYUDA" en varios lugares de su habitación. Escribía en la única sustancia disponible, ya que su baúl estaba bajo llave en la alacena debajo de las escaleras: su propia sangre. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba mirando el techo de su habitación, rezando que fuera a morirse ese mismo segundo. Sus plegarias seguían sin ser contestadas. Soportaba días de dolor, mientras en las noches experimentaba horribles pesadillas. O, como el ardiente dolor de su cicatriz le recordaba, veía a Voldemort asesinar a personas inocentes.  
Escuchó fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Comienza de nuevo. La puerta fue abierta con un azote al momento que su robusto tío, con la cara de un color amoratado, empezaba con su tarea de "disciplinar a el anormal". Harry apenas escuchaba el acalorado balbuceo de su tío. No le importaba. No gritó, porque a Harry no le importaba. Ya no reimportaba más su vida, sino que deseaba su propia muerte.  
"No te rindas aún," un susurro melodioso dijo en sus oídos. Mientras el pie de su tío continuaba golpeando sus débiles pulmones y costillas, vio una mujer arrodillándose cerca de su cabeza. Aparentemente su tío no podía verla. Con una belleza oscura que tentaba el alma, ella le alentaba en murmullos, pidiéndole sobrevivir. Su voz era como el canto del fénix: lo sanaba y le daba fuerza, aunque metálica y misteriosa. Hilos plateados combinaban con mechones color negro oscuro y castaño, que no revelaban su edad. Ojos azul oscuro, moteados con plateado y dorado brillaban con lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas por él? Una Diosa Real, estaba teniendo piedad en él. Quizá ella fuera la Muerte... no. Ella le decía, le rogaba, que siguiera viviendo. Eso haría. Sólo por ella, él continuaría viviendo.  
Vernon Dursley se alejó, pues su sobrino comenzó a brillar con un resplandor plateado. Un poderoso viento apareció de alguna forma, y rodeó al muchacho, prohibiendo que el violento hombre se le acercara. Entonces todo se detuvo. Bajando sus brazos, que habían estado protegiendo su rostro, notó que el muchacho había desaparecido. Vernon Dursley salió de la habitación corriendo, sintiendo más que ojos mortales observándolo. En la noche, esos ojos invisibles lo cazarían en sus sueños, acusándolo de crímenes incontables. Durante el día, lo seguirían, maldiciendo su alma por su existencia. Él no podía explicar su paranoia, así que, por supuesto, culpó al anormal de su sobrino.  
  
  
  
Lo último que recordaba fue su cuerpo golpeando el frío piso de piedra. El cielo nocturno sobre él era una visión hermosa. Le sonrió a la Dama, quien benignamente le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que se desmayara. Harry Potter cayó en el abismo. 


	2. La compasión de los extraños

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclsiva de J. K. Rowling. Grey Tower y sus habitantes son propiedad de Raven Dragonclaw.  
  
Capítulo Dos: La Compasión de los Extraños.  
  
Era una noche clara a las dos de la mañana. Cualquiera con el suficiente sentido común estaría durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas, soñando cosas que sólo ellos sabrían. En todo caso, algunas personas tienen sentido común, pero no pueden por sus propias razones.  
La serena atmósfera del parque fue pronto rota por el fuerte sonido de tacones en el suelo de piedra. Pronto, brisas comenzaron a soplar con mayor intensidad que antes, y algunas de las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a crujir. La única persona en el parque a esta hora no notó ninguno de estos detalles, pero tenía una muy buena razón para no hacerlo.  
Zylle Hawking detestaba llegar tarde a casa del trabajo. Siempre tenía que hacerlo, pues los otros ejecutivos simplemente "tenían" que ir a su casa con sus familias. Seguro, todos son hombres de familia, ella pensó sarcásticamente para sí misma. Si lo fueran, por qué demonios coquetean conmigo todo el tiempo en vez de hacer el trabajo que supuestamente deben hacer? Así es el poder: uno no lo usa sabiamente y se convierten en presa fácil para una persona que está ascendiendo. Ella misma practicaba esa técnica para llegar a dónde estaba ahora. Mejora tus habilidades y golpea a los que están más alto.  
Se ajustó un poco su abrigo al notar el cambio en el viento. Al calmarse, el viento se quedó reducido a tan sólo una suave brisa. Le revolvía el cabello mientras continuaba caminando al oeste a través del parque. Su hogar estaba en el otro lado y esta era la ruta más corta, porque el parque estaba en el medio del pueblo.  
Zylle era muy despreciativa de las atenciones que recibía en su trabajo, o en las calles. Por todo lo que sabían, ella podía ser el tipo de mujer que asesinaba gente para su entretención. Este era el tipo de mujer que Zylle era: una que se conocía a si misma extremadamente bien, y se preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal con el mundo. Uno estaría sorprendido que esta delgada mujer de treinta y cuatro años no estuviera casada. Pálida, tenía una esbelta y curvada figura, pero no era demasiado delgada. OH no, ella despreciaba a esas supermodelos que se mataban de hambre sólo por la belleza, pero esa era su naturaleza. Su largo y despeinado cabello negro logró soltarse de la trenza en la que lo había puesto esa mañana y flotaba en el suave viento. Sus ojos grises estaban alertas y agudos, recorriendo todo lo que la rodeaba. Aunque los clanes se llevaban bien y eran pacíficos entre ellos, aún había personas que no seguían las reglas. Zylle no tenía nada a que temer: no era el Dragón Negro líder de su clan por nada, después de todo.  
El parque Aiken-Quincy era un parque extrañamente diseñado. Formado por unos increíbles 82.200 metros cuadrados, sus caminos formaban un interesante diseño. Observado por el punto de vista de un ave, uno habría visto un pentagrama, encerrado dentro de otro pentagrama. Los largos caminos formaban una gran estrella dentro de la pared de piedra, que marcaba los límites del parque con forma de pentágono. En el centro de la estrella había otro pentágono, con pequeños caminos formando otra estrella dentro de esta. El espacio público del parque estaba ubicado en ese pentagrama, mientras que uno podía disfrutar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en las partes más remotas del área. El Parque Aiken-Quincy era una de las pocas señales de que Grey Tower era todo menos normal.  
Zylle estaba caminando a través del centro del pentagrama cuando el cielo súbitamente se oscureció. Lo que sólo puede ser descrito como un torbellino extremadamente violento apareció de la nada. Arrojando su portafolio y protegiendo su rostro, intentó usar su poder para detenerlo. El Torbellino, no importa cuan grandes fueran sus poderes, no se detuvo. Tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, divisó dos formas. Una era claramente la de una mujer alta, cuya forma era de sombras. Excepto sus ojos, que perforaban a través de la casi completa oscuridad con una claridad asombrosa. Esos ojos eran de un oscuro azul, con motas de color dorado y plateado. A los pies de la mujer estaba la figura de una persona, brillando con un débil color plateado. Confusa, ella murmuró, "Qué de-"  
Tan súbitamente como comenzó, la tempestad cesó. "- monios," Zylle terminó elocuentemente. La Dama Oscura se había ido, pero el otro seguía allí, la suave aura plateada aún notable en la sombra. Corrió hacia la inmóvil figura en el piso, pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró.  
Era un niño, de catorce o quince años, muy herido y sangrando profusamente. Su respiración era errática y parecía estar sufriendo un gran dolor. Cuando movió su cabeza en su regazo para ayudarlo a respirar, ella notó que él se encogió por el dolor. Quitando su mano de su cabeza y mirándola, la encontró cubierta en un fluido oscuro. Tenía que ser sangre. Esto era malo. El niño necesitaba ayuda. Y Rápido.  
Ubicando sus manos en los hombros delgados del niño, ella reunió su poder. Pidiendo a los vientos que la ayudaran, ella cerró los ojos y se concentró. El viento le respondió. Con sólo una brisa y el crujir de algunas hojas, Zylle y el niño desaparecieron del Parque Aiken-Quincy.  
Abriendo sus ojos grises y parpadeando en la hostil luz, ella se encontró a si misma exactamente donde quería estar: la recepción del Santuario Hospital de Grey Tower. Afortunadamente, el niño aún estaba con ella, pero su condición seguía empeorando. Ofreciendo gratitud a los vientos, ella tenía que pensar rápido por el bienestar del muchacho. Desde su posición en el piso, agradeció que quien estaba en la mesa de recepción era alguien a quien conocía. "¡Christina! ¡Ve por un doctor, rápido!"  
La mujer en la recepción, más joven que Zylle, quitó su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo al escuchar la exaltada voz. "¿Zylle? ¿Qué-? ¡OH!" Aparentemente, ella notó la sangrante persona con ella. Agarrando el teléfono, presionó los botones rápidamente. Con pánico aparente en su voz, dijo, "Necesito una camilla en recepción inmediatamente. ¡Llamando al doctor Diamante! ¡Dr. Diamante esto es urgente!"  
Zylle odiaba sentirse impotente, pero ella sabía que tenía que confiar en los doctores del hospital para ayudar al pobre muchacho. Ella sólo complicaría las cosas. Estaba aliviada de que el Dr. Diamante estuviera aquí. El era un gran doctor, y un gran amigo de ella también.  
Algunos hombres y mujeres en batas blancas subieron de los niveles inferiores, donde estaba ubicada la parte principal del hospital. La única estructura del hospital sobre el nivel del suelo eran el área de visitas, la recepción y la entrada de emergencias. Un hombre alto con cabello canoso subió después del primer grupo. Sonriendo cuando la vio, comenzó jovialmente, "Zylle! No esperaba que- " paró cuando vio al niño en su regazo. Furioso, giró hacia sus colegas y gritó, ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ESTÁ EN LA CAMILLA AÚN?! ¡ESTO ES CRÍTICO!  
Alarmado, uno respondió, "¡Pero, señor! ¡No podemos levantarlo físicamente sin causarle más daño!"  
Aquí Zylle vio su oportunidad de ayudar. "¡Esperen! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!  
El Dr. Diamante la miró. "¿De verdad? Si no es mucho problema... pero por favor hazlo rápido. ¡El tiempo es esencial ahora!"  
Asintiendo, levantó sus manos, manipulando las corrientes de aire. Lentamente, el niño se elevó del suelo, pero no se contorsionaba de dolor como con los previos intentos físicos. Ella lentamente lo subió a la camilla. El Dr. Diamante hizo un breve gesto de agradecimiento antes que él y sus compañeros de trabajo llevaran al muchacho a la sala de emergencias. Christina frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que después de treinta minutos Zylle aún no se había ido. "Zylle, quizá deberías ir a casa. Es muy tarde."  
Zylle asintió con la cabeza. Iría a casa ahora. Pero mañana dejaría que los idiotas hicieran algo en el trabajo, para variar. Se quedaría aquí para saber como estaba su niño. Espera. ¿Mi niño? No importa. Me quedaré a su lado, pase lo que pase. Al usar el mismo truco que antes para regresar a casa, le pidió a los vientos que por favor ayudaran al infortunado joven. Sonrió a si misma. Esa mujer en verdad lo ayudaría. ¿Zylle, no era así? Considerando quién era y cómo actuaba, era aún mejor. Zylle Hawking era la figura materna que él necesitaba en su vida en ese momento, y también sería capaz de enseñarle cosas que en Hogwarts nunca aprendería. Lo que ella le enseñaría serían las lecciones que él ciertamente necesitaría en el futuro, lecciones que no sólo incluyen poder, pero también su propio carácter. Estaba segura que Harry sería muy feliz con Zylle.  
Él viviría. Ella se cercioraría de eso. Y cuando se despertara, sería más fuerte que antes. También tendría una nueva vida. Una nueva vida que lo haría feliz por una vez en su corta existencia.  
La Dama ojiazul miró hacia el cielo nocturno. "Pronto... pronto el don será renovado y todo estará bien de nuevo." 


	3. En las Costas de la Eternidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP le pertenecen exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling. Grey Tower y sus habitantes le pertenecen a Raven Dragonclaw.  
  
AsuSan Snape: gracias, a mi también me encanta este fic. Y no te preocupes, en los proximos caps se explica más la situación.  
  
Nelly Esp: me temo que deberás esperar algún tiempo, porque faltan un par de capítulos para que se sepa la reacción de todos cuando se enteren que Harry desapareció.  
  
Kat basted: gracias por la sugerencia!  
  
Nayade: gracias!  
  
Ithae: gracias! .  
  
N/A: No se preocupen, me aseguraré de enviar sus felicitaciones a Raven D. Éste viernes comienzan mis vacaciones (sólo dos semanas), así que probablemente pueda publicar dos o tres caps por semana. Después de las dos semanas todo dependerá de la tarea, los exámenes, etc, por lo que probablemente sólo pondré un cap por semana. Bueno, también dependerá de la cantidad de reviews!  
  
Capítulo Tres: En las Costas de la Eternidad  
  
¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?  
  
Este lugar no podía ser real. Le daba la sensación de lo imposible siempre sucediendo y las cosas que el consideraba normales eran extraños fenómenos.  
  
Niebla de color gris perlado flotaba tenebrosamente sobre el largo pasto verde. En algunas partes habían flores, pero eran pequeñas, nada espectacular. Avanzando, se encontró a sí mismo en la costa de un océano, en la boca de un ancho río. Extrañamente, parecía que apenas estaba fluyendo. Una rama de éste, más arriba, se desviaba flojamente hacia el este, hacia donde sólo podía distinguir altas montañas entre la oscura neblina. El agua era oscura, pero lazos de brillantes colores manchaban el negro en varios lugares. Desviando su mirada al cielo, notó lo que el agua estaba reflejando: la aurora brillaba a través del cielo negro como tinta.  
  
Una brisa errante sopló mechones de pelo negro sobre brillantes ojos verdes, distrayendo su atención del cielo para mirar al oeste. Meciéndose en la gentil brisa había un árbol solitario, lejos de donde él estaba, cerca de la costa. Su forma oscura era el único detalle visible que distinguía en la serena tarde. No había ninguna otra estructura o árboles por lo que parecían ser millas. Decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dirigió hacia él.  
  
La gris arena, crujiendo bajo sus pies descalzos (¿dónde estaban sus zapatos? Él sabía que los estaba usando antes de despertarse aquí.), caminaba en el borde del océano hacia el oeste. Aunque evitaba el agua negra. Llámenlo instinto: tenía la impresión de que no debía tocarla. Al acercarse al árbol, lo que tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, comenzó a ver formas... ¡personas!  
  
Espiando a una mujer que parecía ser alrededor de cuarenta años, corrió hacia ella. Hablando tímidamente, le preguntó, "¿Disculpe, sabe usted dónde estamos?"  
  
Ella no le respondió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero aún no consiguió respuesta alguna. Entonces, notó que los cafés ojos de la mujer estaban vacíos, y en blanco. Ignorando al niño en frente suyo, continuó caminando hacia el árbol. Cuando intento entablar conversación con un hombre anciano algunos metros detrás de ella, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lo mismo ocurrió con un niño pequeño cercano a él. Todos estaban caminando ciegamente hacia el árbol, como si nada fuera más importante en el mundo que llegar allí.  
  
Finalmente, llegó al árbol. Estaba situado en la cima de una colina de piedra. Había una gran fuente alrededor de este, que se llenaba con la misteriosa agua cada vez que las olas llegaban a la playa. Parecían haber varios canales que llevaban al río alrededor de éste, muelles de madera con botes esperando. Mientras miraba, la mujer y la otra gente que había visto se dirigía a uno de los botes, subiéndose. Cuando ella estaba adentro, navegó en el río. Lo mismo sucedió para los innumerables otros que estaban alrededor, cada uno embarcando su velero individual. Todos se dirigían en la misma dirección: el distante este.  
  
Cuando miró hacia el mar, vio más botes, pero estaban llenos con varias personas, en vez de una. Esperen... no eran como los otros. Estas personas eran felices, hablando animadamente con los otros pasajeros como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo. Entonces, notó con desilusión, que tan pronto como pisaban tierra firme, ellos también se convertían en zombies. No había esperanza.  
  
Ese algo misterioso lo alertó hacia el árbol de nuevo. ¿Se supone que debo ir ahí? Allí estaba de nuevo. Aparentemente, si. Al borde de la fuente, el notó varios y altos pilares de piedra, que sobresalían sobre las olas, que podría fácilmente usar para saltar hasta la colina. Saltando de piedra en piedra, notó el plateado emblema de un dragón con alas emplumadas en la azul oscura superficie de la piedra.  
  
El árbol fue fácil de trepar, a pesar de su inclinada apariencia. Las piedras tenían vetas doradas que formaban patrones como redes sobre ellas. En la cima estaba el mismo largo pasto verde, interrumpido sólo por otra piedra de dragón, mucho más grande que las otras al pie del árbol. Parándose sobre el sello, miró hacia lo que había estado buscando.  
  
Largas y delicadas ramas se esparcían sobre su cabeza hacia el cielo salpicado de color. Las hojas eran extrañas: en varias tonalidades de azul y púrpura, iluminadas por una extraña luz. La iluminación provenía de las flores que crecían por todas partes. Eran como lilas, pero no lo eran, y estaban amontonadas en grandes ramos. Rojas, doradas, plateadas, y anaranjadas eran algunos de los pocos colores de las flores. Su aroma era profundo, fragante, y pesado. El árbol era claramente antiguo y hermoso, pero no podía comprender por qué se sentía atraído hacia él. Tampoco le ayudaba a comprender dónde estaba, de cualquier modo.  
  
"Bien, no esperaba a otro como yo en este lugar."  
  
Giró abruptamente al escuchar la suave voz. Tenía la misma calidad que la de la Dama, poseyendo el mismo acento misterioso. Aunque pertenecía a un hombre, sentado no muy lejos de él. Lo estaba observando con desvergonzada curiosidad, mientras las olas bañaban sus pies cuando entraba en la fuente. La apariencia del hombre también le recordaba de la Dama: ojos azul oscuros, cabello alborotado en una inusual mezcla de negro y café, y estructura facial similar. Parecía inofensivo, debía tener alrededor de veinte años. Pero... ¿por qué era el único aquí que no parecía un zombie?  
  
El hombre le señaló que se acercara. "Ven aquí, no te preocupes. Tú eres la única persona que no está en un maldito trance y necesito una conversación decente." A esto, se rió: un sonido áspero en el silencio opresor de este lugar.  
  
Viendo que no estaba en ningún peligro, se sentó al lado del hombre en el largo pasto, en la costa. "¿Quién eres?"  
  
"¿Yo? Mi nombre es Tom. Tom Ryddle. ¿Y tu?"  
  
"Yo soy-" Se detuvo. ¡¿Cuál es mi nombre?! Sintió pánico por un momento. "Yo," balbuceó, "¡No lo recuerdo!"  
  
"¿No lo recuerdas?" Tom pensó por un momento, y luego suspiró. "Con razón, supongo, considerando dónde estamos. Algo debió suceder para que terminaras aquí."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estamos?"  
  
"Este lugar es conocido como Lethe, tierra del Olvido. En este momento, estamos sentados en el borde de Lethe, en las Costas de la Eternidad."  
  
"¿Qué? No lo entiendo. ¡¿El Olvido?!"  
  
"Es un concepto bastante difícil de comprender, así que no te culpo por tu confusión. Esta es la Tierra del Olvido, justo al lado del océano de la Eternidad. Lethe es uno de los planos oscuros, el más cercano a las tierras de los vivos."  
  
"¿Es por eso que no puedo recordar...?" Terminó allí su oración, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
"Probablemente. Estabas muy cerca de Annuvin, Tierra de los Muertos, cuando llegaste. Sí, he estado observándote. Es un poco difícil NO percatarse de tu presencia. Annuvin es el lugar al este. Tú eres una de las pocas personas que escapó a la muerte. Si llegaste ahí primero, significa que la forma en que moriste fue muy violenta."  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué se dirigen esas personas allí?"  
  
"Porque, joven, ellos están muertos. En Annuvin, esas almas se quedan o son reencarnadas, o les dan el Juicio Final: irán al Cielo o al Infierno. Esos que toman el otro río," Tom apuntó hacia la boca del río en el que se encontró a si mismo antes. "Ellos regresarán al mundo de los vivos como fantasmas. Annuvin no aceptará a aquellos que están en negación sobre su lugar en el mundo. Yo no he estado allí, sino aquí atrapado en Lethe, pero sé cómo funciona el sistema."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué aún somos nosotros mismos? ¿Porqué no estás nuestras almas siendo atraídas hacia Annuvin?"  
  
"Simple, aún estamos vivos. Nuestros cuerpos, me refiero. Mientras nuestros cuerpos sigan vivos, nuestras almas seguirán aquí. Sólo debemos esperar a regresar."  
  
"¿Cómo estar en coma, o algo?"  
  
"Sí, y no. Aquellos en coma habrían terminado, como tú, entre aquí y Annuvin, dormidos. Tú despertaste, así que deberías estar regresando pronto. Con suerte."  
  
"¿Quién decide eso?"  
  
Tom rió para si mismo "¡Nos parecemos mucho, joven! Siempre preguntando y retando a lo desconocido. La triste verdad es que nuestras mentes mortales nunca lo sabrán todo. Fueron aisladas para protegernos de una gran epifanía que ni siquiera los Dioses conocen. Hasta nos parecemos en apariencia, un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos distantemente relacionados, eso es de ser esperado."  
  
Frunció el entrecejo. Algo se despertó en su mente con el concepto de "relacionados". Era un mal presentimiento. Estaba extendido a algo más, no a Tom. Le agradaba el hombre. "¿Estamos relacionados?"  
  
"Como dije antes, muy remotamente. Te enterarás pronto. Pero regresando a tu primera pregunta."  
  
"Sí, ¿quién lo decide?"  
  
"La Dama Oscura. En su castillo de Ocaso en el este de Annuvin, ella juzga los destinos de todos los seres, humano o no. Probablemente fue ella quien te envió aquí. No te preocupes, ella te lo explicará. Me lo explicó a mí también.  
  
"Oh. Tom? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió? De lo poco que puedo recordar, estaba en mucho dolor... Mucho dolor."  
  
"Puedo imaginármelo. Mi infancia no fue exactamente agradable." Centró su atención en el cielo. "El orfanato en el que crecí era horrible. Pero obviamente esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Fui echado de mi propio cuerpo."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo posesión?"  
  
"Exacto. Normalmente, hubiera sido fácil hacerse cargo de ello. ¡Pero algo, algo muy fuerte, lo estaba ayudando! Mientras el demonio tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, eso estaba tratando de volverme loco. Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años, más o menos, y cuando fui al colegio, fue mucho peor. Me hubiera matado si la Dama no hubiera salvado mi alma a tiempo cuando tenía veinticinco años."  
  
"Por eso estás aquí. ¡El demonio aún está usando tu cuerpo!"  
  
Sonriendo tristemente, Tom asintió. "Correcto. Físicamente debería tener alrededor de setenta años, más o menos. Tendría hijos, quizá nietos de tu edad. Pero, no. Mi alma está atrapada aquí, mientras mi cuerpo está asesinando incontables personas inocentes. Hace algunos años, muchas de las personas que llegaron aquí fueron asesinadas por ese demonio." Mirándolo a él y, en particular a la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, Tom agregó, "Afortunadamente, eso terminará pronto."  
  
Una voz familiar y como plata dijo, "Tom, no puedes decirle todo." Ambos, Tom y el mismo se pararon y giraron inmediatamente. Allí parada bajo la luz del Árbol estaba la Dama Oscura, aún más impactante en su vestido negro y plateado. Hablándole directamente, le dijo, "Joven, es hora de regresar."  
  
Él asintió. Había un tono en su voz que daba a comprender que no debía ser cuestionada. Pero... "Dama, que hay de Tom?"  
  
La Dama le sonrió brillantemente. "No te preocupes. Él regresará pronto y su espera aquí en Lethe se está acabando. Tom, deseas decirle al joven algo más antes de que regrese?"  
  
"Sí." Se arrodilló hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura, el hombre le dijo en un tono serio, "Primero, no temas tener miedo, es lo que te hace humano. Segundo, tu nombre no importa, TÚ importas. Lo aprendí de la forma difícil..." Desvió su mirada con una expresión de dolor antes de continuar. "Tercero, si necesitas alguna ayuda o sólo alguien con quien hablar, no dudes en llamarme. Yo encontraré una manera. Lo juro por mi alma. Por último, buena suerte."  
  
Asintió de regreso. Él sabía que Tom iba a ser importante para él. "Lo haré, no te preocupes."  
  
La Dama se aclaró su garganta. "Ya es hora."  
  
"Adiós, joven."  
  
"Nos vemos, Tom."  
  
  
  
Él y la Dama estaban parados en una oscuridad absoluta, aunque podía verla tan fácilmente como si fuera mediodía. Ella le dijo, "Joven, recuerda mis palabras. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamar a Tom o a mí. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Antes de dejarte, te daré un regalo."  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron. Él no creía ser merecedor de recibir un regalo de Ella. "Dama, no merezco-"  
  
Ella lo cayó con una mirada. Extendiendo su desnudo brazo derecho, hizo un agudo silbido. Una brillante forma blanca con alas voló hasta su brazo. Era una lechuza, una lechuza blanca con las puntas de las alas negras. Lanzando la lechuza en la oscuridad, regresó a descansar en su hombro. Cuando él la miro, ella le devolvió la mirada con afecto. Su cálido peso era agradable.  
  
"Joven, esta es Hedwig. Tú conocías esta lechuza antes de despertar en Lethe, y será tuya de nuevo. Estaba muerta, pero ahora vive de nuevo. Cuídala bien. Verás, ella no sólo será tu amiga, pero también tu guardián espiritual. Si estás en peligro, Hedwig te protegerá. Hay una razón por la que su nombre significa "refugio en batalla."  
  
"Gracias, por dármela. En verdad lo aprecio."  
  
"No hay por qué. Ahora te dejo a un nuevo mundo y un nuevo destino."  
  
"¡Espere!", la llamó.  
  
La Dama, a punto de desaparecer en las sombras, lo miró con curiosidad en sus ojos azules. Ahora que lo observaba con su omnisapiente mirada, perdió su coraje. "¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?"  
  
Mordiendo su labio, le preguntó suavemente, "¿La veré de nuevo?"  
  
Ella le sonrió. "Por supuesto, joven. Siempre estaré contigo. Ahora, debes regresar al mundo de los vivos. Te deseo lo mejor."  
  
Entonces desapareció.  
  
Girando hacia la lechuza en su hombro, dijo, "Bien, Hedwig, es hora de regresar." El guardián blanco ululó en respuesta.  
  
Abrió sus ojos a la luz del mundo de los vivos otra vez.  
  
  
  
N/A: ya lo sé! Este cap es más confuso que los anteriores. Pero no se preocupen, que ya van a entender a medida que lean el fic. Y mientras más reviews, más pronto publicaré los próximos caps. 


	4. Despertar en un Nuevo Mundo

Disclaimer: HP y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Grey tower y sus habitantes le pertenecen a Raven Dragonclaw.  
  
GaRrY: (ruborizada) gracias, aunque sólo soy la traductora. .  
  
AsuSan Snape: espero que esto ayude a aclarar más las cosas.  
  
tomoe: gracias.  
  
Eámanë: gracias.  
  
Kat basted: en este cap se responden algunas de tus preguntas, pero deberás esperar un poco para que se respondan todas .  
  
Aliance: gracias, que bueno que te guste.  
  
Nelly Esp: gracias, y no te preocupes porque planeo seguir con esta historia hasta terminarla. Quizá luego traduzca la segunda parte, Profecías Elementales, dependiendo de la opinión de los lectores.  
  
Capítulo Cuatro: Despertar en un Nuevo Mundo  
  
"¿Algún avance?"  
  
"Lo siento, pero su estatus es el mismo."  
  
Zylle se dejó caer en la cómoda silla negra. La oficina del Dr. Diamante, al igual que el resto del hospital, estaba bajo tierra. Por lo tanto, las ventanas eran innecesarias. La oficina estaba iluminada por el fuego azul de la chimenea, un tipo de fuego que nunca se extinguía. Sólo los Elementales de Fuego podían alterar el fuego de ese modo. No sólo nunca se apagaba, tampoco se calentaba demasiado, pero también enfriaba. Muchos de los hogares en el Pueblo Grey Tower usaban fuego azul en vez de aire acondicionado en los sofocantes meses de verano. La delicada alfombra color turquesa y verde agua contrastaba enormemente con las paredes de piedra. Un montón de fotografías, mayormente de la familia del doctor, colgaban de las paredes junto con varios diplomas y certificados. Gabinetes sostenían numerosos tomos médicos y textos de pociones. En conjunto, carecía del aspecto clínico de la oficina de un doctor. Eso no era inusual en el Hospital Santuario de Grey Tower: aquellos que trabajaban allí hacían todo lo que podían para que sus pacientes se relajasen. El antiguo reloj en el escritorio les decía que faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche, el 31 de Julio. Ambos estaban exhaustos por el trabajo, pero ninguno podía descansar. El insomnio era casado por cierto paciente actualmente en el hospital.  
  
El doctor, luciendo mucho más viejo que ella era aunque en realidad sólo unos años mayor, peinó su pelo rubio con sus largos dedos. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan interesada en este niño. Trabajas demasiado, eso es seguro, y necesitas descansar. Entonces porqué sigues regresando?"  
  
Esto le extrañó a la normalmente cínica mujer. ¿POR QUÉ le importaba? No era que el muchacho le fuera familiar ni que estuvieran relacionados de alguna forma. Ella sólo... sentía que tenía que estar ahí. "No lo sé, Anastasio. E-en verdad no lo sé."  
  
Su viejo amigo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿Está sonando tu reloj biológico, Zyllie?"  
  
Ella lo miró con enfado. "No es gracioso, Annie."  
  
Su molesta sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Ya se. Aunque puedo seguir con esto, pararé. Tú eres el Dragón Negro, primer líder del clan de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku mientras que yo sólo soy el Halcón Azul del clan de los Halcones Kiri-Kaminari. Estaría cometiendo suicidio."  
  
"Aparte de todo esto, cómo esta él?"  
  
"Lo trajiste justo a tiempo, un poco más tarde y estaría muerto."  
  
Se encogió de hombros al recordar encontrarlo, y lo que le hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera hallado. Por una vez me alegro de haber salido tarde del trabajo. "Entonces, está bien?"  
  
"Estamos agradecidos que nuestras pociones y medicamentos fueran tan efectivos en el. Tan efectivos, que es casi un milagro. La mayoría de los cortes, huesos, y heridas internas fueron sanadas. Si lo miraras ahora, probablemente sólo notarías algunos moretones aquí y allá. ¿Sabías que usaba lentes? Bueno, sus ojos han mejorado un poco, pero aún los necesita."  
  
"Es asombroso! Pero estoy preocupada acerca de su increíble recuperación. Él es sólo un niño normal, verdad?"  
  
"Le hicimos algunas pruebas, porque esto también nos intrigaba. Es un mago, uno poderoso. Pero creemos que también tiene una fuerte habilidad Elemental. Aunque todavía no podemos probar su potencial porque todavía está en coma."  
  
"¿Cuánto crees que seguirá así?"  
  
"Depende. Los comas son engañosos. Tenía un severo trauma cerebral, así que eso puede causar problemas. Aparte de eso, sólo necesita que le traten un brazo roto, algunos moretones, y malnutrición. Eso sí, te puedo decir que nuestro chico misterioso sobrevivirá."  
  
Sintió alivio instantáneo. Genial, estará bien! "Gracias a los vientos, eso es bueno. Anastasio, aún no te he agradecido por todo esto."  
  
Anastasio sólo agitó su mano, "No importa, sé cómo t sientes: como un padre. Yo lo sé. Yo mismo tengo cuatro hijos. No, déjame, terminar," dijo, al ver que ella abría su boca para discutir. "Actuaste como cualquier madre de sangre roja lo habría echo. Algunas de las enfermeras ya han empezado a llamarlo el "hijo de Zylle", porque te preocupas tanto por él."  
  
Eso era verdad. Zylle había venido al Santuario cada día para revisar como estaba el joven que había llevado. Había escuchado las risitas de algunas enfermeras por su comportamiento, pero lo ignoró. El chico era más importante. Aparte, ella no era del tipo de persona a la que le gustaba escuchar chismes.  
  
De la nada, una enfermera rubia entro en la oficina. Probablemente dañó la hermosa puerta de caoba debido a su violenta entrada. "Doctor! Se despertó! El hijo de Zylle está despierto!"  
  
Dándole a la enfermera una divertida mirada, el doctor dijo claramente, "¿En serio? No sabía que ella tenía un hijo, Betty."  
  
Betty se ruborizó cuando notó la ya mencionada mujer sentada en la silla, mirándola imperiosamente, "OH, lo siento tanto, señorita Hawking! Es-es una broma de oficina! Por favor no se ofenda.  
  
Suspirando, le dijo, "No te preocupes, Betty. ¿Dijiste que está despierto?"  
  
"Sí, increíblemente ha estado despierto desde medianoche. Asustó a Anderson hace unos minutos."  
  
Anastasio se levantó de su escritorio. "Bueno, vayamos a verlo. ¿Zylle? ¿Supongo que vendrás, verdad?"  
  
Levantándose de su silla, le contestó sarcásticamente, "No, me iré a mi casa. ¡Por supuesto que iré!"  
  
  
  
Desvió su mirada cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose. Había estado despierto desde medianoche (había mirado el reloj al despertarse) y había estado extremadamente aburrido hasta que un doctor entró en la habitación. Cuando el hombre lo vio sentado y observándolo en silencio, se volvió loco. Salió corriendo, gritando por una enfermera. Vaya doctor, aunque fue bastante gracioso cuando vio su expresión. Deseaba tener una cámara.  
  
12:20, y según al calendario en la pared, el 31 de Julio. Le costó un momento encontrar sus gafas, pero con la ayuda de Hedwig fue capaz de encontrarlas. Con las gafas puestas, vio que estaba obviamente bajo tierra pues las paredes estaban hechas de piedra, y la temperatura era baja. El frío parecía provenir de las llamas en las lámparas de las paredes. Tiritó: la delgada bata de hospital que tenía puesta al despertar no estaba hecha para acumular calor. Notó que no podía moverse de la cama debido a que tenía un tubo inyectado en la muñeca. Ese tubo estaba conectado a un poste IV. Hedwig estaba sentada ahí, observándolo con preocupación. En todo caso no estaba con ganas de moverse. Esa era una cama muy cómoda.  
  
Un doctor con canoso pelo rubio entro a la habitación, evidentemente feliz, y llevando una libreta. Una mujer de cabello oscuro en un traje de negocios azul entró después de él, pareciendo ansiosa. Con sólo mirarla, podía decir que ella no era así normalmente. Aunque se sintió mejor ahora que ella estaba aquí. Hmm... era ella su madre? Eso explicaría la seguridad a su alrededor y por qué ella se preocupaba por él. El doctor le hablo antes, mientras que la mujer se quedó en el fondo. "Hola, joven! Veo que al fin te has despertado! Así que, cómo te sientes?  
  
Lo consideró por un momento. "Bien, supongo. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso es todo."  
  
Escribiendo rápidamente, el doctor asintió. "Eso es comprensible, has estado en coma por tres días." Entonces Tom estaba en lo correcto, su cuerpo SÍ estaba en coma mientras estuvo el Lethe. "Ahora, joven, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas." Uh, oh. ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto...? "Primero que nada, cómo te llamas?"  
  
Inclinando su cabeza para mirar las impecables sábanas, dijo, "No lo sé. N-no lo recuerdo..."  
  
El doctor intercambió una mirada con la mujer. "Nada? Nada en absoluto?"  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba... "Bueno... puedo recordar cosas del colegio y... hechizos? Por qué se hechizos?" Demonios! Debió haberle preguntado a La Dama más preguntas antes de despertarse. Encontrándose con la intensa mirada del doctor, le preguntó, "Sabe usted? Quien soy yo, me refiero. Y ella es-," apuntó a la silenciosa mujer. "-mi mamá?"  
  
Al decir esto, el doctor comenzó a reírse como histérico mientras el rostro de la mujer se ponía roja como un tomate. El doctor seguía riendo al decir sus siguientes palabras. "No, lo siento, no se quien eres. No es gracioso, pero... bueno, tu preguntaste si ella era tu madre..." no pudo seguir porque le dio otro ataque de risa.  
  
La mujer gruñó al infortunado médico antes de darle su atención. "No, yo no soy tu madre, pero soy quien te encontró y te trajo aquí. ¡Cállate, Annie!"  
  
El doctor (Annie? Su nombre era Annie? Qué estaba pensando su madre?) dejó de reírse lo suficiente para hacerle una mueca a la mujer. "Lo siento, pero es una broma de oficina... una muy divertida... no me llames así."  
  
"Tú lo pediste."  
  
"Mi niño, esta dama es Zylle Hawking, mientras que yo soy el brillante Dr. Anastasio Diamante."  
  
Sonrió, "Oh, ahora lo entiendo, Annie es tu apodo."  
  
Dr. Diamante giró hacia Zylle. "Te odio." Ella sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo, recuerdas cosas que has aprendido. Algún lugar? Personas?"  
  
Rápidamente, busco en su mente por algo que pudiera recordar. Debe haber algo. No puedo haber perdido todo en Lethe! Entonces le llegó. Una imagen. "Un perro. Un perro negro y grande. Eso es todo."  
  
"Algo más reciente?"  
  
"Dolor," murmuró. No quería recordar eso. "Mucho dolor."  
  
"Hmm," murmuró el doctor neutralmente. Zylle lo miraba con lástima en sus ojos. Entonces ella notó a su guardián, ahora sentada en la cabecera de su cama. "Cómo entró esa lechuza?"  
  
Dr. Diamante levantó la vista de su libreta. "Lechuza? De qué estás hablando? Una lechuza no puede ent-oh. ¿Cómo entró esa lechuza?  
  
Zylle se acerco a la cama, caminando con gracia hacia él y la lechuza nevada. Acercó su mano al animal, quien la mordisqueó cariñosamente. "Parece amistosa." Sonriendo cálidamente a él, mientras acariciaba el ave, le preguntó, "Es una amiga tuya?"  
  
Le regresó la sonrisa con una propia. Se sentía bien sonreír. De algún modo, el entendía que normalmente era infeliz. Al menos sabía que podía confiar en ella: Hedwig hubiera reaccionado de mala forma si no fuera así. "Sí, su nombre es Hedwig."  
  
"Lindo nombre para un ave."  
  
El doctor rió de nuevo. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de la vida, y era una persona muy alegre. "Era de esperarse que tu y esa ave se llevaran bien. Eres una Elemental de Viento."  
  
Ella le sacó la lengua a él de forma infantil. "Bueno, a ti te gusta ir al acuario, Sr. Elemental de Agua."  
  
"Touché, Zylle. Touché.  
  
"Eh... qué es un Elemental?" Esto le interesaba. Lógicamente, un Elemental podía controlar un elemento. Pero aprendió en... alguna clase en algún lugar, que nadie podía hacer eso. Era como magia concentrada sin una varita. Imposible. Hablando de mi varita, ¿dónde está? Espera, es verano. Nada de magia.  
  
Los dos adultos parecían incómodos súbitamente. "Te lo explicaremos más tarde. En realidad no necesitas saber," Zylle dijo. El doctor asintió vigorosamente. Así que, podía confiar en ellos, pero no querían decirle lo que eran. Obviamente, el Dr. Diamante y Zylle no eran un brujo a bruja respectivamente, pero otra cosa. Pero qué? No había notado que el Dr. Diamante estaba hablando de nuevo. "- probablemente estarás aquí por una semana. En cualquier caso queremos hacerte algunas... pruebas adicionales para cerciorarnos que estás bien. También, necesitamos encontrar a tus guardianes y decidir si son." El doctor se esforzó por encontrar una palabra que no sonara ofensiva, pues no sabía toda la situación actual. "-adecuados para cuidarte. Si no, está todo en manos del estado." Zylle parecía triste por esto, pero el doctor continuó. "Ahora, debes descansar." El doctor asintió con su canosa cabeza antes de irse, mientras Zylle le dio una despedida más verbal ("Buena suerte, y por favor mejórate").  
  
Apoyando su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas, le dijo soñolientamente a su fiel lechuza, "Bien, Hedwig, La Dama tenía razón. Este es un nuevo mundo ahora." Lo último que escuchó entes de sumirse en un profundo y pacífico sueño fue el ulular de aprobación de su lechuza.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()(  
  
N/A: gracias a todos los que leen esta traducción. Mientras más reviews, más pronto pondré los nuevos caps . 


	5. Arrepentimientos y una Nueva Oportunidad

Disclaimer: HP y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Grey Tower y sus habitantes le pertenecen a Raven Dragonclaw.  
  
N/A: lamento haberme tardado tanto en poner este cap, pero fui a visitar a una tía en Santiago (yo vivo en Concepción) y ella no tiene internet. Fue tortura, créanme. Yo, sin internet, por CINCO DÍAS. COMPLETOS. Aún me estoy recuperando... Bueno, aquí están los caps 5 y 6. Espero poner el cap. 7 antes del 10 (lo más probable es que ese día esté demasiado ocupada... se estrena HP y el Prisionero de Azkaban!!! Voy a hacer fila desde la mañana para conseguir entradas, mientras la mayoría está aún en clases. Ah, las ventajas de tener vacaciones trimestrales!!!)  
  
Gracias a: Devil Lady Hitokiri (AsuSan Snape), Nelly Esp, kat basted, Emily Evans, Elanor Black, javi-fernandez, GaRrY, tomoe, Eámanë, Aliance, Nayade e Ithae.  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Arrepentimientos y una Nueva Oportunidad  
  
Dudley Dursley estaba mirando su techo en la temprana mañana del día 30 de Julio en su espaciosa habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Cientos de juguetes y artilugios lo rodeaban, pero él apenas los miraba ahora. Sólo le recordaban de lo egoísta que había sido durante su corta vida. Era una lástima que no pudiera dejar su habitación, a excepción por unos pocos momentos para hacer algo de ejercicio. Esos ejercicios eran más cortos de lo que deberían ser debido a su madre. Ella no quería que exagerara.  
  
Él no iba a engañarse a sí mismo. La única persona a culpar por su posición era él mismo y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Verdad, su madre y su padre nunca le castigaban por lo que hacía, pero él podría haber dicho no. Ellos sólo querían hacerlo feliz. Peor, él no estaba agradecido por todo lo que habían hecho por él durante los años. No, él sólo agarraba lo que deseaba y siempre quería más. Y cuando obtenía lo que quería, nunca lo apreciaba. Simplemente lo tenía y eso era todo.  
  
Me pregunto cómo estará Harry? Hizo una mueca. Dudley dudaba que su primo estuviera bien. Cuando regresaron a casa del hospital, su padre estaba convencido que su primo era la causa de este dilema. Si algo había hecho Harry, eso era tratar de ayudarlo de alguna forma: antes, siempre tenía que correr detrás del veloz niño, y casi nunca lo alcanzaba. No importa cuanto intentara convencer a su padre, Harry aún era el culpable. El rostro de Vernon se volvió púrpura de ira cuando le pidió que le diera todas sus cosas a Harry como su último deseo. El enorme hombre comenzó a gruñir acerca de "tonterías", reclamando que el joven brujo lo había puesto bajo un hechizo. Tenía la impresión de que a Harry no le iba muy bien desde ese primer encuentro.  
  
Su madre también estaba cada vez más preocupada acerca de Harry también. Ella intentó entrar a la habitación, pero su padre comenzó a hacer guardia a la puerta de la habitación, evitando que ella pudiera darle comida o atención médica. Era el miedo de Petunia de que Harry fuera a morir lo que la mantenía buscando formas para ayudar a su primo. En privado, ella le dijo que había pasado la mayor parte del día buscando en los directorios telefónicos por la familia "Weasley", en vez de buscar un trabajo como le había dicho a Vernon. Incluso había empezado a poner atención a las noticias sobre la ubicación de Sirius Black, el convicto padrino de Harry. "Él todavía es el hijo de mi hermana! No lo puedo dejar así! No, simplemente no puedo!" ella lloró hace unos días mientras Vernon no estaba en casa. No podía culparla. Harry había sido dejado bajo su responsabilidad, el único recuerdo de su muerta hermana. Hubiera sido inhumano continuar sin hacer nada mientras él era "castigado" por algo que no había hecho.  
  
De todas las cosas por las que ahora se sentía mal, como había tratado a su primo Harry Potter definitivamente estaba al tope de la lista. Todo lo que le había hecho era molestarlo, golpearlo, y asegurarse de que absolutamente nadie fuera su amigo. Entonces fue a ese colegio de magia (Hogwarts?) y tuvo muchos amigos. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando se enteró que su delgado, débil primo era famoso! Tenía esos amigos pelirrojos que se lo llevaron de la casa cada verano, que se preocupaban si no respondía sus cartas o algo. Todo lo que él tenía era su "fiel pandilla" que lo abandonó cuando se enteraron que era pobre. Vaya amigos. Harry era la única persona que lo desafiaba a tratarlo como a un igual. Ellos podrían haber sido amigos. Estaba seguro que si ese hubiera sido el caso, Harry hubiera seguido a su lado.  
  
Pero eso no sucedió. No había caso en desear cosas que ahora nunca sucederían.  
  
Su padre pasando por la puerta de su habitación en el pasillo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Juzgando por su atuendo, iba a salir. ¿Qué tendría que hacer a las tres de la mañana? Lo escucho murmurar. "Ojos... váyanse... ojos..." ¿Ojos? Su padre seguía balbuceando acerca de ojos últimamente. También los mencionaba con Harry, diciendo que los trajo con su 'hocus-pocus'.  
  
Petunia estaba histérica. Según ella, Harry había desaparecido súbitamente dos días atrás. Desde entonces, Vernon no podía dormir y siempre regresaba a casa luciendo como un ciervo aterrado. Le había confesado a ella que estaba siendo cazado y que a donde quiera que él iba, ellos lo perseguían. Ella estaba considerando llevar a su padre a una institución para que le hicieran unas pruebas, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo sin resultar herida de alguna forma. Dondequiera que estés, Harry, espero que estés bien. Petunia dijo que los búhos llegarían mañana porque era el cumpleaños de Harry. Tenía una nota que enviar si llegaban, explicando la situación. Con un poco de suerte, ellos lo encontrarían, esté donde esté.  
  
Dudley rió para sí mismo. Si las cosas fueran normales, ni siquiera consideraría pensar este tipo de cosas. La muerte debe tener algo que ver. A nadie en particular, hablo en voz alta en el silencio de su habitación, "Harry, lo siento por todo. Espero me perdones."  
  
Por segunda vez en esa noche, se sorprendió. Una voz misteriosa y de otro mundo le habló súbitamente. "En realidad sientes lo que dices?" Su mente estaba trabajando rápido. Era Harry? No. Esa voz era definitivamente la de una mujer. Debo estar soñando o alucinando o algo. Sus dudas si este era un sueño fueron interrumpidas cuando la voz repitió la pregunta. A quién le importa? Mi papá se está volviendo loco, mi mamá tendrá un colapso neurótico pronto, y yo estoy muriéndome. Lo mejor será unirme al club. "Sí, lo siento."  
  
"Entonces querrás una segunda oportunidad?" Las sombras más oscuras de su habitación fluyeron como agua hacia un punto al lado de su cama, uniéndose. En unos momentos, Dudley podía fácilmente distinguir la forma de una mujer, la silueta una débil aura plateada. Sus ojos resplandecían y perforaban su alma: azul medianoche salpicado con dorado y plateado. Se inclinaría ante ella si pudiera, pues ella era evidentemente una figura de poder imperecedero. No necesitaba magia ni a nadie que le dijera eso. Era instinto. De algún modo conocía a esta mujer y estaba al tanto que para ella él era tan dispensable como una lata de soda de la que solía beber tanto. Él debería estar honrado que ella hubiera escogido hablar con él. Balbuceó, "Me encantaría tenerla si pudiera."  
  
Lo miró directamente por lo que pareció para siempre. Podría fácilmente haber sido sólo unos minutos. Aunque a Dudley no le importaba, no mientras ella lo juzgaba como alguien merecedor de su atención. Al cabo, dijo, "Entonces Dudley Dursley, ya que en verdad deseas una segunda oportunidad para corregir tus acciones, te la concederé." Dudley sintió el deseo de bailar de pura felicidad. "Pero," ella continuó. "hay algunos precios que pagar."  
  
No le importaba. Haría lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa para poder vivir una productiva vida como un decente ser humano. Esperó con ansias sus siguientes palabras.  
  
"Esta vez debes ser una buena persona. Tener una mente y corazón abiertos. Se amable, cortés y amigable con todos. Bueno, no todos. Si no los consideras una persona honesta y digna de conocer, no tienes que serlo. Pero más importante, no te conviertas en el tipo de hombre que tu padre es." Dudley sonrió, viendo su chance. Aquella mujer le estaba diciendo que las condiciones para su redención eran las mismas cosas que estaba planeando hacer de todos modos. "Acepto las condiciones," contestó.  
  
"Ve a dormir, Dudley, y todo estará bien. Sólo una última cosa, tu primo está bien, no te preocupes, yo me aseguraré que esté a salvo..."  
  
Lo que sea que dijo a continuación Dudley no lo escuchó, pues inmediatamente se sumió en un profundo sueño.  
  
  
  
"No lo creo! Es un milagro médico! Tus arterias están casi completamente destapadas!" El doctor estaba en la estéril y blanca sala de examinación con su boca abierta después de ver los resultados de las nuevas pruebas tomadas esa mañana. Eran sólo unas horas desde que ella lo había visitado. "Tu ritmo cardíaco está a la par con el de adolescentes normales de tu edad!"  
  
Petunia, la única que estaba con él pues Vernon se había ido la noche anterior, preguntó temblorosamente, "Vivirá, entonces?"  
  
"Por supuesto, señora! No está en ningún peligro, pero tiene un severo sobrepeso."  
  
Dudley sonrió. "No se preocupe, doctor, estoy planeando empezar un estricto programa de ejercicio." Sí, en realidad quería estar en forma. Esta era su segunda oportunidad en la vida, e iba a asegurarse que la viviría a su máximo. Haría ejercicio, aprender lo que debía, obtendría un trabajo para apoyar a la familia, y sería un sujeto amable todo el tiempo. Nunca olvidaría el día 30 de Julio, cuando recibió esa bendición. Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a esa mujer que llamaba "Diosa de las Sombras" e, indirectamente, a Harry.  
  
  
  
Dudley estaba corriendo en el parque cercano alrededor de las siete de la tarde ese mismo día. Encontró un trabajo en una compañía de construcción, y estaba ansioso de comenzar a trabajar en unos días. Era increíble que hubiera conseguido un trabajo en primer lugar. Sin duda tenía algo que ver con la Diosa de las Sombras. Ahora necesitaba deshacer quince años de daño a su cuerpo. Era difícil, pero Dudley encontraba extrañamente satisfactorio empujar sus límites. Conservaría sus promesas; lo juraba por su sanado corazón. Y trataría a Harry como a un hermano si volvían a verse.  
  
Demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, accidentalmente chocó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al piso. Un poco mareado, se levantó del suelo. Entonces vio que la otra persona aún no se había levantado. Recordando sus modales, lo ayudó a levantarse y se disculpó. "Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba."  
  
Entonces notó que la persona era una niña, como de su misma edad. No era extremadamente hermosa, pero era bonita. Poseía una figura un tanto redonda, pero Dudley decidió que aún así se veía bien. Ella le sonrió, brackets brillando metálicamente en la leve luz. "También fue mi culpa, sabes. No te preocupes. Hey, no te había visto por aquí. Corres muy seguido?"  
  
Dudley se rió. "Parece que corro seguido? No, sólo estoy empezando. Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero es divertido."  
  
Ella asintió "Sí, lo es. Yo empecé porque odiaba a todas esas niñas en mi clase, burlándose de mi."  
  
"Deben ser unas perdedoras. Tu me pareces una persona agradable, así que no debería importar."  
  
Un suave rubor tocó las mejillas de la chica. "Gracias, supongo. Oh, nunca me presenté. Soy Alyce. Alyce Whitbaker. Quieres correr conmigo? Me gustaría algo de compañía."  
  
"Claro! Por cierto, soy Dudley Dursley..." 


	6. Intermedio de Demencia

Disclaimer:  
  
Capítulo Seis: Un Intermedio de Demencia  
  
Tenía que correr. Lejos. Pero a dónde? Adónde podría escapar? Lo perseguían a todas partes, no importa dónde estuviera. Esos malditos ojos azules...  
  
Vernon Dursley corría por las usualmente serenas calles de Little Whinning en las tempranas horas de la mañana del 30 de Julio en su gran auto. Normalmente, sería más precavido al conducir, pero en este era un caso extremo, en su opinión. Necesitaba escapar por al menos un poco tiempo. Intentar escapar los Ojos Azules.  
  
Tantas cosas habían sucedido eso año. Todo pasaba muy rápido y se formaba en su propio infierno. Dudley enfermándose: cómo se atrevió el doctor siquiera a SUGERIR que era su culpa por dejarlo llegar a esto?! Dudley sólo necesitaba mucha energía, por lo tanto necesitaba mucha comida! Entonces, pronto después perdió su trabajo. Nunca debió haber confiado en ese sujeto Gallagher. Tan pronto como le dio la información que necesitaba, se volvieron en su contra. Al final, sólo fue dejado con los desmoronados pedazos de la compañía que el mismo había ayudado a destruir. El una vez orgulloso Vernon Dursley era ahora un hombre arruinado.  
  
Todo era culpa de ese anormal. Debía serlo! Los brujos y su magia siempre causaban problemas en su opinión. Esa era la principal razón por la que no permitió a su cuñada y su marido ir a su boda, o a visitarlo. Quien sabe lo que pudieran haber hecho.  
  
Si todo hubiera sido como él quería, el niño hubiera ido a un orfanato. Con suerte el mencionado orfanato hubiera sido horrible. Pero Petunia había insistido en acogerlo en su hogar. Él era el tonto por hacer lo que ella deseaba. No pudo disuadirla, no importa cuantas veces le dijera que el niño sería tan raro como sus padres.  
  
Tan pronto como la carta de ese colegio llegó a su casa todo se fue colina abajo. Sólo una semana después que la primera carta llegó, se encontró a sí mismo conduciendo su auto hacia la clínica más cercana para que le quitaran la cola de cerdo a su hijo. Eso fue vergonzoso. Gracias a Dios que nadie en su trabajo supo de ese incidente. Pero todos sabían lo que había sucedido con la familia Mason. Grunnings había perdido mucho dinero por eso. Cuando aprendieron cómo habían perdido su oportunidad, él fue el blanco del enojo, resentimiento, y la burla. Y ese mocoso diciendo que era un tipo de elfo quien lo hizo. El muchacho simplemente lo hizo para enojarlo! Finalmente, cuando había tenía al niño encerrado, esos pelirrojos se lo llevaron en ese auto volador. Maravilloso.  
  
Giró bruscamente en la esquina, causando que algunos de los perros locales ladraran en alarma. Y lo que le hizo a Marge hace dos años! Primero, el niño lo chantajea y después, cuando todo parecía ir bien, la infló como a un globo! Esos brujos del "Ministerio" se encargaron de todo, pero también los odiaba. Todos son anormales! Los vecinos le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre todos los gritos que se escucharon esa noche. Entre esas estaban: quienes eran esos hombres extrañamente vestidos en tu casa? Era ese tu sobrino que salió de la casa arrastrando un baúl? Petunia estaba mortificada por todos los chismes. Con el tiempo, se acabaron, pero sólo era el principio de la cosa. Al final de ese año, había empezado a hablar de su padrino, quien resultaba ser un asesino en masa. Si sólo ese sucio marginado pudiera llevarse al muchacho, estaría feliz. Era así que el muchacho lo amenazaba para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Entonces, la familia de pelirrojos regresó. Era el nombre Weasel (comadreja), o algo? Destruyeron la sala de estar, alargaron la lengua de su hijo, y después tienen el valor de reclamarle por no despedirse de ese pequeño problemático? Quienes se creían que eran? Oh. Correcto. Por supuesto que lo harían: son todos monstruos dementes.  
  
El muchacho llegó a casa diferente este año. Parecía lago muerto a apático. El monstruo tenía algo que ver con la condición de Dudley, pero regresaba a su apariencia indiferente una vez que Vernon había comenzado a culparlo por todo lo sucedido. La chispa de rebelión que ese anormal poseía había aparentemente desaparecido. Petunia estaba preocupada por este cambio de actitud, pero no Vernon. Sólo quería que su sobrino sufriera, mucho. El muchacho ni siquiera gritaba o se quejaba cuando lo golpeaba. Parecía que se había rendido en todo. La única vez que el muchacho mostró emoción alguna fue cuando mató esa desgraciada lechuza. Se había vuelto loco tratando de salvar al condenado animal. Cuando vio que ya estaba muerta, fue cuando comenzó a hundirse aún más en su depresión.  
  
Esto no le preocupaba a Vernon. Su sobrino nunca había ocupado lugar alguno en su corazón, así que no le importaba.  
  
Lo que sí le preocupaba era cómo su sobrino había llamado los Ojos para asustarlo. Fue pronto, después que su sobrino conjurara esa tempestad, que comenzó a verlos. El niño los había traído. El fenómeno lo había maldecido aún más con su extraña anormalidad.  
  
Vernon aparcó el auto en un campo desierto y se bajó. Pasto alto y malezas se mecían en un viento innatural. NO... NO, NO OTRA VEZ!  
  
Los veía por todas partes. Esas dos órbitas lo acechaban fuera a donde fuera. La sombra de una mujer con profundos ojos azules, manchados con otros colores dentro. Aunque Vernon no se fijaba en esas manchas; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejarse. Esos ojos le gritaban su odio hacia él. Sabía que tenían algo que ver con el chico: esos ojos tenían la misma profundidad inmedible, aunque la forma y el color fuera diferente. Sus ojos también tenían la exacta calidad para juzgar que lo hacían encogerse de miedo. Podía manejar los ojos del niño; siempre podía castigarlo por darle esa mirada. Pero la dueña de este par de ojos era otra cosa. Podía atacarla, pero sabía que moriría en su primer paso hacia ella, si siquiera se atrevía a intentarlo.  
  
Este era su fin. Una vez que los amigos del muchacho se enteraran que había desaparecido, lo matarían, eso era seguro. Había escuchado hablar de ese sujeto Dumbledore. Era supuestamente el más grande de todos los fenómenos, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los demás. Pero el estaba más asustado de una persona, una persona ya conocida por ser un asesino: un hombre conocido como Sirius Black. Masculló bajo su aliento, mirando directamente a la mujer fantasma, "Estoy muerto."  
  
La mujer parpadeó con esos profundos ojos a través del campo. Él suponía que ella estaba de acuerdo con él.  
  
Vernon Dursley cayó sobre su espalda y comenzó a reír.  
  
N/A: ya lo sé, no se explica mucho en este cap. Les prometo que el cap 7 es más largo y en él se explican muchas cosas.  
  
Ven ese pequeño botón aquí abajo que dice 'Go'? A que no sabes lo que hace? No? Averígualo!! Dejen reviews, porfaa! 


	7. Esperanzas Desgarradas y Sueños Rotos

Advertencia: Desde este cap. comienzan a aparecer algunos spoilers de HP y la Orden del Fénix, aunque no se toman en cuenta TODOS los hechos. Por ejemplo, se pasa por alto la muerte que ocurre en el Dpto. de Misterios (no diré quién en caso que alguno de los lectores no hayan leído el quinto libro). Recuerden que este fic es del verano antes del quinto curso. Lamento no haber puesto esta advertencia en el primer cap, me olvidé por completo!  
  
Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!! No se vale!!! El estreno de la peli HP3 fue pospuesto... HASTA EL 15 DE JULIO!!!!!!!! BwaAaAAAaAaAAAaAAAaAAaaaAaaaa!!!!! Lamentablemente sólo hay un cine en Concepción, y los %&/(%"#€ decidieron posponer la peli hasta las vacaciones de invierno de la mayoría de los colegios (mi colegio es una excepción, tenemos vacaciones un mes antes que el resto). Así que tengo que esperar... todavía. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Así que aquí les dejo el sept cap!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews: Prongs, Nelly Esp, Elanor Black, superhyoga, Eámanë, jessytonks, Devil Lady Hitokiri, javi- fernandez, GaRrY, Emily Evans, tomoe, kat basted, Aliance, Náyade, Ithae.  
  
Capítulo Siete: Esperanzas Desgarradas y Sueños Rotos  
  
El frío aire de la mañana fue cortado por un prolongado grito de felicidad. Luego, una irritada voz perteneciente a quien muchos llamaban un "idiota de pelo grasiento" le gritó algunas palabras bien elegidas al ya mencionado. Era obvio que por la forma en que se hablaban el uno al otro que no se llevaban bien.  
  
Así fue cómo se despertaron los habitantes del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y cómo muchos de quienes ya estaban despiertos se rieron por primera vez ese día. Hoy, el 31 de Julio, era un día especial. Para ser más exactos, el 31 de Julio podría ser llamado un día enormemente especial. Para ser específicos, un muy importante artículo había aparecido en el Profeta Diario hacía sólo unos días que cambió radicalmente la vida de una persona muy importante.  
  
Mortífagos Capturados Liberan a Black  
  
A pesar de las aclamaciones del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge de  
que el Señor Oscuro El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no ha regresado, un  
grupo de cinco mortífagos (seguidores de Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quien) fueron  
capturados por Aurores de alto rango en el pueblo de Great Whinning.  
Después de ser interrogados usando veritaserum, estos magos oscuros  
reclamaron estar bajo "órdenes" de atacar el hogar de Harry Potter, el  
Niño que Vivió. El Ministro Fudge declaró que este incidente fue  
preparado por Albus Dumbledore. A pesar de las acusaciones, la  
identidad de uno de los aprehendidos no puede ser negada.  
Peter Pettigrew, una persona que se creía había sido asesinada hace  
catorce años, está en realidad vivo y sano, si se pasa por alto que  
ahora posee una mano de plata. Después de cuestionarlo fue revelado que  
Peter Pettigrew era en realidad un espía para el Señor Oscuro y después  
de una confrontación en medio de una calle copulada, se escondió. Le  
será otorgado el Beso del Dementor en tres días por el asesinato de  
James y Lily Potter, al igual que por la muerte de doce muggles:  
crímenes por los que había mandado a la cárcel a su una vez amigo  
Sirius Black. A Black le será dado completo perdón y compensación por  
su injusto encarcelamiento. Black declaró al Profeta Diario, "Estoy  
contento de que mi inocencia al fin fuera descubierta, y poder caminar  
por la calle como un hombre libre." Black también le dijo al Profeta  
que tiene planes para retomar su posición de Auror y que reclamará la  
custodia de su ahijado Harry Potter, por los deseos de los difuntos  
Potters.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rió contento, sus ojos azules brillando, cuando vio la amarga expresión en el rostro de Severus Snape. "Vamos, Severus! El hombre ha tenido pocas razones para celebrar en mucho tiempo."  
  
El Maestro de Pociones siguió con su mueca. "Bueno, Director, estoy seguro que Black puede "celebrar" un poco más tarde en el día. También, preferiblemente, NO EN MI OÍDO!"  
  
El ya mencionado loco Director de Hogwarts siguió riendo mientras el humor de Severus Snape continuaba empeorando. Como cualquier alumno atendiendo a Hogwarts sabría, Snape con mal humor no es nada bueno. Una persona en aquella enorme y antigua casa estaba demasiado eufórica como para importarle, ni siquiera molestándose de callar el retrato de su furiosa madre.  
  
Ese eufórico hombre, por la mayoría conocido como Sirius Black, entró saltando en el sucio y polvoriento comedor. Tenía una buena razón para estar de tan buen humor: su inocencia había sido probada después de catorce años de ser falsamente acusado de ser un asesino. Hoy, por fin reclamaría la custodia de Harry Potter, su ahijado. Hoy también era algo que había soñado por una largo tiempo. Iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños del ya mencionado joven y nada, absolutamente nada, iba a arruinarlo.  
  
Observar a una persona contenta no hace nada por mejorar el mal humor de una persona: lo hace peor. Snape no era ninguna excepción a las normas universales de la naturaleza humana. En pocos momentos, estaba cazando al otro hombre, gritando varias amenazas sobre lo que le haría si Sirius no dejaba de "saltar". Pero Sirius no lo escuchaba. Ágilmente evitando a Snape, continuó sus "saltos" con una sonrisa gigante pegada en su rostro. El Director no era de ninguna ayuda a la situación. Actualmente Dumbledore estaba en el piso, retorciéndose de la risa: aparentemente la escena le parecía bastante divertida.  
  
El único otro ocupante en la habitación que posiblemente podría hacer algo para detener a Sirius sonrió débilmente mientras se apoyaba con sus codos en la mesa. Mientras su amigo lucía bastante bien (el prospecto de cuidar a Harry ciertamente había ayudado), Remus Lupin no estaba muy bien. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde la última luna llena y el hombre-lobo necesitaba recuperarse. Pero observar a su mejor amigo, tan feliz después de años de depresión, también le hacía bien.  
  
Sirius Black en verdad se veía mejor. Quería darle a Harry una sorpresa, así que se había esforzado por verse menos como un convicto. Ahora parecía más el feliz hombre que solía ser, pero aún estaba un fantasma de Azkaban ensombreciendo sus ojos azules. Su pelo negro había sido cortado, corto pero aún lo suficientemente largo para atarlo en una cola de caballo, y ya no estaba tan delgado como antes. Obviamente, ahora tenía una gran salud: física y mentalmente.  
  
El número 12 de Grimmauld Place era el único lugar, aparte de Azkaban, al que Sirius no quería regresar. Pero estaba obligado a quedarse aquí, y aunque aún lo odiaba estaba seguro que no le importaría una vez que Harry fuera a vivir allí. Considerando cuanto odiaba a su familia, no era extraño que tuviera que ser prácticamente arrastrado a la detestable residencia. Su familia casi lo abandona cuando fue seleccionado en Gryffindor. La decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador hizo la ya difícil relación entre Sirius y su familia aún peor. En sus ojos, sólo Slytherin era suficiente. Ravenclaw hubiera sido tolerable, pero nunca Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Esto era probablemente porque los "traidores de sangre" de la familia Black siempre provenían de esas casas. En realidad esos "traidores de sangre" eran los sujetos más decentes que hubiera producido la familia Black. A pesar del hecho que él iba en contra de todo en lo que creía su familia, obtuvo la vasta fortuna y antigua casa que venía con el nombre. No la quería, pero venía incluido con ser el último de los Black. A pesar de todo, el lugar era ideal para los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, la resistencia contra Voldemort.  
  
"Honestamente, Sirius! Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? Despertaste a todos!" Esto vino de la señora Weasley, mientras les servía generosas cantidades de salchichas a sus hijos, Fred y George, sus hijos gemelos, le sonrieron al ex merodeador: ya les había dado muchas ideas para sus bromas. Aunque su madre no debía saberlo, por supuesto. Molly Weasley era realmente intimidante cuando estaba enojada. Molly se irguió a su máxima altura y cruzó sus brazos, obviamente enfadada, "Aún son jóvenes y necesitan descansar."  
  
Ron, su hijo menor, dijo con su boca llena de salchicha, "Va'os, dé'alo tranquilo, ma'a! 'Arry vendrá hoy!"  
  
"Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón..."  
  
La única hija Weasley preguntó, "Harry vendrá?" se ruborizó cuando la atención de toda la mesa fue dirigida a ella. Todos estaban enterados de que a ella le gustaba Harry, y el hecho de que había heredado el brillante pelo rojo Weasley lo hacía peor. Ginny dirigió su mirada a su plato, avergonzada.  
  
Hermione Granger, una cercana amiga de la familia Weasley, le sonrió a través de la mesa a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. "sí, vendrá hoy. Conociéndolo, estará muy sorprendido con la fiesta que hemos planeado."  
  
Girando sus ojos, Ron dijo, "Por supuesto que lo estará! Apuesto que esos muggles ni siquiera lo han felicitado, mucho menos darle algún regalo!"  
  
Los ocupantes de la mesa se silenciaron inmediatamente. Entonces Sirius se levantó, sorprendiendo a todos. "Será mejor que me vaya. Iré a buscar al niño del cumpleaños."  
  
"No hay necesidad para eso, Sirius," dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Ya envié a alguien. Como puedes ver, ya se ha ido."  
  
"No! No puedes hacerme esto!" Sirius comenzó a caminar en el lugar, un claro indicio que iba comenzaría a quejarse. Fred, George, y Ron comenzaron a reír silenciosamente, mientras Hermione sólo suspiró en resignación. "No sabes lo que tenía planeado! Iba a hacer esta gran entrada, luciendo oscuro y malvado! Entonces Vernon y Petunia iban a ser vacas verdes, con manchas moradas, nada menos! Iba a perseguir a su gordo primo gritando palabras sin sentido! Arruinaste mi plan! Iba a aterrorizar a esos muggles!"  
  
"Exactamente. Es por eso que envié a Severus."  
  
"Enviaste a SNIVELLUS?!"  
  
  
  
Severus Snape era evidentemente una imagen nueva en el dolorosamente normal boulevard conocido como Privet Drive. Hacía calor; el Sol estaba quemando ese día. Muchos de los jardines estaban amarillos por la necesidad de conservar agua. No ayudaba que su mal humor, ya agravado por Black hasta niveles muy peligrosos, hubiera empeorado. Sólo cogeré a Potter, se lo llevaré a Black, y me prohibiré a mi mismo de matarlos a ambos. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar, hábitos de matanza y tortura de mortífagos incluidos.  
  
Número cuatro, justo... aquí? Es correcto? Esta casa no podía ser el hogar del renombrado Niño-Que-Vivió. Flores marchitas por el calor, mientras que el paso ya estaba quemado. La reja estaba rota, al igual que el camino, y ventanas polvorientas reflejaban los rayos del Sol de la mañana. Parecía muy improbable que el arrogante de Potter viviera aquí. La casa resaltaba en la glamorosa calle. Pero el Director le dio la dirección. Albus Dumbledore casi nunca, o nunca, se equivocaba.  
  
Snape tocó el timbre con un largo y pálido dedo. Estaba seguro que había alguien adentro. Antes de tocar el timbre, había escuchado la fuerte voz de un hombre. Corrección: era más bien un rugido. Aunque ahora, todo estaba en silencio. Tocó el timbre varias veces más y estaba apunto de usar el encantamiento Alohomora, cuando la puerta súbitamente se abrió, casi golpeándolo en la cara. Estaba a punto de gritarle un insulto a Potter, pero cerró su boca al ver quien estaba pardo allí.  
  
Este muchacho era muy diferente de Potter. En realidad era la antítesis física del hijo de su antiguo enemigo del colegio. Era mucho, MUCHO más grande que su casi esquelético estudiante. Los ojos azules del niño se agrandaron al ver el siniestro hombre vestido con un túnica en frente suyo. Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando la misma voz de antes gritó, "Hijo? Es acaso uno de ellos?  
  
Snape notó el tremor de la voz al decir la palabra "ellos". Podría referirse a los magos? Suena como sea quien sea, probablemente su tío, tuviera miedo de la magia. Fue distraído cuando el niño en frente suyo respondió, "No, papá! Es sólo un vendedor!" Un leve gruñido fue su respuesta.  
  
Ahora Snape estaba enojado y en serio, EN SERIO, quería una explicación de eso. /Acabo de ser llamado un vendedor por un muggle! Ahora de verdad voy a matar a Potter.../ Fue sacado de su fantasía de darle a Potter unas gotas de Veritaserum y sacarle sus secretos más profundos, por el enorme adolescente. "Hey!"  
  
"Qué quieres?"  
  
"Estás buscando a Harry, verdad?" Esto llamó su atención. El chico parecía extremadamente nervioso y continuaba echando miradas nerviosas hacia el pasillo detrás suyo, como si algo fuese a atacarlo. Esto era extraño.  
  
"Sí, soy el Profesor Snape de Hogwarts. Ahora dime quien eres y donde demonios está Potter? No tengo todo el día."  
  
El muchacho tuvo la audacia de gruñirle. Sí, definitivamente es un pariente de Potter. "Soy Dudley Dursley, su primo, señor." Había enunciado el título como si fuera un insulto. "Vaya al parque que está a dos cuadras en cinco minutos. No puedo decirle todo aquí."  
  
"Dudley!" La voz gritó de nuevo. Snape tuvo que resistir el deseo de encontrar al dueño de la voz y maldecirlo hasta la semana siguiente. "Ya se fue?! Si no..."  
  
Dudley rápidamente le contestó. "No, papá, todo está bien! Se está yendo ahora!" El muchacho le urgió que se fuera por medio de gestos, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
  
De acuerdo. Ahora estoy interesado.  
  
  
  
Era casi mediodía y Snape aún no había regresado. Todas las decoraciones habían sido puestas. Un gran montón de regalos esperaban al lado de un pastel grande de chocolate, con "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!" escrito en glaseado verde. Todos estaban impacientes de que llagara el invitado de honor, especialmente un ansioso padrino.  
  
"No deberían tardarse tanto. Apuesto que lo ha asesinado."  
  
Dumbledore le dijo a su ex estudiante, "Estoy seguro que Harry está bien, Sirius, cálmate. Severus no la va a matar, ni lo llevará a Voldemort." La mayoría de la habitación dio un pequeño salto a la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro.  
  
"Es un mortífago, una bola de grasa, y odia a Harry. Por supuesto que estoy preocupado! Yo debería haber ido!"  
  
"Conociéndote, habrías hecho algo extremadamente estúpido con esos muggles. Y yo quería a alguien que fuera más... cual es la palabra... confiable, por así decirlo."  
  
"Estás diciendo que Snape está más en su sana mente que yo?"  
  
"No, estoy diciendo que es menos probable que cause un caos usando magia. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que ya están caminando por esta misma calle."  
  
"Sí, eso dijiste hace una hora. No creo que se demoren tanto en cami..."  
  
Ron, parado en la puerta, les gritó, "Oigan, alguien viene!"  
  
La preocupación de Sirius se desvaneció. "De acuerdo, todos! A sus lugares!" Todos se escondieron alrededor de la habitación y el área fue oscurecida mágicamente. La puerta se abrió casi dolorosamente lento...  
  
"SORPRESA!"  
  
Un desagradable comentario los recibió. "Sí, en verdad es una gran sorpresa, verdad?" Severus Snape, el amenazante hombre que era, estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Solo.  
  
Sirius fue el primero es reaccionar. "Snape, dónde está Harry?"  
  
"Simple. No lo se."  
  
"Qué?!"  
  
"De lo poco que sé, Potter está en problemas."  
  
El ex prófugo colapsó en una silla cercana. Justo cuando creía que al fin todo estaría bien en el mundo, algo malo sucede.  
  
  
  
N/A: Noooooo!! Un cliffhanger!!! Mwajajajajaja!!!! Ya lo sé, soy malvada, muy malvada, MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA... COF! COF! ehhh.... Donde estaba? .......... Ah, sí. Esteeeee...... AAAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!! No, por favor no tomates! Los que sea menos tomates!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Lo siento!!! No es mi culpa, yo no decidí que el capítulo terminara así!! Ah, los tomates noooooooooo!!!!!! (se esconde detrás del escritorio)  
  
Bien, mis vacaciones terminan este fin de semana, el lunes de vuelta al reformator... esteee... colegio! Sí, colegio. Así que me temo que quizá me demore más de una semana en poner los caps, dependiendo qué tan largos sean (se agacha para evitar ser golpeada por un tomate). Eso sí, les prometo que de ahora en adelante los caps se van haciendo más largos, mucho más largos. Por favor dejen reviews!!!! Mientras más reviews dejen, más pronto pondré los capítulos!!!  
  
Nota: A un escritor(a)/traductor(a) le toma varias horas escribir un capítulo con un promedio de 2000 palabras (o más). A un lector le toma un promedio de dos minutos escribir un review alentando al escritor(a)/traductor(a) a continuar con la historia. 


	8. Diferentes Puntos de Vista

Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores.  
  
Elanor Black: Sí, soy malvada, lo sé y me encanta! Mwajajajajaja!! Gracias por tu review, me subió el ánimo. Lamento la tardanza.  
  
Javi-fernandez: pues, gracias por tu comentario. Al fin el cap. número 8!!   
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: no tienes idea de cuanto me cuesta escribir tu nombre... k significa 'Hitokiri'? Me encantó tu review, me reí mushoooooo!! Tu forma de hablar me recuerda a una amiga. Bueno, espero k te guste este capi. Kisses!  
  
Superhyoga: gracias por tu review, espero k te guste este capítulo!!  
  
Ithae: Weno, quizá tu creas que los tomates no son tan malos... pero yo sí! ODIO los tomates! ... También a los pingüinos, son malvados y nos kieren gobernar! ¬¬ Gracias por tu comprensión. Espero que te guste este capi. Cuídate, y k los pingüinos no te atrapen!  
  
Nelly Esp: No te puedo responder todas esas preguntas :P Algunas se responden en este cap, algunas ni siquiera yo se la respuesta! Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto con este cap, pero espero k te guste.  
  
Paula Moonlight: No te mueras, por favor! No te mueras! Tendría un review menos! :P Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo mis razones. Si quieres saberlas lee la nota al final de este capitulo.  
  
Jessytonks: quiero k te kede claro una cosa: no soy, nunca he sido y nunca seré cruel. Vengativa, sí. Demente, también. Mentalmente inestable, definitivamente. Pero nunca cruel. MwaJAjaJAaJAajajJa! Okis, espero k te guste este capítulo, y lamento haberme demorado tanto.  
  
Aryblack: Maldita?... MALDITA?!?! YO?!?!... Vaya, hasta que al fin alguien se dio cuenta :P Ok, aki esta el capítulo Nº 8, k lo disfrutes!  
  
Capítulo Ocho: Diferentes Puntos de Vista  
  
"De acuerdo, Nuitari. Necesito que te concentres en fuego."  
  
Nuitari suspiró. En ese momento, el Dr. Diamante lo estaba "probando" para ver si tenía habilidad elemental. Él definitivamente quería saberlo. Odiaba no saber cosas. Ya puedes imaginarte como estaba tomando eso de la amnesia.  
  
Nuitari, o Harry Potter, estaba en ese momento sentado en su cama, cuatro cables alrededor de su muñeca. Estos cables estaban conectador a una pequeña caja que estaba sosteniendo el doctor. La cajita parecía una calculadora muggle. Aunque las calculadoras no tienen cables azules, amarillos, verdes y rojos saliendo de estas.  
  
Era mediodía del 31 de Julio, aunque se había despertado a las diez de la mañana. Su alarma había sido una linda chica rubia alrededor de dieciséis años que estaba colocando una bandeja de comida a su lado. No era una enfermera; su chaqueta azul pálido tenía "VOLUNTARIA" escrito. Cuando vio que estaba despierto, inmediatamente entabló conversación con él, mientras comía la deliciosa comida del hospital. Tenía que admitir que la conversación fue informativa y le ayudó a entender su nueva situación un poco mejor. Ella era tan abierta y eufórica que le recordaba al Dr. Diamante.  
  
La niña se rió cuando le comentó eso. Su nombre era Mirabelle, y era la segunda más joven de la familia del doctor, su hija mayor. Tenía diecisiete años, y en apariencia era más parecida a su madre que a su padre. Era muy amable, e inmediatamente se sintió cómodo con ella. Suponía que eso era de familia.  
  
No sorprendentemente, Mirabelle sabía mucho acerca de su condición. "Vengo de una larga línea de sanadores," le había dicho. "Mi padre habló mucho de ti, en especial a mi abuelo. Hubo una discusión familiar acerca de ti." Cassius Diamante, su abuelo, era un conocido sanador de gran renombre e incluso ayudó a fundar el hospital en que se encontraban ahora. Mirabelle parecía muy orgullosa de esto. Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí para tener experiencia práctica antes de ir a una escuela médica en unos años. "Seré la primera elemental de tierra en la familia en ser doctora. Mi mamá estaba un poco desilusionada por eso, pero mi padre estaba muy contento. Todos los que estudiaron medicina en la familia Diamante han sido elementales de agua, como mi padre y mi abuelo."  
  
Esto era lo que quería saber. Viendo su chance, obviamente la aprovechó. "Me puedes decir qué es un elemental? El Dr. Diamante no lo dejó muy claro anoche."  
  
"No veo por qué no. Un elemental es alguien que puede controlar un elemento. Normalmente esos elementos son fuego, viento, agua, o tierra, pero hay algunas personas que pueden controlar otros. Ves esa planta?" Apuntó a través de la habitación a unas rosas sobre la mesa, muchas eran aún sólo unos capullos. "Mira." Mirabelle extendió su brazo, sus dedos estirados brillando un suave color verde. Levemente, movió algunos dedos hacia arriba. Frente a sus ojos, la mayoría de los capullos comenzaron a abrirse, formado enormes rosas amarillas. Ella rió a su expresión sorprendida. Las rosas regresaron a su estado original cuando movió sus dedos de nuevo. Viendo que su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a confusión, explicó. "Como elemental de tierra puedo controlar todas las cosas relacionada cos la tierra. Como puedes ver, puedo controlar plantas, pero hay algo más. Puedo curar heridas hasta cierto punto."  
  
"Genial," balbuceó. "Puedo hacer eso?"  
  
"Mi papá vendrá a revisar si puedes hacerlo. Mi abuelo cree que podrías serlo, considerando lo que Zylle nos contó sobre cómo llegaste aquí, en primer lugar. Y mi abuelo casi nunca se equivoca sobre este tipo de cosas."  
  
"Tú crees que puedo?"  
  
"No lo sé, pero estoy confiando que mi abuelo tanga razón. Aunque muchos brujos no tienen mucha habilidad elemental. Los que sí probablemente tienen un rango bajo: quizá primera o segunda clase."  
  
"Clase? Entonces tu clase determina qué tan poderosa es tu habilidad?"  
  
"Aprendes rápido! Hay cinco clases reconocidas. Primera es la más baja, y quinta la más alta. Tercera es el nivel promedio de un elemental. Sólo una persona tiene el status de sexta clase, la primera que haya habido. Yo soy cuarta clase, así que eso es bastante bueno. Mi padre y abuelo son elementales de agua de quinta clase. Esa es una de las razones por la cual nuestra familia es tan importante en nuestro clan, los Halcones Kiri-Kaminari."  
  
"Y qué sucederá si no lo soy?"  
  
"Según Philip- mi hermano mayor, él es abogado- tendríamos que entregarte al estado. Puede haber un orfanato o algo que te acepte, desde que no puedes recordar nada. Es difícil encontrar a alguien que no puede recordar su pasado."  
  
Tembló, recordando las palabras de Tom sobre su infancia en el orfanato. Pero Mirabelle recapturó su atención antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico. "Así que no tienes nombre, verdad?"  
  
"No. Estoy completamente en blanco en esa área. En realidad lo odio."  
  
"Bueno, tenemos que llamarte algo!"  
  
"Pero los nombres no son importantes, las personas lo son."  
  
"Eso puede ser verdad, pero los nombres hacen las cosas mucho más simples." Después de una larga discusión, Mirabelle escogió el nombre de un personaje de uno de sus libros favoritos. Aparentemente, era una gran lectora y pensó que el nombre le quedaba. "Eso es. Te llamarás 'Nuitari'."  
  
"Nuitari? Por qué ese nombre? Suena bastante extraño, si me lo preguntas."  
  
"Es el nombre de un dios de una de mis series favoritas: Dragonlance. Te queda perfecto. Este sujeto es muy misterioso, justo como tú. También Zylle mencionó que esta "mujer de oscuridad" estaba cerca de ti cuando te encontró. Este tipo es un Dios Oscuro, así que también se relaciona contigo, en cierto modo." Intentó persuadirla de elegir un nombre distinto para él, como Harry o James (le gustaban esos nombres por una extraña razón) o algo que fuera más normal, pero ella no cedía. "Tu nuevo nombre es Nuitari, y es definitivo!" Juzgando por su naturaleza, suponía que aunque él eligiera otro nombre, ella se aseguraría que todos lo llamaran 'Nuitari'. Así que se rindió. Evidentemente no iba a cambiar su decisión.  
  
Por lo tanto, ahora su nombre era Nuitari. Le costaría un poco acostumbrarse. Sin apellido, pero era mejor que nada.  
  
El Dr. Diamante llegó una hora más tarde y Mirabelle se tuvo que ir. Aunque ella le prometió visitarlo, y estaba contento de haber hecho una amiga. El doctor hizo algunas bromas sobre su nuevo nombre, pero estaba de acuerdo que era mejor que nada y que Mirabelle era algo romántica. El Dr. "Annie", como sería recordado por siempre en la mente de Nuitari, reclamó que la terquedad era del lado de su madre Callie. Entonces comenzaron con la prueba.  
  
Funcionaba así: pensaba en el elemento, mientras la calculadora determinaba su nivel a través de los cables. Rojo era fuego, amarillo simbolizaba el viento, el azul correspondía a el agua, y verde significaba tierra. Ese número de nivel afectaba su clase, si es que era un elemental. Era oficialmente un elemental si tenía un número mayor a 500 en al menos un elemento. Si tenía menos, entonces tenía habilidad, pero no era lo suficiente. 500 era el menor número que un elemental de primera clase podía tener, el nivel más bajo. Según el Dr. Diamante, si era probado que era un elemental entonces una familia de elementales podía adoptarlo inmediata y legalmente. Esa familia podía entrenar su poder. Cuando vio la esperanzada expresión en el rostro de Nuitari, le dijo, "No te hagas esperanzas. La mayoría de los magos no tienen nada de magia elemental. Y si la tienen normalmente es bajo 500."  
  
"Qué hace la diferencia en tener magia elemental y magia común? Y cuál es la diferencia entre ambas, en todo caso?"  
  
"Bueno, magia elemental es normalmente heredada, pero no siempre. A veces salta generaciones. Un amigo de mi padre era un elemental de fuego y tenía una hija muggle, pero su hijo era un elemental a pesar que su padre era un muggle también. Algunos elementales tienen hijos o hijas brujos, por alguna razón. Hay dos formas que puedas obtenerla sin tener ancestros elementales. Algunos muggles tienen hijos elementales: intentamos encontrar a esos rápidamente. Los padres tienden a tener una fuerte conexión con la naturaleza sin tener la habilidad, o están constante e inconscientemente en contacto con magia. La otra forma es a través de una larga línea de sangre mágica; normalmente sin tener nada de sangre muggle. Squibs son el resultado más frecuente de esto pues, como dije antes, los magos no la tienen frecuentemente. La diferencia entre las dos es el punto de vista. La forma en que nosotros vemos la magia y la forma en que se hace es completamente distinta a lo que piensan los brujos."  
  
"Cómo es eso? Sé que los brujos no piensan que este tipo de magia puede exist-"  
  
"Exacto. No creen que sea posible tener este tipo de conexión con la naturaleza. Los brujos generalmente van a sus libros y," hizo una mueca aquí, "varitas." Los elementales tienen sus propios límites y normalmente experimentan con lo que pueden hacer. Creemos que nuestros poderes vienen de la naturaleza y de nosotros mismos. Ellos piensan que la magia viene de sus varitas. Esa es una de las razones por la que nos mantenemos apartados de ellos: filosofías completamente diferentes. Ahora empecemos. De acuerdo, Nuitari, quiero que te concentres en fuego."  
  
Nuitari cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ese elemento. Fuego, Tibio y agradable, pero peligroso. Antiguo, quemante...  
  
Escuchó un clic y sintió uno de los cables soltarse de su muñeca. "Bien. Ahora, el viento."  
  
Eso era sencillo; aunque no entendía cómo era. Fuera de control y libre, con cielos abiertos llamándolo: esa era la belleza del viento. También tuvo una breve visión de Tom y de La Dama.  
  
Nuitari, con los ojos aún cerrados, escuchó la sorpresa del Dr. Diamante "... Bien! Eso es interesante! Sigamos con la tierra." El cable amarillo fue soltado de su muñeca.  
  
Tierra... en qué pensaba? Era agradable, suponía. Es sabia, y da vida. Caer, eso es lo que me desagrada de ella. No me gusta caer.  
  
"De acuerdo, agua." El cable verde fue soltado de su muñeca.  
  
Agua, era clara y pura. Está bien, supuso. Nuitari asumía que era probablemente porque no sabía nadar muy bien, o quizá tuvo algún accidente relacionado con el agua. Se incluía la nieve y la lluvia? Sabía que le gustaba la lluvia, por alguna extraña razón.  
  
El cable azul reaccionó con una pequeña explosión. El doctor asintió. "Aceptable. Ahora, tengo que ir a guardar esta información y decidir qué hacer contigo. Ahora debes comer. Una enfermera te traerá el almuerzo. Asegúrate comértelo todo; estás demasiado delgado." Se dio la vuelta para irse.  
  
Pero Nuitari necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus resultados. "Dr. Diamante, espere! Pasé las pruebas?"  
  
El elemental de agua y sanador le sonrió. "Sí que lo hiciste. Ahora, a comer! No voy a dejar que Betty te deje tranquilo hasta que lo comas todo!" Con su habitual buen humor, dejó la habitación.  
  
Hedwig revoloteó hasta su brazo desde donde estaba sentada en el poste del IV. Nuitari acarició sus plumas blancas mientras pensaba. "Parece que nos quedaremos, chica." La lechuza ululó en una manera que podría llamarse feliz.  
  
"Llegó el almuerzo!" Con esa exclamación, la enfermera Betty entró con una bandeja colmada de comida. Tengo que comerme todo ESO?! Está loco!  
  
  
  
El número 14 de la calle Zephyrus era una casa especial. Esta construcción de tres pisos era una de las casas más antiguas en toda el área de Londres. Estaba hecha de piedra gris, con el tejado de color gris azulado. Enredaderas verdes y púrpuras trepaban por los lados, pero se apartaba de las ventanas, como por arte de magia. Una elaborada reja negra de acero rodeaba el enorme jardín, hogar de bien cuidadas lilas y tulipanes, con un ocasional arbusto de rosas. No era perfecto. Habían malezas por aquí y por allá en el pasto. Un arbusto lila en la esquina necesitaba ser urgentemente ser podado, al igual que un pequeño árbol frente a la ventana. Pero así era como les gustaba a los habitantes del numero 14. Un antiguo sauce crecía al lado de las escaleras de entrada, que daban a la puerta principal. Todo el lugar tenía un aspecto muy hogareño, aunque formal. El número 14 era un lugar muy importante: había sido el hogar de la familia Hawking por siglos.  
  
Zylle Hawking estaba en su hogar a tiempo, para variar, a las ocho en punto. Ella llevaba una llave, aunque en realidad no la necesitaba. La casa tenía una mente propia y conocía los miembros de la familia. Si no eras reconocido como un Hawking, un amigo de la familia o un invitado, no podías entrar. Era una de las numerosas medidas de seguridad que la familia había tomado a través de los años. Zylle dudó un poco antes de que la puerta de roble se abriera ante ella. No tengo otra opción, ahora.  
  
Apenas dio un paso dentro de la casa, la asaltó el sonido de música al máximo volumen. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, los numerosos candados se cerraron. Suspiró, y dejó su portafolio en una mesa cercana. Sacándose sus zapatos de tacón, caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El sonido provenía de la cocina. Siempre era lo mismo. También sabía qué, o mejor dicho quién, lo estaba causando.  
  
Era tradición en la familia Hawking que todos los miembros vivieran bajo el mismo techo, lo que explicaba el tamaño de la casa. Esto era para reforzar los lazos de unidad y de sangre entre ellos. El número 14 se ajustaba automáticamente al número de personas viviendo en ella. No había forma de romper la tradición. Si alguna vez la casa albergara una familia numerosa, la casa se adaptaría sin necesidad de la intervención de nadie. Este encantamiento fue puesto por uno de los más antiguos miembros de la familia. Pero la casa de los Hawking se había reducido con los años. Por un siglo, la familia sólo había producido un niño por generación, como Zylle y su padre. Actualmente, los únicos Hawkings eran Zylle y su madre, Hawking por matrimonio. Su padre había muerto hace muchos años, meses antes que ella naciera. Por eso sólo había cuatro habitaciones. Ambas mujeres se preguntaban por la existencia de la cuarta habitación, pues la casa estaba encantada para tener sólo una habitación de huéspedes. Gradualmente, con el pasar de los años, ignoraron este hacho.  
  
Zylle entró en la cocina. Tenía razón. Era ella haciendo todo este ruido.  
  
La cocina, de brillantes tonos de amarillo y azul, estaba llena con el olor de pollo condimentado. Vibraba con el fuerte sonido de la salsa. La pequeña mujer corriendo por la habitación, estaba tarareando y parcialmente bailando al rápido ritmo. Con un suave clic, Zylle apagó la radio.  
  
La otra mujer se dio la vuelta cuanto notó que la música había dejado de sonar. Sarah Hawking hizo una mueca. "Nunca me dejas divertirme." La madre de Zylle era una mujer muy energética, lo que era sorprendente a su edad. A la saludable edad de sesenta y dos, parecía que no fuera a irse en el futuro cercano. Frecuentemente, la "ancianita" podía ser vista zumbando por la ciudad: corriendo, comprando, hablando, bailando, absolutamente cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera parecía vieja. Su cabello gris oscuro aún tenía mechones negros, y sus ojos castaños permanecían brillantes. Para muchos que la conocían, especialmente la vieja generación del Pueblo Grey Tower, esto no era sorprendente.  
  
Sarah Circe Hawking, elemental de fuego de quinta clase, era una heroína de las grandes guerras que ocurrieron hacía ya cincuenta años. Estas guerras eran entre elementales que apoyaban al mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald, llamados "Elementales Fantasmas", y los elementales que estaban en su contra, "Los elementales Brillantes". Su padre, en ese entonces líder de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku, era un líder mayor en los rangos de los Elementales Brillantes. Pero murió protegiendo una familia muggle de ser asesinada. Embarazada y viuda, Sarah había tomado la posición de su difunto marido como Dragón Negro líder, y fue un factor principal en la victoria de los Brillantes. Nunca se volvió a casar, y crió a Zylle ella sola, enseñándole todo lo que sabía. A pesar de eso, Sarah era un "excéntrica". Por un lado, ella y su vecino Hans (un compañero excéntrico y el mejor amigo de Sarah) siempre estaban organizando grandes eventos y festivales para la ciudad. Zylle frecuentemente intentaba detener esto, pero su madre y Hans nunca se rendían. Ella también disfrutaba jugando bolos. Eventualmente, Zylle se rindió intentando de calmar a su madre. Era obvio que no lo haría, en todo caso. Aparte, Sarah cocinaba muy bien. Zylle tenía problemas haciendo las cosas más sencillas.  
  
"Sencillamente no te entiendo, mamá."  
  
"Tampoco tu padre. Obviamente te pareces más a él, siempre seria. Trabajas demasiado."  
  
Uh, oh. Ya sé a dónde va esto...  
  
"Necesitas un hombre! Ya tenías seis años cuando yo tenía tu edad! Por qué no te casas?" Sarah sacó el pollo del horno y comenzó a sacar los cubiertos para el resto de la comida.  
  
Zylle suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo. "Ya te lo dije, mamá, aún no he encontrado al sujeto indicado."  
  
"Cariño, los hombres no caen del cielo. Podemos desear que lo hicieran, pero no lo hacen. Bueno... quizá no. Yo conocí a tu padre cuando se cayó del cielo cuando estaba intentando volar." Le entregó el plato que contenía el delicioso pollo asado al horno a Zylle, pidiéndole que lo llevara.  
  
"Aparte, el hecho que estoy fuera del rango no ayuda." Zylle puso el pollo y algunos utensilios en la mesa del comedor, seguida por Sarah con una olla de cocido. El papel tapiz de esta habitación tenía un patrón de hojas verde oscuro, y la decoración también era oscura. Sarah hubiera preferido algo más ligero, pero no podía cambiarlo. Sólo el dueño o dueña de la propiedad podía decidir la decoración. A Zylle le gustaba, así que no la cambiaba. Tengo suficiente "luz" y "color" en mi trabajo, en cualquier caso. "Mamá, escúchame. Primero que nada soy una elemental de viento de sexta clase. Nadie ha alcanzado ese nivel antes en toda nuestra historia. Segundo, soy el Dragón Negro líder de nuestro clan. Sabes perfectamente que los Dragones Arashi-Tenku es uno de los clanes más importantes de todos los clanes elementales de Inglaterra. Y el hecho de que soy la líder no ayuda."  
  
"Tu actitud deja mucho que desear también."  
  
"Mamá? Eres imposible."  
  
Sarah sonrió a su hija. Afortunadamente para ella, su buena salud se extendía hasta sus dientes. Moriría si tuviera que usar una dentadura postiza. "Lo sé. Es lo que me hace tan adorable." Zylle no pudo evitar reír a eso.  
  
La expresión de la mujer mayor se volvió seria. "En serio, debes empezar a moverte. Tu eres la última de los Hawkings y alguien tiene que continuar la línea, incluso si no lleva nuestro nombre."  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Y prometo que no me involucraré con David Crowley."  
  
"Bien, no me agrada. Nunca confíes en lo mujeriegos. Ahora tu eres mi hija, lo que significa que te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Por qué estás tan enojada?"  
  
"Por qué no me podías llamar algo normal?!"  
  
"Pronunciación o deletreo?" Sí, Sarah solía hacer esa pregunta.  
  
"Ambos. De donde salió el nombre 'Zylle'?!"  
  
"Te lo he dicho mil veces, ya. Tu nombre es una combinación de las iniciales de los nombres de mi madre y mis hermanas: Zelda, Yvette, Laura, Lucinda, y Elaine. Como todas ella murieron en la guerra, tenía que encontrar una forma de honorarlas. Por lo tanto, 'Zylle'."  
  
"Estás loca."  
  
"Prefiero el término 'creativa'. Ahora, la casa está tratando de llamar nuestra atención. Quién está en la puerta?"  
  
"Qué?" Entonces, se escuchó el timbre. Era más fuerte de lo normal, significando que no era la primera vez en sonar. Le preguntó a nadie en particular. "Quién es?"  
  
En elegantes letras doradas, el nombre'ANASTASIO DIAMANTE' se escribió en el papel mural. Sarah sonrió. "Bien! No lo he visto en mucho tiempo! Siempre demasiado ocupado para visitar a una vieja dama, no es así?"  
  
"Mamá, es un doctor y tiene familia. Por supuesto que está ocupado! Me pregunto qué querrá. Déjalo entrar!" Zylle apuntó la última oración a la casa. Unos momentos después, Anastasio Diamante entró en la habitación, por una vez fuera de su bata de doctor. Sarah saltó y lo abrazó como si fuera un hijo.  
  
"No te he visto en mucho tiempo, amigo! Cómo está tu familia? Aquí, ten un poco de comida. Dios sabe que quizás la necesites."  
  
"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Es acerca de nuestro chico misterioso."  
  
Esto llamó su atención. Zylle le preguntó, "Entonces ya lo probaste?"  
  
"Sí. Oh, y déjame decirte, ya tiene nombre. Mirabelle se lo dio: es Nuitari. Ya sabes cómo es Mirabelle."  
  
Zylle ignoró la mirada que su madre le dio. "Bien? Que tal fueron los resultados?"  
  
"Es increíble. Tiene nivel alto, en todos."  
  
"Por qué lo probaste con todos? Ya te dije que apareció en el Parque Aiken-Quincy en un torbellino."  
  
"Sabes perfectamente que personas pueden acceder a otros elementos. Recuerda que también eres una elemental de fuego de quinta clase. Es sólo que cierta gente los bloquea. Mírate a ti y al agua. El también tiene bloqueos. Creo que es con el agua y la tierra, a juzgar por los resultados."  
  
"Eso sólo sucede cuando dos elementales de alto nivel tienen un hijo, así que eso no responde a mi pregunta." Pausó aquí. "De acuerdo! Gracias por todo lo que me has dado en la vida, mamá!"  
  
"Ya era hora que recibiera algo de gratitud por todo lo que he hecho."  
  
"Estaba siendo sarcástica."  
  
"Y qué? Aún así fui agradecida. Es suficiente."  
  
"En todo caso," Anastasio interrumpió. "Pensé que era lo mejor. Aquí están los resultados. Al principio, pensé que era una broma." Anastasio le entregó a Zylle una hoja de papel con los resultados escritos.  
  
Lo miró rápidamente. Entonces, lo releyó. Dejando el papel caer por su sorpresa, exclamó, "Estás bromeando!"  
  
  
  
Resultados de Prueba Elemental del Paciente #004213678  
  
Escala de clase: Primera: 500. Segunda: 1000. Tercera: 1500. Cuarta: 2000 Quinta: 2500  
  
Tierra: 2376- 4ta clase Agua: 2746- 5ta clase  
  
Fuego: 2905- 5ta clase Viento: 3242- 6ta clase  
  
Notas: -brujo confirmado, con gran poder. -altamente anormal.  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
  
N/T: No saben cuanto lamento la demora!!! Tenía varios capítulos traducidos, pero entró un virus a mi computador y se borraron. Sólo recientemente pude deshacerme del virus. Hubiera puesto este cap. la semana pasada, pero quería avanzar un par de capítulos más antes de ponerlo. En fin...  
  
Aprovecho de avisarles que estoy traduciendo unos fics escritos por Reese Craven, se llaman 'Changes' y 'Back to Your Heart'. Espero terminar de traducir los primeros caps pronto para ponerlos en la página.   
  
En fin, besos a to2, y mushas gracias por leer. Dejen reviews, porfa!! 


	9. Conversaciones de Relevancia

_**Disclaimer: ver caps anteriores.**_

_**Náyade: aquí tienes otro cap, espero k t guste.**_

_**Ithae: arañas? Io tambien les tengo meyo!! Pero sabes k eso peor k eso o los pingüinos? Déjame contarte que el viernes fui al centro comercial con mis dos mejores amigas, y estábamos pasando por al lado de la sección de juguetes para niños cuando lo vi... lo más tenebroso k jamás haya visto... algo que está dominando el comercio y la industria infantil... unos peluches... de Plaza Sésamo!! Estaban el monstruo come-galletas, enrique y elmo... y tenían esas horribles y demoniacas sonrisas en sus rostros desfigurados... me pregunto cómo los niños pequeños no tienen pesadillas...**_

_**KoGaZe: que bueno k t haya gustado el fic **_

**_Aryblack: XD wenu, aki ta otro cap, pa k dejes de morderte las uñas._**

_**Silvia: k weno k t agrade el fic, aki esta el cap 9**_

_**Nelly Esp: k bien k t haya gustado el cap anterior, comparto tu opinión de k Harry nunk va a ser normal.**_

**_Paula Moonlight: k bueno k no te hayas muerto, y k sepas k ahora tengo este fic respaldado. _**

**_DLH: muuuuucho más fácil. Niña, cada vez me recuerdas más a mi amiga... Ahora sé pk se me hacía conocida la palabra 'Hitokiri'. Es k hace tiempo leí algo sobre un ritual japonés llamado Hara Kiri, 'Hara' significa estómago y 'Kiri' cortar, osea que se enterraban un cuchillo en el estómago y así se suicidaban, por el honor. K doloroso, no crees? Besos_**

**_Javi-fernandez: hola y de nada, me encanta traducir. Aki esta el cap Nº 9!!!!! Al fin!!_**

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

_**Capítulo Nueve:** Conversaciones de Relevancia_

Cortinas oscuras ondulaban en el frío viento, soplando por las ventanas abiertas de cristal. Una mujer con largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules se deslizaba silenciosamente por el corredor, pausando en una de las puertas de vidrio para observar su reino. La reina de Annuvin, La Dama Oscura, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para asegurarse que su plan diera resultado. Pero era tiempo para que regresara a trabajar. Aún así, seguiría vigilando el reino de los mortales.

No muchos de los inmortales viajaban hacia a Annuvin. Era por esto que muchos tenían una idea repulsiva del lugar. En realidad era muy parecido a Lethe: impresionante en su propia manera. Ella respiró el pesado aroma de las Flores de la Noche. Estas flores eran sagradas para ella, al igual que el Árbol de la Noche. A diferencia de la Tierra del Olvido, había muchos de estos en las Tierras de los Muertos, no sólo uno. Estrellas que parecían extremadamente cercanas iluminaban su oscuro lugar con un resplandor plateado.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar: muy lejos, tejiendo planes con planes. Arrancó su mirada de la ventana y su hermoso, pero temido reino. Continuó caminando por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal. Tenía que regresar a trabajar pronto, por mucho que no quisiera. Así que, la elegante figura en la túnica de cuello alto y sin mangas, caminó graciosamente de regreso a hacer su trabajo en la vida, el cual encontraba bastante tedioso. El vestido era verde oscuro y brillaba con cada paso. La mayoría de su ropa era de colores oscuros. Sus razones: le gustaban esos colores, tenía una imagen que conservar, y costaba más mancharla que las simples vestimentas de colores brillantes que usaban. Ella Era una persona práctica.

Pasando por la escalera de mármol en la entrada principal, una voz sarcástica dijo, "Holgazaneando? Típico."

Suspiró y giró hacia la estatuilla de un lobo hecha de piedra negra que estaba ubicada al final del barandal. "No quiero escucharlo. Lobo Negro."

El lobo animado rió. "Estoy seguro que no. Los jóvenes tienden a ignorar a las más antiguas voces de la razón."

La Dama Oscura levantó una ceja. "Tú? Una voz de sabiduría?

"Sí, lo soy! Solía ser uno de los ornamentos decorando el Trono de la Oscuridad en Tartarus!"

"Correcto. Mi padre intentó destruirte porque eres molesto. No sé en qué estaba PENSANDO mi madre cuando lo detuvo."

"Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu gran madre?! La Dama Nyx sabe mucho más que tú."

"Obviamente! Ella es la gran Diosa de la Noche! Lo observa prácticamente todo y es más vieja."

"Una mujer verdaderamente sorprendente, la Dama Nyx. Cómo produjo unos retoños tan necios, no tengo idea. Debe ser la sangre de tu padre."

"Me gustaría verte decirle eso a él en la cara."

"Estás demente?! Ser irrespetuoso con el gran Dios de la Oscuridad y señor de Tartarus?! Prefiero continuar las burlas hacia Lord Erebus a sus espaldas, muchas gracias."

"Eres un cobarde."

"No, sólo soy inteligente y sucede que estoy sumamente interesado en mi supervivencia. Ahora que estás aquí, al fin puedo hablarte sobre..."

"Te estaba ignorando por una razón, Lobo Negro."

"Y qué? Ahora no puedes, pues necesitas abrir las puertas pronto, en todo caso. No puedes mantener esas almas allí para siempre."

"Necesitaba lidiar con algunas cosas en el plano mortal."

"Porqué? Todas las almas terminan aquí, sin excepción. Esa es otra de tus fallas: interfieres demasiado."

"Era importante y no voy a discutirlo contigo. Aún. Ahora, qué querías? Creo tener una buena idea de lo que es."

"He estado sentado aquí por un milenio, niña, y he visto cada alma que alguna vez haya existido."

"Y tu punto es? Eso ya lo sé. Ciertamente estás en una posición ideal para hacer eso. Sin mencionar que te aprovechas de eso. Honestamente, podrías por una vez dejar de insultarlos?

"No he terminado! Todo lo que veo son las mismas almas una y otra vez. Casi nunca hay una nueva, sólo viejas. Me estás escuchando?"

"Lo sé, Lobo Negro, me ha estado preocupando por años y ciertamente n te la has dejado para ti mismo." Eso era verdad. Ella muy raramente enviaba a alguien a su destino final. Usualmente iban directamente a la reencarnación. Esta costumbre había comenzado unos años después de Cristo, y había empeorado con el tiempo. Personalmente, ella estaba aburrida, pero no iba a admitirlo. Y ciertamente no iba a divulgar ese pensamiento a cierta estatua. "No puedo enviarlos hasta que hayan completado su propósito en la vida. Y tu lo sabes."

"No me importa. Envíalos de todos modos... qué es eso?"

La Dama Oscura escuchó por un segundo, antes de palidecer. "Oh, no..."

"MEL! Tanto tiempo sin verte!" Las enormes puertas al final de las escaleras se abrieron con un golpe. Lobo Negro aulló en lo que sólo podría llamarse exasperación. Parado sobre ambos, la estatua y la Dama, estaba un hombre alto con rebelde pelo negro. Bajo su túnica negra usaba simples blue jeans y una camiseta blanca. Parecía estar en sus treintas y miró hacia abajo, a la Dama, con una enorme sonrisa. El recién llegado tenía manchas doradas y plateadas en sus ojos azules, con un brillo travieso.

Saltando sobre el barandal, se deslizó hacia el primer nivel. Una vez allí, atrapó a la Dama en un gran abrazo, la levantó del suelo, y giró con ella en sus brazos. Ella no pudo evitas reírse de sus tonterías, mientras Lobo Negro sólo suspiró. "Thanatos. Bájame!" La Dama apenas pudo contener el humor en su frase.

Thanatos aceptó, después de un rato. "Está bien, está bien. No seas tan aguafiestas, Mel."

"No me llames así. Sabes que ODIO ese apodo."

"Pero a mi me gusta llamarte 'Mel'. El nombre 'Melania' es demasiado formal para llamar así a mi pequeña hermanita."

"Estoy segura que no te dañará intentarlo, Thanatos."

"Es Nat! Mamá fue horrible al nombrarnos." Giró súbitamente a Lobo Negro. "Sé lo que estás pensando y no quiero oírlo." La estatua rió de nuevo, pero no logró responderle al hombre, pues este hablo primero. "Ahora, qué es eso que escuché sobre un chico en el plano mortal? No es muy de ti eso de intervenir en asuntos humanos."

"Tenía que hacerlo. Uno, porque estaba sufriendo en ese infierno en el que el sujeto Dumbledore lo puso." Sus ojos se afilaron como el acero cuando recordó los eventos que sucedieron en el número 4 de Privet Drive. "Dos, porque **ella** estaba llegando a él por medio de Voldemort. Tenía que hacer algo."

"Ah, así que al fin no pudiste aguantarlo más? Ya era hora."

"Ellos terminan muertos, radicalmente dementes, o poseídos! Esto ha estado sucediendo por más de mil años y ya sólo quedan dos. Apenas salvé a Tom, lo menos que puedo hacer es mantener a Harry a salvo."

"Sólo por curiosidad, esta pregunta es acerca de Harry. El tiene "visión plateada" como Tom, verdad?"

"Sí, puede usarla. Afortunadamente esa habilidad le ayudará en este lío."

"Pero tu sabes los efector secundarios de ese don, y también lo sabe ella: a veces ven cosas cuando ni siquiera lo intentan. Ha pasado antes, mira lo que pasó al comienzo del verano. Ella se asegurará que él tenga sueños o visiones, ya sean sobre cosas del pasado o sobre lo que Voldemort está haciendo. Cómo lidiarás con eso?"

"Recuerdas su lechuza?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Es difícil no recordar el alma de otro de los ornamentos del trono de papá. Lechuza Blanca al menos era útil, al contrario de este tonto."

"Estoy aquí, tu insolente pedazo de-"

"DISCÚLPAME! Pero, en todo caso, le di la tarea de asegurarse que **ella** no intente alcanzarlo. Lechuza Blanca hará su trabajo."

Thanatos se hundió en uno de los escalones de mármol blanco y miró a su hermana menor. "No los puedes proteger para siempre. Tom tiene su rol que jugar, al igual que Harry. Si los consientes demasiado, no será capaces de sortear los obstáculos que se le presenten y con los que no podemos ayudarlos."

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Pero nada. Necesitan estar preparados. Por eso fue que enviamos a Harry a Grey Tower, y a Tom a Lethe. Las piezas se están moviendo en nuestro favor, pero no es demasiado tarde para que nos bloqueen completamente, Mel."

Melania suspiró. Cuando Thanatos se ponía serio, entonces definitivamente era importante. No estaba en su naturaleza. "No puedo evitarlo. No puedo estar con ellos todo el tiempo y eso me molesta."

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con los mortales," Lobo Negro le reclamó. "Por una parte te preocupas demasiado por ellos. También, es parcialmente tu culpa que esto este sucediendo. La mayoría de la culpa es de **ella**, pero tu también cargas con una parte."

"Lobo Negro, no la está ayudando."

"No se supone que lo haga. También estás holgazaneando? No me sorprendería, eres más flojo que ella."

"Yo hago mi trabajo!"

"Si llamas a siempre escapar, especialmente los viernes por la noche, para hacer comedia 'hacer tu trabajo'."

"Risa en el mundo es algo bueno, y difícilmente hay suficiente. Además, soy hilarante! Soy tan gracioso que algunas personas mueren de la risa!"

Melania entrecerró sus ojos al Dios de la Muerte. "Muchas veces, literalmente."

"Pero qué forma de morir, eh?"

"Cambiando este fascinante tema," interrumpió Lobo Negro. "Necesitas poner más almas en circulación. Nos estamos cansando de ver las mismas caras una y otra vez. Si yo estoy aburrido, me puedo imaginar como este tonto y sus lacayos deben sentirse."

Thanatos miró detenidamente al molesto lobo. "Qué estaba BEBIENDO mi madre cuando detuvo a papá de liquidarte en una explosión de energía oscura? Sea lo que sea, yo quiero un poco."

Ella gimió audiblemente. Estar atrapada entre un malhumorado ser no-viviente pegado a las escaleras y su hermano, la loca deidad de la Muerte, era horrible. Súmenle eso a sus preocupaciones sobre Tom, Harry, y la declaración sobre las almas y tenía una gran migraña. Masajeando su sien, ella preguntó, "Nat, el tiene un punto. Qué crees que los reapers pensarás sobre todo esto?"

"Nosotros?" Aburridos en nuestras pequeñas, inexistentes mentes-"

"Al menos tienes razón acerca de tu capacidad intelectual."

"Cállate. Lobo Negro! En cualquier caso algunos han pedido el retiro."

Melania palideció. "Espero que estés bromeando."

Negó con su cabeza. "Lo lamento, pero no. Tuve que dejar ir a Mei-zhu Li hace dos días. Él era una de nuestros reapers más viejos- consejero de uno de lo los emperadores de la Dinastía China- uno de los mejores. No me sorprendería si Indra Mugdal o Ptolomeo Shadis entregaran la ganzúa también."

"Maravilloso. Ni siquiera un reaper dejando su puesto es algo bueno."

"Se está saliendo de nuestras manos. Recordemos el caso de ese Brian Jennings." Los dos quejidos que recibió a la mención del nombre lo hicieron sonreír. "Ambos saben que él es el perfecto ejemplo de la reencarnación."

"Yo ya olvidé cuál era su propósito," admitió Melania.

Lobo Negro le ladró. "No puedo decir que te culpo por eso. Cuantas veces ha estado aquí? Creo que eran 2.659 veces desde 1633? Juro que en su subconsciente nos conoce."

Thanatos reprimió su risa. Enviando una mirada en su dirección, respondió, "Sabes que eso no puede estar bien. La reencarnación borra completamente su memoria del pasado y de su estadía aquí."

"En esto tengo que estar de acuerdo con la vieja estatua de piedra, ese tipo probablemente nos reconoce. Él tiene el récord de 'Alma Más Encarnada', para tu información. Apuesto que a Annie Kentworth le dará un ataque cuando lo vea de nuevo."

"Pero aún no lo puedo enviar! Conoces las reglas! Por muy grande que sea mi astucia y mi inteligencia, no puedo hacer eso!"

Lobo Negro sonrió de forma burlona, "Apuesto que ni siquiera lo has intentado. Él probablemente nunca llegará a su juicio final de todas formas y él es el único a culpar. Todos saben que no debes engañar a tu esposa, ESPECIALMENTE cuando dicha esposa tiene sangre Vikinga en sus venas. Has notado que su alma reencarnada es la que sigue matándolo?"

Thanatos parpadeó. "No. Y tú, Mel?

"Infortunadamente, sí. Recuerdas aquella vez que regresó cinco meses después que lo enviamos en Agosto de 1974?"

"Sí. Su madre estuvo en un accidente de tráfico y lo abortó. Annie lo recogió. De nuevo. Por qué?"

"El conductor del otro vehículo era la reencarnación de su esposa. En cada una de sus vidas, fue matado por quien sea que tuviera el alma de su esposa. Hablando de venganza."

"Ouch."

"Bueno, te haces la idea. Ahora ustedes dos, callados. Voy a reabrir las puertas." Chasqueó sus dedos. Las enormes puertas negras talladas la final de la entrada de abrieron lentamente. Pero antes que se abrieran completamente, la fuerte voz de una mujer llegó a sus oídos.

"He tenido suficiente de esto, Jefe!" Una mujer rubia al casi en sus treintas entró enojada en la habitación, sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente. Detrás de la enfurecida mujer vestida de negro estaba un hombre en sus treintas luciendo muy confundido. Aparentemente olvidando que estaba en frente de Melania y Thanatos, ella apuntó al hombre y gritó, "Otra vez! Esta es la milésima vez que lo recojo! La reencarnación de su esposa lo mató de nuevo. Esta vez incluía veneno, una pistola, un cuchillo, un paquete de seis latas de cervezas y la traición de su novia, quien resultaba ser la reencarnación de su amante! Cómo es que siempre le sucede eso a él?! ESTOY HARTA!"

Con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, el hombre preguntó, "No los conozco?"

Lobo Negro se dirigió a una sorprendida Melania. "Ves? Regresó! Estás ABSOLUTAMENTE SEGURA que no puedes hacer nada?

Nuitari se sentó rápidamente en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Habían sido tres días desde la prueba, y se preguntaba qué sucedería con él. _Sé que pasé, lo que significa que una familia elemental ma adoptar_, pensó. _Me pregunto con quién, y en qué clan están. _

Mirabelle pronto se había convertido en su confiable fuente de información sobre esta nueva vida que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin sus explicaciones, probablemente estaría perdido. Tenía el presentimiento de que su padre antes se aseguraba que no escuchara mucho sobre este secretito mundo de los elementales así que si no era uno de ellos, no estaría muy decepcionado. _Pero la prueba demostró que lo soy. Quizá mi clase es baja. Dijeron que los magos no tenían mucha habilidad en esto, de todos modos..." _Sacudió el sentimiento de decepción de su cabeza. _Tengo el poder en cualquier caso, así que no debería importarme la clase._ Entonces recordó lo que Mirabelle le había dicho sobre los clanes.

"Hay cinco clanes principales por aquí, y cada uno tiene su increíble historia," la simpática niña rubia dijo. "Aunque hay muchas diferencias entre nosotras, intentamos vivir juntos en paz."

"Cómo puedes decir quién es de qué clan?"

"Cada generación, un torneo es realizado para decidir quienes serán los líderes de los clanes de un grupo de cierta edad. Después de eso, nos tatúan el animal de nuestro clan en nuestro brazo derecho junto con nuestra marca del "ojo". No puedo decirte qué significa la marca del ojo, tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Pero cada marca es única de persona a persona. El tatuaje del animal del clan es igual para todos los miembros de un clan, sólo con variaciones de color. Están los colores normales: púrpura, normalmente con acentos de otros colores. Los líderes tiene tatuajes del animal en verde, rojo, azul, y negro- ese es el orden del más poderoso, del menos al más. Quien sea que tenga el título de Negro es el líder principal del clan. El torneo será este año, a finales de Agosto y Septiembre, así que el colegio comenzará tarde este año. Yo definitivamente competiré. Otra forma de identificar el clan, es por nuestros apellidos. Muchas de las familias por aquí son grandes. Por ejemplo, un Diamante es siempre un Halcón y un miembro de la familia Arlen es siempre un Unicornio. Entiendes?"

"Los clanes son?"

"Los clanes son principalmente decididos por el tipo de magia elemental en la que se concentran. Bueno, está mi clan: los Halcones Kiri-Kaminari. Muchos de nosotros nos concentramos en las artes de sanar. Los Unicornios Eikou-Taiyou se concentran principalmente en las artes de la adivinación, profecías, y filosofía. Defensa y agilidad son enseñados por los Tigres Seijaku-Shinrin mientras que las Quimeras Rekka-ki se concentran principalmente en la ofensa."

Nuitari pensó un poco en ese punto. "Espera. No dijo esa mujer, Zylle, que ella pertenecía a otro clan?"

"Oh, ese clan. Sí, ella es el Dragón Negro de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku. Se concentran en el balance de la magia ofensiva y defensiva, al igual que estrategia. Son bastante importantes, principalmente son pacíficos. Pero hay rivalidades entre ellos y las Quimeras Rekka-Ki. Quizá lo notes, cuando salgas de aquí."

Últimamente, había estado pensando a dónde iría. _Habrá otros niños? Qué aprendería? Iría al colegio aquí?_ Estaba carcomiendo su mente, y Mirabelle en realidad no ayudaba. Estaba seguro que ella sabía quién iba a ser su guardián, pero seguía riendo cuando se lo preguntaba. Pero no, no le daba ninguna pista. Simplemente, estaba frustrado e impaciente.

Así que estaba esperando que le dieran algunas respuestas cuando la puerta se abrió. Nuitari estaba sorprendido cuando vio quien era. No era Mirabelle, Ni Betty. Aquella persona ni siquiera era el Dr. Diamante.

Zylle Hawking no era alguien que estaba esperando ver. Hedwig voló hacia la mujer con facilidad. Ella rió cuando el ave aterrizó en su hombro y la acarició. La lechuza, a su vez le mordisqueó la oreja afectuosamente. Entonces, pareciendo orgullosa de sí misma, regresó a Nuitari. "Hola, vine a ver cómo estabas." Se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

"Estoy bien, en realidad. El Dr. Annie dijo que podría irme en dos días, así que al fin podré levantarme de esta cama! Aquí me alimentan demasiado."

"Betty, supongo? Ella es así. Estás bajo de peso, así que Annie probablemente pensó que sería lo mejor dejarte a su cuidado. Qué es eso que he estado escuchando sobre un nombre?"

"Sí, es Nuitari. Yo quería algo más normal, pero Mirabelle no cedió."

"Aunque hubieras escogido algo normal, nadie te hubiera llamado así. Mirabelle es terca y hubiera convencido a todos de llamarte así, en todo caso. Hizo eso con su primo John Xaviers. Incluso su familia lo llaman por el apodo que le dio.

"Cuál es?"

"Bubba." Sonrió cuando Nuitari estalló en una risa histérica."Es verdad. Su verdadera razón fue que él parecía un 'Bubba'. En realidad no lo veo, pero es gracioso. Lo hemos llamado así desde que tenía doce años."

Nuitari rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos. "No debería reír, mira mi nombre."

"Mira MI nombre! Primero, mi demente madre lo hizo con las iniciales de los nombres de su madre y sus cuatro hermanas. Segundo, es horrible en mi negocio." Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras alisaba su falda. Su traje de negocios hoy era de un brillante color rojo, con una camisa celeste.

"En serio? En qué trabajas? La forma en que el Dr. Annie lo describe, es muy difícil y pronto tendrás un colapso nervioso."

La mueca de Zylle se hizo más evidente. "Recuérdame herirlo. Mucho. Sabes sobre LBN en televisión, verdad?"

"Canal 6? Por supuesto, es el único canal que vale la pena ver. Gran programación."

"Que bueno saber que mi trabajo es apreciado," dijo con una sonrisa. Viendo su expresión confundida, clarificó. "Soy una ejecutiva en la estación. Prácticamente todo y todos son reportados a mi."

"Suena difícil. No sería más fácil tener varios ejecutivos? No puedes hacer todo sola."

"Hay otros ejecutivos: doce de ellos. Es sólo que no hacen su trabajo. Probablemente los echarán pronto."

"Ya veo. No hacen nada así que la estación empleará a mejores personas que en realidad hacen sus trabajos para reemplazarlos."

"La mayoría de las mencionadas 'mejores' personas eventualmente serán como sus predecesores y el juego entero comienza de nuevo. Es un círculo vicioso, pero es la forma de obtener poder. Yo estoy feliz de estar donde estoy."

Asintió. Sus palabras tenían sentido en una forma muy realista. Interesado, le preguntó, "Conoces algunas de las personas que serán ascendidas?"

"Espero que esta muchacha, Rachel, sea escogida. Hace bien su trabajo, y me agrada. Pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir."

"Mis resultados?" _Respuestas! Ya era hora!_

"Sí, eso y que Annie se está escondiendo detrás de la puerta." Hubo un fuerte crujido afuera después de esa observación. "Entra, Annie. Pues obviamente no puedes sorprendernos."

El Dr. Diamante entró tímidamente, con la cara roja de vergüenza. "Detesto que hagas eso."

Nuitari miró a Zylle. "Cómo supis-"

Ella lo cortó antes que terminara. "Lo sabrás pronto."

"Eso es verdad," dijo el buen doctor. "Pasaste la prueba, así que puedes ser adoptado legalmente por una familia. Será relativamente rápido así que agradezcamos a los elementos por nuestra suerte i nuestra influencia en la ley. Veamos los resultados." Asintió. Definitivamente quería ver esto. "Encontramos que tus resultados son altamente inusuales." _Inusuales? Es eso malo?_ "Tienes un nivel alto para los cuatro, pero creemos que tienes algunos bloqueos." El doctor se aclaró la garganta. "Tierra, cuarta clase. Agua y fuego, ambos quinta clase. Ahora, este es el interesante: viento, sexta clase."

_Sexta clase? Él?! De seguro no estaba esperando algo así._ "Estás, eh... estás bromeando, verdad?"

"Me temo que no, Nuitari. Eres sexta clase."

Todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento sobre clases y diferencias parecía muy vago al momento. "Pero soy un mago! No se supone que debo ser de clase baja?"

"Eso es lo que encontramos extraño. Bueno, si pasas por alto que sexta clase ya es inusual, en si mismo-" Por alguna razón el doctor paró abruptamente y miró nerviosamente a Zylle. Ello lo estaba perforando con laminada. Obviamente, captó la indirecta, y dejó el tema.

Ahora Nuitari tenía más preguntas que nunca. "Pero en cualquier caso, como obtuve status de clase alta?"

"Lamento decirte que no lo sabemos, Escomo dije antes. Todo depende del linaje. Evidentemente, eres el descendiente de alguien muy poderoso cuyos genes de algún modo formaron este efecto."

Suspiró. "Detesto no saber lo que sucede." Hedwig mordisqueó su oreja cariñosamente. "Gracias, chica. Entonces?" Regresó su atención hacia los dos adultos. "Quién me acogerá?"

Una enorme y malvada sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Dr. Diamante. "El único otro elemental de sexta clase, que por casualidad también usa el elemento del viento."

"Quién es?"

"Está aquí mismo en esta habitación!" El doctor Diamante entonces hizo un gran y extravagante gesto hacia Zylle. "Apenas la superaste en número, pero no tienes experiencia y aún eres joven. No creo que puedas vencerla aún."

"Tú?" Nuitari miró a la mujer, quien antes había pensado era su madre cuando se despertó hace algunos días. "Tu me cuidarás y entrenarás?"

Zylle, por primera vez parecía insegura. "Si no te importa lidiar conmigo, mi excéntrica madre-" el Dr. Diamante hizo un sonido de burla a esto y ella una vez más le envió una mirada de advertencia. "Sin mencionar a nuestro loco vecino, Hans."

Nuitari sonrió. "Eso sería genial!"

Zylle le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bienvenido a la familia, Nuitari Hawking."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Más de 3600 palabras!!! Bastante largo, si me lo preguntan. Weno, espero k les haya gustado, dejen un review, porfa!!!


	10. Interrogaciones y Argumentos

**_Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores._**

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews: javi-fernandez, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Aryblack, Cristal Darlian, Lady Grey, Ithae, Seishiro, The Hard Nelly Esp, Dreams Inside y francisca.**_

_**Capítulo Diez:** Interrogaciones y Argumentos_

"-entonces lo golpeé. Fue su culpa; fue culpa de él que todo estuviera mal, del fenómeno. Necesitaba castigarlo por todo lo que hizo." Los ojos de Vernon Dursley estaban en blanco y contestaba cada pregunta obedientemente. Fue tomado bajo custodia y ahora estaba siendo cuestionado bajo la poción de la verdad, Veritaserum, por el abuso de un Harry Potter. Los interrogadores: el paranoico Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody, el gran Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, y el furioso ex convicto Sirius Black. El último de los tres mencionados apenas podía mantener el control. Sus puños estaban constantemente cerrándose y abriéndose, como si quisiera ahorcar el hombre en frente suyo. Pero no era el único: El ojo normal de Moody tenía un tic, lo que no era una buena señal. También estaba continuamente agarrando su varita, apenas deteniéndose de apuntar y maldecir al 'desagradable pedazo de escoria'. Shacklebolt parecía espantado por lo que oía, pero permanecía calmado para que pudieran obtener toda la información posible. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que fue escogido para la interrogación, pues Moody y Sirius ya tenían suficiente experiencia en esto.

Shacklebolt preguntó, "Cuales eran las heridas de Harry Potter la última vez que lo vio?" La pluma y el pergamino que estaban en la mesa entre los presentes estaba escribiendo cada detalle de la conversación. Estaba balanceándose en la punta, esperando a tomar notas.

"No lo sé. Ni me importa. Con tal que sufriera, yo estaba feliz. Y estoy seguro que sí, yo me aseguré de eso."

"Por qué siguió hiriendo a Harry Potter si ya estaba gravemente, posiblemente fatalmente, herido?"

"No mostraba ninguna emoción. Nunca gritó, ni lloró, sólo me miraba. Lo seguía golpeando, pero aún así no gritó. Quería que gritara, pero el pequeño anormal no lo hacía!" La respiración de Vernon era lenta, pero la velocidad aumentaba a cada momento. Pero los interrogadores no le estaban prestando mucha atención a eso.

"Qué paso con la lechuza de Harry Potter, Hedwig?"

"La maté. Hubiera escrito a los otros anormales para pedir ayuda. Al igual que Petunia, estaba sintiendo lástima por el anormal hijo de su hermana. Yo tenía que prevenir eso, así que la estrangulé y la quemé justo en frente del fenómeno. Él me atacó, pero aún así la maté. Lo golpeé aún más fuerte por atacarme."

_Contrólate. No pierdas la calma, Black. Puede que sepa dónde está Harry. Lo necesitamos vivo. Matarlo no ayudará a Harry._ Aún así a Sirius le era difícil no saltarle encima y golpear al muggle que hizo a su ahijado sufrir tanto, después de lo sucedido al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Shacklebolt, después de asegurarse que ni Sirius ni Moody hicieran nada drástico, continuó con la interrogación. Parecía que él también estaba teniendo problemas manteniendo su control. "Harry Potter desapareció de su residencia la noche del 28 de Julio. Cómo desapareció?"

"No lo sé. Hizo algo anormal y entonces desapareció."

"Qué sabe acerca de la desaparición de Harry Potter?"

"Un torbellino apareció en la casa y él estaba en el centro de este. Probablemente también fue la causa de este. Cuando el torbellino desapareció, también el muchacho. Intenté correr."

"Por que intentó correr?"

"Para alejarme de los malditos Ojos Azules. Una mujer se sombras con ojos azules, él la trajo! El maldito fenómeno me maldijo! Ella me observa, odiándome, queriendo que esté muerto. Tienen la misma mirada." Ahora Vernon respiraba a intervalos, y estaba sudando por montones. Sus ojos azules perdieron su inexpresión, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente. Les gritó, "Espero que esté muerto!" Entonces comenzó a reír histéricamente.

Sirius tuvo suficiente. Saltando de su asiento, golpeó a Vernon fuertemente en la cara. Hubiera hecho más, pero Moody y Shacklebolt lo agarraron por los brazos, y lo detuvieron. Pero el tonto demente siguió riendo maniáticamente, aparentemente sin notar al furioso hombre que estaba siendo detenido de golpearlo hasta su propia muerte.

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo." Remus Lupin le dijo a Severus Snape mientras observaban los extinguidos embrollos del fuego. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place había estado en caos desde que Snape había regresado de Privet Drive sin Harry. El Ministerio había sido informado, pero la desaparición de Harry aún no había llegado a los oídos de la prensa.

"Por mucho que no queramos creer que esto no está sucediendo, lo está. No te ciegues a la verdad," fue la suave respuesta de Snape. Seguía siendo el usual desdeñoso e incomodo sujeto.

Remus lo clavó con la mirada, sus ojos café-dorados de lobo brillando peligrosamente. "Ni siquiera te importa que Harry esté afuera, posiblemente muriéndose, o sí?"

"Sí, tengo un poco de lástima y preocupación por el bienestar de Potter, pero al contrario de ciertas personas," respondió con furia reprimida. "No estoy dejando que me afecte. Primero, porque lamentarse no ayudará al muchacho y segundo, porque tu no arriesgas tu vida yendo a las reuniones de mortífagos."

"Cómo puedes ser un idiota de corazón tan frío?!"

"No tengo el 'corazón frío' como tu dices, Lupin, así que no te sulfures. Yo creo que se llama 'pensamiento racional'. Las únicas personas actuando peor que tú son Black, Granger y los Weasleys. Correr por todos lados sin pensar no nos llevará a ningún lado."

"Yo creo que deberías poner atención a lo que dice Severus, Remus. Él está en lo correcto." Dumbledore, luciendo especialmente viejo y agotado bajo la suave luz del fuego en la chimenea, lentamente entró en la habitación. Prácticamente colapsó en el asiento entre los dos hombres más jóvenes. "No hay nada. Los Dursleys no saben nada."

La expresión de satisfacción de Snape fue borrada cuando Dumbledore dio eso. "A qué te refieres? Según el primo de Potter, el tío estaba ahí cuando el muchacho desapareció."

"El Sr. Dursley, al ser interrogado bajo veritaserum, dijo que no sabía qué había sucedido. Dijo que de repente apareció un torbellino, con Harry en el centro. Cuando el torbellino desapareció, lo mismo sucedió con Harry."

Remus preguntó. "Eso no califica como magia accidental?" Seguramente habría sido registrado por los sensores del Ministerio._ Si_ lo que dice es verdad y sí hubo un torbellino, entonces algo debe haber captado una señal mágica de ESE tamaño."

"Ya revisé. Absolutamente nada apareció. Sé que suena imposible, pero es verdad."

Dumbledore suspiró. De pronto se le ocurrió a Snape que aunque Dumbledore era increíble y sabio, incluso él era humano. Y los humanos cometen errores.

"Puede haber estado mintiendo. La poción puede haber estado fallida," dijo Remus. Pero era obvio por el tono de voz del hombre-lobo que no creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

Aún así Snape estaba ofendido. "Estás diciendo, Lupin, que mis pociones son defectuosas?"

"Cálmense, caballeros!" Lo último que Dumbledore necesitaba era que comenzara una pelea; ya tenían suficiente de qué preocuparse. "Severus, te dijo algo más el primo de Harry?"

"Bueno, dijo algo extremadamente extraño... dijo que sabía que Potter, dondequiera que esté, estaba bien..." _No olvidaré esa conversación en un futuro cercano, de **eso** estoy seguro._

Snape estuvo esperando por diez minutos completos antes que el primo de Potter (se llamaba Dudley?) se mostrara en el lugar acordado. Estaba enojado por la tardía del niño. El parque estaba desierto y parecía bastante deteriorado. También los apartaba de vista por un gran número de árboles. Nadie que estuviera cuerdo vendría aquí. Aún así, se preocupó de poner encantamientos silenciadores para prevenir que los espiaran. Uno nunca sabía quién podría estar escuchando. Y estaba de un gran mal humor cuando Dudley apareció. "Fuiste tú quien decidió el lugar de la reunión, así que esperaba que NO estuvieras tarde!"

"Me tomó más tiempo que lo que había planeado, de acuerdo?! Mi padre quería una descripción completa de ti."

"Descripción?"

"Sólo digamos que ahora eres un pequeño e insistente hombrecillo que tartamudea, usa tirantes y va de puerta en puerta vendiendo cepillos de mala calidad." Dudley parecía divertido por esto.

_No me pagan lo suficiente por esto_. "Bien, a pesar del hecho de que voy a **matar** a Potter por esto cuando lo vea, ¿dónde está?" Viendo que el adolescente se oponía a decirle nada, suspiró en frustración. "Sólo estaba bromeando. Probablemente sólo le daré unas quinientas detenciones."

El adolescente se enderezó. Obviamente la técnica que usaba para asustar a tantos de sus alumnos no funcionaba con este muggle. De acuerdo, supongo que debo darle más crédito por no dejarse amedrentar. Entonces Dudley dijo, "Espero que sí, no enviaré a mi primo a algún lugar donde podría ser herido aún más. Si pudiera, en todo caso."

Algo estaba mal en esa oración. "¿A qué te refieres con 'donde podría ser herido aún más'? También, ¿te molestaría explicar a qué te refieres con 'si pudiera'?

"Me refiero a que se fue."

"¿¡Qué!?" _Vaya, no es esto simplemente inesperado?_

"Harry ha estado desaparecido desde la noche del 28 de julio. Sin mencionar que estaba en pésimas condiciones."

_¡Potter está desaparecido! Tenía que hacer esto aún más difícil, el mocoso. Espera un momento. _"Dime por qué estaba en 'pésimas condiciones', Sr. Dursley."

"My padre." Respondió Dudley. "No le agradan los magos ni la magia. Piensa que no es natural. Combine eso con todas las cosas malas que han sucedido en este último año-"

"Me hago la idea." _A la prensa le encantará esto._ "Qué hizo Potter?"

El niño pensó por un minuto. "Como no pude verlo, no estoy muy seguro. Pero mi madre dijo que parecía ser que Harry se había rendido."

"Típico de Potter."

"Estás diciendo que mi primo es débil?!" Aparentemente, Dudley Dursley no quería oír eso de parte de una persona que, supuestamente, debía ayudar. "Ha pasado por mucho, y aún así siempre ha sido una buena persona, cuando la mayoría de la gente se hubiese convertido en nada más que un montón de basura! Usted ha visto lo que ha hecho, intente decirme que es un cobarde!"

Snape, sorprendido, retrocedió un par de pasos. Después recuperó su compostura cuando se dio cuenta que un_ muggle_ le estaba gritando. "Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz..."

"Me **atrevo** porque no me importa que seas un mago. Sólo porque tengas tu magia NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE TENGA MIEDO!" Sus ojos azules estaban prendidos con ira mientras le gritaba al sorprendido profesor de pociones.

"Mi estima hacia los muggles ha subido un poco desde ese incidente," comentó Snape ligeramente. "Pero aún me desagradan."

Dumbledore asintió, mientras Remus sostenía su cabeza en sus manos. Correcto. Escóndete del mundo, mientras éste colapsa_. De seguro que eso ayudará a Potter._ "Dijiste que después que te relató todo lo que sabía sobre lo sucedido, dijo que estaba seguro que Harry estaba sano y salvo."

"Correcto, Director. Dijo algo sobre una 'Diosa de las Sombras' vigilando a Potter. Su primo pensaba que quien sea que ella fuera lo ayudó a salir de la casa. En realidad no sé qué pensar sobre eso."

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del anciano brujo. "En serio? Y yo que pensaba que lo ignorarías."

_Fue extraño de mi parte, no es cierto?_ "El primo de Potter dijo que se estaba muriendo por la condición de su corazón mientras todo esto sucedía. Que ni siquiera podía levantarse de su cama."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," fue la respuesta de Remus. "Si estaba en cama y moribundo, qué estaba haciendo en pie y conversando contigo?"

"Que bien que te integres a la conversación, Lupin," dijo Snape con desdén, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de desaprobación de Dumbledore. "Esa 'Diosa de las Sombras' le dio una segunda oportunidad, según lo que él me dijo, además de asegurarle que Potter estaba perfectamente bien. La describió como a una mujer hecha enteramente de sombras, con brillantes ojos azules."

Dumbledore parecía intrigado por esto. "Esas fueron sus palabras exactas?"

"Sí. Probablemente sólo fue una mentira inventada por el muchacho. Lamento haberlo mencionado."

"Está bien, Severus, pero esto me interesa. Tengo una copia del reporte acerca de la interrogación de Vernon Dursley. Él decía que los 'Ojos Azules' lo perseguían, y que fue Harry quien los mandó sobre él. La descripción de padre e hijo decían lo mismo: una mujer de sombras con ojos azules. No creo que sea una coincidencia, pues sabemos que Harry sí está vivo."

Remus levantó la vista de donde la tenía fija, examinando la vieja alfombra. "Cómo lo sa-"

Dumbledore levantó un pequeño cristal de color verde en su mano arrugada. Una luz brillaba intensamente desde adentro de éste. "James y Lily crearon esto para Harry antes de morir. Esto es un cristal maryoku y son extremadamente raros y difíciles de crear. Es como una señal del estatus de un brujo, en este caso Harry. Como pueden ver la luz en él es muy brillante. Eso nos indica que Harry está vivo y relativamente bien. También podría ser usado para rastrearlo-"

"Y qué estamos esperando, entonces?!" Remus saltó de su asiento por la emoción. "Usémoslo para encontrarlo!"

"Pensé en lo mismo cuando recordé que esto estaba en la bóveda de los Potter, en Gringotts. Sin embargo," Dumbledore continuó, examinando la pequeña gema. "Algo nos impide hacerlo. No sé por qué esto está sucediendo, pues los cristales maryoku no pueden ser alterados en ninguna forma."

Snape dijo, mientra contemplaba el fuego. "Estás bromeando. Sé que los cristales maryoku no pueden ser forzados a reflejar ninguna otra cosa. Es imposi-"

"Severus, ten en cuenta que existen otros tipos de magia y nunca los pases por alto. Sabe que existen seres más poderosos que nosotros los humanos y que nos cuidan durante nuestras cortas vidas. Nieto, ten cuidado en tu vida pues demonios caminan entre nosotros y viven dentro de nuestros propios corazones..."

"Qué dijiste, Severus?"

"Qué?" Snape miró fijamente al anciano, quien lo estaba observando con curiosidad evidente en sus ojos.

"Qué dijiste? Acerca de magias, seres poderosos, demonios?"

"Oh." Detestaba cuando esto sucedía. _En verdad lo dije en voz alta?_ 'Fueron las últimas palabras de mi abuela antes de morir. No... No sé de dónde salió. Ella murió hace muchos años."

Lo que a Severus Snape no le agradaba sobre esto era el sentimiento de que había un significado escondido bajo las últimas de su abuela. También le había dicho otras cosas cuando él tenía seis años y ella estaba moribunda, pero no podía recordarlas en ese momento.

"Crees que Harry está bien, Ron?" Hermione estaba mirando preocupada por la ventana, como si su amigo perdido fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento en la acera frente a la casa.

Ron, que recostado sobre su espalda en su cama y miraba fijamente al techo, dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga. Ambos habían estado en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos por bastante tiempo. "Estoy seguro que sí, Hermione. Tiene la misma suerte que el Diablo. Harry es el Niño Que Vivió, él volverá."

Esto no calmo a la inteligente bruja. "Eso espero. Es terrible saber lo que le sucedió. Y no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarlo."

"Lo sé. Sirius se lo está tomando bastante mal, al igual que Remus. Tenían la esperanza de poder ver pronto a Harry."

"Ginny aún está llorando?"

"Sip. Y tampoco parece que valla a detenerse. Crees que Quien-Tu-Sabes está detrás de todo esto?"

"No. El profesor Snape nos lo hubiera dicho si así fuera. Además, Voldemort ya les habría dicho a todos sus mortífagos si él lo hubiera hecho. Querría que todos supieran que él tiene al salvador del mundo mágico a su merced."

Ron la miró, asustado. "Dijiste su nombre!"

Hermione le dijo, mirándolo con una expresión determinada. "Lo sé y lo diré de nuevo si debo hacerlo. Harry no temía decirlo, y ahora yo tampoco. Debemos ser fuertes. Por su bien."

"A qué te refieres con que ha desaparecido?!"

Voldemort tembló visiblemente bajo la temible ira de la deidad. Podía ver levemente su imagen en aparato que ella usaba para comunicarse con él. La vidriosa superficie de dicho aparato tenía un desconcertante tinte rojo. "Milady, lo lamento. Pero Potter no es una verdadera amenaza para nuestro plan, así que en realidad no importa."

Lo siguiente que supo fue que fue arrojado violentamente a la pared de piedra de la cámara. "Silencia, idiota! Siempre que Potter exista será un riesgo para nuestro plan y aunque Ryddle ha sido incapacitado, él también lo es!"

"Lo lamento, mi Señora. No estaba pensando."

"No, no lo estabas! Si no te esfuerzas jamás abriremos la Puerta Oscura de Tartarus!"

"Sí, por supuesto, mi Señora. Le ruego me disculpe."

"Al abrir la Puerta Oscura, finalmente podré cobrar mi venganza. La desaparición de Potter es importante. Significa que Melania regresó y que está intentando detenerme. Debemos andar con cuidado."

"Pero, Señora, qué puede hacer Melania? Ella es sólo la diosa de la Oscuridad. El Cielo no la apoyará si ella se le opone a su grandeza."

"No necesariamente. Melania tiene mucha más influencia en lo que concierne a los mortales de lo que crees. Pero atacar abiertamente sólo funcionará en su desventaja. Es por eso que lo está haciendo tan indirectamente. Ambos, Tom Ryddle y Harry Potter, son la clave para su victoria y nuestra derrota, y ella se asegurará que ellos no sean lastimados. El hecho de que ella se preocupa enormemente por ellos sólo les otorga mayores defensas." Se detuvo un momento. "Debo irme. Recuerda mantener tu identidad en secreto. Esos mortífagos te abandonarían de inmediato si se enteraran que en verdad eres un demonio. Eso no sería muy favorable para nuestros planes."

"Por supuesto, Milady."

"No me falles otra vez, Voldemort. Lo que yo entrego lo puedo quitar igual de fácil." La imagen desapareció del artefacto. El demonio cayó en sus rodillas cuando estuvo seguro que ella se había ido. Siempre era difícil lidiar con ella.


	11. Un Nuevo Hogar

_Disclaimer:_ ver capítulos anteriores.

Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, en especial a **Dreams Inside, Zerion, gandulfo, Arwenej, francisca, The Angel of the dreams, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Mirug, Seishiro, Nelly Esp, Sacralo y javi-fernandez**! Lamento no poder responder a todos sus reviews, pero tengo entradas para ir al cine a ver Resident Evil 2 y la función empieza en 15 mins!! Así que me tengo k apurar si kiero subir esto antes de irme xD sino tendría que esperar hasta mañana, y prefiero subirlo lo antes posible. Sólo quiero decirles que siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, pero los últimos meses he estado ocupada por los exámenes y varios trabajos, y que ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder actualizar mucho más seguido.

_**Capítulo Once: Un Nuevo Hogar**_

Nuitari salió al exterior con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero reprimió el deseo de correr para cualquier lado. El Dr. Annie le había dicho que se lo tomara con calma. Aunque ya estaba curado casi completamente, el doctor no quería correr riesgos. Zylle también había sido informada que él aún estaba bajo de peso, y que se asegurara comiera bien. También, le ordenaron que no empezara con nada muy difícil cuando comenzara a entrenarlo, y ella le aseguró que no empezarían hasta dentro de al menos cuatro días. "Además," le dijo. "necesitas acostumbrarte a todo primero."

Y tenía que admitir que tenía razón; le iba a costar bastante absorber todo esto. Hace cinco días, había despertado de un coma sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado o su identidad en un mundo que estaba escondido de la sociedad mágica y, relativamente, de los muggles. Mirabelle le había dicho que tenían una mayor conexión con el mundo muggle, ya que muchos elementales se casaban con ellos y utilizaban su tecnología bastante a menudo. Nuitari no se sentía tan nervioso en ese momento_. Probablemente porque sé que la Dama me está cuidando._ Verdad, estaba un poco preocupado por su pérdida de la memoria, pero esa no era su prioridad al momento. Ahora todo lo que le importaba era el amplio cielo azul, las aves de verano cantando sus alegres melodías, la luz del sol que iluminaba su rostro, y el poder estar parado en sus dos piernas. Hedwig obviamente también estaba disfrutando de su libertad. Tan pronto como pusieron un pie fuera del edificio, la lechuza abandonó su hombro para volar en el inmenso cielo. Él rió al notar su felicidad.

Zylle caminaba un poco más atrás, habiendo sido detenida brevemente por el Dr. Annie. Mirando hacia arriba para ver qué le tenía tan entretenido, ella también rió. En contraste con lo que había estado usando en ocasiones anteriores, ahora tenía puesto unos jeans ajustados y una camisa sin mangas de color verde brillante, además de unas zapatillas blancas. Nuitari supuso que eso era lo que usaba cuando no tenía que trabajar: se había tomado el día libre para ir a buscarlo al hospital. Ella lo miró, "Supongo que los dos deben estar muy contentos de haber salido del hospital, no es así?"

"No me malinterpretes," se apresuró a decir, pensando que ella creía que no le agradaba el Santuario de Grey Tower. "El hospital es genial y todo-"

"No te preocupes por eso! Estoy segura que estabas muy aburrido. Está hablando la voz de la experiencia, una vez tuve que quedarme un mes entero."

Zylle y Nuitari caminaban hacia el pie de la colina en la que estaba ubicada el hospital. Hedwig volaba en el cielo, cumpliendo su labor de protectora al quedarse siempre cerca_. En verdad se toma su trabajo como mi guardiana espiritual bastante en serio._ Frondosos arces a un lado del camino bloqueaban la luz del sol. Le encantaba estar en el exterior. Le preguntó al adulto, "Cómo fue que terminaste estando un mes entero en el hospital?"

"Un clan nuevo un poco más al sur comenzó a causar problemas. Cuando se atrevieron a intentar ir a las Starlands del Este, tuvimos que hacer algo. Los derrotamos, pero yo resulté gravemente herida por un terremoto. Y para hacer las cosas peor, estaba junto a una casa bastante inestable. Puedes imaginarte lo que sucedió después."

"Ouch."

"Dolió bastante, pero lo superé. Lo que no pude soportar fue a mi madre. Incluso ahora me dice 'cuidado con los terremotos!' Pero mi madre está completamente loca, así que ya estoy acostumbrada."

"Qué son las Starlands del Este?" _Qué es ese lugar al que los clanes elementales tenían que evitar que esas personas entraran? Por qué es tan especial?_

"Tu sabes que por aquí existen cinco clanes elementales, verdad?" Se había puesto un poco tensa, y parecía ansiosa.

"Sí, Mirabelle me habló de ellos. Nosotros somos de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku.

Zylle se relajó visiblemente. "Bien, así no tengo tanto que explicar. Hace cincuenta años, hubo una enorme guerra, que incluyó tanto a las comunidades elementales como al mundo mágico. Aunque todavía ocultamos secretos de ellos. Los elementales que se unieron al Señor Oscuro Grindelwald fueron llamados los 'Elementales Fantasmas.' Los 'Elementales de la Luz' luchaban contra ellos. Antes había muchos más clanes por aquí, pero sólo seis se opusieron a Grindelwald. Al final de la guerra, sólo quedaban cinco clanes."

"Sólo seis?" No podía creer que sólo seis clanes se atrevieron a desafiar tal maldad. _Acaso la gente desea tanto el poder que harían lo que fuera para conseguirlo?_

"Muchos creían que Grindelwald les ayudaría a controlar el lado sintiente de los elementos. No tenemos control absoluto de los elementos, sabes? Parte de ese poder está atado a la naturaleza, la otra a nosotros. Pronto aprenderás más acerca de eso. En todo caso, los 'de la Luz' ganaron la guerra, pero como dije anteriormente, de los seis clanes sólo cinco sobrevivieron."

"Qué le sucedió al sexto?"

"Los Lobos Sekai-Kage fueron todos asesinados," pausó y cerró los ojos de manera reverente. "Ellos se dedicaban a espiar, infiltrarse en los otros rangos, y a asesinar. Muchos fueron matados por las Fantasmas al ser descubiertos."

"Oh." Ahora entendía por qué Zylle les tenía tanto respeto. Estuvieron dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por el bien común. "No queda ninguno de ellos?"

"Sólo una persona sobrevivió, y esa fue su líder. Mirage Searle, la Lobo Negro, desapareció hacia quién sabe dónde cuando todo se acabó. Mi mamá es una mejor fuente de información, ya que ella vivió en esa época. Las Starlands del Este era el territorio de los Lobos. Nadie vive allí y encantamientos han sido utilizados para prevenir que otras personas compren las casas. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, no dieron sus vidas por nada."

"Podré ir algún día a las Starlands?"

"Seguro," le respondió. "En realidad, es probable que la veas si te das una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando la gente se pierde casi siempre termina ahí." Le sonrió. "Nadie puede llamarse una elemental si antes haber visitado las Starlands al menos una vez. Dicen que el lugar está embrujado."

"Y tú crees en eso?"

"Sí," Dieron la vuelta hacia una avenida que, según Nuitari observó, estaba llena de gente. Todos parecían bastante contentos, pero todos se detuvieron al verlos. Nuitari oyó perfectamente a Zylle murmurar con pesadumbre, "Odio pasar por el territorio de los Rekka-Ki."

_Entonces, ellos son las Quimeras Rekka-Ki. Mirabelle me dijo que había gran rivalidad entre ellos y los Arashi-Tenku. Supongo que es por eso que reaccionaron de esa manera el vernos a Zylle y a mí. _Zylle sólo respiró profundamente y le indicó que la siguiera, caminando por la silenciosa calle. Intentó ignorar los muchos pares de ojos que los seguían, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso bajo sus miradas. Tan pronto como dejaron la calle, todos continuaron con sus actividades. Confuso, le preguntó, "Qué fue eso? Sabía que existía una rivalidad entre ellos y nosotros, pero eso me parece demasiado."

"Eso? Oh, no te preocupes demasiado," respondió Zylle, haciendo una mueca. "Sí, hay una rivalidad, pero normalmente no lo mostramos. Nos llevamos bastante bien la mayoría del tiempo. Muchas de esas personas eran Crowleys, una familia muy prominente en el clan. Sólo diré que David Crowley es un completo idiota." Nuitari sabía que no iba a obtener mayor explicación que esa. Fue distraído cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

"Estamos fuera de Grey Tower?"

"Sip. Y me parece que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte el más difícil de todos los deportes." Nuitari esperó ansiosamente. _Bien, así que ya vamos a comenzar a entrenar!_ Zylle terminó sonriendo, "Compras."

"Qué?!"

"Vamos a ir de compras. Necesitas algo de ropa, no puedes usar eso todos los días," tenía razón, no tenía nada de ropa que en verdad fuera suya. Callie Diamante, la esposa del Dr. Annie, le había donado generosamente la camisa, zapatos, y los jeans que estaba usando. Solían ser de Markus Diamante, el segundo hermano mayor de Mirabelle y futuro doctor. Nuitari estaba muy agradecido, pero Zylle tenía razón: no podía usarlos para siempre.

"Así que iremos a Londres."

"Correcto, pero primero necesitamos ir a buscar a una gran amiga mía. Ella es mucho mejor para este tipo de cosas que yo."

Nuitari se ocupó a si mismo observando las fotos en la pared del lobby. Eran los diseños que la compañía iba a hacer para la próxima temporada. No era un experto en moda. _Pero en qué estaban pensando?!_ Él y Zylle habían entrado en aquel gran edificio, en busca de la amiga que los ayudaría. Obviamente Zylle había estado en ese lugar anteriormente, ya que los numerosos guardias de seguridad los dejaron pasar. La compañía- Modas Zenith- parecía bastante grande. Mientras miraba por las enormes ventanas, escuchó una agradable voz femenina "Zylle! Que agradable sorpresa, no te esperaba!" Dando media vuelta, vio a una hermosa mujer entrar a la habitación. _Wow. Acaso es una modelo?_ La mujer misteriosa tenía ondulado cabello de color rojo sangre, y preciosos ojos celestes. Su vestuario, pantalones color lavanda y una camisa verde pálida ajustada, le dejaban nada a la imaginación. Después de abrazar a Zylle como a una hermana, se volteó a verlo. "Y quién es este apuesto joven?"

Nuitari se quedó sin habla por un momento. Zylle le ahorró el problema. "Él es el muchacho del que te estaba hablando. Nuitari, ella es Mirai Alucard. Ella es la Dragón Rojo de nuestro clan."

_Entonces es la tercera más poderosa en el clan. _Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Encantada de conocerte, al fin. Debes ser algo especial como para que Zylle te haya adoptado. Mi vieja amiga casi nunca hace algo tan impulsivo. Aunque tu nombre es extraño."

Suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento que lo iba a hacer bastante. "Sí. Mirabelle fue quien me nombró."

"Hmm. Tienes suerte. Le ha puesto nombres peores a otras personas. Llama a su hermano Markus todos los días por el título de 'Emperador Marco Aurelio.' Y eso en verdad lo molesta."

"Marco Aurelio?" _Y yo pensé que mi nombre era malo. Espera, también está ese pobre sujeto, Bubba_.

"Sip. Supongo que te llamaré Noche. Eso es lo que significa 'Nuit' en francés.

Zylle la interrumpió, "Tienes razón, así es más fácil. No sabía eso."

"Tú no estudiaste francés en la escuela."

Sonriendo a Nuitari, le explicó, "Mi madre habla en inglés siempre que habla en un idioma distinto, por lo que decidí estudiarlo en la escuela. Esta vampira, en cambio, pensó que el francés era más elegante."

Miró a Mirai con un poco de miedo. "Eres una vampira?!"

"Baja la voz!" miró en rededor apresuradamente. "No quiero que la gente lo sepa. La gente puede ser tan prejuiciosa contra nosotros las criaturas oscuras." Ignorando la mirada estupefacta de Nuitari, le preguntó a Zylle, "Para qué querías verme? Estoy un poco ocupada."

"Te gustaría ir de compras?"

"Déjame ir a buscar mi bolso."

Nuitari colapsó sobre la silla plástica en el exterior del café. _No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que esto era difícil._ Zylle se sentó de manera familiar. Mirai, por el contrario, estaba tan despierta como si recién hubiera bebido veinte tazas de café. Y ya estaba discutiendo sobre qué tienda deberían visitar luego. Estaba asombrado de que tuviera tanta energía. Y aún más increíble que eso era el hecho de que estaba en plena luz del día. Cuando le había preguntado sobre eso hacía un rato, le explicó que era por su habilidad elemental. "Soy una elemental de fuego. El sol es una estrella, y una estrella es una flameante esfera de gas. Por lo tanto no me daña. Y estoy agradecida por eso. Al contrario de otros vampiros, no tengo que vivir por la noche." En la opinión de Nuitari, ya habían recorrido todo Londres. Pero Mirai aún no había acabado. Y tampoco Zylle, pero ella tenía otras razones completamente diferentes.

El primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue al optometrista. Había dejado de usar sus lentes antiguos por completo ya que cada vez que se los ponía, le venía un dolor justo detrás de los ojos. _El Dr. Annie dijo que las pociones que usaron para curarme mejoraron mi visión un poco, por lo que ahora los lentes son demasiado fuertes._ Se había probado varios marcos antes de decidirse por unos delgados y plateados. _Bien, no creo que pueda usar esos horribles rojos y enormes. Gracias a los vientos que estaban bromeando._ Zylle incluso le había dejado comprar unos lentes de contacto. "Créeme, tenemos mucho para gastar, así que no es nada," le había dicho como si no tuviera importancia. Aparentemente la Red Transmisora de Londres le pagaba bastante y tenían mucho dinero guardado en el banco. Nuitari optó por un color diferente que su verde natural: un tono de gris, similar al de los ojos de Zylle. A las cuatro en punto, recogerían los lentes de contacto y los normales, por lo que Nuitari estaba agradecido: no le gustaba que todo se viera borroso en los bordes.

Entonces se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa. _He aprendido más sobre ventas y 'accesorios' de lo que jamás quería saber._ Según Mirai- quien tenía un buen sentido de la moda, pues trabajaba como administradora de una línea tan importante como Modas Zenith Inc.- se veía mejor en colores oscuros y atrevidos. A lo que Zylle respondió, sarcásticamente "Qué bien! Combina con la decoración de mi casa." Compraron varias camisas en rojos oscuros, verdes oscuros, azules reales, negro, y también algunas en blanco. Eligieron colores más claros para las camisetas de manga corta, y Zylle insistió en algunas sin mangas ("Por qué?! No están de moda, Zylle!" "Y tu punto es? Las va a necesitar, y eso es todo.") También lo convencieron de comprar unos guantes de pelea, diciéndole que le serían útiles. _Para qué, creo que pronto lo averiguaré._ En unos momentos, Nuitari poseía un gran número de jeans negros y varios tonos de azul. También, a la insistencia de Mirai, compraron algunos pantalones de tela.

También se demoraron bastante en la tienda de zapatos. Y no fue su culpa. De los diez pares de zapatos que salieron de la tienda, sólo tres le pertenecían a él: zapatillas, botas y zapatos formales. De los otros siete, cinco eran de Mirai y dos de Zylle. El hecho de que se demoraron bastante en elegir no ayudó en nada.

Al fin se estaban tomando un descanso. Eran las 3:45, por lo que tenían algunos minutos antes de ir a buscar sus lentes y contactos. Mirai ordenó una ensalada de fruta y un vaso de agua. Zylle evidentemente no tenía los mismos gustos que Mirai en cuanto a comida y , al igual que Nuitari, pidió un enorme banana split completo con crema y la esencial cereza. Mirai los miró a ambos en forma desaprobatoria. "Vamos, cómo pueden comer comida chatarra?! En especial tú, Zylle! Estás siendo una mala influencia para Noche."

Zylle hizo una mueca, pero Nuitari simplemente le sonrió a la vampira. "El Dr. Annie dice que tengo que subir de peso."

"Dudo que se haya referido a engordar por medio de helado."

Agitando su cuchara en el aire, Zylle se burló, "No te preocupes, Noche. Ella sólo está celosa porque como es un icono de la moda no puede comer este tipo de cosas."

"Juro que debería pasar más tiempo contigo. Acabas de sonar como Vinny."

"En serio?" Zylle parecía divertida por esto.

"Bien, no exactamente. No tienes el tono frío."

"Ah," concluyó Zylle. "No se puede ser como Vinny sin el tono frío y condescendiente." Las dos se rieron entonces. Obviamente, era una broma entre ellas dos. Y quería que se la explicaran. A nadie le gusta que lo dejen fuera de una buena broma.

"Quién es 'Vinny'?"

Mirai hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que sus largas y brillantes uñas moradas resplandecieran con la luz. "Es como llamamos a nuestra buena amiga, Lavinia Coulter. Ella es la Dragón Azul, y es una elemental de agua, pero se especializa en ataques de hielo."

"Si, y es bastante buena luchando," agregó Zylle. "Casi me derrota en el torneo hace años."

Con una sonrisa, Mirai le explicó, "No creerías cuanto se odiaban ellas dos entes de eso! Pero ahora son amigas. Vinny es relativamente más sociable ahora. Tanto como ella puede serlo, en cualquier caso."

Entonces rió Zylle. "Acaso estás bromeando? Pregúntale a sus estudiantes." Girando hacia Nuitari, le dijo. "Vinny es una de las profesoras de química en la Secundaria de Grey Tower. Se dice que sus estudiantes gritan a la menor mención de 'la Profesora Coulter.' A mi me parece bastante divertido."

Nuitari rió junto con las dos mujeres, aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba a si mismo si debería estar asustado de Lavinia Coulter.

"Sí! Puedo ver! Al fin," exclamó Nuitari mientras caminaban por la Avenida Storm. Era una callada calle en el territorio de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku en la ciudad Grey Tower. Mirai los había dejado para regresar a su oficina en Zenith, mientras Zylle utilizaba un torbellino para transportarlos de vuelta a la ciudad. Quería llegar pronto a casa. Sus razones: se estaba haciendo tarde, tenían muchas bolsas que llevar, y no confiaba lo suficiente en su madre, Sarah, como para dejarla sola por demasiado tiempo. Nuitari le preguntó sobre eso, "Por qué? Está enferma o algo?"

"Difícilmente," le respondió. "Puede tener setenta y dos años, pero no lo parece. Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado."

Dos niñas, probablemente alrededor de diez y ocho años, con cabello color rojo oscuro estaban jugando en medio de la calle. Aunque se detuvieron para saludar a Zylle, antes de seguir jugando. Girando hacia la izquierda en la calle Zephyrus. Zylle respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho. "Ellas son Phyllis y Caroline Ravencroft. Su familia ha sido parte de nuestro clan por siglos."

"Como los Diamantes de Kiri-Kaminari?"

"Exactamente. En nuestro clan, las principales familias son: los Hawkings, los Ravencrofts, los Smythes, los Rowans y los Bradleys. Puede que conozcas a algunos de los niños. Hay algunos de tu edad por aquí. Y aquí estamos: Número 14 de la Calle Zephyrus."

Nuitari levantó la vista para mirar la enorme casa, y dijo débilmente, "Es gigantesca!" Era verdad, la gran casa se veía enorme con sus tres pisos y el enorme jardín. Le gustaba la apariencia reconfortante, porque era lejos de lo normal y no se parecía en nada a las otras casas de la cuadra. No sabía por qué esto le importaba tanto. El jardín, incluso con sus imperfecciones, era hermoso. _Esto es hogar_. Al acercarse, la puerta se abrió para ellos.

Entraron a la casa. Imitando a Zylle, dejo caer las bolsas con sus compras en el piso. Miró alrededor del hall de entrada, tratando de memorizarlo todo: desde el piso color miel, el papel tapiz con un diseño floreado celeste, las escalera de madera oscura en frente de él, y una pequeña mesita con una lámpara encima. Zylle le sonrió. "Da una vuelta," le dijo. "Éste va a ser tu hogar, después de todo. Además, puedo oír a mi madre. Está planeando algo, lo sé!" A continuación se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Nuitari asumió que ahí era donde estaba la cocina. El aroma de pasta provenía de esa dirección, y ahora también el sonido de voces ligeramente alzadas, aunque parecía haber humor en el tono de ellas. Sonrió cuando oyó claramente a Zylle gritar en frustración, "Mamá!"

La primera pieza en la que entró fue la sala de estar. Sillones color crema combinaban con las paredes azules, que estaban adornadas con muchas fotos y pinturas. Muchas de esas, se dio cuenta, eran de una Zylle más joven, además de una mujer que debía ser su madre. Otra persona cuyo rostro aparecía bastante era la de un hombre de cabello oscuro con brillantes ojos grises. Evidentemente, él era el padre de Zylle. Extrañamente, también había una gran pintura de Merlín. Desviando su vista de esos portales hacia el pasado, caminó hacia las grandes ventanas. Podía ver el árbol en el que actualmente estaba posada Hedwig. Nuitari saludó a su lechuza con la mano, y ella le ululó en respuesta. Había en la habitación, además, un sistema de entretenimiento bastante grande. La pantalla del televisor era de al menos 36 pulgadas, combinada con un VHS que era una obra de arte! Y la alfombra azul y roja bajo sus pies parecía muy lujosa.

Al otro lado del hall había una habitación que le pareció muy interesante. El tema era oriental, con dragones, fénixes, yin-yangs, y otros emblemas orientales por todos lados. Estaba hecha en rojos, dorados y negro, y obviamente no era utilizada todos los días. Pasando al lado de las estanterías negras llenas de libros, llegó a la mesa al centro de la habitación, y trazó con sus dedos el dragón dorado que estaba grabado en la madera.

"Noche!" levantó la vista. "Noche!" Zylle lo llamaba. Dejó la habitación y fue en la dirección en la que Zylle se había ido anteriormente. Nuitari apenas vio la cocina entes de ser arrojado al suelo por alguien y capturado en un enorme abrazo.

El atacante/abrazador lo alejó de su cuerpo, para poder observarlo mejor. La pequeña mujer le sonrió abiertamente como si él fuera un regalo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Sólo era algunas pulgadas más alta que él. "Al fin! Al fin tengo un nieto!" le enérgica señora lo agarró nuevamente en un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos. "Vamos, dale un abrazo a tu abuela!" ¡_Hombre, tiene fuerza! ¡¡Creí que tenía setenta y dos años!!_

Oyó a Zylle y a alguien más, a un hombre, riendo. "Mamá, déjalo ir. Necesita respirar!"

Su 'abuela' le sacó la lengua infantilmente a su hija. "He estado esperando por años por un nieto y no voy a dejar que éste se vaya!" Volviéndose para mirarlo, le dijo, "Llámame 'Abue', cariño."

Nuitari le sonrió tímidamente, mientras frotaba sus costillas. _Y el Dr. Annie me dijo que me lo tomara con calma_. "De acuerdo… Abue."

Esto hizo a su Abue, o Sarah como le había dicho Zylle, muy feliz. Tan feliz que comenzó a bailar en círculos y a lanzar gritos de guerra. "Sí! Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad!"

Zylle debió haber visto su expresión de confusión, porque le dijo, "Ella hace eso con frecuencia, Nuitari."

El hombre a su lado le preguntó, "Quién lo nombró así?" Estaba usando una camiseta vieja, pantalones de deporte y una bata de baño, que era de un brillante color verde lima, y usaba pantuflas que combinaban, las que parecían que estuvieran a punto de caerse de sus pies. También era anciano, pero parecía tener la misma energía y vitalidad que su 'Abue.' _Él debe ser el vecino del que me hablo Zylle._

Nuitari le respondió, "Mirabelle Diamante me puso este nombre mientras aún estaba en el hospital."

El hombre asintió. "Ah, ya veo. Todo tiene sentido ahora." Agarrando su mano en un fuerte apretón, el hombre dijo alegremente, "Hans Claybourne, muchacho! También conocido como 'aquel sujeto loco que vive al lado' y también como 'Jebediah el Demente'." La voz de Hans tenía un suave acento alemán. "Sí, yo también fui víctima de Mirabelle."

Abue rió. "Tienes suerte. Mira al pobre Calvin Springfield. Aunque tiene sentido si lo que he oído de su madre es verdad. Quién lo acortó a 'Noche'? Ciertamente lo hace más fácil."

"Mirai lo hizo," respondió Nuitari. "Ella dijo que 'Nuit' o algo así significaba 'Noche' en francés, así que ella pensó que así no sería tan difícil."

"Me perece inteligente. Pero yo no hablo francés. I speak english! Ahora veo a qué se refería Annie Diamante cuando me dijo que necesitabas subir de peso! Gracias a Hans por la comida extra." _Por favor, díganme que no va a intentar llenarme de comida, me voy a enfermar. Betty en el hospital fue más que suficiente!_

Zylle le hizo una mueca al anciano. "Eres dueño de la tienda de VIVERES. Por qué siempre vienes aquí para comer?!"

"Sólo porque tenga comida no significa que pueda cocinarla, niña!"

Nuitari no pudo evitar sonreír aún más cuando los dos comenzaron a discutir. Parecía que ya habían tenido esta discusión anteriormente. _Creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí._


	12. Las Puertas del Apocalipsis

Devil Lady Hitokiri: k bien k te gustó!!! Aki esta el capi 12! Besos!!

Rhalkha: gracias!!

Remus-lupin-black-darkg: :Þ gracias, aki te dejo el cap 12!

Dreams Inside: xD k bueno k te haya gustado, lamento la demora! Kieres mas? Aki tienes mas, ahora voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido! Gracias.

The angel of the dreams: gracias por tu review, espero k este cap tambien te guste. Besos

KoGaZe: xD gracias por tu review!

Javi-fernandez: hola! Io aki, feliz de estar de vacaciones U aki esta el capi 12, bastante menos tiempo de demora que con el cap 11 xD nos vemos! Chauz

Nelly Esp: me fue muy bien en los exámenes, de hecho hoy me entregaron los resultados gracias por preguntar. Espero que te guste el cap, nos vemos!

Silvia: hola. Bueno, todavía falta bastante para el torneo… como 20 caps :S Pero no te preocupes porque el resto de la historia también es muy interesante. Besos!

Francisca: sí, soy mala! Lo sé :D El entrenamiento comienza pronto También eres de Chile? Bkn! De qué ciudad? Yo soy de Concepción, por lo que estoy muy aburrida. El próximo capítulo va a estar pronto, espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana, o menos. Que estés bien! Besos

Mariana: que bueno que te guste esta historia, a mi también me gustó porque era diferente a las otras, es muy original, además que está muy bien escrita. Normalmente no me gustaría comprometerme a traducir algo tan largo, pero me gustó demasiado.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12- Las puertas de Apocalipsis**_

Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar las puertas de mármol en frente suyo para que se abrieran. Evidentemente la estaban esperando. _No es una buena señal_. Aún así, Melania respiró profundo y entró a la enorme sala.

La habitación entera tenía un aura de oscuridad que la rodeaba. Frías paredes de piedra con cortinas negras que colgaban de ellas, cubriendo lo que desde el exterior serían ventanas. Ella siempre había estado agradecida de que estuvieran ahí; la vista al exterior no era nada agradable. Tartarus, a diferencia de Annuvin, se merecía su mala reputación. Pero Melania no se concentraba en sus alrededores. Estaba más preocupada por el hombre que parecía tener unos cuarenta años, usaba una armadura negra, y estaba caminando en ese momento de un lado a otro en frente de dos tronos. _Está caminando de un lado a otro. Esto sí que es malo. Estoy en problemas._

"Hola," dijo con nerviosismo, "papá."

Su capa negra se arremolinó a su alrededor cuando giró en su dirección. Ojos azules con manchas doradas y plateadas se entrecerraron al verla. Estaba enfadado. Y mucho. "Así que," comenzó," Me podrías decir qué en el nombre de Tartarus estás planeando?"

Melania se encogió por dentro. "Padre, yo-"

"En serio! No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!" Pasó una mano por su cabello negro, una combinación de enojo y exasperación escrita en su rostro. "Sé que te sientes obligada a protegerlos, pero si no hubieras ido al reino de los mortales hace tiempo, esto jamás hubiera sucedido!"

_Esto está yendo demasiado lejos_. Ahora ella estaba furiosa. "Estás diciendo que esto es** mi** culpa?!"

"Difícilmente," respondió Erebus. "Pheta debería haber dejado todo ir hace mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar mirar a un nivel que no le concierne. Pero tú eres la causa de esto."

_Tiene razón. Por qué siempre tiene que tener la razón?!_ "Estoy de acuerdo que esta situación es en parte mi culpa," aceptó. "Pero estoy tratando de darle un fin a todo esto! No puedo permitir que sigan muriendo!"

Su padre comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nuevamente. "Espero que no estés insinuando que yo no me preocupo por ellos, porque sí lo hago." Ella sonrió. "Pero!" _Demonios_. "Entiendes que si te opones a Pheta y la acusas abiertamente, el Cielo no te apoyará? Somos deidades oscuras. Muchos dioses de la oscuridad prefieren dar problemas. Mira a tu primo Eris! La guerra Troyana causó muchas dificultades en la Grecia Antigua, y no va a ser olvidada en el futuro cercano. Aunque yo o tu tía estemos de tu parte, Pheta va a obtener el apoyo, no tú."

"Y es por eso que estoy esperando! Si podemos mostrarles a todos cómo es Pheta en realidad, tendrán que detenerla."

"No necesariamente," respondió crípticamente. Cruzó a zancadas la habitación hasta una de las cortinas, y la abrió de un tirón. Melania hizo un gesto de dolor al oír los miles de gritos de agonía que rompieron el silencio. Viendo que su hija había comprendido, Erebus las cerró nuevamente. Los gritos de miseria abruptamente cesaron. "No seas ingenua. Sabes qué son esos gritos, Melania. Tartarus es el mayor de los castigos para las almas malvadas de humanos y demonios. Serán torturadas por todos los pecados que cometieron mientras caminaban en la tierra. Yo tengo que supervisar que esto ocurra. Pero debes recordar que no todas las almas malvadas terminan aquí, hija. También hay maldad en todos los dioses, excepto en el Todopoderoso. Por lo que debes tener cuidado!"

"Sabes lo que ella está planeando?" le preguntó. Erebus frunció el entrecejo, pero no la cuestionó. Sabía por qué estaba tan preocupada.

"Asumo que quiere abrir la Puerta Oscura. Niña estúpida." Erebus siempre se refería a los dioses más jóvenes que él como 'niños.' Al ser una de las primeras deidades en existir, llamaba así a la mayoría de los dioses. Las únicas excepciones eran su esposa, Nyx, y su hermana. Aunque él siempre había sentido odio hacia Pheta. Su actitud inocente y su vanidad le eran insoportables.

"Entonces debes entender por qué debo detenerla. Si la Puerta Oscura es abierta-"

"Por supuesto que sé lo que sucedería! He reinado sobre Tartarus por eones, incluso desde antes que existieran los humanos. Estas almas serían liberadas y destruirían todo. Lo que Pheta no entiende es el costo de abrir la Puerta Oscura. Es muy diferente que la Puerta de Luz. Para abrir ésta hay que pagar un precio. No creo que ella sepa cuál es ese precio, a no ser que en verdad esté desesperada."

Melania se tensó. "Bien, entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo."

"Me malinterpretas. Pero no importa."

"Pero, papá-"

"MELNIA! EREBUS!"

Ambos giraron para mirar a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala. Aunque Melania tenía el tono de piel y los ojos de su padre, tenía el rostro y la figura de su madre. La Dama Nyx, diosa de la Noche, los miraba con sospecha con sus ojos cafés. Su largo cabello era ondulado y completamente blanco. Se deslizó hacia donde ellos se encontraban, sosteniendo en sus manos un delgado velo azul con diamantes. "Sabía que estarías aquí. Tu padre no hubiera abierto esa maldita ventana si no fuera así." Miró a su esposo seriamente. "Hay un **motivo** por la que está ahí," dijo amenazadoramente.

Erebus lucía como un niño al que hubieran descubierto con su mano dentro del frasco de galletas. "Lo siento," murmuró.

Melania siempre se había reído de eso. Su padre usualmente era como fuego y granito, pero no en frente de su esposa. Raramente cuestionaba su opinión, y la consentía espectacularmente. Sólo recordaba de una vez en que no estuvieran de acuerdo en algo: él quería deshacerse del viejo trono de Tartarus y conseguir uno nuevo. Su madre no había aprobado, pero él no la escuchó. _Y esa es la razón por la que debo soportar a Lobo Negro_. Era un truco de Thanatos siempre tener a su madre a su lado antes de hablar con su padre. Melania raramente hacía eso, ya que su padre tendía a hacer buenas decisiones. Aunque a veces estuviera de mal humor, aún así era sabio. _Además, ella siempre pregunta por Lobo Negro cuando estoy aquí. No entiendo qué es lo que le agrada de él._

Su madre aún lucía enojada. "Supongo que estaban hablando sobre Pheta, verdad?"

Melania siempre tenía el presentimiento que su madre observaba todo lo que hacía. "Sí. Iba a hablar contigo cuando terminara de conversar con papá."

"Sí, claro. Pero Pheta es alguien con quien hay que tener cuidado. Recuerdo cuando ella era muy joven. Una mocosa mimada, siempre diciendo que tenía más seguidores que el resto de nosotros. También era muy posesiva, como bien saben. Asumo que sabes que hay mucho en juego si te involucras."

"Lo sé, pero peores cosas sucederán si no lo hago."

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero ten cuidado. Y para que sepas, estuve observando al joven Harry. Se está adaptando bastante bien a su nuevo hogar."

"Eso en bueno. Espera." Ella había puesto un escudo en Harry, para impedir que Pheta, o cualquiera excepto ella o Thanatos, pudiera encontrarlo. "Cómo encontraste a Harry?"

"Thanatos," respondió Erebus simplemente. "Estuvo aquí hace algunos días, quejándose sobre Brian Jennings. Lo reencarnaste otra vez?"

"Sip."

"Entonces espero que lo veremos pronto. Tu hermano me estaba rogando que aceptara su alma aquí. Me pareció gracioso. Pero tu madre estaba muy feliz cuando encontró a Harry." Le sonrió a su esposa.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz! Su nombre está conectado a mi!" Melania hizo un baile de la victoria por dentro. Si a su madre le agradaba Harry, entonces los encantamientos de protección sobre él serían más fuertes. No había poder más grande que la bendición de la diosa de la Noche. "En todo caso," su madre continuó. "Él sabe? O lo dejaste a oscuras, como a Tom?" Viendo que su hija se ruborizaba, Nyx suspiró. "Vas a tener que decirle, tarde o temprano."

"En verdad no quiero discutir sobre eso ahora," le contestó Melania.

"Nunca quieres. Cómo se encuentra Lobo Negro?"

Entonces le preguntó Erebus, en broma. "Sí, cómo está el pobrecito? Apuesto que aún está maldiciendo almas como el pedazo de-" se detuvo al ver que su esposa estaba furiosa. "Como la maravillosa estatua de piedra que es!" Se rindió al ver las expresiones de confusión de las dos mujeres, que lo miraban cono si estuviera demente. "Odio al desgraciado. No pueden culparme!"

Nyx dijo, como si le hablara a un niño travieso, "Lobo Negro es un perfecto caballero y no quiero oír que digan nada malo sobre él." Padre e hija compartieron una mirada. "En todo caso, no era tan malo como Leopardo Azul."

Erebus admitió, "Tienes completamente la razón."

"No lo recuerdo, papá. Por qué era tan molesto?"

"Sólo hay tanto que una persona puede aguantar escuchar a alguien hablar sobre las maravillas del queso."

* * *

"Buenos días, Hedwig." Hedwig ululó como respuesta desde donde se encontraba, sentada en una percha, provista por la casa. A decir la verdad, Nuitari no quería levantarse. La cama era demasiado cómoda. Pero eran las siete de la mañana, y estaba ansioso por comenzar el día. Abriendo la ventana, para que Hedwig pudiera salir, respiró el refrescante aire de la mañana. Dejó la ventana abierta en caso que Hedwig decidiera regresar. Luego, hizo su cama. Según Zylle, si dejaba cualquier habitación de la casa desordenada, la casa lo encerraría en esa habitación hasta que la limpiara. Esa era una de las desventajas de tener una casa inteligente: no permitía nada de desorden.

Nuitari amaba su habitación. Zylle dijo que debía ser para él, ya que el número 12 no le permitía la entrada a las otras habitaciones. Estaba en el tercer piso, como los otros dormitorios, y estaba decorada en tonos verdes, azules grisáceos, y negro. Además de la enorme cama, había un escritorio negro con numerosos cajones para sus cosas. Estanterías con libros ocupaban una de las paredes, la mayoría aún vacías y esperando ser ocupadas. Los libros que habían sido suministrados por la habitación (que no eran muchos) pertenecían a temas como la historia de los elementales, control, teoría, y cosas por el estilo. Ya había puesto toda su ropa en el closet. Incluso había un asiento acojinado justo bajo la gran ventana, que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared y le otorgaba una fantástica vista hacia el oeste. Aún no había dejado su marca personal en el lugar, pero eso era de esperarse. _Sólo ayer llegué aquí, así que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme y personalizarlo._

Nuitari se puso una polera blanca, jeans azul oscuro, y uno de los muchos pares de calcetines que había comprado el día anterior. Se puso sus lentes de contacto y sonrió al ver su reflejo con ojos grises en el pequeño espejo plateado en la pared.

Desde que había regresado de Lethe, sus sueños habían sido tranquilos. Aunque sentía que algo intentaba entrar en ellos. Eso lo perturbaba porque le daba la impresión que el intruso que trataba entrar en su mente no era un amigo. Aunque no sabía qué era.

…_Un cementerio, lleno de personas usando túnicas negras y máscaras…_

La escena desapareció de su cabeza tan abruptamente como había aparecido. No le dio importancia, y bajó las escaleras. Nuitari no se dio cuenta que Hedwig brillaba levemente, y lo observaba con preocupación en sus ojos color ámbar.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, donde podía oler el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Sarah estaba haciendo panqueques. Zylle no estaba en la casa, pero había prometido que cambiaría su horario de trabajo. De ese modo tendría más tiempo para entrenarlo y verlo durante el día. Mientras estaba en el trabajo, Sarah le iba a enseñar la teoría detrás de la magia elemental, y su historia. También iba a tener tiempo de explorar la ciudad Grey Tower. No querían que se quedara en casa todo el día. _Lo que es bueno_. Zylle le enseñaría cómo usar la magia de forma práctica, al igual que en combate. Según ella, era necesario para un elemental saber cómo pelear.

"Hola, niño! Cómo dormiste?" Sarah le sonrió mientras lanzaba los panqueques al aire hábilmente para darlos vuelta.

"Muy bien. No sabía que una cama podía ser **tan** cómoda." Era verdad. La cama en su habitación era absolutamente perfecta. Era incluso mejor que la cama en el hospital, y eso era decir bastante.

"La casa hace eso," respondió Sarah. "Quien sea que haya puesto esos encantamientos en la casa fue un genio." Haciendo un montón con seis panqueques sobre un plato, y luego entregándoselo, le dijo, "A comer! Después del desayuno, te enseñaré las bases de la historia de la ciudad. El jarabe está en la mesa, cariño."

Le preguntó mientras se sentaban a la mesa, "Las bases? No deberías darme una versión detallada?" Después de todo, estaba bastante atrás en comparación a los demás. Esa gente había vivido aquí todas sus vidas, mientras que él era sólo un niño que había aparecido de la nada, sin su memoria. No debería intentar meter en su cabeza todo lo que debería saber?

"Confía en mí, las bases es todo lo que necesitarás." Nuitari notó, divertido, que Sarah además del jarabe le había agregado crema batida a su desayuno. "Los profesores en el colegio rara vez enseñan algo nuevo. Estaba conversando con Mariana Ravencroft hace unos días. Su hijo mayor-es de tu edad, me parece- estaba haciendo un trabajo que yo hice hace años! La única persona que enseña cosas relativamente nuevas es Vinny Coulter."

"He oído halar sobre ella. Zylle dice que es bastante dura. Es eso cierto, Abue?"

Sarah rió. "Eso es poco decir, Noche! Lavinia casi vence a Zylle en el torneo, y Zylle esa una elemental de sexta clase. Puede que Lavinia sólo sea de quinta clase, pero está siempre determinada a obtener lo que desea. Esa chica es muy ambiciosa, sin mencionar astuta. Su actitud es tan fría como los ataques que utiliza. Una mirada basta para hacer que los niños huyan. Además, favorece a algunos estudiantes. Hay que tener cuidado con ella."

"Ahora tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ella."

"Que mal. Conociéndola, va a venir corriendo una vez que se entere sobre ti."

Suspiró. "Soy tan afortunado."

* * *

Sarah lo llevó al estudio en el segundo piso. Como el resto de la casa, estaba decorado en colores oscuros. Pero era un lugar bastante iluminado, ya que las enormes ventanas miraban al sur. Muchos de los libros eran como los que habían en su habitación. Leyes de los Dragones Arashi-Tenku e Historia de los clanes entre otros. Había un escritorio, y sobre éste una computadora que estaba conectada a una impresora y a un fax. Notó que Sarah hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"No te agradan las computadoras?"

"No, no es eso, en serio. Es más que nada porque mi hija pasa demasiado tiempo aquí trabajando. Se parece tanto a su padre que da miedo. Él era exactamente igual, trabajando hasta más no poder. Espero," lo miró detenidamente. "Que eso acabe pronto." Le pasó una mano por el pelo afectivamente, despeinándolo. "Ahora que te tiene, eso probablemente terminará. Toma asiento! No tardaremos mucho."

Nuitari se sentó en una silla de color azul marino mientras Sarah se sentó en la roja, mirándolo. "Supongo que debería empezar acerca de cómo fue formada esta ciudad. Es mejor comenzar por el principio," le dijo. "Hace muchos, muchos siglos, vivía un hechicero llamado Merlín. Has oído hablar de él, cierto?"

"Por supuesto."

"Está bien. Él tenía un aprendiz llamado Taran Hawking. Él y su esposa Bryne- en ese entonces la única descendiente de Merlín, su hija- vinieron a éste lugar y les pareció un lugar apropiado para que una comunidad mágica habitara. Usando una gran cantidad de magia, construyeron la Torre Gris. Era una atalaya que promovía el uso de magia y servía como símbolo del bien contra las fuerzas del mal. Cuando fue terminada, magos y hechiceros de todo tipo vinieron aquí para estudiar magia."

"Es por eso que nuestra familia es tan importante por aquí? Y qué le sucedió a la torre? No la he visto."

"Para responder a tu primera pregunta: sí, es por eso. Técnicamente yo no soy una Hawking, pues de nacimiento soy una Vartar de otro clan, antes de las guerras, pero Zylle es la última de la línea." Sonrió. "Bueno, lo era."

"Pero soy adoptado!"

"Y?! Ahora eres parte de la familia. No funciona si es por matrimonio, pero sí por adopción. Y como Zylle te adoptó, tú eres ahora un descendiente. Es un complejo hechizo, para mantener la familia." Viendo que aún seguía confundido, admitió. "Yo tampoco lo entiendo, aún cuando Thomas me lo explicó. Aunque me parece que él tampoco sabía mucho sobre eso."

_Thomas debe ser el padre de Zylle_. "Y qué hay de la torre?"

"En realidad, estuviste en ella. En los restos, en cualquier caso."

"A qué te refieres?" _Creo que recordaría haber estado en una torre desde que llegué aquí. Ella dijo en los restos. Esa debe ser la palabra clave._

"El hospital."

"No es una torre. Betty me dijo mientras estaba allí que todo el hospital estaba bajo tierra."

"Porque los pasadizos y habitaciones subterráneas son todo lo que queda. Cuando los romanos invadieron, algún genio derribó la torre. Una buena amiga mía, que resulta ser una verdadera vidente, dijo que la torre se alzaría nuevamente cuando las Puertas se abran. A qué se refería con 'las Puertas' jamás me lo dijo. Pero Cassandra Morgaine siempre fue así. Continuando. Fue alrededor de esa época que los brujos y los elementales comenzaron a separarse de los muggles, aunque los elementales aún utilizamos su tecnología. Los brujos siempre fueron demasiado orgullosos como para siquiera pensar en hacer las cosas al modo de los muggles."

"Creo que a muchos aún les desagrada, juzgando por lo que recuerdo de mi educación mágica."

"Típico. Es por eso que los brujos y brujas que nacen aquí son enseñados desde jóvenes a aceptar y usar la tecnología. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, la historia siempre es interesante."

"A mi siempre me ha parecido bastante aburrida."

"Probablemente porque te la enseñaron de manera equivocada. Probablemente aprendiste historia de un viejo charlatán que olvida el aspecto humano de lo que está enseñando. Odio a los profesores que son así."

"Estabas diciendo?"

"Bien! Gracias. Entonces durante la Edad Media, los elementales comenzaron a separarse del mundo mágico. Los brujos querían separarse de la naturaleza completamente. Nuestro poder está directamente vinculado con la naturaleza, así que para nosotros eso es absurdo. Los dejamos para que siguieran estudiando sus libros y perdiendo el tiempo con sus varitas, mientras nosotros practicábamos nuestra magia. Para el Renacimiento, ellos ya nos habían olvidado completamente. Los pocos que saben sobre nosotros usualmente son familiares y están sometidos bajo un estricto juramento a mantener el secreto. Incluso ahora lo hacemos a los hijos que son brujos, y a aquellos con quienes nos casamos que no son elementales, ya sean brujos o muggles. A los niños brujos les enseñamos francés a temprana edad y cuando tienen once años, los mandamos a Beauxbatons. Hay un colegio en el norte para brujos; el nombre tiene algo que ver con un cerdo (N/T: Hog significa 'Puerco' y Warts, 'Verrugas'). Pero cuando enviamos a nuestros niños allí, están constantemente enfermos."

"Por qué se enferman? Están bien?"

"Oh, están bien si van a Beauxbatons. Sólo hay algo en ese colegio en particular que hace que se enfermen. Si no se enferman, atraen problemas como un imán. Los doctores del Santuario de Grey Tower dicen que hay una presencia allí que lo hace. Reacciona con nuestros niños, que aunque no pueden utilizar magia elemental, lo tienen en su sangre. Se salió de control cuando un niño murió."

"Qué le sucedió?"

"Combustión espontánea. Provenía de una larga línea de elementales de fuego."

"Quizá no debería ir ahí."

"Quizá eso sea lo mejor. De regreso a la historia. Alrededor de la época de la caza de brujas- la cual nosotros causamos por accidente, ya que una mujer decidió que sería divertido volar por ahí, asustando a las personas- los clanes comenzaron a formarse. Cada clan se especializó en un foro específico."

"Sí, Mirabelle me lo dijo. Los Arashi-Tenku creen en el balance de la ofensa y la defensa, además de la estrategia."

"Eso es cierto, pero te dijo que hace cincuenta años veinticinco clanes existían?"

"No, pero Zylle mencionó algo sobre eso. Me habló sobre cómo sólo seis clanes se opusieron a este sujeto Grindelwald. Sólo cinco sobrevivieron."

"Exactamente. Yo solía ser de las Panteras Suiko-Tsuki. Especialidad: reducir grandes áreas a ruinas. Pero yo no me uní a Grindelwald, así que fui transferida a los Arashi-Tenku."

"Ya no existen."

"Polvo en el viento. Aunque siempre recordaré a la Lobo Negro de los Sekai-Kage. Mirage Searle era una gran persona, Noche."

"Ella desapareció?"

"A quién sabe dónde. Estaba malherida la última vez que la vi, y el hecho de que todos en su clan estaban muertos no ayudaba en nada. Me imagino que el hecho de que mató al que los traicionó fue de consuelo, pero aún así estaba sola."

"Qué hizo?"

"Era una elemental de agua de quinta clase, y muy dotada. Sabes qué es la Occlumencia?"

"Nop… pero tiene algo que ver con bloquear algo? 'Ocluir' significa 'bloquear', me parece."

"Buena deducción. La Occlumencia es la defensa mágica de la mente contra la invasión externa. Es muy útil, esconder lo que en verdad piensas de una persona que puede detectar mentiras, o alguien que es un psíquico. Ella era una experta en eso, al igual que en crear ilusiones."

"Cómo era ella?" _Parece bastante interesante_.

"Como persona? No a muchas personas le agradaba. Tenía una personalidad intensa, y eso era simplemente intimidante. Tenía un mal temperamento, y era muy seria. Guardaba rencor por mucho tiempo y le gustaba atormentar a aquellos que le desagradaban. Aunque hay que darle crédito. Era una gran líder."

Nuitari pensó por unos momentos. _Suena bastante familiar, como si actuara como alguien que conocía… no puedo acordarme, obviamente_. Sarah lo sacó de sus pensamientos poniendo un libro no muy grande en sus manos. "Metamorfosis a Través de la Magia Elemental," leyó en voz alta. "Qué significa?"

"Es transformar algo en otra cosa usando tu elemento. El concepto es difícil de comprender, y hacerlo es aún más difícil. Pero es útil. Por lo que hoy te vas a dedicar a leer, y mañana vas a practicar conmigo."

"Abue, yo pensé que habías llegado al acuerdo con Zylle de que ella me enseñaría la parte práctica, y tu te dedicarías a enseñarme la teoría."

Sarah levantó la mano con dos dedos cruzados. "Crucé mis dedos. Le hará bien una sorpresa, de todos modos."

"CHOCOLATE! SI! SARAH! TIENES QUE VER ESTO!"

Sarah rió al escuchar los gritos de Hans desde el número 12, la casa de al lado. "Estaba intentado hacer crecer árboles de chocolate, por diversión. No pensé que crecerían. Bien, puedo conseguir el chocolate para mis brownies más barato."

"Creo que debería ser refinado antes de que puedas hacerlo."

"Y es por eso que Hans modificó las semillas entes de plantarlas. Es sorprendente lo que un elemental de tierra haría sólo pare tener un árbol de chocolate."

* * *

N/T: Ese fue el capítulo 12!!! Les gustó? Sí? Entonces dejen un review!! Porfaaaa!! Aprovecho de desearles a todos una feliz Navidad, ya que no creo poder actualizar antes del sábado :P Así que ojalá lo pasen muy bien, reciban muchos regalos, canten muchos villancicos, y se emborrachen hasta vomitar! MwHAahaHaahHA, okay, saludos a todos! 


	13. Ser Un Hombre

_**Capítulo 13- Ser un Hombre**_

Los montones de maleza seguían creciendo a medida que trabajaba. Aún le faltaba mucho para terminar, pues el jardín había sido descuidado por meses. Antes era Harry quien estaba encargado del mantenimiento de la casa, pero él ya no estaba aquí. Dudley se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. _No entiendo cómo es que Harry no era todo músculo con todo este trabajo?_ Pensó un poco sobre eso. _Probablemente es porque no le dábamos suficiente de comer_.

Habían pasado nueve días desde que Harry había desaparecido, seis días desde que aquel brujo había aparecido. Poco después de que le dijo a ese profesor Snape o como sea que se llame todo lo que sabía y se fue, al menos diez otros brujos aparecieron, en menos de una hora. Vernon, por supuesto, se resistió. La luz roja proveniente de la varita de un hombre particularmente desfigurado lo paralizó. Aquel hombre y otros siete se fueron, pero tres se quedaron atrás. Era una de esos tres quien lo había asustado más que los demás.

El hombre parecía estar a punto de matar a su padre allí mismo con sus propias manos. Usaba una túnica roja, a diferencia de los demás que vestían de azul. Probablemente había sido muy apuesto alguna vez, pero mucho de eso se había disipado. Tenía la apariencia de alguien que solía ser despreocupado, pero a quien todo se le había caído a pedazos en un momento que alteró su vida. Brillantes ojos celestes que parecían estar embrujados por una sombra se detuvieron en él, congelándolo. Aún así, reunió su coraje e hizo lo que le pidieron. Lo llevó al cuarto de Harry. Dudley no había entrado en él por su padre. Vernon aún estaba determinado a que nadie entrara en esa habitación.

Parecía un lugar sacado de una pesadilla. Estaba disgustado por el estado en que se encontraba, al igual que el hombre vestido de rojo. No era difícil adivinar lo que había ocurrido allí. El suelo estaba arruinadoy en varios lugares manchado con una sustancia oscura que debía ser sangre. La cama había sido arrojada contra la pared, y estaba destrozada. El escritorio estaba en condiciones semejantes. Después de ver la habitación por si mismo, no le costaba creer la historia de su padre de que Harry había conjurado un mini tornado.

El brujo revisó una parte suelta en el piso. De debajo de las tablas, sacó varios libros, unos trozos de pastel (_Así que así es como Harry sobrevivió cuando me pusieron en esa horrible dieta._), y una larga capa plateada. Miró la tela por largo tiempo, una expresión de dolor en sus ojos, antes de regresar al presente. Juntó todas las cosas restantes de Harry y bajó las escaleras. Los otros dos brujos que se habían quedado con su madre evidentemente la habían cuestionado y encontrado el baúl de su primo perdido. Sin decir una palabra, se marcharon. Unos minutos después su asustada madre le dijo que el brujo vestido con la túnica roja era nada más y nada menos que el infame Sirius Black. Eso explicaba el miedo que sintió cuando el convicto estaba allí. Después se sintió un poco mal por su padre, aún en la compañía de ese hombre. Pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. Vernon Dursley merecía todo lo que le dieran. Nadie debería tratar a otro ser humano de la forma en que él trató a Harry.

Unos días después les llegó noticia de que a Vernon al fin se le había zafado un tornillo. Los brujos lo mandaron a un institución mental: La Facultad Mental de St. Claire. Les aseguraron que allí sería tratado bien y no se presentarían cargos. _Aparentemente, pensaron que estar demente era castigo suficiente_. Él y su madre lo visitaban en la institución. No era agradable de ver. El hombre estaba sentado n una esquina, meciéndose de adelante a atrás. Vernon seguía riéndose y gritando, tratando de escaparse de los ojos azules. Dudley sabía a quién se refería, aún cuando los doctores no lo sabían. Pensaba que ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que le hizo a su padre. Él mismo estaba avergonzado de ser el hijo del loco en la habitación con paredes acolchonadas.

Ahora tenía otras prioridades de las que preocuparse. La casa debía ser mantenida, y tenían que arreglárselas sin su padre. Petunia trabajaba como cocinera en Delicias Culinarias, el restaurante que le pertenecía a la familia de su nueva amiga Alyce. A ella le gustaba el lugar, y estaba tratando de superar lo sucedido. A Dudley también le iba bien en su nuevo trabajo, y la compañía dijo que el próximo año debería tomar clases de arquitectura. También le ofrecieron trabajar los fines de semana, y durante el verano el próximo año. Estaba muy feliz por eso, ya que en verdad le agradaba su trabajo. El interior de la casa ya había sido arreglado y limpiado. Incluso la habitación de Harry, aunque sabía que aquello había sido muy difícil para su madre. Tenía el presentimiento que no entrarían en esa habitación en mucho tiempo. Las ventanas habían sido limpiadas de todo el polvo, y las flores replantadas. El pasto, lenta pero claramente, estaba volviendo a su color verde. Pero la mala hierba érale problema. Dudley sabía que sin importar cuantas sacara, más volverían a crecer.

_Es como el mundo, en cierto modo. Siempre habrá maleza, no importa cuanta saquemos. Lo menos ue puedo hacer es asegurarme que no hayan tantas_. Con este pensamiento, sacó del suelo una particularmente grande, con satisfacción.

* * *

"Hola, Alyce. Cómo estás?"

La muchacha le sonrió. "Yo estoy bien, nada nuevo. Vaya, has perdido peso!"

"Sí," le respondió, sonrojándose. "El correr me ha ayudado bastante, al igual que mi trabajo. Diez libras!"

"En verdad se nota, te vez muy bien! Trabajas en una compañía de construcciones, verdad?"

"El trabajo es fascinante! Me siento mucho mejor desde que me decidí a dejar mi marca en el mundo con mis propias manos! Sabes qué? Me siento orgulloso cada vez que paso por el sitio de la construcción! Ya puedo imaginar cómo será una vez que esté terminado," se rió jovialmente.

Ella se le unió. "Eso es genial! Cuando esté terminado puedo decir que un amigo mío lo construyó!"

Continuaron corriendo por el camino pavimentado en el parque, conversando sobre sus vidas, y cosas así. Alyce se había convertido en una gran amiga y confidente de Dudley: siempre escuchaba sus problemas pacientemente. Alyce en ese momento estaba contentísima porque sus padres le habían comprado los patines que quería. Les estaba yendo muy bien con el restaurante, así que se los regalaron.

"Quería agradecerte por darle el trabajo a mi madre."

"Como ya te había dicho, no fue un problema! Tu mamá es una gran cocinera! Nunca hemos tenido tantos clientes antes que comenzara a trabajar para nosotros."

Dudley no pudo responder, ya que dos voces gritaron el nombre de Alyce. Una era de un chico, la otra de una mujer. Los dueños de las voces corrieron hacia ellos. El niño tenía aproximadamente su edad, era alto, cabello rubio y ojos cafés y parecía estar teniendo problemas para mantener el ritmo. La niña parecía de la misma edad y tenía cabello corto de color castaño oscuro. Lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos, y tenía firmemente en su mano la correa del golden retriever que trotaba en frente de ella. Cuando los alcanzaron, el muchacho desconocido colapsó en el cemento. Dudley podía ver manchas de sudor en su sudadera roja. "Dios, cómo detesto correr," dijo.

La niña con las gafas oscuras se rió. "Él estará bien, solo está fuera de forma. Oye, Alyce, quién es tu amigo?" Dudley se sorprendió. La muchacha obviamente era ciega, pero a pesar de eso sabía que estaba allí.

"Dudley, ellos son mis mejores amigos." Alyce apuntó al muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo. "Él es Jerald Maplethorpe."

Él le saludó con la mano, aún sentado en el suelo y con la respiración entrecortada. "Llámame Jerry, todos lo hacen."

Alyce continuó. "Y ella es Camilla Weaver, y su perro guía, Sammy. Chicos, éste es Dudley Dursley."

El perro ladró una vez en forma de saludo, y la niña ciega estiró su brazo. Dudley le estrechó la mano. "Es un placer conocerte, Dudley. La mayoría me llama Cami. Llámame Millie y estás muerto."

Jerry se levantó. "No te he visto por el colegio, Dudley. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Acabas de mudarte? He vivido aquí por cuatro años y jamás te había visto."

"No, he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Solía ir a un colegio privado. Este año iré a Stonewall porque mi padre perdió su empleo."

"Grunnings?" preguntó Cami.

"Sí, cómo lo supiste?"

"Mi papá trabajaba ahí. Es el nombre de tu padre Vernon Dursley? Creo que ese era el nombre del sujeto que siempre le gritaba a mi padre."

"Infortunadamente. Lo lamento si le causo algún problema a tu padre."

"Está bien. Apuesto a que no te pareces en nada a tu papá. Mi papá ahora trabaja para la nueva compañía, así que no es un problema. Dónde está tu padre ahora?"

"Institución Mental," respondió Dudley simplemente.

Jerry hizo un gesto con la mano."A quién le importa? Ahora tenemos un nuevo amigo. Siempre es bueno hacerse nuevos amigos."

Dudley se mordió el labio. "No estoy seguro que seré bienvenido en Stonewall."

Alyce le preguntó. "Por qué piensas eso?"

"Solía ser un bravucón."

Jerry dijo despreocupadamente. "Y qué? Ahora ya no lo eres, y eso es lo que importa. Nunca seas rencoroso. Vamos, muchachos! Estoy listo para mi segunda carrera!"

Cami le preguntó burlonamente. "Segunda? Ni siquiera hubo una primera."

Todos rieron, incluyendo Jerry. Los cuatro, más el perro, trotaron por el parque, los lazos de amistad formándose y fortaleciéndose.

* * *

"Bien, bien, bien. Miren quién es."

El grupo giró como si fuera sólo una persona hacia la persona que había hablado. Dudley se congeló. Estaban sentados en los juegos del parque como si les pertenecieran, y notó que muchos de los niños se mantenían alejados de ellos. Hizo una mueca. Él solía ser como ellos. Era su vieja pandilla. Los nombres de todos eran: Piers Polkiss, Dennis Townsend, Malcolm Rockwell y Gordon Armstrong. Dennos, quien obviamente era ahora el líder, siguió hablándoles en esa molesta y aguda voz. _Alguien aún no ha alcanzado la pubertad._

"Es el gran trío. Oh, acaso la niña ciega está asustada?" Dennis había notado que Cami retrocedió un poco de su fuerte voz. "No puedes ver?" continuó molestándola, mientras Sammy gruñía. Aparentemente los cuatro idiotas no lo habían visto.

Jerry saltó a la defensa de Cami. "Déjenla tranquila! Ella es mucho más inteligente y una mejor persona que ustedes cuatro juntos!"

Una horrible sonrisa marcó el rostro de rata de Piers. "No te metas, nerd. A no ser que quieras salir herido."

"En verdad crees que te tengo miedo, Polkiss? Sólo eres un presumido niño rico. Un marica."

"Pequeño-!"

Alyce avanzó un paso. "Sólo porque algunas personas les tengan miedo, no significa que nosotros también. No dejan que nadie se divierta y arruinan todo en el lugar en el que están! Esos niños ni siquiera se atreven a venir a jugar porque ustedes se sientan allí y fuman cigarrillos todo el día!"

Malcolm y Gordon, que según Dudley recordaba eran extremadamente tontos, solo gruñeron y golpearon sus puños contra las palmas de sus manos.

_Esto es diferente. En serio era tan idiota? En verdad solía salir con estos imbéciles? No son nada más que unos mal nacidos! Por qué estaba con ellos?!_ Lo asaltó un sentimiento de culpa. _Yo era como ellos. Yo era un idiota, un pedazo de basura que no causaba más que problemas e infelicidad. Yo le hacía esto a otros niños: los amenazaba y me burlaba de ellos. Y recuerdo que Harry era como Alyce, Cami y Jerry: siempre dando la cara_. Recordó lo que la Diosa de las Sombras le había dicho. _Le juré a la Diosa de las Sombras y a mi mismo que en adelante sería un ser humano decente. No dejaré que esto le suceda a otra gente jamás_.

Dennis dijo, "Supongo que tendremos que darles una lección por enfrentarse a nosotros. Y no creo que las probabilidades estén a su favor. Me refiero, todo lo que tienen es una buena para nada, una niña que no puede ver absolutamente nada, un nerd, y un patético perro!"

Dudley dio un paso adelante. "También me tienen a mi," gruñó. Sus tres nuevos amigos le sonrieron cuando dijo eso.

Los otros cuatro quedaron paralizados. El cigarro que Piers estaba fumando se cayó de su boca abierta. Dennis exclamó, "Dursley! Pero tú- tú estabas-"

"Muriendo, quizá?"

Compartiendo una sonrisa con Piers, Dennis sonrió nerviosamente. "Que alegría que estés bien, hombre! Todos pensamos que no lo lograrías!"

"Correcto. Es por eso que me abandonaron y me ridiculizaron. Pensaron que iba a morir, así que no había peligro en burlarse de mí. Después de todo, no va a vivir por mucho tiempo, así que no es un problema!"

Piers suplicó. "No era nuestra intención, Gran D!"

"Por supuesto que no. Y se supone que voy a creerles a un montón de traidores como ustedes?"

El rostro de Dennis se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad e ira. "Qué?!"

"No puedo creer que yo era como ustedes! Como ustedes cuatro, sólo me sentaba allí y actuaba como un estúpido. Escuchen, ratas descerebradas," gritó. "Ya no soy como ustedes y no permitiré que sigan haciendo esto! Lo que harán ahora será marcharse y no molestarnos nunca más!"

"Pero, Dud! Somos tus amigos! No puedes hacernos esto!"

"Ustedes NO son mis amigos. Tus amigos no te abandonan cuando se enteran que no estás bien. Tus amigos no se burlan de ti ni te ridiculizan cuando se enteran que vas a morir. Ahora tengo amigos y no son ustedes. Ahora, piérdanse!"

El discurso de Dudley so había vuelto más apasionado y amenazante con cada palabra. Los cuatro salieron corriendo, y tropezándose, con Dennis gritando, "Te atraparemos por esto, Dursley!" Pero Dennis era el que estaba corriendo más rápido. Fue entonces que recordó que Dennis tenía excelentes instintos de supervivencia.

Después de un momento de silencio, Jerry dijo, "Eres asombroso. Realmente asombroso."

Cami le preguntó en voz baja, "En verdad eras parte de su pandilla?"

"Lo era," admitió.

"E ibas a morirte?"

Asintió. "Me abandonaron cuando se enteraron que Grunnings estaba en quiebra. Además tenía un problema del corazón, y estaba muriendo. Entonces comenzaron a humillarme, y a burlarse de mi cuando descubrieron lo último. Pero me recuperé, así que al parecer les di una buena sorpresa."

Jerry le sonrió. "Parecía que estaban a punto de mojarse los pantalones! Fue demasiado gracioso!" Le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. "Me alegro que ahora estés en nuestra pandilla."

Alyce dijo, "Así que Dudley pasó tu 'prueba', Jerry?"

"Con honores. No puedo ser amigo de alguien que no se enfrenta a esos imbéciles! Solemos hacer eso bastante."

"Entonces no dejaré que los enfrenten ustedes solos," les prometió Dudley.

* * *

Dudley regresó a la casa más temprano que su madre. Habían anticipado eso, así que Petunia le había enseñado a hacer unas comidas simples y sanas para que no tuviera que esperar a que ella llegara a casa. Sacando la sartén. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus nuevos amigos.

Jerry era una persona alegre. No tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Juzgando por lo que los demás habían dicho y por lo sucedido, esto les causaba problemas a menudo. Era brillante en lo que se refería a ciencias, ya que sus padres eran biólogos. Pero él odiaba absolutamente a los insectos. Aún peor para él, insectos era el tema que sus padres estaban estudiando en ese momento. Jerry se quejaba del estado en que estaba su casa. "Lo juro, algún día, me va a dar un infarto. Por todos lados! Bichos! Por qué tienen que traerlos a casa?! Aah!! Es eso una avispa?!" aceitó la sartén y la puso sobre el fuego.

Dudley sacó un poco de carne y vegetales, y con jun cuchillo comenzó a picarlos. Cami Weaver era una persona diferente. Había nacido ciega, pero trataba que eso no la limitara. Cami odiaba que otras personas sintieran lástima y simpatía por su ceguera. Pensaba que podía tener una buena vida, aún sin poder ver. Primero que nada, tomaba clases de arte, y parecía ser muy buena para la alfarería. Le encantaba el heavy metal y le gustaba que hubiera mucho ruido a su alrededor. A pesar de eso, era una persona relativamente callada, y muy inteligente. Sammy, su perro guía, estaba constantemente a su lado. La chica jamás olvidaba decir algo lindo sobre sus ojos al mundo. Puso la comida en la sartén, que ahora estaba caliente.

Alyce era como Jerry: muy conversadora. La diferencia es que ella tenía, generalmente, más tacto. Estaba siempre preocupada por cómo lucía, ya que las niñas más populares siempre se burlaban de ella. Alyce tenía una familia grande, todos ellos con un amor por la comida y la cocina. Delicias Culinarias era un restaurante muy exitoso en la ciudad. A veces incluso personas famosas iban a comer allí. Según Cami, Alyce tenía el hábito de defender a las personas de los fanfarrones y de ayudar a la gente. Dudley estaba sorprendido que se atreviera a asociarse con él, considerando cómo solía actuar.

Se sentó en la mesa con su cena. Se había asegurado de dejar la mitad, y la guardó en el refrigerador. De esa manera su madre no tendría que cocinar cuando llegara a la casa. Dudley sonrió al pensar en sus nuevos amigos. _Ellos no me abandonarán cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, de eso estoy seguro_. Entonces notó el papel doblado que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo abrió, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su madre no lo había escrito. Estaba escrito hermosamente, y cada letra parecía perfecta.

_Dudley,_

_Tú sabes quién soy. Me alegro que estés cumpliendo tu parte del trato, te hace bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti. No te preocupes por Harry, él está sano y salvo. Aprecia a tus amigos, pues tus lazos con ellos te darán fuerza._

_Debo pedirte un favor. Últimamente, demonios han ingresado al plano mortal. Sí, increíblemente, como suena, demonios. No, los brujos no lo saben. Ellos, como los otros mortales, piensan que son míticos. Pero son reales. No me puedo encargar personalmente de esto, pues tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender._

_Te pido que te encargues de esos demonios por mí. Tendrás ayuda. No te dejaré ir solo. Por un lado, porque aún estás bajo mi protección. Pero hay algo más que debo decirte. Cuando te curé, te di un don especial. Este don es algo llamado 'energía espiritual.' Es un tipo de magia, pero no como la que usan los brujos. Este tipo es una extensión de ti en forma de energía, en vez de hacer hechizos a través de la mente en combinación de una varita. Serás capaz de usar esta habilidad para derrotarlos. Te dejé un libro sobre el tema. Mientras más te entrenes y lo uses, más fuerte se volverá. Puede que te preguntes por qué no le pregunté a un brujo que hiciera este trabajo. La respuesta es simple: ya hay algo que los amenaza, y además sus mentes son tan estrechas que no lo entenderían. Tú, me parece, eres un mucho mejor candidato. Por favor acepta. Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien si lo haces._

Debajo de la nota había un pequeño libro: Energía Espiritual, Una Guía.

Bien, aquí está mi oportunidad de librar al mundo de la mala hierba. Lo haré. Ella ya ha hecho tanto por mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tengo que aceptar esta responsabilidad. Es parte de lo que es ser un verdadero hombre.

* * *

N/T: Y cómo lo pasaron en la Navidad? Se emborracharon? Yo no:) sólo tengo 15 años, y no me dejan. Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, y no sale Nuitari, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer! Quiero que sepan que me desgasté mis deditos hoy para traducir este cap a tiempo. Ayer ya lo tenía casi listo pero se cortó la luz y se me borró casi todo. Así que hoy trabajé horitas para poder terminarlo! Y lo logré!!! Así que por favor dejen un review, para sentirme mejor! Ojalá que tengan un feliz Año Nuevo, saludos a todos!!!

Javi-fernandez: hola! Como estas? Yo un poco cansada pero feliz:) Gracias a ti por tu review. Feliz Año Nuevo!!

The angel of the Dreams: ojalá te haya gustado el cap. Yo creo que sí voy a traducir la secuela, sería muy cruel dejarlos colgando, además ya me encariñé con el fic, me va a dar mucha pena cuando lo termine. Lamento decirte que falta mucho para que Harry regrese a Hogwarts, de hecho no es sino hasta la secuela, Profecías Elementales. Pero no te puedo decir mucho! Que después no tiene gracia leerlo. Feliz Año Nuevo!

Jeanne: Gracias! F.A.N.!!!

Paula Moonlight : Y a quién no le gustaría tener un árbol de pocholate?! Sobre Mirage Searle y Severus Snape… sep, tienes razón. F. A. N.!!!

Bona113: k bueno k te haya gustado! Que estés bien! Feliz Año Nuevo!

Francisca: este cap es el regalo de Año Nuevo. Sobre la abuela de Snape… tienes razón. Así que eres de Santiago? :P Tengo muchos familiares que viven allí, además de una amiga a quien no veo en mucho tiempo. No creo k conozcas a una niña que se llama Karla Morales, o si? Lo dudo, pero tenía que preguntar. Para responder a tus preguntas, mi nombre es Gabriela, y tengo quince años. ¿Qué edad tienes? xD Bueno, que tengas un Feliz Año Nuevo!!


	14. Aprendiendo Algo Nuevo

Para los que les interese, en mi bioestá el link para la versión en ingles de GE.

_**Capítulo 14- Aprendiendo algo nuevo**_

Nuitari estaba leyendo Metamorfosis a Través de la Magia Elemental cuando oyó a Zylle llegar a casa. En los dos días que había vivido en el número 14 de la calle Zephyrus, se había dado cuenta que el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y los comentarios sarcásticos de Sarah normalmente marcaban la llegada de Zylle de su trabajo. Había logrado que cambiaran su horario de trabajo, aunque no sin alguna dificultad. Su jefe había estado molesto de que su mejor trabajadora no pudiera trabajar tantas horas diarias como antes. El Sr. Kincaid finalmente accedió ya que sabía que Zylle era confiable. Ahora ella trabajaba una jornada normal de siete a cinco. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo habían estado molestos por aquello. Probablemente porque ahora tenían que trabajar más duro.

Pero hoy era el día. Zylle le había prometido esa mañana antes de irse que comenzarían a entrenar después de la cena. Mientras ella trabajaba, él practicaba la metamorfosis con Sarah. _No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era difícil_. No tenía ningún problema con la teoría; la práctica era lo difícil. Primero, tenía que visualizar el objeto que quería transformar como quería que terminara. Luego, para cambiarlo, tenía que encontrar la magia elemental y usarla para hacer el trabajo. El problema: no tenía ninguna experiencia en alcanzar aquella fuente de poder. Así que, en pocas palabras, estaba atascado. Después de cincuenta intentos fallidos, literalmente gritó en frustración. Al hacerlo, logró transformar la manzana en una naranja. Estaba contento, pero Sarah le reventó su pequeña burbuja diciéndole que lo había hecho mal.

"Podrías decirme qué es lo que hice mal!" Sí, estaba enojado. "Ya es una naranja!"

Sarah le devolvió el sarcasmo. "Entonces, muchacho, os lo diré. O, mejor dicho, os lo mostraré." Tomó un cuchillo de uno de los cajones en la cocina y con un rápido corte, cortó la 'naranja'en dos. En el interior no había los gajos de una naranja, sino el suave y blanco interior de una manzana. "No puedes forzar la metamorfosis usando enojo," le dijo.

"La magia elemental está formada por dos partes: tú y el elemento mismo. Necesitas controlar la parte que eres tú y al mismo tiempo aceptar que no puedes dominarlo."

"Eso es complicado, además de contradictorio."

"Y no lo es todo? Practicarás más con Zylle esta noche."

"Entonces por qué estoy prendiendo esto **ahora**?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros. "Para que tengas una idea de qué hacer más tarde. Si logras hacer la primera parte del proceso ahora, después no tendrás tantos problemas. De este modo alcanzarás las partes más importantes más pronto."

Nuitari pensó sobre eso. "Eso," admitió, "tiene sentido."

"Lo sé. Aquí, ten un brownie." Le pasó uno de los cuadrados de chocolate. "El chocolate lo cura todo."

Al final, logró transformar una zanahoria en un tomate, pero quedó completamente exhausto. Sarah dijo que era un buen comienzo y le dio otro brownie por sus esfuerzos. _Debo esforzarme más, estos brownies son deliciosos! _Decidió pasar el tiempo que faltaba para la cena, que era en más o menos una hora, en la biblioteca que estaba en frente del estudio en el segundo piso. Pensó que no sería una habitación algo pequeña, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Era gigantesca: con libros de todos los tamaños, formas y edades. _Aparentemente alguien en la familia de Zylle era un gran amante de los libros, ya que se molestaron en encantar la habitación para ser más grande de lo que parecía en el exterior_. Nuitari se acostumbró rápidamente al sistema de organización: cada estantería estaba dedicada a un tema es específico. Fue distraído mientras pasaba por la sección de historia. Un libro 'coincidentalmente' se cayó de uno de los estantes. Viendo que la casa quería que lo leyera, y sabiendo que encontraría una forma de asegurarse que lo hiciera, se lo llevó al estudio junto con Metamorfosis a Través de la Magia Elemental. El libro que la casa había elegido para él era Brujos y Elementales: La Escisión por Cilla Atmeadows. _Casa inteligente. No sabía que tenía buen gusto en cuanto a libros_. Fue confrontado con un extenso índice tan pronto lo abrió. Nuitari decidió ir al final, donde estaban catalogadas las más recientes interacciones entre brujos y elementales.

_En los tiempos modernos, el contacto con la organizada comunidad mágica es extremadamente raro. Los Elementales han preferido mantenerse a distancia a través de los años por tradición y la diferencia en la filosofía. Mientras los brujos continúan utilizando magia a través de sus varitas **(para más información en los tipos de magia, consulte 'Divisiones de la Magia' de Ivan Volkasky)**, más elementales se esconden de ellos. Elementales, a diferencia de los brujos, están muy involucrados con la sociedad no-mágica. Los elementales tienden a contraer matrimonio con muggles y como resultado, su tecnología es muy utilizada y a veces modificada. Los elementales de aire con potencial de agua y algunos elementales de agua con un poco de control sobre el aire pueden manipular la electricidad y hacer el funcionamiento de algunas máquinas más eficiente, por ejemplo. En muchos hogares de elementales con control sobre la electricidad, no es extraño observar tecnología muggle. El único caso de algún artefacto que no funciona apropiadamente para los elementales es el microondas. Es altamente recomendado no interferir con esta máquina. Tienen el hábito de explotar._

_La única ocasión notable en el siglo veinte en que ha habido algún tipo de interacciones entre los brujos y los elementales fue durante las Guerras Fantasmas, a finales de los años treinta y la mayor parte de los cuarenta. El Lord Oscuro Adlar Grindelwald se volvió extremadamente interesado en la magia elemental luego de descubrir que su hermano menor, un brujo muy débil, tenía una afinidad hacia la tierra. Después de mucha experimentación, Grindelwald creó un tipo de cristal que le otorgaba al posesor control completo sobre su elemento. Usando esto, tentó a muchos elementales a unirse a su lado en la guerra para dominar Europa. Luego comenzó a desplegar sus elementales reclutados contra aquellos que se le oponían._

_De los veinticinco clanes de Grey Tower, seis se opusieron a Grindelwald. Estos eran los Unicornios Eikou-Taiyou, las Quimeras Rekka-Ki, los Tigres Seijaku-Shinrin, los Halcones Kiri-Kaminari, los Dragones Arashi-Tenku y los Lobos Sekai-Kage. Estos clanes acogían a elementales de otros clanes que se unieron a Grindelwald, pero que no compartían sus puntos de vista. Los seis clanes de vez en cuando interceptaban a los elementales Fantasmas antes que pudieran atacar a los Aurores de las colonias de brujos. Era extremadamente difícil mantenerse en secreto ya que los desastres naturales son obviamente muy difíciles de ignorar. Es por eso que los Elementales de la Luz (los que se oponían a los Fantasmas) aprendieron algo de magia, la suficiente para borrar memorias. Los más adeptos a la magia de la mente eran os Sekai-Kage, ya que era muy útil en su campo de pericia. _

_Después de las guerras, los elementales se retiraron a la sombra. Algunos elementales se casaron con brujos y brujas, pero no eran demasiados. La diferencia de magia era a menudo demasiado grande. Los más notables de estos matrimonios entre elementales y brujos son los de Conrad Ravencroft (Dragón Verde de los Arashi-Tenku), Derek Montague-Hillary (Quimera Roja de las Rekka-Ki), y Lais Flanders (Quimera Verde de las Rekka-Ki). Aquellos brujos o brujas debieron jurar guardar el secreto. Y así, la mayoría de los brujos continúan viviendo sus vidas sin siquiera saber de la existencia de los elementales…_

Fue extremadamente útil y ahora se le ocurría que era muy afortunado de haber visto todo lo que ya había visto de esta gente. Obviamente, los elementales no tenían una buena opinión de la sociedad mágica, juzgando por el texto y por lo que Sarah había dicho (o no había dicho) sobre el tema. Nuitari no estaba ansioso de regresar al mundo mágico, estaba entusiasmado sobre aprender magia elemental. A diferencia de la magia con varita, parecía haber muy pocos límites.

Así que cuando terminó de cenar, ya se había levantado de su asiento aún antes de que retiraran su plato de la mesa. Zylle lo guió hasta el sótano. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, se encendieron las luces. _Zylle debe ser capaz de controlar la electricidad_. Al ver su mirada de curiosidad, ella le explicó. "Yo hice eso. Los elementales de aire pueden controlar la electricidad si tienen potencial de agua. Combiné el viento y el agua."

"Leí sobre eso en un libro. Pensé que tenías un bloqueo hacia el agua."

"No puedo usarla debido a ese bloqueo, pero tengo el potencial de cuarta clase. Así que aún si no puedo utilizarla, puedo usarla de forma indirecta."

"Ya vamos a comenzar?" _Sí, por favor di que sí_.

"Sí, niño. Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento ahora." Nuitari dio un salto, gritando de felicidad. Escuchó a Sarah riendo en la cocina. Zylle sonrió. "Veo que estás más que feliz por comenzar."

"No puedo esperar."

El sótano tenía un piso de madera dura. En las paredes colgaban diferentes armas, la mayoría eran filosas espadas. Zylle lo vio observándolas. "El sótano es usualmente usado para entrenar. Esas espadas en la pared son para practicar."

"Para practicar? Parecen ser demasiado afiladas para ser sólo para practicar."

Zylle sonrió perversamente. "Confía en mí, se romperán una vez las golpees con una de **nuestras** armas. Ahora necesitamos comenzar. Listo?"

"Listo."

Se ubicaron frente a frente en el centro de la habitación. Nuitari se tensó. Zylle comenzó con la clase. "Primero, necesitas encontrar la fuente del poder. La magia elemental está compuesta por dos partes. Nosotros controlamos una parte: somos parte del elemento y podemos manipularlo. La otra parte es la naturaleza misma: caótica y consciente en su propio modo. Para usar este poder, un elemental necesita encontrar su balance entre estas dos fuerzas."

"Alguna vez has pensado en ser una profesora? Lo explicaste mucho mejor que Abue lo hizo."

Ella rió. "Mi madre tiene el hábito de simplificar las cosas demasiado."

"Pero hace excelentes brownies."

"De vuelta al tema," dijo Zylle seriamente. "Debes calmarte- relájate! Ahora piensa en tu elemento. Piensa en el viento y cómo está conectado a ti. Cierra tus ojos si se te es más fácil."

Nuitari obedeció. _Viento… ráfaga… Libre. Sin límites. Nadie juzgando quién eres. Felicidad_. Podía sentir el aire a su alrededor.

Zylle interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Me parece que lo estás haciendo bastante bien para ser tu primera vez. Levitarse es muy avanzado."

Nuitari abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo para ver dónde ella estaba parada, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _Espera un momento. Por qué está allá abajo! _Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Estaba a menos de diez centímetros del techo. Sus pies estaban flotando en el aire, nada entre a bajo ellos. Infortunadamente, perdió su control debido a la sorpresa y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"Ves? No es tan difícil."

"Awwww…"

"Es bueno que sólo flotara. Por un segundo pensé que ibas a transportarte a algún lado usando un torbellino."

"He hecho eso?"

"Lo has hecho antes, pero creo que estabas reaccionando a algo. También podrías haber hecho lo que yo hice la primera vez que utilicé el viento."

"Qué hiciste?"

"Creé un tornado."

"Un tornado?"

"Sí. La mayoría de la gente hace algo similar a un desastre natural cuando empiezan. Algunos comienzan un incendio; otros inundan sus casas. Hans dice que hizo que su casa se separara en dos partes porque causó un terremoto."

"Pero tú lo haces instantáneamente. Por qué yo me demoro tanto?"

"Simple, acabas de empezar. No se puede lograr en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En unos tres o cuatro días deberías estar haciéndolo sin siquiera pensarlo. Pareces tener gran habilidad volando, así que por ahora trabajaremos en eso."

* * *

Después de dos horas, Nuitari ya había dominado alcanzar y usar su magia del viento sin la necesidad de concentrarse tanto como antes. Aún le costaba un poco, pero no tanto como antes. Media hora después de eso ya había dominado las básicas de volar. El truco era usar el viento para levantarte del suelo, empujarte en la dirección correcta, y hacerte más liviano. Zylle dijo que muchos elementales tenían problemas para volar, ya que tenían que hacer todo eso mientras estaban atentos a dónde iban. Su padre, un elemental de viento de alta clase, era conocido por tener muchos problemas al volar. Así que Nuitari estaba muy contento de poder hacer algo que no muchas personas podían hacer. Pronto estaba volando alrededor del sótano, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Eso es, hasta que Zylle comenzó a arrojarle cosas. Muchas de dichas cosas eran espadas de práctica. "Qué demonios!" Apenas evitó ser apuñalado en el costado por una daga con el mango de oro.

Zylle hizo un movimiento con la muñeca. Una espada salió volando en su dirección por el otro lado, seguida por una espada japonesa desde atrás. Se movió hacia un lado para evitar la primera, e hizo un giro hacia atrás para esquivar la segunda, ambas espadas rozándolo. "Vamos! Te importaría decirme por qué estás haciendo eso!"

Ella hizo una mueca. "Los elementales de viento dependen mucho en la velocidad, tanto en la tierra como en el aire! Tienes que ser rápido! Usa el viento para acelerar! Si logras esquivar todos estos objetos en el aire no tendrás ningún problema para hacerlo en la tierra!"

Nuitari sólo pudo observarla pasmado antes de ser arrojado al fuertemente al piso. Cuidadosamente frotando su cabeza, vio un bastón flotando en el aire. Aparentemente ese fue el objeto que lo golpeó por detrás. "Déjame adivinar," dijo a Zylle, sarcásticamente. "Los elementales tienen el hábito de usar armas peligrosas y jamás han escuchado sobre arrojar almohadas?"

"Sí y no. Nos gustan las peleas de almohadas tanto como a cualquiera. Descansa un poco, niño," dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "Por cuanto tiempo has estado allí?"

Nuitari iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando cuando una fría voz femenina le respondió. "El tiempo suficiente. Veo que los rumores son verdad."

Al tope de las escaleras estaba una mujer, apoyándose en el pasamano. Era bastante linda, con cabello castaño bien peinado, pero sus ojos azules eran fríos y tenía una sorprendente expresión de desprecio en su rostro. Bajó hacia donde estaban ellos sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar que estaba usando zapatos de tacón. Nuitari retrocedió un poco cuando ella posó su escrutiñadora mirada en él, observándolo a través de gafas que se posaban en la punta de su nariz. Por algún motivo ella asintió. "Tiene habilidad, le concedo eso. Aún falta ver si puede usarla."

_Okay, estoy confundido. Quién es esta señora? Por qué es tan… fría? Hielo. Mierda, ésta debe ser ella_. Zylle le indicó a la mujer que continuara. "Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo, pero qué opinas de la situación?"

Ella no respondió. Simplemente abrió la mano, donde resplandecían unos brillantes cristales. Sus instintos le decían que se alejara, y **rápido**. _Uh oh. Problemas_. La señora sonrió burlonamente mientras Zylle la miraba con una expresión de exasperación. Le lanzó los cristales.

_Creo que ahora es mejor escuchar a mi subconsciente_. Saltó hacia atrás dos veces, usando la energía del viento para acelerar, como Zylle le había dicho que hiciera. Al descender, Nuitari abrió los ojos enormemente. Clavadas en el suelo había enormes estalactitas, extremadamente filosas. "okay," dijo suavemente. "ahora veo a qué te referías con eso de la velocidad y esquivar."

Zylle le sonrió eufóricamente. "Bien. Tendrás que perdonarla porque infortunadamente ella es así. Noche, ella es la profesora Lavinia Coulter. Vinny, él es Nuitari. Lo llamamos 'Noche' para hacerlo más corto."

Nuitari asintió en forma de saludo a la mujer más temida en todo Grey Tower. "Es un placer conocerla, profesora Coulter." _No le muestres miedo. Te está evaluando mirándote con una expresión de desagrado. No le muestres miedo pero al mismo tiempo no seas irrespetuoso… cómo en Annuvin sé todo eso? A quién le importa? No le muestres miedo. No le muestres miedo_. Repitió ese mantra una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Es educado, eso sí que es una sorpresa," dijo la Dragón Azul. "Asumo que recibiste tu nombre de Mirabelle? Niña tonta, igual que su madre. 'Noche' está mejor, y asumo que fue idea de Mirai."

"Cómo lo sabe, profesora?" Cuando preguntó eso, trató de asegurarse de no sonar infantil ni asustado. Esperaba haberlo logrado.

"Me llamó para contarme sobre ti." Replicó la profesora Coulter. Se dirigió a Zylle. "Me parece que lo hará bastante bien, pues sus habilidades son similares a las tuyas. Supongo que le enseñarás la técnica Convocador de Vientos Jin? Y no la usual, y demasiado común Tempestad del Tornado?"

"Por supuesto que sí! No hay ninguna razón para no enseñársela. Además, la técnica Tempestad del Tornado es como tú dijiste: demasiado común y demasiado sobrestimada. Creo que la técnica de mi familia es mejor." Zylle parecía insultada que la profesora le hubiera preguntado eso.

La profesora Coulter ignoró eso y luego le preguntó. "Bien, odio ese método. Es aburrido. Pero crees que pueda manejar Convocador de Vientos Jin? Se ve bastante débil y ese tipo de técnica requiere mucha fuerza y habilidad."

_Piensa que soy débil!_ Se ofendió por el comentario. Luego miró hacia abajo a su delgado cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas. _Okay, ella tiene un punto_. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la profesora Coulter, y le sostuvo la mirada. "Al menos puedo intentarlo, no?"

Para su sorpresa le sonrió. "Mas te vale que lo intentes. Odio a los que se rinden antes de intentarlo. Y me parece que me agradas." Con eso desapareció entre una pequeña nube de neblina y algo de nieve, que se derritió rápidamente.

"De qué estaba hablando?"

"Te dije anteriormente que aprenderías combate, verdad?" espero a que asintiera. "Hay diferentes estilos y técnicas que puedes usar. Muchos elementales aprenden el estilo de pelea Tempestad del Tornado. Yo no. Uso una combinación de la técnica de mi padre y un poco de la de mi madre para obtener el Convocador de Vientos Jin. Eso será lo que aprenderás. Vinny estaba preocupada que usarías la técnica más usual en vez de intentar algo diferente y como te vez bastante débil, pensó que quizá no podrías lograr aprenderla."

"Estoy resentido por el hecho de que me halla llamado débil."

"Pero tiene razón. No puedes negar eso."

"Verdad." _Ella tiene un punto_. "Dijo que yo le agradaba?"

"Personalmente, Noche, no tengo ni idea qué pensar sobre eso. Rara vez le agrada alguien en la primera impresión, siempre piensa lo peor de todos. La conozco desde que tengo siete años, y me tomó catorce para que dejara de mirarme de reojo cada vez que entraba a la habitación. Y eso fue cinco años después de que dejamos nuestra enemistad de lado e hicimos una tregua. Antes de eso, siempre usaba el mismo ataque conmigo. Creo que se llama 'Fragmentos de Invierno'."

"Debería sentirme honrado o asustado?"

"Asustado. Muy asustado."

* * *

"No puedo creer que aún no lo hayas encontrado." Escupió Petha. "Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a alguien como él?"

Voldemort tembló. "Lo lamento, milady. Pero sin importar lo que hagamos, no encontramos rastro alguno de él."

"Sigue intentándolo. No está muy lejos, aún puedo sentir la conexión formada por la maldición asesina."

"Entendido. Alguna otra orden?"

"Sí, me ausentaré por algunos días. Aterroriza a algunos muggles si así lo deseas, pero encontrar al muchacho es nuestra primera prioridad. También mantén un ojo en Severus Snape."

"Dama, puedo asegurarle que Severus Snape es leal a nuestra causa, al igual que lo fue su padre."

"No me cuestiones, idiota. Su padre fue un sirviente dedicado, pero eso no significa que su hijo sea igual. Su padre se parecía más a su bisabuelo: débil, fácil de manipular, y hambriento de poder. Pero él se parece más a sus abuelos. Ahí yace la diferencia."

"Piensa que es un espía?"

"Es una posibilidad. Obsérvalo. Recuerda, Voldemort: nunca confíes en un lobo." La imagen de Petha se desvaneció de la vidriosa superficie del artefacto usado para comunicarse.

Voldemort abandonó la cámara y gritó, "COLAGUSANO!"

El animago se tropezó nerviosamente hasta estar al lado de su maestro en momentos. "Me llamó, mi Lord?" El tartamudeo hacía sus palabras casi incomprensibles.

"Mantén tus ojos en Snape, e infórmame si descubres cualquier cosa sospechosa."

"Sí, maestro." Colagusano de transformó y se alejó corriendo.

Ninguno de los dos notó un par de ojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Un par de ojos con pupilas en forma de relojes de arena…

* * *

N/A: Sé que probablemente están aburridos de mis pobres excusas de por qué me demoro tanto en actualizar. De momento estoy traduciendo otro fic llamado 'Un extraño en una tierra Impía', y además estoy escribiendo, o mejor dicho tratando de escribir, una historia. No un fanfic, una historia propia, mía de mí, con mis propios personajes. Así que por favor tengan paciencia, pero no se preocupen, que no voy a abandonar este fanfic. Voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Besos! 


	15. El Salón de los Reyes

**_Capítulo Quince: El Salón de los Reyes_**

Una voz susurró desde las sombras, "Pheta ha liberado a los mortífagos que fueron capturados, Lady Melania."

Ella suspiró y se acomodó su cabello, atado en una elegante trenza francesa. "Ya me lo imaginaba," contestó. "No quiere que su lacayo pierda sus a seguidores. Además, al liberarlos, hace alarde de la creciente presencia de los mortífagos. Qué le ordenó a Voldemort que hiciera?"

"Ella envió a la rata detrás de Snape, y le dijo que hiciera lo que deseara mientras se ausentaba."

Melania frunció el seño a su reflejo en el espejo plateado. "Maravilloso. Un baño de sangre es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento. No me preocuparía por Snape. Remus Lupin atrapará a Pettigrew tan pronto como la rata esté lo suficientemente cerca, y si no la hace él, lo hará Sirius Black. Además, el traidor es más idiota que una foca drogadicta."

"Alguna vez has visto a una foca drogadicta? Y cómo explicas el éxito de su engaño de la comunidad mágica en el pasado?"

"La cobardía y el instinto de la preservación propia con armas poderosas. Y sí, sucede que he visto a una foca drogadicta. La culpa es de Nat; ya sabes lo demente que puede ser. Cómo está Tom?"

"Está sospechando debido al creciente número de almas muertas que están llegando. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta. Yo creo que se está preguntando por qué aún no has ido a hablar con él al respecto."

"No puedo contarle toda la verdad todavía, estaría poniéndolo en peligro. Algunas veces saber demasiado puede ser tan peligroso como saber muy poco." Hizo una pausa aquí. "En nombre del Todopoderoso, estoy sonando como mi tía."

"Tu tía es una dama muy sabia y respetada."

"Se entremete en los asuntos, y casi nunca deja que algo salga del todo bien. Por lo tanto, actuar como mi tía es algo malo. Puedes espiar en la Orden del Fénix?"

"No será un problema. Los brujos parecen ser muy poco prudentes, y su magia es muy limitada."

"Muy cierto. Rin se ha quejado de eso por siglos. Gracias, Raistlin. Deséame suerte!" Melania se levantó de su asiento en frente del espejo. Su vestido estaba cubierto por diamantes, de color negro, su color predilecto, y era acentuado por las mangas que caían de sus hombros. "Voy a necesitarla. Detesto ir a estas cosas."

El hombre que estaba parado contra la pared dijo "Entonces por qué vas?" Tenía la piel de color dorado, cabello blanco hasta los hombros, y observaba con sus alertas ojos dorados. Esos ojos eran como los de la Dama: extraños. Pero los suyos eran de un brillante dorado con pupilas en forma de relojes de arena.

"Estoy obligada."

"Thanatos estará allí, él te apoyará."

"Conociendo a mi querido hermano, estará dormido todo el tiempo. Eso no es exactamente una ayuda."

"Entonces te deseo suerte. Parece que necesitarás toda la que puedas obtener."

* * *

Se apareció en el Salón de los Reyes con poca dificultad, pero tenía suficiente desgana para compensar por eso. El Salón de los Reyes era un palacio en el tercer nivel más alto de los Reinos de la Luz, Nirvana. Y siendo la reina de la tierra oscura, Melania detestaba estar allí. Pero era su responsabilidad. _Piensa. Podría ser peor. Podría ser en Elysium_. Pensó con un escalofrío. _El Cielo no es tan malo, aunque sea el nivel más alto. Ruego que alo tenga compasión y me mate si tuviera que poner pie en Elysium._ Caminó dentro del salón principal de la extensa estructura.

El Salón estaba hecho completamente de brillante mármol blanco que la hizo encogerse. Combina eso con la gran cantidad de luz entrando por las gigantescas ventanas, y le dieron ganas de gritar. Las personas vestidas de blanco que ya estaban sentadas alrededor de la dorada mesa redonda miraron en su dirección al entrar, pero continuaron conversando entre ellos al ver que no respondía a sus miradas de odio. Un hombre con cabello azul que estaba vestido en una túnica de color verde azulado hizo un gesto de asentimiento al pasar ella por su lado, mientras que una mujer de piel oscura con trenzas verdes en una bata esmeralda la saludó con la mano. Arrojando una mirada a Thanatos, vio que se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos al otro lado de la mesa. Melania ocupó el asiento a su lado. Sacudiéndolo bruscamente, le dijo, "Nat. NAT, DESPIERTA!"

"Qu… oh, sólo eres tú, Mel." Murmuró Thanatos, bostezando.

"Por qué estabas dormido! Nos estás avergonzando!"

"A quién le importa?" Bostezó nuevamente, estirando los brazos. En el proceso, golpeó un vaso lleno de vino sobre el vestido blanco de la diosa que había sido forzada a sentarse a su lado. Arrojó su perfecto pelo 'rubio' sobre su hombro y altivamente se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa. Tan pronto se sentó, comenzó a susurrar a otra rubia. Odio a las dobles de Pheta. Hace tres siglos esa niña era pelirroja. Jóvenes. "Estamos aquí porque somos deidades oscuras cuyos trabajos afectan a estos idiotas. Ya sabes que los únicos que tienen algo importante que decir somos tú, Rin, Pheta, Aquarius, Kybele, y yo mismo. Los otros dioses importantes nacidos de la luz no están aquí porque pueden inventar grandes excusas mientras que a nuestros queridos parientes les da lo mismo. Estos otros idiotas aquí presentes sólo están gastando espacio pues piensan que tienen el derecho de estar aquí por ser nacidos de la luz. Pyramis ya no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, y Gyelia probablemente se olvidó. No alcanzo a comprender por qué el Todopoderoso no los manda a volar."

"Eso es porque el Todopoderoso no se parece a Papá o a Lobo Negro."

"Lo que puede o no ser algo malo. Mientras que es agradable no ser llamado 'estúpido' o 'cabeza de guacamole', podríamos hacer mayores avances."

"Esa es la verdad," dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, riéndose. La bella morena vestida en una kimono color amarillo canario se sentó al otro lado de Melania, sonriendo. "Ni siquiera sé por qué Él se molesta en continuar con estas reuniones."

Melania le devolvió la sonrisa. "Supongo que tienes alguna noticia, Rin?"

"Por supuesto que sí! Soy la diosa de la magia!" Bajando la voz, y mirando alrededor, sin necesidad, para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando, dijo, "Hay algo importante que debo mencionar, pero hay algo más. Los rumores dicen que Pheta va a sugerir alo grande. Muy grande." Sus ojos color ámbar eran inquisitivos. Le preguntó. "Tiene esto algo que ver contigo?"

"Probablemente, si la conozco."

Thanatos se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. "La conocemos. Ahora sólo necesitamos que ella llegue para comenzar con esta pérdida de tiempo. Hey! Tontos!" Todos los dioses nacidos de la luz lo miraron con odio. "Qué bueno saber quiénes son! Dónde esta la prima donna que ustedes veneran! Estoy tan aburrido que pienso que simplemente voy a causar otra Muerte Negra!"

Tan pronto terminó la exclamación, las luces se atenuaron súbitamente. Todos se giraron inmediatamente para observar a Melania, pero se dieron cuenta que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso cuando ella hizo una mueca. _Tiene que hacer esto cada vez?_

Una mujer que probablemente haría a la mayoría de los hombres voltear a mirarla entró al Salón, resplandeciendo fuertemente. _Parece que sí. Simplemente tiene que hacer una gran entrada cada vez_. Usando una delgada bata blanca, se sentó entre Pyramis, dios del fuego, y la 'rubia' de antes. "Lamento haberlos hecho esperar," dijo con una voz dulce como la miel.

Thanatos replicó sarcásticamente, "Estoy seguro que sí. Qué estabas haciendo, preparando aquel pequeño show? Debo admitir que hiciste una gran imitación de una linterna."

Echando chispas por los ojos, Pheta estaba a punto de responder, pro fue interrumpida. Una voz majestuosa que no provenía de ninguno de los presentes resonó en al Salón, "PHETA, POR FAVOR LLEGA A TIEMPO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ. THANATOS, MUESTRA ALGO DE RESPETO POR LA DIOSA DE LA LUZ."

"Lo haré cuando deje de ser tan egocéntrica-"

"SUFICIENTE," interrumpió el Todopoderoso. "NO NECESITO MÁS CONFLICTOS AQUÍ, YA TENGO BASTANTE CON QUE LIDIAR. DÍGANME DEL ESTADO DE LAS TAREAS QUE LES FUERON ASIGNADAS."

Melania imitó a su hermano y se acomodó para una larga espera. Desde que era una del las últimas en hablar, estaba segura que se iba a aburrir. No le importaba un pepino lo que opinaba el dios del casamiento sobre la alta tasa de divorcios en el mundo. Thanatos ya se había ido a la tierra de los sueños a su lado, mientras que Rin estaba jugando con un trozo de hilo. La diosa peliverde Kybele estaba leyendo una revista sobre la naturaleza, y el dios vestido de azul, Aquarius, estaba alimentando algunos peces en un tanque, con Pyramis a su lado observando con interés. Pheta, por supuesto, estaba sentada perfectamente derecha en su asiento. Estaba escuchando con atención a cada palabra. Melania metió su mano dentro de sus sueltas mangas largas, y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de estas hasta encontrarlo. Ella había encantado todas sus prendas con mangas largas para poder llevar cosas sin tener que sostenerlo todo en sus manos o en una mochila. Abrió el pequeño libro y sacó su lápiz grafito. _Es en momentos como este en que me doy cuenta que los humanos son unos genios. Los crucigramas son sorprendentes_.

"AQUARIUS, DIOS DEL AGUA. HABLA."

Dos días habían pasado sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Melania siempre estaba de acuerdo con su hermano en lo que respecta a los menores dioses nacidos de la luz: eran simplemente una completa pérdida de tiempo. Uno de ellos se pasó seis horas discutiendo algo de lo que no podía acordarse en ese momento. Había dejado de escuchar después de tres minutos de su discurso. El dios del agua con el cabello azul se levantó de su asiento, dejando de lado por el momento a sus peces, y se dirigió al grupo. "En realidad no hay nada que deba decir. No vamos a hacer nada con respecto al estado del agua de los planetas, de cualquier modo," dijo el dios con frialdad, mirando a todos a través de ojos entrecerrados. "Sé que lo que acabo de decir es irrespetuoso, pero es la verdad." _Tiene un punto. En realidad no pensé que tendría el valor de decirlo_.

"KYBELE, DIOSA DE LA TIERRA. HABLA."

Al igual que Aquarius, la mujer de piel oscura se levantó de su asiento. "Estoy de acuerdo con Aquarius. Así que tampoco me voy a molestar con decir nada. Como no se va a hacer nada al respecto, no tiene importancia mencionarlo. Así que mejor acabemos pronto con esto." _Bien dicho, Kybele. Pero es extraño que estés del lado de Aquarius, ya que tiendes a discutir bastante con él. _Melania volvió a concentrarse en la reunión del concejo. _Qué tienes que decir, Pheta?_

"PHETA, DIOSA DE LA LUZ. HABLA."

Pheta comenzó su discurso con un sermón. "No puedo creer que algunos de los aquí presentes se atrevan a ser irrespetuosos con el Todopoderoso-"

"SÍ, BAILARINAS DE STRIP TEASE!"

Todos fueron sacados de golpe del estupor colectivo por el grito. Thanatos se dio vuelta mientras dormía, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Melania intentó despertarlo, sacudiéndolo, pero estaba, por decirlo francamente, 'muerto para el mundo.'

Aquarius sonrió. "Debe estar teniendo un gran sueño."

Pheta hizo una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación. "Como estaba diciendo-"

"No estabas diciendo nada," la interrumpió Kybele. "Te importaría saltarte esas tonterías y llegar a la parte importante?"

La voz del Todopoderoso comandó. "DISCÚLPATE."

"De acuerdo. Lo siento. Por qué, no lo sé." _Típico de ella, siempre ha sido una persona muy directa_.

El rostro de Pheta se contorsionó en un horrible gesto de ira antes de cubrirlo con una expresión de dolor. "Está bien." _Genial, está haciendo la cara de la compasión. Es tan manipuladora que es enfermo. Y a mí me toca observar mientras los demás se ponen de su lado_. Justo como había pensado, la mayoría de las deidades comenzaron a mirar a Kybele con odio. Aquarius no parecía preocupado y Rin aún estaba jugando con el infernal trozo de hilo_. Es definitivo. No voy a venir a la próxima reunión. Este show se está haciendo viejo_. "Mis seguidores están siendo asesinados por un demonio, y estoy muy preocupada por eso. Hay que hacer algo."

"Seguro que estás preocupada, vieja bruja!" Thanatos otra vez estaba hablando dormido. Melania, por otro lado, pensó que su declaración era bastante apropiada para la situación.

"MELANIA, DIOSA DE LA OSCURIDAD. HABLA."

Ten cuidado. Si te opones abiertamente a Pheta, el Cielo no se pondrá de tu lado. _Supongo que es mejor escuchas a papá. Después de todo casi siempre tiene la razón_. Se levantó de su asiento, y dijo claramente. "No tengo nada que decir que no haya sido mencionado anteriormente." Apuntó a su hermano, aún dormido. "I creo que lo mismo va de su parte."

"GRACIAS. RIN, DIOSA DE LA MAGIA. HABLA."

"Noticias viejas, lo mismo que siempre. Pero sí tengo algunas preocupaciones en lo que refiere al báculo de Kardis."

"EXPLÍCATE."

"Como todos bien sabemos, el Báculo de Kardis es una herramienta poderosa usada para conducir cantidades vastas de magias caóticas, necrománticas oscuras, y elementales. Estaba escondido en la tumba de un sabio faraón egipcio, quien se dio cuenta del poder destructivo del Báculo en las manos equivocadas. Creo que los saqueadores de tumbas y arqueólogos se están acercando cada vez más a encontrarla. Mi petición es que removamos el báculo y lo dejemos en una locación más segura."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio," dijo Pheta con desagrado. "Hay asuntos de mayor importancia con los que lidiar que mover un tonto y viejo bastón."

Melania alzó una ceja. "Piensas que reubicar un arma tan peligrosa como es el Báculo de Kardis fuera de un lugar donde las personas equivocadas pueden alcanzarlo no es de importancia? Si recuerdas correctamente, el plebeyo egipcio Tazunses creó los desiertos del Sahara y del Nubio sólo con sostener el báculo de la manera equivocada. Ni siquiera estaba intentando hacer algo con él en primer lugar; sólo estaba intentando utilizarlo como un bastón. En verdad piensas que podemos permitirnos es lujo de ignorar esto?"

Pheta enrolló una de sus rizos dorados en su dedo meñique. "Dudo que cualquiera de los mortales sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrarlo. Además tengo mi propia sugerencia que hacer." Hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar. "Sugiero que todos los descendientes de los inmortales sean eliminados."

La sorpresa que causó esta simple oración fue tal que incluso Thanatos se despertó para mirar a la diosa de la luz. Aquarius dijo en voz baja lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento. "Eso es demente."

"Difícilmente," respondió Pheta. "No veo por qué debemos permitir que sigan viviendo. Es una desgracia para nosotros los dioses tener descendencia mortal, y la mayoría de ellos sólo causan problemas de todos modos. Deberíamos ocuparnos de ellos mientras aún son pocos."

Melania estaba horrorizada. _Mierda. No puede hacer eso!_ "Esa tiene que ser la idea más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida! Y eso que tengo a Thanatos como mi hermano!" Instantáneamente todos los dioses de la luz se voltearon a mirarla con odio. Pero ya había tenido suficiente. "Todos ustedes idiotas se mantendrán fuera del asunto! Sus opiniones difícilmente cuentan, ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene opinión propia!" Se volteó para mirar a Pheta, que sonreía burlonamente. "Lo que estás implicando es que asesinemos a alrededor de cincuenta mortales sólo para que tú puedas sentirte mejor contigo misma! Eso es absurdo! Ellos son seres vivos!" La habitación pronto fue sumida en oscuridad, producto de su agitación.

"Yo creo que es una gran idea."

"Necesito recordarte," interrumpió Rin, "que no tienes ningún descendiente mortal? Pues algunos de nosotros sí tenemos!"

Un pequeño terremoto acompañó el grito de Kybele. "No podemos permitirte hacer eso! Después de todo son nuestra propia sangre!"

"SILENCIO!" Todos se callaron inmediatamente, al escuchar la voz del Todopoderoso. "TE NIEGO TU PETICIÓN, PHETA. CONSEDERARÉ TU PERICIÓN, RIN. SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN."

Kybele y Aquarius asintieron en su dirección antes de marcharse. _Al menos algunas personas ven mi punto de vista._ Rin le sonrió antes de desaparecer con un fuerte 'crack'. Pyramis intentó captar su atención, pero fue pronto arrastrado por los otros dioses nacidos de la luz. Melania se dirigió a su hermano, quien estaba aún despierto, pero sentado. "No te irás?"

"Me iré en un segundo. Sólo necesito hacer una pregunta primero."

"Como quieras." Con eso, se encogió de hombros y se marchó de Nirvana, tele transportándose.

"ESTÁS SOLO. HAZ TU PREGUNTA, THANATOS."

"Sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo. Por qué no haces nada al respecto? Prácticamente todo está en juego por lo que ella está haciendo."

"TENGO MIS RAZONES."

"Me encantaría oírlas."

"NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE."

"Soy una deidad oscura, lo que significa que pienso. Eso significa que soy distinto a los dioses de la luz. Al contrario de ellos, no te sigo porque eres alto y poderoso, y por lo tanto no te sigo a través de devoción ciega. Soy hijo de Erebus y Nyx, y ellos mismos son deidades oscuras. El Universo mismo creó a los dioses de la oscuridad, no tú. Así que no tengo que seguir tus órdenes si no quiero. Así que no estoy siendo imprudente. Ahora, cuáles son tus razones?"

"UNA RAZÓN: NO PUEDO INTERVENIR."

"No puedes!"

"SI INTERFIERO, TODO SERÍA ARRUINADO. LA ENEMISTAD ENTRE PHETA Y TU HERMANA DEBE TERMINAR SIN MI AYUDA, O FRACASARÁ."

"Quién te dijo eso?"

"TU TÍA."

"Tenía que ser. Tía Destino siempre se entromete en todo."

* * *

Voldemort dejó que una sonrisa agraciara su rostro de serpiente mientras observaba la pequeña ciudad siendo devorada por las rojas llamas. El pueblo muggle de Milton habría desaparecido para la mañana, que llegaría en tres horas. Sería una visión impresionante. Lo que sería aún más divertido sería ver a ese idiota de Fudge tratando de explicarlo esta vez. Ya no podía utilizar a Sirius Black como excusa, ya que Colagusano había sido capturado anteriormente. Había puesto al idiota bajo la maldición Cruciatus por cinco minutos completos por aquello. Pero no lo mató: puede que fuera débil, pero el animago tenía sus usos. So sonrisa creció al escuchar detrás de él el susurrar de las hojas. Sin darse vuelta, dijo, "A dónde piensas que vas? Crees que puedes escapar?"

El muggle intentó correr, pero fue demasiado lento. Antes de saberlo, estaba siendo levantado en el aire. Los blancos dedos estaban forzando la fuerza fuera de él. Intentó patear al monstruo en un intento de escapar, pero fue en vano. Los ojos rojos del demonio brillaban maliciosamente. "No es maravilloso? Mis seguidores no están aquí. Eso significa que puedo matarte usando mi propio poder en vez de usar los débiles métodos humanos." Una espada apareció en su mano libre. Estaba hecha de un extraño metal rojo y brillaba fieramente en la luz de las llamas que consumían el pueblo a la distancia. Alzando la hoja alto en el aire, la trajo abajo sobre el indefenso hombre.

Por un momento, toda criatura viva se detuvo mientras un grito que helaba la sangre sonó claramente a través de la destrucción.

* * *

"Mortífagos."

"Auror Orville, esto no puede haber sido causado por mortífagos. Están esparcidos, sin líder. El Ministerio dice que Tú-Sabes-Quién no ha regresado. Que todo es una farsa."

El auror de edad media miró despectivamente sobre su hombro a la joven mujer. Ella estaba entrenando para convertirse en un auror y estaba intentando ganar experiencia acompañándolos en la misión. En su opinión, ella era una espina en el trasero. Tenía que luchar contra el deseo de maldecirla cada vez que mencionaba al Ministerio. "No seas tonta, Prewett. Sólo los mortífagos podrían hacer algo así."

"El Ministerio dice que no han regresado."

"El Ministerio dice, el Ministerio dice! Eso es todo lo que dices. Acaso no vez que no me importa lo que dice el Ministerio!" Continuó gritándole mientras ella retrocedía algunos pasos, atemorizada. "El Ministerio es un grupo de idiotas que hacen papeleo todo el día y raramente se alejan de sus escritorios en su vida entera! Ellos no han estado aquí afuera, en el campo! No seas ingenua! Sirius Black! Abre tus ojos!"

"Dumbledore está haciendo esto!"

Entornó los ojos. _Jóvenes, cuándo aprenderán?_ "Explícame por qué Albus Dumbledore asesinaría a un pueblo entero de muggles por una broma de mal gusto."

Prewett fue salvada de tener que responder por gritos desesperados. Los dos se dirigieron corriendo hacia la colina que se elevaba a un lado de la pequeña ciudad. Un auror, luciendo enfermo y asustado, les hizo señas para que se acercaran. "Orville! Gracias a Dios! Tienes que ver esto. Es horrible- un cadáver- es enfermo." El hombre pasó corriendo a su lado y se dirigió a un grupo de árboles de donde pronto oyeron el sonido de arcadas.

Otro auror, pálido pero aún manteniendo su última comida en el estómago, se les acercó. "Quizá no deberían verlo. Es desagradable."

"Muéstramelo." El auror suspiró y los dirigió a sitio. Prewett estaba pisándole los talones a Orville, luciendo muy aprehensiva.

Orville después se arrepintió de haber dado la orden. El cadáver del hombre había sido cortado por la mitad, en forme vertical. Los bordes estaban levemente quemados, pero la expresión de terror aún estaba firmemente escrita en el rostro del hombre. En las dos partes.

"Eso," le dijo a Prewett, "no fue hecho por los mortífagos."

* * *

NT: woohoo! Más de 100 reviews! Gracias a Seishiro 1 por el review número 100, y por supuesto a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews.

Derichbin: otro fan de Dragonlance? YAY! me parece que has sido el único en reconocer a Raistlin. A decir verdad sólo he leído un poco de la serie, pero de lo que sí he leído, me encanta.

Muchas personas me han agradecido por traducir este fic, pero a decir verdad me encanta traducir y soy yo quien les agradece por leer y dedicar algo de su tiempo a dejar un comentario, siempre me levantan el ánimo. Y también, disculpen por les demoras ulitmamente. También lamento no poder a todos sus reviews por separado.

Para quienes preguntaron por 'Un Extraño en una Tierra Impía': el título original es 'A Stranger in an Unholy Land', escrito por serpant-sorcerer en y sí, es de HP. El primer cap va a ser subido en cuanto sea revisado, en http: groups . yahoo . com / group / stranger trilogy (sin los espacios) aunque de momento no estoy segura si voy a subir la traducción en 


	16. El Cielo Sólo Sabe

**Capítulo 6- El Cielo Sólo Sabe**

_El Cielo sólo sabe lo que yace ante mí_

_El Cielo sólo sabe el motivo de mi búsqueda_

_Toda mi vida he esperado por un milagro_

_Pero no puedo pedir ya nada más._

_-"El Cielo sólo sabe" por Richard Marx_

Se agachó mientras el mortífago enmascarado le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus. Girando a una mejor posición, lanzó un rayo de luz roja por su varita y con éxito derribó a su oponente. Pero, tan pronto su atacante cayó, dos más tomaron su lugar. Deteniendo el ataque usando un potente encantamiento escudo, reflejó a propósito las maldiciones a sus oponentes. Tomando ventaja de la situación, usó un encantamiento para petrificar a los dos mortífagos.

Todo a su alrededor, la batalla se estaba atenuando. Era cerrada, pero la Orden estaba acabando con los mortífagos en esta batalla. Observó como los otros aurores aprehendían a los pedazos de escoria y se los llevaban. Habían estado atacando más frecuentemente que de costumbre en los pueblos muggles. Algunas veces habían sido demasiado lentos para salvar la gente inocente de su destino. Sirius claramente recordaba dos artículos en el Profeta Diario de hace sólo algunos días…

_PUEBLO MUGGLE DIEZMADO!_

_El pueblo de Milton, ubicado a escasas veinte millas de la ciudad de Edimburgo, fue descubierto como nada más que unos pocos restos humeantes, y estaba completamente carente de vida. El Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica hizo este hallazgo temprano el día siete de Agosto._

_Todos los 350 residentes de la ciudad fueron encontrados muertos, incluyendo mujeres y niños, ningún sobreviviente. Muchos de los cuerpos, una vez hecha la autopsia, fueron descubiertos con rastros de las Maldiciones Imperdonables en ellos. Algunos aurores de alto rango, incluyendo a Zacharias Orville y Alastor Moody, creen que se trata del trabajo de mortífagos. Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de la Magia, dice que estas alegaciones son falsas y que se trata del trabajo de brujos terroristas intentando lanzar a la nación al caos. Lo que no pudo ser explicado fue la muerte de un muggle en particular. El ministerio prohibió al vocero de comentar al respecto. _

_-El Profeta Diario correspondiente especial Ciara Corbin_

Sirius planeaba preguntarle a Orville de qué se trataba en asunto. Le intrigaba qué era tan extraordinario de la muerte de ese muggle como para que el Ministerio quisiera mantenerlo callado. Si no podía sacárselo a Orville, simplemente le haría una visita a Ciara Corbin. La recordaba del colegio, pero eran sólo amigos. La muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos de color ámbar era una buena amiga a pesar de que era una Slytherin de corazón. No le sorprendió para nada enterarse que estaba trabajando para El Profeta Diario, siempre estaba escribiendo historias y estaba muy bien enterada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al contrario de Rita Skeeter, Ciara era bastante más popular y daba un buen punto de vista a sus historias. Además no escribía una historia a no ser que tuviera todos los detalles. Fue gracias a ella y a otro viejo amigo del colegio que el segundo artículo fue publicado en el periódico. El personaje de esta historia era su mayor prioridad en estos días.

_El Niño-Que-Vivió está perdido!_

_Según fuentes confiables, Harry james Potter desapareció este verano de la casa de sus parientes y no puede ser encontrado. Su desaparición fue descubierta cuando un brujo fue a buscar a Potter el 31 de Julio. Más tarde fue revelado que Potter en realidad había estado desaparecido desde la noche del 28. En los testimonios hechos por la tía y el primo de Potter (sus nombres no serán mencionados), el muchacho se habría transportado a sí mismo fuera de su hogar a través de un torbellino. Pero, los detectores de magia del Ministerio no recogieron ninguna señal aquella noche, así que estas declaraciones son vistas con escepticismo. Aún más sorprendentes son las revelaciones acerca de la vida del Niño-Que-Vivió en su hogar._

_Aparentemente el tío de Potter lo abusaba cada vez que estaba en casa. El primo de Potter dice que al principio eran simplemente cosas pequeñas, 'como un golpe o dos,' pero que rápidamente aceleró a heridas serias cuando la familia comenzó a experimentar problemas. La tía de Potter dice que la última vez que vio a su sobrino, había pensado que estaba muerto._

_Grupos médicos, aurores, y brujos en general están buscando al joven salvador del mundo mágico. Sirius Black ha ofrecido mil galeones por el regreso a salvo de su ahijado. El Ministerio de Magia también está ofreciendo 750 galeones como recompensa por encontrar a Harry Potter. El resto sólo podemos esperar que sea encontrado pronto._

_-El Profeta Diario correspondiente especial Maximillian Waring_

El ex-cazador de Ravenclaw había aceptado la historia tan pronto Sirius lo contactó. Max Waring sería por siempre un meticuloso y admirable reportero. Había entrevistado a aurores, la tía y el primo de Harry, a Severus Snape, y a todos los demás que estaban involucrados en el caso y escribió un breve artículo sobre ello. Fue requerido que no revelara alguna información, pero Waring era una persona de confianza. En la última guerra contra Voldemort, Max Waring y Ciara Corbin eran los ojos y los oídos en el medio para la Orden del Fénix y ellos mismos lucharon en algunas batallas. Estaban buscando en todos lados por alguna información del paradero de Harry, y plantaban sutiles semillas de sospecha en las mentes del público acerca del Ministerio y de Voldemort.

Sí, había puesto una recompensa para quien encontrara a Harry. Pagaría lo que fuera sólo para tener a Harry de regreso. Harry era la única legacía de sus dos difuntos amigos, James y Lily. Él era la razón por la que escapó de lo que bien podría llamarse el infierno en la Tierra para protegerlo. Harry era su única razón para vivir, desde que su vida se derrumbó hace ya catorce años. Y no dejaría que nadie, ya fuera algún gordo muggle demente el mismísimo Voldemort, pusiera sus sucias manos sobre su querido ahijado.

"Veo que doce años en Azkaban no han afectado tu forma de batirte en duelo, Black." Sirius se sorprendió cuando la voz le habló por detrás. Inmediatamente de media vuelta y levantó su varita amenazadoramente. El hombre de edad media con el pelo del color gris del acero levantó sus manos en señal de rendimiento. "Tranquilo, tigre. No voy a maldecirte o algo. Pero si te quedas ahí parado mirando al vacío alguien lo hará."

"Lo siento," se disculpó bruscamente, y bajó su varita. "Pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, Orville."

Orville hizo un gesto con la mano, sin darle importancia al asunto. "No te preocupes. Quieres ir por un trago? El Caldero Chorreante no está muy lejos." Examinó al hombre más joven con una mirada intensa. "Juzgando por cómo luces, diría que te hace falta uno."

Sirius suspiró y asintió su respuesta. _Qué demonios. No tengo nada mejor que hacer en el momento_. Juntos, caminaron por las silenciosas calles en silencio. Las luces amarillas de las calles de Londres creaban amenazadoras sombras además de darles también a ellos un aspecto atemorizante. Era afortunado que nadie caminaba por las calles a esta hora de la noche. Los dos se pusieron an alerta cuando un gato derribó un bote de basura.

Tom levantó la vista cuando los dos entraron. Era pasada la medianoche y el bar/restaurante/hotel no tenía muchos visitantes a esa hora. No estaba esperando visitantes nocturnos tan infames como aquellos dos especialmente. Los dos parecían exhaustos y sus túnicas estaban rasgadas en algunos lugares. No tuvieron que decir ni una palabra al derrumbarse en una mesa. Tom ya sabía qué traerles a esos dos: dos vasos y una botella helada del mejor whiskey de Ogden. Recibió una buena propina por sus servicios, y se retiró para terminar los últimos quehaceres que necesitaban hacerse.

Orville entonces le dijo a Sirius, "Primero te diré lo que quieres saber, y luego hablaremos sobre otra cosa," miró los ojos azules del ex-convicto intensamente con sus ojos café oscuro. "Nada de discusiones," dijo firmemente.

Sirius le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al hombre mayor. Zacharias Orville ciertamente no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Orville le enseñaba a los aurores en entrenamiento en su tiempo, y le había enseñado a Sirius todo lo que sabía. Había terminado dejando la prestigiosa posición debido a su gran experiencia luchando contra brujos oscuros. Alastor Moody también estaba cualificado para hacerlo si quisiera, pero todos sabían que el paranoico "Ojoloco" Moody no era una persona muy sociable. Incluso ahora Sirius podía oír a Orville gritándole órdenes de correr veinte millas bajo la lluvia, o hacer ciento cincuenta abdominales en un minuto. Era todo un tirano que no pedía ser agradado, sino ser servido. "De acuerdo," concedió. "Pero eso no significa que vaya a responder cada una de tus preguntas."

"Me parece justo. Asumo que quieres oír acerca del incidente el Milton, verdad?" Tomó un largo sorbo de su whiskey e hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Es asqueroso lo que se hizo allí. Especialmente el último cadáver que encontramos en la colina, eso fue simplemente inhumano. En mis cuarenta años como auror, jamás me he sentido tan enfermo en mi vida."

_Si Orville está tan perturbado, entonces debe haber sido algo terrible._ "Qué sucedió? Ciara Corbin mencionó algo sobre ese cuerpo, pero dijo que el Ministerio prohibió comentarios."

"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. La gente no necesita saber sobre eso."

"Y bien?" Sirius tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

"Era un hombre muggle, cortado perfectamente por la mitad."

Sirius logró exitosamente detenerse de escupir el líquido de su boca en la cara de Orville. Logró decir un ahogado, "Qué?"

"Exactamente como lo dije, Black. Cortado en dos." Sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa en los rasgos de Sirius. "Deberías haber visto en cuerpo. Es mucho peor de lo que suena. Incluso podías ver la expresión de terror en el rostro del sujeto, en los dos lados de su rostro. No sé qué le sucedió exactamente al sujeto, pero sé que fue espantoso y doloroso. Que el pobre muggle descanse en paz." Orville levantó su vaso en una señal de respeto, antes de tomas otro sorbo. Sirius hizo lo mismo.

"No puede haber sido un mortífago. Los mortífagos jamás harían algo así. Dudo que ellos lo harían, aún si pudieran."

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije. Todos en el Ministerio están asustados. Y como están asustados, qué es lo que hacen?"

"Déjame adivinar esta," le interrumpió. Incluso en la primera guerra Orville nunca había tenido mucha fe en el Ministerio. La única razón por la que Orville se unió fue para vengarse del mortífago que había asesinado a su hermana mayor, y para proteger al resto de su familia. Una vez que descubrió cuánto escondían del público, Orville nunca más confió en las decisiones del Ministerio. Uno podría llamarlo un anarquista, pero otros dirían que sólo es extremadamente democrático. "No dijeron una palabra, ni al público en general, ni a las personas trabajando en los niveles más bajos de la administración."

"Exactamente. Y le llaman a esto un gobierno justo y equilibrado." Orville se burló. "Hay algunos peores, pero también hay algunos buenos. He estado en otros países una o dos veces. Los americanos hacen un trabajo bastante bueno, al igual que los canadienses. El de Australia es maravilloso. Pero nosotros tenemos que quedarnos pegados con los malos."

"Lástima."

"Si tuviéramos un sistema gubernamental estable, para empezar, esta amenaza no habría sido tan mala. Pero hay algo más sobre ese cadáver que podría interesarte."

"No más," rogó Sirius. "En verdad no quiero pensar de eso." _Si algo tan horrible le sucedió a un simple muggle, entonces qué podría haberle pasado a Harry? Cálmate, Canuto, y respira. No dejarás que algo así le suceda a Harry. Puede haber sido herido terriblemente por ese gordo pedazo de mierda muggle, pero no será cortado por la mitad por… algo. Maldita imaginación!_

"Oh, pero esto en verdad es interesante," dijo Orville crípticamente. "Tiene algo que ver con esta joven que está entrenando para ser una auror como nosotros."

"Pensé que habías dejado de entrenar a los aurores nuevos."

"Lo hice, pero ella comenzó a seguirme por todas partes. Su nombre es Stella Prewett. Es una muchacha persistente. Podría hacer un buen trabajo, pero confía ciegamente en el Ministerio."

"A pesar de sus puntos de vista, qué fue tan interesante?"

"Fue la forma en que reaccionó al ver el cuerpo."

"Yo puedo imaginar cómo reaccionó. Gritando y llorando?"

"En parte."

"En parte? Cómo puede que alguien sólo este 'gritando y llorando' en parte al ser enfrentado con un cuerpo mutilado como ese!"

"Bien, no veo otra forma de describirlo. Al principio, comenzó a gritar, y no los asustados gritos de 'Oh, mi Dios!'. Estaba gritando como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Diablo. Después, una vez que se hubo calmado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a murmurar. Se puso muy nerviosa, asustada cada vez que alguien hablaba. Después, se apareció. Antes de marcharse dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con su tío urgentemente."

Sirius arqueó una ceja. "Eso es… extraño. Quién es su tío?"

"Decir eso es quedarse corto, Black. Su tío es un conocido joyero llamado Derek Montague-Hillary. Es un viudo, quien volvió a casarse con su tía hace años, antes de la guerra. Te acuerdas de Ophelia? Él es su esposo. Creo que es un muggle."

"Y qué puede saber un muggle acerca de este tipo de cosas?"

No tengo la menor idea. Otra cosa que me intriga: estoy seguro que la escuché decir la palabra 'demonio' mientras murmuraba. Extraño, verdad?" Se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey. "Ahora es tu turno," Sirius permaneció en silencio. "Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar: Harry Potter."

"No, Orville."

"Te equivocas, Black. Ese es un 'sí, Orville.' Ahora habla. Probablemente necesitas sacártelo del pecho, en todo caso. Te conozco demasiado bien, y conociéndote sé que estás culpándote por lo sucedido."

"Nada," lo interrumpió Sirius súbitamente.

"Qué?" dijo Orville, sorprendido que Sirius hubiera accedido tan rápidamente.

Sirius apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de madera en un gesto de frustración, mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente con una mano. Esto atrajo la atención de la única otra persona en el establecimiento: Tom. Al escuchar el fuerte sonido, asomó la cabeza desde el cuarto trasero. Le dirigió a Sirius una mirada de reprobación, pero Sirius lo ignoró.

"Cálmate," dijo Orville. "Explícate a qué te refieres con eso."

"Es imposible, pero es verdad. No hay rastro alguno de él por ninguna parte! Ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de magia, o alguna pista física. Escomo si hubiera desaparecido!"

"Revisaste por alguna interferencia exterior?"

"Sí," suspiró. "Fue lo primero que hice una vez confirmé que no había ninguna señal allí. No había ningún rastro de magia en su cuarto."

"Me imagino que un torbellino dejaría algo detrás."

"No lo hizo. Busqué por todos lados y no hay absolutamente nada!" Se desplomó aún más bajo en su asiento. "Ya no sé qué más hacer."

"Yo te diré lo que vas a hacer." Sirius levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo hiriente, pero Orville habló antes que él. "No, me vas a escuchar y harás todo lo que yo te diga. Estás escuchando!"

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, "Sí."

"Vas a encontrar al muchacho sin importar nada. Él te necesita, y tú lo necesitas. Por su bien, y por el tuyo, y por el recuerdo de sus padres, lo vas a encontrar y vas a ayudarlo. Le vas a dar a ese chico la protección y el hogar que le fue negado! Entiéndelo! Y bien!" la voz de Orville aumentó en volumen y en pasión mientras hablaba.

Sirius sonrió. "Lo entiendo. Gracias, Orville."

"Alguien tiene que mantenerte en el camino. Dios sabe que te desvías demasiado para tu propio bien."

"Y sólo Dios sabe qué me espera. Y dónde se encuentra lo que estoy buscando."

* * *

Ron miró a los waffles que se encontraban en su plato con una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Los había dejado enfriarse en su plato por la mayor parte de una hora, y estaban duros como una roca, y aún así seguía pinchándolos con el tenedor. Estaba sentado solo en la mesa mientras su madre se encontraba lavando los platos. _Se supone que Harry esté aquí, comiendo con nosotros. No perdido o herido, sino con nosotros. _

"Ron, deja de pinchar tu comida y cómetela." Su madre continuaba incitándolo a que comiera, sin importar cuantas veces Ron le decía que no estaba hambriento. Él veía lo que su madre desesperadamente intentaba esconder. Sus ojos, rojos debido a las lágrimas, mostraban que había estado llorando. También había escuchado a su padre intentando calmarla con palabras temblorosas pero optimistas. La desaparición de Harry había sido dura para ella, ya que lo consideraba uno de sus propios hijos. _Él es parte de nuestra familia, pero no pudimos ayudarlo._ Hermione estaba segura que Harry regresaría pronto. Ella se sentaba todo el tiempo frente a la ventana en estos días: leyendo y mirando fijamente al exterior de vez en cuando. Ginny no había abandonado su habitación. Usualmente, Ron iría con su hermana si tenía algún problema que no quería discutir con Harry o Hermione. Sintió, después de escucharla llorar suavemente en su habitación, que dirigirse a ella sería muy egoísta de su parte.

"No estoy hambriento, mamá."

La señora Weasley suspiró. "Ya lo sé, Ron. Pero al menos INTENTA comer algo."

"Dónde están los demás?"

"Charlie regresó a Rumania para intentar obtener el apoyo de brujos en el extranjero. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener para enfrentarnos a Voldemort. Fred y George están buscando algo en al Callejón Diagon, pero no sé qué es." Ron sabía qué estaban buscando. De algún modo, los gemelos habían conseguido una gran suma de dinero. Estaban buscando un espacio en el Callejón Diagon para alquilar o comprar para poder comenzar su tienda de bromas. "Bill fue llamado para que regresara a Gringott's y tuvo que regresar a Egipto. Aparentemente, encontraron algo importante y quieren que Bill lo vaya a buscar. Tu padre está en el trabajo y… ya sabes de Percy."

Ron ignoró la mención de Percy. "Bill tuvo que regresar a Egipto? Pensé que había obtenido un trabajo de oficina aquí para poder trabajar con la Orden."

"Lo hizo, pero tiene que ver con una tumba nueva que encontraron. Vieron a un extraño gato apareciendo y desapareciendo en el área y por algún motivo, los saqueadores de tumbas lo siguieron. El gato entró directamente a la tumba, pero los hombres no pudieron seguirlo. Había muchos encantamientos rodeándola, encantamientos bastante poderosos. Es un honor para tu hermano, esto podría ser algo grande."

Ron simplemente asintió. "Bien por él."

Una lechuza café entró a la cocina a través de la ventana abierta, y salió volando tan rápido como había entrado, dejando una carta en el regazo de Ron. Miró fuera de la ventana, sus ojos muy abiertos. "Mamá? No era ese Hermes?"

"Me parece que sí," respondió suavemente.

Ron abrió el sobre. La ordenada caligrafía era definitivamente la de Percy. Leyó la carta en voz alta:

_Querido Ron,_

_Cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres bien. En cuanto a mí, me está yendo bien. Tengo mi propio lugar dónde vivir ahora, y es posible que Penélope se esté mudando pronto. Actualmente, estoy trabajando como el asistente personal del Ministro Fudge, y no sólo es este un gran aumento, sino también un gran honor. Sucede que él oyó acerca de mi trabajo para el señor Bartemius Crouch el año pasado y me deseaba en su equipo._

_Estoy muy feliz por eso, y también muy aliviado. Muchas veces pensé que las opiniones y los puntos de vista de nuestro padre detendrían mi progreso en el Ministerio. Sí, aún estoy enfadado con nuestra madre y nuestro padre. Confían en la palabra de un viejo loco antes de la palabra del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia! Que absurdo de su parte!_

Continuó leyendo, a pesar que podía sentir la casi palpable ira de su madre. Ron mismo se estaba sintiendo acalorado por la personalidad egocéntrica de Percy.

_Felicitaciones en ser elegido como el Prefecto de Gryffindor! Aprovecha esta oportunidad porque ser prefecto es el primer paso para convertirse en Premio Anual. Debo admitir que por un momento pensé que seguirías los 'admirables' pasos de Fred y George, pero fue una agradable sorpresa enterarme que seguirías los míos. Es agradable saber que al fin estas abriendo los ojos a la verdad. _

_Supongo que ya habrás oído acerca del asunto con Harry Potter. Pero uno debe preguntarse si es verdad o no. Potter tiene una tendencia a exagerar las cosas, así que dudo que el dicho 'abuso' fuera en verdad tan malo. En cuanto a que esté perdido, apuesto a que se marchó por algo infantil e inmaduro y no regresará sólo para obtener algo de atención. Deberías tomar ventaja de esto. Corta todos tus lazos con Potter; él sólo te detendrá. Verdad, puede que sea el favorito de Dumbledore, pero las personas que en verdad cuentan en el mundo no tienen una muy buena opinión de él. _

_Sólo lograrás arruinarte a ti mismo y a tu futuro siendo amigo de una persona tan controversial como Potter. Es sabido que el comportamiento de Potter suele ser violento y agresivo en algunas ocasiones, así que si tienes cualquier problema con él cuando finalmente sea 'encontrado', te sugiero que vayas a hablar con Dolores Umbridge. Ella es una encantadora mujer que ocupará el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Estoy absolutamente seguro que ella podrá ayudarte._

_Espero que sigas mis consejos. Piensa sobre lo que te dije, especialmente acerca de Harry Potter. Es peligroso juntarse con gente como ese muchacho. Además, no dejes que los lazos familiares te detengan. Otra vez, felicitaciones por convertirte en prefecto. _

_Tu hermano,_

_Percy_

Cuando Ron terminó de leer la carta su voz estaba temblando de ira. Dobló la carta y se concentró en el sorprendido rostro de su madre. _Sin duda le afectó lo que dijo. En particular sobre Harry._ "Creo que voy a seguir el consejo de Percy, mamá. No voy a dejar que los lazos familiares me detengan." Vehementemente, Ron cortó la carta en pedacitos. "De hoy en adelante, no estoy relacionado ni existe conexión alguno entre mí y la persona conocida como Percival Weasley."

Su madre le sonrió y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. "Por un segundo me tenías asustada, Ronald Weasley. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias, mamá. A propósito, puedo mandar un vociferador?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "Y para qué quieres mandar un vociferador?"

"Quiero enviarle una respuesta a Percy. Sería grosero no enviarle una última carta."

"Hmm," la señora Weasley asintió. "Quizá los dos deberíamos responderle. En el medio de la tarde, cuando esté en la oficina."

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. "Y te preguntas de dónde lo sacaron Fred y George." Salió corriendo cuando su madre comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente con una cuchara de madera, fingiendo enfado.

_Te encontraremos, Harry. No te preocupes. Eres parte de nuestra familia, mucho más de lo que Percy alguna vez fue. Y cuando eres parte de la familia Weasley, no estás nunca solo. Ten paciencia, ya vamos Harry. Sólo el cielo sabe cuándo te encontraremos, pero tenlo por seguro, lo haremos. _


	17. El Cuervo Escarlata

**_Capítulo 17- El Cuervo Escarlata_**

****

_Ella está rebotando_, pensó para sí mismo, sin poder creerlo. _No hay otra palabra para aquello: mi abuela está rebotando_. Rebotar era en verdad la única palabra en que se podía describir la forma en que Sarah caminaba por la calle, mientras Nuitari la seguía. Suponía que se merecían todas las miradas que estaban atrayendo: hacían un par bastante extraño. Él era un extraño en una ciudad en la que prácticamente todos se conocían entre sí, mientras que 'Abue' era… bueno, ella era Abue. Le preguntó, "A dónde vamos?"

Aún rebotando, le respondió alegremente "A la Avenida Sky, una de las cinco mayores calles dedicadas al negocio en Grey Tower. Está en uno de los límites de nuestros clanes, así que otros clanes también pueden venir a hacer negocios."

No había mucha gente en la calle en esta soleada mañana del nueve de Agosto, pero incluso Nuitari tenía que admitir que el brillante vestido color verde limón de su abuela era un **poco** llamativo. Combina eso con pantalones turquesa y un pañuelo amarillo patito sujetando su canoso pelo negro y… para ponerlo en pocas palabras, tenías que frotar tus ojos un poco y evitar mirarla directamente. Él mismo llevaba puesta una polera color verde esmeralda y un par de jeans negros. Había decidido usar sus nuevos lentes de contacto en lugar de sus anteojos. No había nada muy extraño en su apariencia, a no ser que contaras el hecho de que era un completo extraño.

_También está mi cicatriz. Me pregunto cómo la obtuve. Ciertamente no es normal_. Había reflexionado acerca de esa marca por bastante tiempo. Después de todo, una cicatriz en forma de un rayo en su frente no podía ser contada como normal. Cuando le preguntó a su nueva familia acerca de ésta, Hans inmediatamente proclamó que se trataba del resultado de una maldición oscura. Hans, a quien Nuitari veía como una especie de amable pero excéntrico abuelo (el título de tío sonaba horrible e insultante. Y ciertamente no le quedaba bien al hombre anciano), se negaba a revelar cómo sabía esto. Abue parecía saberlo, pero ella se apresuró a cambiar el tema. Nuitari decidió no insistir. En aquel momento, la cicatriz se encontraba escondida debajo de su flequillo. Por alguna razón no quería que la gente la viera y se quedara observándola. _Quizá pueda hallar alguna forma de preguntarle a Tom. Probablemente él sabrá por qué._

"Aún no me has dicho por qué nos dirigimos a la Avenida Sky."

"Tienda de víveres. Necesitamos algo de comida en la casa, muchacho! Tengo cuatro bocas que alimentar."

"Mencionaste que Hans era el dueño?"

"Síp. Comida, Comida, y Más Comida es la única tienda de víveres por aquí. No nos gusta comprar en esos supermercados, porque su comida no es tan buena como la nuestra. Los vegetales y la fruta están en el primer piso, mientras que la carne y los lácteos se encuentran en el segundo piso."

"Pero si Hans es el dueño de la tienda, por qué no está nunca ahí?"

Abue rió alegremente. "Pues porque se aburre! Ahora deja que si hijo, Franz, se encargue de todo. Y aquí estamos. Bienvenido a la Avenida Sky, Nuitari."

La Avenida Sky era una limpia y amplia calle, derecha sin rincones o grietas. Estaba muy concurrida, la gente iba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para conversar entre sí y luego seguir con su camino. Las construcciones estaban sólo a un lado de la avenida; el otro lado había una reja de hierro forjado. Lo reconoció como el parque del que Zylle y Mirabelle de habían hablado. Era el parque Aiken-Quincy, bajo la propiedad y el cuidado de la familia Arlen de los Eikou-Taiyou.

Caminando junto a Abue por la calle, se sorprendió por cómo ésta parecía tan ordinaria, y a la vez tan conectada con la comunidad mágica. La tienda de arte y alfarería no necesitaba mucho para ser disfrazada: sólo hacían falta algunos hornos que el artista nunca usaba. La tienda de ropa no sólo vendía ropa muggle, sino también ropa de combate e incluso túnicas de brujos. La tienda de adivinación no necesitaba ser escondida: ya habían bastante de esas en el mundo muggle. Aquellas no eran reales, pero aún estaba el hecho que no necesitaban ser escondidas. En frente de la botica de pociones (que estaba inteligentemente disfrazada como una tienda llamada 'Hierbas y Especias'), un muchacho unos cinco años mayor que él estaba haciendo un impresionante espectáculo para algunos niños más jóvenes. Estaba haciendo malabares con seis palos en llamas mientras hacía lo que parecía un complicado baile de tap. Con una llamarada que provocó exclamaciones de sorpresa del público a su alrededor, aparecieron dos pares de dagas en cada mano. Desconcertantemente, las agregó a su acto. Hizo todo eso mientras bailaba, sin parar ni siquiera una vez.

"Ese Pierce Rowan es tan presumido," se burló Abue. "Aunque en realidad sí pone un buen show…" Nuitari sonrió al escucharla murmurar aquello. Él también estaba impresionado por la pequeña rutina, y no podía esperar a aprender cómo convocar un arma de su elemento. Zylle le había demostrado sólo el día anterior cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Apenas el día anterior Abue le había dicho que habían terminado con las bases de la metamorfosis, así que podían seguir con otro tema. Le estaba empezando a enseñar cómo controlar el fuego, su elemento. Hasta ese momento, podía crear llamas usando sus manos, o hacer cosas explotar con apenas pensarlo. Era un buen comienzo. Abue había dicho que le enseñaría su propia técnica de combate: Fuegos del Infierno. Pero le advirtió: causaba mucho daño al ser usada, pero al mismo tiempo requería de mucha energía. No se la enseñaría sino hasta que lograra controlar el elemento del fuego con tanta facilidad como con el viento. Nuitari estaba teniendo algunas dificultades, pero no demasiadas. Se estaba haciendo más fácil.

Finalmente había conseguido dominar el alcanzar sus elementos sin mayor concentración. Aparentemente Zylle había estado en lo correcto: con mucha práctica, podría usar sus elementos instantáneamente, con sólo un pensamiento. El viento era lejos el más fácil, lo que Zylle le había dicho era lógico. Aquel era su elemento más fuerte, así que obviamente no sería difícil para él. Sus clases de convocación de armas eran por mucho las más interesantes que había tenido hasta el momento.

Zylle lo había llevado al sótano, donde Nuitari tenía que hacer al menos dos horas diarias de entrenamiento. Sus logros al utilizar el elemento del viento se podían observar en lo rápido que se movía, con mucha más agilidad que una persona común, y también con mucha más gracia. Tampoco era una bailarina de ballet, ni nada parecido. Dios lo prohíba. Pero podía sentir que sus zancadas se estaban convirtiendo más y más en el suave paso que Zylle poseía. Nuitari había tomado un interés en correr para incrementar su velocidad, pero aún no le había preguntado a Zylle al respecto. Tan pronto alcanzaron el centro de la habitación, lo que se estaba convirtiendo ya en una rutina, ella le dijo que aprenderían acerca de combate. Según Zylle, aquella era una habilidad que **debía** poseer. "Los elementales siguen una estricta tradición de aprender las artes de la peles," le dijo. "Además, nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás de estas habilidades."

"Y qué hay acerca de la gente que no desea pelear? Y qué sucede con los niños que son brujos? Y pensé que iba a prender cómo usar mis otros elementos."

"Preguntas, preguntas! Todo elemental sabe cómo luchar. Incluso aquellos que parecen no saber. Y a los niños que son brujos o brujas también les enseñamos a luchar, sólo que con armas regulares. Vas a aprender cómo usar los otros elementos de mi madre. La fecha del Torneo se acerca rápidamente, y quiero que estés preparado en caso que alguien intente algo indebido. Ahora coge esa larga y pesada espada de la pared." Nuitari hizo como le fue indicado. "Golpéame con ella."

"Verdaderamente no entiendo tus métodos de enseñanza."

Zylle le sonrió con descaro. "Pero funcionan, no puedes negarlo. Ahora golpéame! Dame todo lo que tengas!"

Nuitari blandió la espada de lado con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Zylle rápidamente alzó una mano. Con una suave brisa y un destello de luz, apareció una espada en su antes vacía mano. Simplemente levantó la espada para bloquear su golpe. Ante sus ojos, su espada fue cortada por la mitad como si fuese mantequilla. El metal traqueteó ruidosamente en el piso de madera. No pudo evitar simplemente mirar fijo a la plata que yacía en el piso. Ella le entregó la espada para que pudiese mirarla más de cerca.

No estaba hecha de metal. Era diferente, y lo sabía instintivamente. La hoja tenía la consistencia de la plata, con unos tintes de azul marino y púrpura oscuro girando suavemente. El mango también estaba hecho de un material similar, pero de un tormentoso color gris. Era bastante liviana, a pesar de su apariencia. "Qué **es **esto?"

"Eso es una espada elemental. En este caso, una espada elemental de viento."

"Esta espada está hecha de viento!"

"Por muy increíble que suene, es verdad. Recuerdas que te mencioné que aquellas espadas no se comparan con las que usan los elementales? Está es una de ellas."

Nuitari reflexionó sobre lo que dijo. "Así que… esta espada está hecha de viento en su forma tangible? Y puedes hacer esto con otros elementos?"

"Exactamente. Como puedes ver, es relativamente liviana." Zylle tomó la espada y la giró como si se tratase de una batuta. "Perfecta para nosotros y nuestros movimientos rápidos, mientras que es más afilada que cualquier cosa. Verás que los demás elementos poseen armas más pesadas. Toma a Hans, por ejemplo. Un consejo, trata de evitar que te golpee con esa hacha ancha."

"Genial," dijo con entusiasmo. "Y cómo lo hago?"

"Oh, todavía no llegamos a esa parte, chico."

"Qué? Pero si me lo acabas de mostrar!"

"Sé que lo hice." Hizo que la espada desapareciera. "Pero sabes algo, cualquier cosa,acerca del arte del esgrima?"

"Absolutamente nada."

"Entonces no puedes convocar tu arma. No es como si el elemento te dejará blandir un objeto afilado sin necesidad. Tienes que aprender."

Nuitari intentó hacerse ver increíblemente tierno e inocente para convencerla. "Por favor? Me enseñas?" Parpadeó rápidamente con sus enormes ojos verdes detrás de sus anteojos.

"Buen intento. Toma la espada con el mango dorado." Zylle misma eligió una espada un poco más pesada con el mango de hierro. "Ahora comenzaremos."

"Es en momentos como estos que pienso que quieres herirme."

"Confía en mí, mi madre solía ser peor." Nuitari alzó su espada para detener el golpe vertical que le mandó Zylle. "Los elementales tienen un instinto de pelea. Sabemos cómo luchar desde el momento en que nacemos, pero necesitamos entrenar para usar este instinto y perfeccionarlo," le dijo, mientras añadía fuerza a su golpe, forzando a Nuitari a usar más fuerza para mantenerse en pie. De la nada y súbitamente, supo qué debía hacer. Rápidamente dio un paso al lado y luego desconectó su espada de la de su madre. Ella sonrió al ver que se posicionaba en una pose defensiva. Entonces rió al ver la evidente confusión escrita en el rostro del muchacho. "No te preocupes, lo entenderás pronto."

* * *

Ahora estaba planeando entrenar más fuerte que nunca antes. Había mejorado al hacer ejercicios en la mañana, pero deseaba poder mejorar más rápido. En los últimos días mientras Zylle no estaba, escribía ensayos (más bien eran como historias cortas, Abue no quería que se aburriera demasiado) y problemas de matemáticas. Aparentemente, Grey Tower no sólo se interesaba en las artes marciales, sino también en asignaturas muggles. Tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al día. _Juro que si alguna vez de algún modo conozco a la persona que inventó el álgebra, lo mataré!_ No se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña niña al frente entre la muchedumbre estornudó, justo después que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente. Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Abue tiró de su brazo. "Vamos! No podemos observar a Pierce Rowan todo el día. A Comida, Comida, y Más Comida!"

Se adentraron un poco más en la concurrida avenida donde se encontraron a sí mismos en frente de un bien cuidado edificio de ladrillos que tenía dos pisos de alto. La enorme ventana de vidrio tenía un letrero que proclamaba en grandes letras azules **'Comida, Comida, y Más Comida'**. Una campana sonó cuando entraron a la tienda.

Era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía desde afuera. Estantes con provisiones frescas estaban parados contra las paredes y otros bienes se encontraban en los estantes en el medio. Dos cajeros en una esquina se encontraban atendiendo a los compradores. Uno de ellos era un hombre de cabello rubio claro y ojos verde oscuro. A Nuitari le recordó inmediatamente a Hans. _Él debe ser Franz Claybourne, el hijo de Hans_. Cogió un canasto para llevar sus compras de la pila al lado de la puerta.

Abue ya estaba llenando el canasto y dándole algunos consejos. Ella hacía una buena líder. Por ejemplo, le dijo que no tocara las granadas.

"Por qué no?"

Abue se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Es sólo algo que tenemos por aquí. En realidad, creo que son bastante buenas, pero es una tradición que los recién llegados no las coman."

"Déjame adivinar esta," dijo Nuitari astutamente. "Hans tuvo algo que ver con eso."

"Síp. Oye. Es él quien creo que es? Sí, lo es! Derek!"

Nuitari se giró para ver a quién estaba llamando su abuela. Era un hombre de estatura mediana que estaba casi completamente calvo. Parecía un hombre sano que recién se había puesto un poco 'echado a perder'. Estaba conversando con otra persona al lado del alegre mostrador: una mujer joven con cabello y ojos castaños claro vestida en una túnica azul con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro. El hombre (_Derek?)_ sonrió al verlos. Haciéndole un gesto a la joven, se acercaron a ellos caminando. "Oye, Sarah," le dijo jovialmente. "Cómo te va?"

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Yo estoy bien. Oh!" Giró para dirigirse al interesado Nuitari. "Noche, éste es un viejo amigo mío, Derek Montague-Hillary. Es un elemental de tierra. Derek, éste es mi nieto, Nuitari. Pero le decimos Noche para hacerlo más fácil. Él es un elemental de viento."

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor," lo saludó amablemente.

"El placer es todo mío," respondió Derek. Se sacudieron las manos. "Y ella es mi sobrina, Stella. Fuiste adoptado, no es así?"

"Sí, es cierto."

Derek rió. "En verdad no podrías darte cuenta, o sí! Cabello negro y revuelto y ojos grises, pareces un verdadero Hawking! Literalmente podrías pasar por el hijo de Zylle! E incluso eres un elemental de viento, como ella! Hablando de coincidencias!"

Stella lo miró fijamente. "Es idéntico a alguien que he visto anteriormente… pero simplemente no logro acordarme de quién."

Abue dirigió a Stella una mirada inquisitiva. "Eres una bruja, verdad? Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Nosotros no nos involucramos normalmente en asuntos de su mundo, y esto parece demasiado serio para ser una simple visita."

"Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en Inglaterra. La gente está diciendo que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado."

_El Señor Oscuro? Quién es él?_ Derek luego dijo severamente, "Típico de brujos. Además su 'salvador' está perdido. Y ni siquiera se atreven a decir el nombre de ese brujo oscuro!" _Esto suena muy familiar…_

"Pero al parecer un demonio estuvo involucrado con el ataque en Hilton," continuó Stella, pero no sin una mirada de reproche a su tío. "Encontraron allí el cuerpo de un hombre, cortado por la mitad, si puedes creerlo."

"Suena como un demonio," admitió Abue.

Derek añadió, "Lo sé. Y cuando hay demonios involucrados, siempre hay problemas." _Nota mental: al regresar a casa, buscar información acerca de demonios en la biblioteca._

* * *

Nuitari exhaló fuertemente. Acababa de ser presentado a alrededor de treinta y cinco personas que parecían querer saber hasta el último detalle acerca de él. Un par de veces, la gente en verdad pensó que era el hijo de Zylle, y le preguntaron dónde había estado todo ese tiempo. Tampoco le agradaba el hecho de que todos parecían observar cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuera una celebridad. _No me gusta. Por qué no pueden tratarme normalmente?_ En ese momento, estaba sentado bajo una enorme haya un poco alejado del parque Aiken-Quincy. Abue lo había dejado hacer una pausa de las casi continuas interrogaciones a las que lo había sometido. Se sentía bien no ser escudriñado.

"Quién eres?" La pregunta fue casi acusatoria. Parado sobre él, y un poco hacia la izquierda, estaba un muchacho de su edad mirándolo fijamente. Tenía cabello rojo oscuro que estaba peinado hacia delante, un poco alborotado. _Aunque no se compara con este nido de aves que tengo sobre mi cabeza_. Su rostro era más o menos inexpresivo, pero sus ojos azul oscuros brillaban suspicazmente. Nuitari parpadeó. Ni siquiera había escuchado al joven acercarse. "Y bien?"

"Oh! Perdón por eso," se disculpó. "Me estaba preguntando cómo te escabulliste sin que yo lo notara."

El muchacho respondió tersamente, "Es un don. No respondiste mi pregunta." El pelirrojo se apoyó en el árbol, y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Nuitari Hawking, elemental de viento de los Arashi-Tenku." Había estado repasando algunas de las formalidades que usaban los elementales. Una de ellas era el hecho que había que incluir su elemento y clan al momento de presentarse. Él y Zylle pensaron que sería más simple si simplemente decían que era un elemental de viento.

"Hawking? Entonces supongo que estás bien. Extraño nombre," fue la respuesta del muchacho. La suspicacia desapareció de sus ojos a la mención del nombre 'Hawking'. Ésta fue pronto reemplazada por curiosidad y un poco de cautela. "Mirabelle?"

"Sep. Sólo llámame Noche. Es más fácil."

"Bastante más fácil. Aunque hay gante con peores apodos." El pelirrojo extendió su mano. "Soy Bran Ravencroft, elemental de fuego de los Arashi-Tenku." Sacudieron manos.

"Bran? Y dices que mi nombre es extraño," dijo Unitario como broma.

Bran sonrió. "El nombre 'Bran' es sólo una versión más corta de mi segundo nombre, 'Brandon'. Mi verdadero nombre es Richard, pero usualmente no respondo por ese nombre."

"Por qué no?"

"Es todo por un horrible apodo que se le ocurrió a mi primo Gino. Lo detesto," dijo Bran con una mueca.

"Tienes una familia grande?"

"Sí," respondió. "La mayoría vive en Italia, cerca de mis abuelos. Y 'grande' es quedarse corto. Contando a mi papá, mis abuelos tuvieron quince hijos. Y cada uno de ellos tiene al menos nueve o diez hijos más. Mi padre es el que menos hijos tiene, contándome a mí, somos sólo cuatro. La reuniones familiares son terribles."

"Yo sólo tengo a Zylle, Abue, y supongo que a Hans. Son suficientes para mí. Oh, y creo que vi a dos de tus hermanas. Phyllis y Caroline?"

"Las viste?"

"Cuando llegué con Zylle. Estaban jugando en la calle."

Bran se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. "Así que tú eres aquel de quien todos están hablando?"

"Qué?"

"Hay un rumor por la ciudad de que Zylle hawking adoptó a un niño que apareció de la nada y que tiene gran poder. Supongo que se trata de ti, debido a tu apellido."

"Oh," Nuitari pausó. "Me imagino que eso describe mi situación bastante bien. Estaban hablando sobre mí?"

"Eres la última noticia. Zylle es bastante famosa entre las comunidades elementales, debido a su gran influencia y su poder. Y no nos olvidemos de tus misteriosas circunstancias. Algunos de los otros líderes de los clanes están bastante molestos al respecto. Dicen que deberían haber sido informados par poder decidir dónde debería haber ido de 'una manera justa'."

"Cuál es el problema? Probablemente hubiera ido con Zylle de todos modos. Pero eso explica por qué todos se quedan mirándome." Abruptamente, Nuitari dijo sarcásticamente, "Maravilloso! Soy una celebridad! Y puede que también me quiten del cuidado de Zylle!"

Bran se rió ante eso. "Bueno, ciertamente eres diferente. Otra persona estaría gozando por el hecho de que _la_ Zylle Samara Hawking los está entrenando. Pero dudo que los otros líderes te quiten de su cuidado. Mayormente es Crowley de las Rekka-Ki quien hace todas estas quejas. Además, nadie quiere ponerse en el lado malo de Zylle, así que te dejarán en paz."

"No quiero toda esta atención. Quién querría a toda esta gente sabiendo absolutamente todo acerca de ti?"

"Te entiendo. Yo soy el 'chico raro'. Simeon Bradley me molesta sólo porque saco buenas notas en la escuela. Ahí hay alguien de quien hay que deshacerse. Permanentemente."

"Bran? Sabes qué hora es?"

"Seguro. Son las… 5:45."

"Oh, no!" Nuitari se apresuró a ponerse en pie. "Estoy tarde para la cena! Zylle y Abue van a matarme!"

"Entonces más te vale apresurarte a llegar a tu casa. Lo sé por experiencia propia. Cada vez que llego tarde a cenas, a mi madre le da una rabieta!"

Nerviosamente, Nuitari le preguntó, "Por qué no nos juntamos mañana entonces? Aquí? No tengo nada mejor que hacer." _Después de todo, esta es la primera persona de mi edad con la que he conversado por aquí. No quiero estar solo._

Bran parecía avergonzado. "En verdad quieres salir conmigo?"

"Estás ocupado? Entonces lo siento…-"

"No, no es eso! Es sólo que normalmente ando solo. No estoy tan acostumbrado a tener amigos o algo así…"

"Entonces estás de acuerdo en que somos amigos?"

Bran miró a Nuitari, sorprendido. Entonces comprendió lo que el moreno le decía. "Supongo que sí. Mañana alrededor de la una, aquí?"

"Grandioso. Nos vemos mañana!" Nuitari se apresuró corriendo al número 14 de la Calle Zephyrus, usando el elemento del viento para llegar más rápido. Estaba contento de tener un nuevo amigo, pero también tenía otros pensamientos más urgentes en su mente. _Estoy tan tarde! Me van a matar! Me pregunto qué hay para cenar… y si se lo comieron todo! Debo correr más rápido!_

* * *

**Gracias a Devil Lady Hitokiri (te dedico este cap, Devi!), Hcate, francisca, Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg, Fake Dreams, the angel of the dreams, gandulfo, Naty Tonks y fallen angel!**

_Al parecer eso de actualizar una vez a la semana no funcionó. xD No puedo trabajar bien con fechas límites, me siento presionada. Bueno, aproveché de poner este cap porque estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas (aunque ahora me queda solo una semana). Yo, que me sacrifico tanto, trabajando en vacaciones! Pobre de mí! Si quieren que actualice otra vez mientras todavía estoy de vacaciones, dejen un reivew! Porfis?_


	18. En la Tumba de las Arenas Malditas

Bien! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el cap 18! Sólo 4 dias después que el cap 17.

Y va dedicado a todos aquellos interesados en saber qué decían los vociferadores mandados por Ron y Molly Weasley :D

_**Capítulo 18- En las Tumbas de las Arenas Malditas**_

"Weasley, archiva estos datos." Cornelius Fudge le entregó a Percy Weasley una gigantesca pila de pergaminos antes de coger él mismo otro rollo.

Percy se apresuró a dejar la opulenta oficina con los registros con un rápido y reverente "Sí, señor!" No se dio cuenta que el Ministro sacó una revista tan pronto le dio la espalda. Esto era en todo aspecto una bendición mixta. El Ministro de la Magia no debería estar leyendo una revista como ESA. La opinión de Percy acerca del Ministerio probablemente habría cambiado a una de desprecio si descubriera al Ministro leyendo una revista inapropiada durante las horas de trabajo. Le aborrecía aquel tipo de comportamiento en el lugar de trabajo.

Había encontrado un pequeño apartamento en un barrio decente de Londres con una buena renta y estaba viviendo relativamente cómodamente. Penélope, su novia desde hace tiempo, estaba planeando en mudarse también a su apartamento. Ella había conseguido un trabajo en el Departamento del Uso Inapropiado de la Magia, y el viaje desde el trabajo a su casa diariamente era muy largo. No sólo estarían juntos de ese modo, sino que también sería conveniente. Sonrió cariñosamente al pensar en la chica de cabello ondulado.

No sólo tenía una gran novia, pero también un fantástico trabajo con el que sólo podía soñar. Aparentemente todo el trabajo y el esfuerzo de su parte mientras trabajaba para el señor Crouch habían tenido frutos. Ahora era el asistente del prestigioso Ministro de la Magia. Podía ponerse aún mejor?

_Bueno_, pensó, _Podría haber sido mejor._ Se sentó en su escritorio con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. A su alrededor la gente se arremolinaba como en una colonia de hormigas. _Por qué escuchan a Dumbledore? Sólo dice cosas sin sentido, y se lo creen todo! _Inconcientemente Percy organizaba los pergaminos en ordenados montones. Toda su familia le había dado la espalda cuando les contó sobre su nuevo cargo. Su padre había estado especialmente enfadado. Muchas palabras horribles fueron intercambiadas por ambos lados.

No es como si odiara a Dumbledore. No, él respetaba enormemente al anciano brujo. Pero estaba tomando la palabra de un muchacho que podía hablar parsel, de un mortífago, y usando su propio punto de vista de lo que había estado sucediendo. Acaso nunca se le ocurrió que no todas las señales apuntaban a la resurrección del Señor Oscuro? Por qué le tenía tan poca confianza a un establecimiento tan apreciado y de tal importancia como el Ministerio de la Magia de Inglaterra? Absurdo.

Tan solo ayer le había mandado una carta a su hermano Ron. Percy estaba orgulloso que el hombre más joven de la familia Weasley hubiera sido electo prefecto. Ron siempre había tratado de ganar reconocimiento, lo que era difícil, ya que casi todo lo posible para obtener ese crédito ya había sido hecho por él mismo o alguno de los otros jóvenes Weasley antes que él. En la correspondencia había incluido entusiasmadas felicitaciones. Luego, después de mandarla, se preguntó si Ron había conseguido el puesto sólo porque el chico Potter había desaparecido.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. La llegada de la celebridad de pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda a la Madriguera era siempre un evento anticipado. Su padre sonreiría alegremente, su madre haría un alboroto, los mellizos planearían algunas bromas, y Ron estaría extático, mientras que Ginny sonreiría soñadoramente para sí misma. Percy nunca vio qué era tan especial acerca del amigo famoso de su hermano. Seguro, era una persona agradable, pero era tan tímido y afable. Harry siempre parecía nervioso y avergonzado cuando le prestaban demasiada atención. Pero sus acciones en el colegio parecían contradecir su actitud. Todos sabían del rencor entre él y la casa Slytherin, en particular contra Draco Malfoy y el Profesor Severus Snape. Había sido elegido como el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en su primer año, y en todos sus partidos sólo había perdido una vez, y aún así logró ayudar al equipo a ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año. También había encontrado la Piedra Filosofal con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione ese año. Se pensaba que él era el heredero de Slytherin en su segundo año, pero a final de curso había encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos, matado al basilisco que se encontraba en ella, y salvado a su pequeña hermana. En tercer año, sobrevivió a su encuentro con un hombre lobo y el notable Sirius Black (en ese entonces todavía considerado un criminal). Finalmente, en cuarto curso, Harry había competido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos como el cuarto campeón. Al final de la tercera prueba, había regresado de la nada con la Copa y el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, mientras proclamaba que Ya-Sabes-Quien había retornado. Podía hablar parsel y le daban ataques en clases (sí, había leído los artículos de Rita Skeeter). El muchacho parecía pedirlo a gritos.

Dos sobres rojos cayendo en la superficie de su escritorio sacaron a Percy de sus pensamientos. _Uh oh. Será mejor que corra_. Hizo un intento de agarrarlos y correr. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El primer vociferador estalló y la voz amplificada de un muy enojado Ronald Michael Weasley se escuchó en el salón.

"CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ESCRIBIRME UNA CARTA ASÍ, IDIOTA! SI HARRY DICE QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO HA REGRESADO, ASÍ ES! NO CREO QUE CEDRIC SIMPLEMENTE HAYA CAÍDO MUERTO EN LA TERCERA PRUEBA! CÓMO JUSTIFICAS ESO? Y QUÉ SABES SOBRE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE HARRY! ACASO TIENES UNA IDEA DE QUÉ TAN MAL HARRY FUE TRATADO POR ESOS MUGGLES! SABÍA QUE ESCRIBIÓ 'AYUDA' POR TODA SU HABITACIÓN CON SU PROPIA SANGRE? HARRY ODIA SU FAMA Y JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN. TODO LO QUE QUIERE EN LA VIDA ES PODER VIVIR NORMALMENTE Y TENER AMIGOS Y UNA FAMILIA, COSAS QUE NOSOTROS DAMOS POR HECHO! YO ESTOY DEL LADO DE HARRY Y DUMBLEDORE! QUE NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCUYRRA INTENTAR HABLARME O CONTACTARME OTRA VEZ!

Todos estaban en silencio. Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir. El segundo vociferador comenzó a humear u explotó. Ahora la voz lívida de su madre resonó por el salón.

"NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS COSAS ASÍ ACERCA DE TU FAMILIA! Y ESO INCLUYE A HARRY! QUÉ HA HECHO HARRY QUE HA SUGERIDO QUE ES UNA PERSONA EGOCÉNTRICA QUE DESEA ATENCIÓN! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! SABES LO QUE ESOS MUGGLES LE HAN HECHO! Y JUSTO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE LE HA SUCEDIDO! NO TE CRIÉ PÀRA QUE FUERAS INSENSIBLE E INHUMANO! CORTA TUS LAZOS CON NOSOTROS SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES! AL MENOS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS INTENTNDO PREVENIR LA MUERTE DE PERSONAS INOCENTES AL POYAR A UN 'VIEJO LOCO'!"

El salón estaba tan silencioso como la muerte.

* * *

El hombre en la túnica negra respetuosamente se arrodilló frente a Voldemort antes de hablar. "Mi Señor, si me es permitido preguntar: por qué desea que busquemos este báculo?"

Voldemort contestó, "Porque este báculo nos dará una enorme ventaja sobre Dumbledore, ese viejo tonto adorador de muggles,"

_Sin mencionar que me dará el poder necesario para abrir la Puerta Oscura_.

"Cómo así, mi Señor?"

Ojos escarlata se entrecerraron y el demonio giró su varita de madera de tejo casualmente entre sus dedos. "Estás cuestionando mis decisiones, Avery?"

"No, mi lord! Para nada! Po- por favor perdóne-"

Fue interrumpido por Voldemort apuntando su varita y diciendo en una voz baja, "Crucio." Los gritos de Avery resonaron por la cámara. Si los otros mortífagos reaccionaron, era imposible saberlo debido a las máscaras. Finalmente, Voldemort levantó la maldición. Su sirviente se desplomó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Voldemort simplemente sonrió con malicia. "No me cuestiones, Avery. Espero que esta **pequeña** lección te recuerde de cuál es tu lugar." Avery sólo inclinó la cabeza en respuesta. Voldemort gritó, "Malfoy!"

Un mortífago vestido en túnicas un poco más elegantes que el resto dio un paso al frente. El hombre detrás de la máscara se inclinó respetuosamente. "Sí, mi Señor?"

"Gringotts está planeando una excavación en la Tumba de las Arenas Malditas en Egipto, donde se encuentra el báculo. Dejaremos que ellos lo encuentren por nosotros, y luego atacaremos. Te dejo a cargo de esta operación."

"Será un honor, mi Señor. Intentaré no fallarle."

"Asegúrate que no lo hagas. Y el resto de ustedes, continúen con los ataques y **no** se dejen atrapar. Eso mantendrá a Dumbledore ocupado y continuará sembrando el pánico en el Ministerio." Los mortífagos asintieron. "Esta reunión está acabada. Pero recuerden," dijo maliciosamente, mientras chispas saltaban de la punta de su varita. "No aceptaré que me fallen."

Como si fueran uno solo, cada uno de sus mortífagos se apareció fuera del Castillo de la Serpiente, su base en un remoto y desolado pantano en Gales. Con una lluvia de chispas rojas, Voldemort también desapareció de la sala del trono y reapareció en la cima de la torre más alta del complejo. Una leve brisa susurró contra su túnica, y él levantó la vista para observar la estructura claramente visible contra el velo de la antigua diosa de la noche.

Frente a él flotando en el aire se hallaba un umbral hecho de un inidentificable cristal oscuro, manchado desde el interior por oro y plata. Amenazantes rejas de hierro, protegidas y fortalecidas por las ardientes runas rojas grabadas en el metal, le daban un aura de aún mayor oscuridad. El emblema de la oscuridad sellaba las puertas que ni él ni la gran diosa Pheta podían romper: el plateado dragón alado de Tartarus. Voldemort sonrió siniestramente. _Pronto, la puerta del reino más oscuro de todos los reinos será abierta. Entonces, la Dama Pheta obtendrá su venganza._

* * *

"Así que dónde está la tumba?" Bill Weasley estaba caliente. No en el sentido en que la mayoría de las chicas que había conocido pensaban de él, sino 'caliente' de temperatura. Le agregó un poco más de hielo a su vaso de agua. En ese momento estaba usando una polera blanca, una camisa sin mangas con numerosos bolsillos, unos shorts y sus botas de piel de dragón que siempre usaba. Si su atuendo no le hacía resaltar entre la gente local vestida con velos y túnicas de Malak-Javeh, entonces su piel pálida y largo cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo ciertamente lo hacía. Pero era mejor que se vistiera de esa manera. Malak-Javeh era mayormente un poblado muggle. Hasta el momento, muchos habían pensado que era un arqueólogo o algún otro tipo de muggle. Ya podía imaginarse lo que pensarían de él si llegara vestido en sus túnicas de brujo. El hombre en frente de Bill usaba un atuendo similar, pero a diferencia de Bill, él parecía aprensivo.

"No lo sé, Bill… debe haber una razón por la cual los encantamientos de seguridad son tan fuertes. Quizá deberíamos mantenernos alejados…"

"Eso no responde mi pregunta, Dan. Dónde está la tumba?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que halla una tumba allí."

"Qué!"

"Escucha," Dan suspiró. "En realidad nunca hemos visto el lugar. Hay una gran fuerza que lo rodea. Asumimos que se trata de una tumba. Además, está encantado para que nadie pueda recordar su ubicación. Nuestro único guía es un gato."

"Un gato," repitió Bill lentamente, sin creerlo. "Nuestro único guía es un **gato**."

"Bien, cuando lo veas lo entenderás. Pensamos que no es normal."

Bill tomó un sorbo de agua. Hacía mucho calor ese día. El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza sobre ellos, incluso bajo el dosel fuera del café en el que se encontraban sentados. Las construcciones de piedra de la ciudad parecían tener aire acondicionado. A diferencia de su padre (quien lo interrogaba sin parar acerca del tema), él entendía aquel maravilloso invento muggle. Desearía estar en una habitación con uno ahora mismo. Incluso los usualmente verdes árboles parecían estar sofocándose en ese calor.

Entonces, le llegó.

Recordando la situación más tarde, no sería capaz de describir ese sentimiento. Era como un drástico y urgente golpe a su sistema. Podría llamarlo intuición, o incluso una premonición, pero en realidad no creía en la adivinación. Sólo había tomado esa asignatura en Hogwarts porque era una asignatura fácil. Pero esto era diferente. Inmediatamente, se giró para ver qué lo había causado. _Nada. Pero qué fue ESO?_

"Bill? Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes, no es nada." Pero incluso mientras lo negaba, podía sentir que fuese lo que fuese que lo había causado se encontraba cerca. Pronto su atención fue captada por algo más. Hubiera sido difícil perderlo; era el único ser vivo en la calle aparte de ellos. Era un delgado gato negro, caminando con agilidad por la calle como si fuera el dueño de ésta. Sus garras eran plateadas y las puntas de sus orejas y cola eran de un color dorado metálico. Continuó pavoneándose por la avenida como si se tratara de la realeza, pero a la vez observando todo con alertas ojos verdes. Juzgando por su camino, se dirigía al desierto.

Poco dispuesto, Dan se levantó. "Aquí está nuestro guía. Iré a buscar al resto del grupo."

"De acuerdo," aceptó Bill mientras cogía su sombrero y su mochila.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de una mujer vestida de amarillo que los observaba con interés brillando en sus profundos ojos color avellana, su rostro escondido detrás de un velo. Un par de mechas caían frente sus místicos ojos. Algunos minutos después que ellos se hubieran ido, ella también se dispuso a internarse en el desierto.

* * *

La inquietud de algún modo halló el camino hasta su cerebro, diciéndole que se marchara y que jamás regresara.

Él y su grupo de siete hombres habían seguido al extraño gato hacia el desierto. Bill se alegró de haber traído bastante agua, pues el calor era brutal. Aún así, caminaban con dificultad por la pálida arena color oro y marfil. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que el piso en el que caminaban se estaba poniendo más firme y sólido. Entonces, chocó contra aquello.

"OW!" Se sintió como si acabara de chocar de cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos. A su alrededor, escuchó a sus colegas exclamar varias profanidades al encontrar ellos también la barrera. Entrecerrando los ojos, apenas podía ver la difuminada silueta del gato detrás de lo que parecía ser una destellante cortina. "Muchachos," dijo Dan. "Creo que lo hemos encontrado."

"No, sólo nos detuvimos para hacer una fiesta! Oye, Chris, abre la botella de champaña!" El comentario vino de Rudy Steinberg, el sarcástico experto en runas. Demasiado pronto, todos en el equipo de diez personas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Cállense!" Todos se silenciaron cuando Bill gritó. _Hmm… parece que tengo el mismo efecto en la gente que posee mamá._ Haciendo ese pensamiento a un lado, le dio unos golpecitos experimentalmente la campo de fuerza. "Esto parece ser un simple encantamiento escudo, sólo que hay una gran cantidad de poder detrás de él. Podríamos romper la barrera si todos lo intentamos al mismo tiempo."

Todos en el grupo de expedición, al mismo tiempo, levantaron sus varitas y dijeron al unísono "FINITE INCANTATEM!"

Bill podía sentir la barrera resistiendo sus intentos, y puso más poder en su encantamiento. Sintió cómo los demás hacían lo mismo. Pero el escudo no estaba cediendo, sólo absorbía los encantamientos. _Qué es esto!_

Justo entonces, sintió esa extraña sensación nuevamente. Con un breve parpadeo, la barrera cayó. Pero no estaban esperando ver lo que se encontraba detrás.

Una pirámide de brillante mármol blanco se alzaba frente a ellos, con vetas de color negro. Enormes obeliscos de la misma piedra brotaban de la arena para formar un cuadrado alrededor de la estructura, y presumiblemente marcando los límites del campo de fuerza. Una fuerte brisa les echó arena y tierra en los ojos. En su totalidad, la estructura era gigantesca.

Dan tartamudeó, "Qu- qué es esto!" Bill no contestó, pero no pudo evitar sentir que compartía la incredulidad de u compañero. La construcción era increíble. Poniéndose de acuerdo sin una sola palabra, todos avanzaron, pasando el límite de donde anteriormente estaba la barrera. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando una enorme estaca salió disparada del piso, su letal punta destellando. Entonces, con cortantes sonidos agudos, estacas similares se elevaron del piso a gran velocidad el rededor de los diez hombres. Cubrían prácticamente toda el área alrededor de la tumba.

Rudy dijo cínicamente, "Bien, me parece que estamos atascados."

"No, esperen," dijo un hombre apuesto con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. Bill recordó cómo lo había perdido. En el colegio, alguien estaba estúpidamente agitando su varita por los pasillos. Accidentalmente, causó que n lápiz saliera volando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Infortunadamente, dicho lápiz había acabado su trayectoria al enterrarse en el ojo del muchacho mientras caminaba inocentemente po el pasillo al dirigirse para su siguiente clase. Madame Pomfrey hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo salvar su ojo. Esto fue un fuerte golpe para la casa de Slytherin: Wyvern Irving era el mejor buscador que jamás hubieran tenido. Tuvieron que sacarlo del equipo y poco tiempo después, Charlie se unió al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y comenzó a ganar partidos por su casa. _Supongo que algunas habilidades nunca se pierden_. "El gato logró pasar perfectamente, no existe ninguna razón por la que nosotros no podamos hacerlo también. Existe un camino hasta la entrada, sólo es difícil verlo debido a las estacas. El comienzo debería estar… allí!" apuntó al área a un metro y medio de distancia.

Al abrirse paso hacia la entrada de la pirámide, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Ojos avellanados los observaba atentamente detrás de un velo amarillo. La figura de una mujer vestida de dorado podía verse sentada sobre uno de los obeliscos.

* * *

"Esto simplemente no es normal," anunció Wyvern. "Las trampas deberían activarse cuando posamos por ellas, no cuando estamos a unos pasos de distancia. No tiene sentido."

Rudy alzó una ceja. "Y te estás quejando?"

Bill lo interrumpió, "Significa que algo no está bien aquí. Los encantamientos son muy fuertes, y el hecho que están fallando justo antes que lleguemos a ellos es más que raro."

No sabía qué pensar al respecto. En un nivel de salud, estaba alegre. La última cámara había estado equipada con lanzallamas en las paredes. En otro nivel, lo desconcertaba. _Hay alguien observándonos?_ Lo que más lo molestaba acerca del asunto era ese gato.

Había algo definitivamente diferente sobre ese gato. Por un lado, los gatos negros no eran normales en el caliente clima del desierto. Absorbían demasiado calor, y resaltaban en el pálido ambiente. Era obviamente un ser mágico: ningún otro gato tendría patas plateadas y la punta de las orejas y la cola de color dorado. _Sin mencionar sus ojos verdes_, pensó Bill mientras él y el resto de sus hombres avanzaban por el corredor con sus varitas encendidas, _dan la impresión que pueden ver todo y cualquier cosa_. La última razón de Bill para pensar que se trataba de una criatura mágica se hallaba fuera de la primera habitación a la que habían entrado. En la habitación en que los brillantes colores de los jeroglíficos aún resplandecían a través de las gruesas capas de polvo, había cientos de huesos y esqueletos. Debido a su impecable exterior, el equipo no estaba esperando aquello. La mayoría de los huesos pertenecían a roedores del desierto, pero también había restos de hombres esparcidos por el lugar. Podría jurar haber visto los huesos de un nundu() ahí dentro. Lo que era extraño y espeluznante sobre todo eso era que, de alguna forma, estaba seguro que el misterioso gato los había matado todos inexplicablemente. No entendía cómo, pero sabía que así era. Fue en esa habitación que encontraron una pista sobre qué yacía escondido en la tumba, gracias a Rudy (quien demandó ser agradecido):

_Extranjero que se atreve a desafiar la voluntad de los más poderosos_

_Qué esperas buscar en la tumba que se encuentra en las Arenas Malditas?_

_El báculo de los antiguos que ata la destructiva entidad conocido como Kardis._

_No le traerá nada más que desgracias a aquellos que no son de sangre inmortal._

_Reinos caerán, los muertos se alzarán, y el hierro se convertirá en oro,_

_La naturaleza ignorará todas las leyes y el caos reinará supremo_

_Aún deseas encontrar a Kardis debajo de estas arenas malditas?_

Aparentemente el tesoro escondido aquí era una herramienta mágica o un amplificador de algún tipo. Gringotts no lo querrá. Pero podría serle útil a la Orden del Fénix. Pero no le podía decir esto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Muchos de ellos, excluyéndose a sí mismo y a Rudy, eran fieles al Ministerio. Aunque no estaba muy seguro acerca de Wyvern. Después de todo, solía ser un Slytherin, y quién sabe dónde están sus lealtades. Bajo este curioso mensaje había aún más líneas formando vagamente unas runas, casi completamente cubiertas en una sustancia roja que parecía ser sangre.

_Los tres poderes trabajarán juntos después de milenios separados._

_El Todopoderoso quien tiene autoridad sobre todo pondrá las piezas en juego._

_El Universo enviará a sus hijos oscuros en contra de aquella que es alabada._

_El Caos lanzará su ejército de demonios sobre tierra, mar, y las nieblas celestiales._

_Las Puertas se abrirán y la Torre de los Ancestros Grises se levantará nuevamente._

_El Soberano se levantará del olvido mientras que el Mensajero de la Tormenta tomará el poder._

Y finalmente… las líneas que lo llenaron con una inexplicable sensación de miedo…

**Si uno confía en la eterna diosa oscura, no se arrepentirá. Incluso el poderoso Osiris del Nilo abre paso a su grandeza. Larga vida a aquellos en el servicio de Melania Amarna, la oscura reina de los muertos. **

Los hombres continuaron siguiendo al gato, el cual los ignoraba. Los guió hasta lo que parecía ser el último corredor, el que llevaba a…

…una cámara vacía.

Dan exclamó fuertemente, "Qué demonios!" La habitación con las paredes en blanco y el suelo de tierra desnuda estaba completamente vacía, por excepción del gato. La criatura sólo entró a la cámara, se dio media vuelta y los observó fijamente con lo que parecía ser una mirada risueña. Su cola negra y dorada se movía alegremente por el polvoriento piso. Detrás suyo, escuchó a Dan gritar con enfado. "Llegamos tan lejos… para encontrar nada!"

Wyvern le dirigió una mirada fría. "Y qué? Sabíamos al comenzar que no había ningún tesoro prometido en esta misión, pues ni siquiera sabíamos qué había aquí en primer lugar. Como no sabíamos lo que era, obviamente nuestras esperanzas de encontrar algo eran bajas. Y ahora nuestras bajas esperanzas resultaron ser verdaderas. Al menos ahora tenemos más experiencia con maldiciones más difíciles de romper."

"Cálmate ahora, Dan," le ordenó Bill.

"No, no me voy a calmar!" Dan saltó hacia el gato y lo agarró antes que pudiera escaparse. Claramente no había estado esperando ser atacado. Agarró al animal por el cuello, intentando asfixiarlo hasta matarlo."Puedes tomar tus esperanzas y metértelas por otro lado! No hicimos todo esto para ser decepcionados!"

"DESMAIUS!" Bill le pegó al hombre con la maldición, y Dan prontamente soltó al animal para colapsar en el piso. Moviéndose rápidamente, corrió para atrapar al gato antes que golpeara el suelo.

Pero lo que agarró no fue un gato. Ahora sostenía un báculo en sus manos manchadas por la tierra.

* * *

Escondido en las sombras, Thanatos observaba a la mujer del vestido y velo amarillo, sin dejarle saber que estaba ahí. Había sentido una conmoción en el área y se dirigió a investigar. Había escuchado de la Muerteconocida como Ptolomeo Shadis que unos rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts estaban en ese sector. No era muy difícil poner dos y dos juntos. Y aquí estaba, en la Tumba de las Arenas Malditas, y mira a quién había encontrado allí: Sehkmet, la diosa de los desiertos, protectora de los nobles, valientes, e inocentes. _Conozco a Sehkmet, y sé que está involucrada. Con un poco de suerte, él vendrá a responder mi pregunta, aunque de manera indirecta. Síp_. Observó como una brillante luz destellaba al lado de la mujer. _Los dioses nacidos de la luz son tan predecibles._ El dios de la muerte sonrió burlonamente. _Especialmente unos tan altos en la jerarquía como estos dos._

Un hombre alto y musculoso con largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo estaba parado al lado de la mujer sentada en la cumbre de la torre de piedra. Era una persona robusta, con anchos hombros y un brillo de inteligencia claramente visible en sus fríos ojos café claros. A diferencia de su casual atuendo muggle y la bata dorada de Sehkmet, él vestía una túnica blanca con el símbolo del sol bordado en ella. En ese momento estaba mirando hacia abajo a la diosa con una expresión de curiosidad, exasperación, y enfado. "Sehkmet," dijo en una voz profunda. El poder de los rayos del sol iluminando el área pareció aumentar y hacerse aún más brillante. _Tenía que ser. Sabía que el oh-tan-poderoso dios del sol mostraría su cara tarde o temprano. Me pregunto qué han hecho ahora._ "Por qué estás en este infausto lugar?"

Ella miró al hombre a través de entrecerrados ojos color avellana "Mantengo un ojo en los míos, Helios."

"Te refieres al pelirrojo?"

"Correcto. Él está bajo mi protección. Uno no encuentra a alguien del norte venir a mis desiertos con tanto coraje y moral. No me atrevo a perder a uno tan raro y valioso como él."

"Y esa es la razón por la que desactivaste las trampas?" Thanatos alzó una ceja. _Desactivó las trampas? Aquí? Oh, mierda_. Helios continuó. "Fueron puestas allí por una razón. Kardis es un espíritu peligroso y de un poder asombroso. Mortales han intentado usarlo anteriormente, y lo han usado mal."

"Es lo mejor que sea movido de lugar. Si encuentra a la persona correcta para servir, no será tan peligroso para el mundo."

"No hay muchas personas de las que elegir," advirtió el hombre. "Kardis trabajará para cualquiera que acepte como un dueño digno, pero si esa persona no tiene la sangre de un inmortal corriendo por sus venas estarán perdidos después de usar su poder diez veces. Una persona sin los ancestros requeridos sólo morirá por la cantidad de poder necesitado para controlar el espíritu. Y como bien sabes, aquellos que mantienen la estirpe de los dioses son raros en estos días. Me parece que sólo quedan unos cincuenta."

Sehkmet frunció el ceño. "Lo sé. Y tu querida hermana desea eliminarlos."

Helios se encogió de hombros, "Pheta nunca piensa en las consecuencias. Ya no le importa desde que Hyperion Apollyon, su último descendiente mortal, falleció hace unos tres siglos. Sin mencionar, que aún le guarda rencor a Melania."

"Por qué la detesta tanto?" _Es obvio! Vamos, la razón de por qué se odian tanto está en frente de tus ojos! Idiotas… por qué soy el único inteligente?_

"No nos corresponde saberlo," replicó Helios. "Pheta es testaruda y jamás admitirá que se ha equivocado. Y aunque tenga la razón, Melania Amarna de Annuvin no tiene el apoyo de docenas de dioses detrás de ella. En este momento, es mejor no involucrarse. Pero regresemos a la situación actual. Estás tomando un gran riesgo."

"A veces grandes riesgos deben ser tomados. Ya veremos a quién elige Kardis como su nuevo amo, ya sea de descendencia mortal o inmortal."

_Me pregunto quién reaccionará peor a estas noticias, Mel o Rin?_

* * *

Wiiiiiii! Con este cap se marca la mitad de Génesis Elemental. Este lunes vuelvo a clases:'( asi k puede k me demore un pokito en subir el siguiente cap.

**Francisca:** xD estoy de vacaciones porque en mi colegio las vacaciones son trimestrales, no semestrales. Así que tengo vacaciones en junio y en septiembre. :P Eso también significa que cuando salga Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo voy a estar en clases:'( Solo por curiosidad, de que te operaron? Gracias por el review, ojalá este cap te haya ayudado a relajarte. Y te puedo pedir un favor? Nunca jamás me digas la palabra 'prueba'. Soy alérgica a esa palabra xD Saludos!

**Racso**: Gracias!

**Aidee:** :D muxas gracias, que bueno k te agrade la historia. Es una de mis favoritas. Porque en realidad si no lo fuera, no me estaría tomando la molestia de traducirla. Me divierto mucho traduciendo, aunque a veces me llega la flojera xP Besos!

**Hcate: **oops. Perdón por no contestarte. Es que el otro dia estaba tan apurada por subir el capitulo que simplemente anoté los nombres, en vez de releer los reviews y responderlos :$ Con respecto a tu duda, Raven Dragonclaw no ha actualizado Elemental Prophecies en varios meses (creo que desde año nuevo), asi que el martes le escribi un mail para preguntarle, aunque todavía no responde. Asi que no sé si va a seguir con EP, ni cuando. Es cuanto a tu generosa oferta… SI! Me encantaría que me ayudaras a traducir UEEUTI! Tengo una amiga que me está ayudando con el segundo capitulo, pero si kieres me puedes ayudar con el tercero, y asi yo traduzco el cuarto más tranquila. Sería una gran ayuda, porque los capítulos son bastante largos. Y además ya me comprometí a ayudar con otra traducción el 16 de Julio (si no sabes que es, eres bastante lento(a)) asi k la semana del 16 al 23 de julio voy a estar muy ocupada. Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias. Besos!

**Elementhp**: Aunque Harry no aparece en este capítulo, igual fue muy divertido de traducir, y además es un capítulo bastante importante para el resto de la historia. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos!

**Fake Dreams**: como ya te darás cuenta más adelante en la historia, Bran puede ser muy parecido a Ron en algunos aspectos, pero completamente diferente en otros. Acerca de tu pregunta, Raven Dragonclaw es mujer. Su nombre es Kathryn y vive en EEUU, y también sabe hablar un poco de español. Muchas gracias por subirme el ego, en realidad me hacia falta! Y aunque traducir puede ser difícil al principio (y aún lo es a veces) me encanta hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias :D Besos!

**Fallen angel**: aquí esta el nuevo cap, bastante rápido! Y aunque me encantaría hacer los caps más largos, no puedo, pues no soy la autora, sino meramente la traductora, al servicio de ustedes, los no-hablantes del ingles. En todo caso, este cap es más largo que los anteriores. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Javi-fernandez**: como ya he dicho antes, me encanta traducir. Mi amiga Paulina es prueba de eso xD tenía que traducir un texto sobre la constitución europea, y la obligue a que me dejara ayudarla :P Bueno, cuídate! Besos!

**Haizea black**: k bueno que te guste! Saludos!

Probablemente actualice unas dos o tres veces más antes que salga HP 6 (aunk no prometo nada!) Les tengo una sorpresa a todos los que dejen su mail en el review desde hoy en adelante. Asi k mas les vale dejar reviews, oyeron! $#&·#!


	19. Primeros Encuentros

_**Capítulo 19- Primeros Encuentros**_

"Lo sientes, Cami?"

"Sí," respondió la niña ciega. "No está tan lejos. Probablemente en el próximo callejón."

Sin duda alguien se preguntaría qué estaban haciendo cuatro niños de quince años en los callejones de un notoriamente sombrío barrio de Londres. Pero tenían una buena razón. Después de todo, la cosa que estaban buscando era algo que sólo podrían encontrar en un lugar así de sucio y oscuro. Aquella cosa era ciertamente algo con lo que la mayoría de la gente se aseguraría de evitar toparse. Pero entonces, una diosa no le había pedido un favor ni le había salvado le vida a la mayoría de la gente.

Dudley Dursley y Jerry Maplethorpe iban a la cabeza entre las oscuras sombras formadas por los dos edificios que se estaban cayendo a pedazos a ambos lados. Detrás de ellos iban una calmada Cami Weaver, flanqueada por su leal canino, y una alerta Alyce Whitbaker. Estaban siendo guiados por los excepcionales sentidos de Cami y el aparato que les había sido otorgado por la Diosa de las Sombras.

Cómo se había enterado de los talentos de sus amigos fue un completo accidente. Ya había logrado dominar la convocación de su energía espiritual y estaba usándola de distintas formas. Una de ellas era la espada, que tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza. Otra era el escudo que podía usar para defenderse a sí mismo contra ataques mágicos a larga distancia. Una de sus favoritas era la pistola. Hasta ese momento, lograba tener tres tiros concentrados. Existían más manifestaciones de la energía espiritual, pero Dudley decidió quedarse con las básicas por el momento y, a medida que se volviera más fuerte, aprender técnicas más complejas. Cami lo descubrió primero. Según el libro, humanos normales tenían problemas viendo o sintiendo energía espiritual a no ser que una gran cantidad de ésta se encontrara concentrada en un área. Teniendo este conocimiento, Dudley practicaba en el patio trasero. Los bloques de ceniza que usaba eran vaporizados con cada ataque hasta que sólo quedaba el polvo. Había pensado que acabaría antes que sus amigos llegaran. Dudley loa había invitado a su casa a jugar video juegos. Pero Cami llegó temprano.

En un comienzo, no pensó que eso fuera un problema. Pero ella le había preguntado qué eran los destellos de luz que salían de sus manos. También había dicho que la luz podía verse a una milla de distancia. Aquello había sido una gran sorpresa para él.

Al final (con la ayuda de 'Energía Espiritual: la Guía), habían descubierto que Cami era muy 'consciente' espiritualmente. Eso significaba que podía sentir a los demonios, fantasmas, y a humanos poderosos gracias a la energía producida por ellos. "Nunca supe qué era eso," dijo Cami cuando encontraron la respuesta. Los había estado haciendo desde que era pequeña y era su forma de reconocer a la gente. Fue pronto después que de que ella dijo eso que se percataron que Jerry y Alyce también habían llegado, sin anunciar su presencia. Después de la confusión inicial (y la negación), Dudley tuvo que explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo INCLUYENDO Harry, el mundo mágico, y la Diosa de las Sombras. Nuevamente, estuvo casi completamente seguro que lo abandonarían, si no bien por ser raro por estar demente.

Sorpresivamente, habían estado ansiosos de ayudarlo. Dijeron que muchas cosas que sucedían en el mundo fueron explicadas. Aunque Dudley se preguntó si se encontraba en problemas por contarle a gente normal sobre la existencia de los brujos, pero era necesario. Jerry dijo que ciertamente clarificaba la existencia de varios animales bajo observación que habían dejado perplejos a sus padres (podía recordar de aquella vez en que un viejo extraño llamado Aberforth Dumbledore había llevado una cabra muy extraña). Alyce sólo estaba aliviada que el hombre encapuchado que iba todos los días a 'Delicias Culinarias' para pedir la torta mármol no estaba loco. Sin importar cuánto intentó convencerlos de que no se involucraran, ellos insistieron en ser parte de la misión.

Así que ahora no estaba solo en su tarea de traer abajo a agresivos demonios. Alyce había descubierto que ella misma también podía usar la energía espiritual, pero mayoritariamente la variedad defensiva y curativa. En el caso de Jerry, él podía usar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual ofensiva, casi tanta como Dudley. Sin mencionar que era el mejor de ellos cuando se trataba de usar el Hechicero.

El Hechicero era un regalo de la Diosa de las Sombras para ayudarlos. Era algo parecido a una computadora portátil modificada por magia. En su forma normal era similar a una laptop pequeña con el símbolo de un dragón plateado en la parte superior. Aunque también podía transformarse en un visor plateado que se usaba sobre los ojos. El Hechicero podía detectar demonios (a gran distancia), medir qué tan fuertes eran, dar información valuable sobre demonios y otras cosas relacionadas con magia, y transportarlos de un lugar a otro. Tenía que admitir que el viaje experimental al Lago Ness en Escocia fue bastante divertido y que el monstruo era afortunadamente un demonio amigable que era sólo un poco tímido ante las cámaras. Dudley consideraba que el Hechicero era una bendición, y dudaba poder hacer su trabajo sin el pequeño aparato. Después de contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y que ellos prometieran ayudarlo, había encontrado cuatro objetos parecidos a relojes de pulsera en la repisa de la cocina en la mañana. Los 'MiniHechiceros' como Alyce los había llamado, podían hacer lo mismo que el Hechicero regular, pero a menor escala, servían para comunicarse, y decían la hora. Eran enormemente útiles.

Cami murmuró, "A la vuelta de la esquina." Asomándose alrededor del edificio en deterioro, vieron una escena que desearon no haber visto.

La acera estaba cubierta en cuerpos peludos. Debían de haber cientos de ratas escabulléndose en torno a una figura de mayor tamaño que debía ser el demonio. Era una figura gris y jorobada parada en dos piernas, cuyos brazos terminaban en afiladas garras. Dudley podía ver sus brillantes ojos rojos en su rostro alongado y sus orejas que se movían de un lado a otro mientras olisqueaba el aire.

"De acuerdo, muchachos. Tengo la información," dijo Jerry en voz baja. Había encendido el Hechicero en el modo de visor. "Es un demonio rata y su nivel de poder es muy similar al nuestro. Tenemos que evitar sus dientes y garras, porque no sólo son muy afilados, sino que pueden causar una infección bastante desagradable. Asqueroso… oh, y tenemos que tener cuidado con las ratas." Señaló la escoria con desagrado. "El Hechicero dice que puede controlarlas."

Cami hizo un gesto de asco, "Son descripciones como ésta que las que me alegran que no puedo ver."

"Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo en este momento," admitió Alyce. Dudley notó que se veía un poco verde.

"De acuerdo," se apresuró a decir Dudley. "Jerry y yo nos encargaremos de nuestro 'pequeño' amigo. Pueden cubrirnos?"

Alyce asintió gravemente, y Cami seguía mirando en dirección al demonio, sin poder verlo realmente. Fue con este plan que Dudley y Jerry avanzaron, con la chicas cerca detrás de ellos, en las sombras. Se encontraron de inmediato con dos ojos rojos.

"Así que," chilló en una voz aguda. "los humanos han venido a ver a Gogingo? Bien, Gogingo y sus amigos aún están hambrientos." Las ratas a su alrededor parecieron a aumentar en número.

"Me temo que no podrás comernos," anunció Dudley. "Se te ordena regresar al mundo de los demonios. Si no obedeces, serás exterminado. Y bien?"

Gogingo rió. "Gogingo irse? Nunca! Comida aquí! Nunca irse! Ningún humano detener

a un demonio!"

Dudley tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar a Jerry murmurar, "Por qué siempre dicen que no y que no podemos vencerlos?"

Alyce respondió secamente, "Porque no saben hacer otra cosa."

Las ratas atacaron todas a la vez en una enorme ola. Alyce, con la ayuda de Cami, levantaron un escudo a su alrededor para defenderse contra ellas. Las ratas fueron arrojadas hacia atrás violentamente. Después de caer al suelo, comenzaron a huir despavoridas. Alyce bajó el escudo una vez que Cami verificó que todas se habían ido. _Qué leales_, Dudley no pudo evitar pensar sarcásticamente. Gritando de ira, Gogingo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Jerry logró rápidamente crear una lanza de energía espiritual y la lanzó a la rata gigante. Gogingo salió volando hacia la pared de ladrillos. Pero el demonio dio una vuelta, cayendo al suelo jadeando y sangrando, pero sonriendo felizmente. Dudley no esperó a que volviera a atacar. Formó una bola de energía espiritual en su mano derecha y apuntó. Gogingo lanzó un feroz gruñido, y se abalanzó contra ellos nuevamente. Dudley entonces lanzó la esfera de energía y con una explosión de luz y un grito agudo, Gogingo se desvaneció. _¿Pero por qué estaba sonriendo? No es como si estuviera probando algo al no chocar contra la pared. _

"Muchachos, algo no está-"

Pro fue interrumpido por la exclamación de Cami, "¡Jerry, tu pierna!"

Jerry la miró, confundido. "¿Qué?" Miró sus ambas piernas. "¿Qué pasa con mis piernas?"

"De algún modo ese demonio le hizo algo a tu pierna derecha. Creo que fue alguna de las ratas. La energía alrededor parece- contaminada."

Dudley se apresuró a preguntarle, "¿Sentiste algo cuando Gogingo salió volando?"

"Sólo un leve escozor-"

"Siéntate," lo interrumpió Alyce.

"¿Qué!"

"¡Siéntate y déjame curarte! Cami probablemente detectó alguna enfermedad y no vamos a perderte."

Dudley y Cami rieron mientras Jerry murmuraba bajo su aliento debido al comportamiento de Alyce. _Espero que lo estemos haciendo bien. No quiero que la Diosa de las Sombras se sienta decepcionada.

* * *

_

Esperaba poder entrar a escondidas sin despertar a su madre. Haberse escapado y regresar a las tres de la mañana no se vería nada bien. Los demás también tenían problemas similares. Jerry (el genio del grupo) y Alyce (la frustrada) estaban intentando modificar los 'MiniHechiceros' para tele transportarlos al interior de sus habitaciones. Pero hasta el momento no había habido ningún progreso.

Dudley no pensaba que su madre se enojaría si se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, pensó que estaría orgullosa de él. Pero aún así no quería preocuparla. Con la desaparición de Harry, los brujos, encargarse de los ingresos, y Vernon, no quería poner encima la preocupación de si llegaría vivo a casa o no. Ya tenía suficiente con qué lidiar.

_Me pregunto si esos brujos ya encontraron a Harry. Me imagino que no, o ya nos lo habrían hecho saber_. Esperaba que su primo se encontrara bien. Dudley sabía que estaba a salvo, pero y si ahora lo odiaba? _Bien,_ pensó con tristeza, _no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo para desalentar eso_. Aún podía recordar la furia palpable y el poder que irradiaba de Sirius Black cuando llegó al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Verdaderamente aterrador.

Cuando Dudley miraba atrás hacia aquel día, se preguntaba por qué Black reprimía su poder. También estaba curioso sobre por qué Severus Snape hacía lo mismo. Cuando se concentraba en ese recuerdo, podía ver levemente sus auras. Y las auras que pertenecían a ellos dos no eran como las de brujos normales. Ahora podía sentir a los brujos con su nuevo poder espiritual, y muchas de sus auras tenían manchas moradas. La de Black era aún más roja que la túnica escarlata que llevaba puesta ese día, casi como el fuego. Se veía como si una gruesa capa violeta la estuviese conteniendo. Era lo mismo con Snape, sólo que su poder encerrado era un profundo azul acuoso. No lograba entender por qué estaban reprimiendo esos poderes.

_Hmm… hablando de brujos_. Reunidos en el jardín frontal de su casa había alrededor de veinte figuras vestidas con túnicas negras. Y Dudley dudaba que estuvieran allí para el desayuno. Caminando osadamente hasta quedar situado bajo la luz de los faroles, los llamó, "¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? Porque no me agrada que estén pisando mi césped."

Los brujos dieron media vuelta y, para la diversión de Dudley, parecían sorprendidos. Pero el que parecía ser el líder se le acercó unos pasos. "¿Así que tu eres el primo de Potter¿Por qué estás en las calles tan tarde? Me imagino que no sabes de las peligrosas cosas que salen por la noche," dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Uno de los hombres encapuchados estaba parado a un lado del grupo, por algún motivo separándose de los demás. Pero Dudley fue distraído cuando el líder comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Dinos dónde está Harry Potter, muggle."

"Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría."

"Respóndenos, muggle. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta que somos brujos?"

Dudley rió con ganas, un sonido estrepitoso en el tranquilo aire de la noche. "¿Cómo puedo no darme cuenta¡Están usando túnicas, caminando por allí como si fuesen los dueños del mundo, y se esconden detrás de máscaras¡**Sólo **pueden ser brujos!"

El líder resopló visiblemente ante el insulto. "Bueno, eso está muy mal, muggle. Estábamos considerando dejarte tener una muerte relativamente rápida y sin dolor."

Dudley sólo sonrió burlescamente. "¿En serio? Qué amable de su parte. Sin embargo, no creo que voy a estirar la pata esta noche." Actuando rápidamente, alzó un escudo de energía espiritual. Lo que fue muy afortunado para él. Porque apenas terminó de hablar, los brujos alzaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos y maldiciones. Ninguno de sus ataques pasó a través del domo azul blanquecino de energía.

Varios de los brujos dejaron caer sus varitas en su sorpresa. _Puedo ver a qué se refería la Diosa de las Sombras cuando dijo que estarían deslumbrados. Si así es cómo reaccionan a éste tipo de magia, entonces estarán demasiado distraídos como para lidiar con otros tipos, incluyendo a los demonios_. Concentrándose en la estructura e su escudo, lo comprimió a un anillo de energía que giraba en torno a él. Sonriendo agradablemente a los estupefactos hombres vestidos en túnicas negras, permitió que el anillo estallara a su alrededor con un rápido movimiento de sus manos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, diecinueve brujos yacían inconscientes en el pasto que estaba cambiando de un quemado amarillo a un fresco verde.

Dudley se acercó al único brujo que quedaba en pie. "¿De qué lado está usted en realidad, **Profesor** Snape? Esto no luce como una sesión de estudios que haya decidido organizar en mi casa."

"No creo que eso le interese, señor Dursley. ¿Asumo que aquel fue un tipo diferente de magia?" Dudley notó que la curiosidad marcaba su usualmente impasible voz.

"Sí."

"En ese caso, manténgalo en secreto. Puede servir para su ventaja. Le aconsejo que le siga el juego a esta farsa. ¡Black!"

Dudley dio media vuelta y vio un grupo de brujos vestidos en túnicas azul oscuro apareciendo con un fuerte sonido como de disparos en frente de su casa. Entonces notó el familiar brujo color escarlata, cuya aura era apenas contenida por la barrera violeta. El aura de Snape también era mantenida bajo control de una manera similar. Black fruncía el ceño con evidente desagrado. "¿Una fiesta, Snape?"

"Gracioso, Black, muy gracioso. ¿Te importaría aprehender a estos hombres y en realidad mantenerlos en custodia? No nos gustaría que ocurriese otro escape¿o sí?"

Snape y Black continuaron discutiendo, pero la atención de Dudley estaba concentrada solamente en los arbustos a un lado de la puerta. Había un pequeño animal allí con… ¿un aura humana? Se imaginó que quienquiera que fuera, no era una persona que valía la pena conocer. Su aura era de un desagradable color amarillo con pálidas manchas lilas, un brujo débil. Dejando atrás al par que aún discutía, rápidamente agarró la rata que se escondía entre los arbustos. Poseía una pata plateada, así que obviamente era mágica. "Disculpen¿Señor Black¿Profesor Snape?" levantó la rata para mostrárselas cuando miraron en su dirección.

Fue el verla que Sirius Black sonrió con malicia. Su aura roja estaba ahora latiendo, luchando contra el púrpura intenso. "Bien! Jamás me imaginé que me encontraría con un viejo 'amigo' en esta pequeña reunión!" Dudley dedujo que quienquiera que fuese esta rata, pronto estaría muerto.

* * *

"No," dijo Noche, sin poder creerlo.

"Sí."

"No."

Zylle suspiró suavemente, dejando de lado su espagueti. Habían estado con la misma discusión por los últimos diez minutos, mientras su madre y Hans observaban divertidos. Abue dijo con una sonrisa, "Sabes, en verdad podría pasar por tu hijo. Actúa justo como tú cuando tenías su edad."

"Silencio, mamá, lo estás alentando. Sí, lo harás y es definitivo."

"¡No puedes hacerme esto!" Tenía que ver con su entrenamiento como elemental. Iba a tener otros profesores que lo ayudaran a aprender a usar la tierra y el agua. Zylle ya estaba enseñándole cómo usar el viento con su técnica Convocador de Vientos Jin, y Abue le enseñaba el fuego en preparación para aprender Fuegos del Infierno, pero ninguna de las dos era particularmente hábil en los otros dos elementos. Hans lo ayudaría con la tierra. Noche no tenía ningún problema con eso. Hans de seguro lo haría entretenido, y se preguntaba qué haría su técnica Gaia Kybele. Abue había hablado con elogios sobre ella. Pero era su profesora para el elemento del agua quien lo preocupaba.

"Nuitari Thomas Hawking, tu tutora para el elemento del agua será Lavinia Coulter. Nada de discusiones, jovencito," Cuando Zylle hablaba en ese tono, Noche sabía que había perdido. Pero eso no lo detuvo de expresar su descontento con un gemido.

Noche sabía que la Profesora Coulter no sería nada menos que terror absoluto. Podías darte cuenta con sólo mirarla que era una persona ruda. Él y Bran se encontraron con Mirabelle Diamante en otro día en la Avenida Sky y escucharon un gran cuento. Mirabelle había tenido clases con la Profesora Coulter el trimestre anterior. Según ella, evaluaba a sus alumnos con estándares MUCHO más altos que el resto de los profesores. Demandaba nada menos que perfección. Favorecía a aquellos con ambición y determinación, pero éste privilegio llegaba también con un lado malo. La Profesora Coulter te trataba con mayor respeto, pero también te hacía trabajar más duro. Se hablaba con miedo sobre las detenciones con ella. Además, si no estabas poniendo atención, cubriría tus pies en hielo extremadamente frío que no se derretiría a no ser que ella deshiciera la magia.

Al menos podría salir con Bran al día siguiente. En los últimos días, se habían vuelto inseparables. Bran era muy tranquilo y reservado, con una naturaleza sarcástica muy divertida. Él tenía otra amiga, una niña llamada Trina, con quien se reuniría mañana. Abue y Zylle estaban contentos que estuviera haciendo amigos. Les agradaba el pelirrojo, y lo habían conocido por mucho tiempo.

Abue había dicho, cuando se los comentó mientras cenaban, "¿Bran Ravencroft? Un chico agradable, si bien un poco pegado a los libros. Pero eso es de esperarse, considerando que Conrad era igual." Abue recordaba al abuelo de Bran perfectamente, pues era el Dragón Verde durante las Guerras Fantasmas. "Es una verdadera pena que se haya mudado a Italia. Se casó con una bruja llamada Lara. Ya no recuerdo su apellido, pero tenía una gran melena de pelo rojo. Los miembros más ancianos de la familia estaban completamente en contra de su casamiento con un 'muggle' y Conrad no se toma los insultos a la ligera. Los insultó de regreso y esas viejas arpías prohibieron que el matrimonio se realizara. Así que se marcharon del país." Allí habían comenzado una gran familia, pero sólo un hijo, Anthony (el padre de Bran), había regresado al clan. "Los Ravencrofts han sido parte del los Dragones Arashi-Tenku por siglos. Son una familia casi tan antigua como la nuestra, sabes."

Sonrió con malicia al pensar en lo estaban planeando hacer. Ahh… dulce venganza…

Zylle interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Así que, estás sonriendo porque **quieres** que ella te enseñe su técnica? Y yo que pensaba que no quería que ella fura tu tutora, pero aquí estás, aceptando reunirte con ella al menos dos horas cada martes y jueves! Estoy tan contenta que estén aceptando esto con tanta madurez.

"¿Qué!" _No acepté nada!_ "¡No¡Espera¡Zylle¡Recuerda que estás enojada conmigo¡Soy inmaduro y rebelde!"

Zylle y los otros sentados a la mesa sólo se rieron ante su indignación.

* * *

Pheta había tenido un día difícil. Subió los brillantes escalones de mármol blanco de su palacio, flores de un escandaloso color rosado creciendo en enredaderas sobre toda la estructura. Elysium era considerado el más hermoso de todos los reinos, con excepción del Cielo, y ella no hacía nada por intentar cambiar esa amplia opinión.

Tenía que ser amable y linda frente a todos los otros dioses. Mentir y poner buena cara ante todo era un arduo trabajo. Bendecía a todos aquellos que la alababan. Pheta tenía que admitir que los favores que hacía a sus seguidores eran débiles e inservibles, sabía que lo eran. Pero los otros dioses y los mortales mismos sentían que ella les concedía enormes bendiciones. Era sorprendente lo que se podía hacer si uno actuaba de cierta manera. Y por supuesto, calumniaba a los dioses oscuros, en especial a Melania.

Melania. Obtendría su venganza sobre la Diosa Oscura suficientemente ponto. Lo que ella había hecho hace tanto tiempo cuando ambas estaban presentes en el mundo mortal era imperdonable. No se llevaban bien en ese entonces, pero después de **eso**, era guerra. _Él me amaba, y ella lo alejó de mí!_ Pero no tenía ningún sentido lamentarse por eso ahora. Su plan de venganza era casi perfecto. Y ella iba a usar a Tartarus mismo para hacer todo el trabajo. Una vez esas almas fueran liberadas, todo estaría muerto. Naturalmente, le echaría toda la culpa a los dioses oscuros. Con el apoyo de los otros dioses de la luz, Pheta se desharía al fin de esas molestas deidades.

Sólo dos factores 'x' quedaban: los dos últimos descendientes de Melania. Pheta se había deshecho cuidadosamente de todos los demás a través de cuidadosa manipulación de sus vidas para asegurar sus sufrimientos y muertes o su predilecta personal: demencia. Pero esta vez, Melania se había asegurado que no pudiese poner sus manos sobre estos dos.

Casi había tenido a Tom Riddle. Desgraciadamente, alguna muerte había reportado qué le estaba sucediendo y ella había ido a su rescate. La diosa oscura había logrado salvar su alma, pero el cuerpo fue tomado por ese débil demonio del infierno. Incluso si estaba logrando detener los intentos de Melania al ordenarle a ese demonio que comenzara una masacre, aún no había ganado. Pheta no podía cantar victoria si no había destruido su alma. Y había trabajado muy duro para arruinarle la vid l muchacho. Se había asegurado que Calandra Raye Silver-Riddle hubiese muerto después del parto por complicaciones (aquello había sido una tarea difícil, debido a que la herencia que Calandra había heredado de Melania era muy fuerte). Había influenciado a Thomas Riddle para que abandonara a su esposa e hijo después de averiguar que eran de sangre mágica. El estado había ubicado al pequeño Tom en un particularmente atroz orfanato. Cuyo dueño era abusivo. Pheta se aseguró que se encontrara con muchos problemas en Hogwarts. Y Voldemort se aseguraba que estuviera constantemente en dolor. Y todo eso se fue a la basura con un hechizo de Melania.

Después estaba Harry Potter. Allí también había ido mucho esfuerzo y dedicación que resultó en nada. El que Voldemort matara a sus padres había asegurado dos cosas: hacer su vida más difícil y deshacerse de James Potter. Entonces tuvo que esconder la verdad sobre el Guardián Secreto y Sirius Black, para que no fuera a vivir con su querido padrino. No tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo con el hombre-lobo, ya que la gente era prejuiciosa por naturaleza. Después se aseguró que Dumbledore lo dejara con los Dursleys. Finalmente Hogwarts, donde se encontraría con nada más que peligro, ridículo, fama, y eventos estratégicos situados allí por ella. Pero el muchacho ciertamente tenía la suerte de un dios oscuro: había sobrevivido cada encuentro que ella había puesto en su camino. Después de la Tercera Prueba, estaba segura que moriría por la mano de ese despreciable Vernon Dursley. Pero no, Melania tenía que intervenir y salvarlo. Aún estaba sano y salvo. Y tampoco podía alcanzarlo, ni en sus sueños. Melania había tomado medidas para esconderlo de ella y asegurarse que estaría a salvo. Pero nadie podía esconderse por siempre, así que esperaría.

Sonriendo a sí misma, entro a su habitación de color blanco puro.

Excepto que no era blanca.

A dondequiera que mirase, había colores oscuros. Negro, azul oscuro, rojo intenso, verdes profundos, y marrones lóbregos: todos los colores que ella detestaba. Sólo había un artículo de color blanco en la habitación, y ése era un pedazo de papel que yacía en una mesa anteriormente de color miel, ahora de color ébano.

_Pheta! Cómo estás? Espero que no te importe, pero decidí venir a visitar y no estabas. Así que me puse cómodo. Te gusta?_

_Con mucha diversión, Thanatos._

Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo desde sus árboles al sonido de una mujer gritando de ira. "THANATOS!"

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido las manos atadas por el colegio. Y mis clases de alemán. Éste viernes comienzan dos largas semanas de vacaciones, y voy a tener tiempo suficiente para seguir traduciendo. Por favor, los que han dejado reviews, díganme qué les pareció el pequeño regalito de hace algunas semanas:) Saludos y besotes todos! L.Q.M.! 


	20. Un Día Muy Ocupado

A pedido de un lector, desde ahora en adelante el apodo de Nuitari será 'Night' en vez de 'Noche', para evitar confusiones. Si alguien no está de acuerdo con esto, por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

_**Capítulo 20- Un día muy ocupado**_

Nuitari o 'Night' Hawking estaba medio dormido mientras se vestía y preparaba para el comienzo del día en su habitación antes que lo inesperado sucediera.

"¡Hey¡Hola!"

Sus dedos se resbalaron en el penúltimo botón de su camisa roja, y dio media vuelta, alarmado. Flotando en el medio de la habitación había una enorme ventana circular. Pero en lugar de reflejar los fríos tonos de gris y los vívidos verdes, mostraba a algo- o mejor dicho, a alguien- distinto. La persona tenía cabello alborotado color café mezclado con negro y profundos y llamativos ojos azules. Le estaba saludando alegremente con la mano.

"¿Tom!" _De acuerdo. Zylle me hizo trabajar demasiado duro anoche. Me estoy imaginando cosas._

"¡Sip!" La profunda voz de Tom aún llevaba esa extraña melodía de otro mundo. Estaba inesperadamente alegre. "Logré encontrar una forma e comunicarme contigo!"

"Umm… cómo?"

"Nuestro 'tío' nos ayudó."

"¿Tío?" Allí estaba. Aquel penetrante sentimiento de temor y desconfianza se apoderó de él. Vagamente, podía escuchar un grito en la parte más profunda de su mente, pero sonaba como si proviniese de una radio con muy mala señal.

"¿Estás bien?" Una expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Tom.

"¿Qué¡Oh! Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento."

"Eso me imaginé. Así que, cómo va todo?"

Nuitari se embarcó en un resumen de lo acontecido durante las últimas semanas desde que había despertado. Se había tomado su tiempo describiendo en detalle a Zylle, Abue, Bran, y su nuevo hogar. "¡Se está de maravilla aquí! No quiero dejar este lugar jamás."

Le pareció ver un destello de dolor y arrepentimiento cruzar el rostro de Tom, pero se borró rápidamente. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubiese sucedido. Ahora, Tom parecía pensativo. "Esta Zylle… es guapa?"

"¡Tom!"

"¿Qué? Tengo veinticinco años, después de todo!"

"Tienes más de setenta," respondió Night cortantemente.

"Veinticinco," dijo Tom con firmeza. "Sin un cuerpo propio, pero aún así en mi mejor edad."

"¿Quién es este 'tío' del que hablaste antes?"

"Ah. Demanda ser llamado 'Tío Nat'. No tengo idea por qué. Su nombre es Thanatos, y es el hermano de la Dama. Sin mencionar, un loco de atar."

"¿El hermano de la Dama está demente?"

"En el buen sentido. La Dama sólo hace una mueca cada vez que es mencionado y lo llama 'extremadamente juvenil y travieso'."

"Cuando dijiste que la Dama tenía un hermano, me imaginé que sería como ella."

"Logró hacer que una foca se drogara, si eso te ayuda juzgar su personalidad. Pero debo llegar a los dos puntos que en verdad debemos discutir."

"Está bien. Ya fui advertido, y estoy listo para soportar cualquier bomba que planees, sin piedad alguna, arrojarme a mí y a mi vida."

Tom respondió sarcásticamente, "Bien, las cosas son mucho más fáciles cuando las aceptas. Primero que nada, no has estado practicando tu otra magia, o sí?"

"¿Cómo lo haría? No tengo mi varita, ni algún libro."

Tom sonrió con satisfacción. "Allí es donde entro yo."

"¿Tom? Sin ofender, pero no me pareces del tipo que haría un buen profesor."

"¡Pero aún puedo intentarlo! Y fui tutor numerosas veces en los días en que atendía Hogwarts. Si podía hacer eso mientras un demonio intentaba volverme loco, entonces puedo hacer esto. En unos pocos días, recibirás un paquete de alguien anónimo." La sonrisa de Tom creció aún más. "Me pregunto qué hará ese viejo demonio cuando descubra que mi vieja varita ha desaparecido."

"¿Me estás dando **tu** varita? Pero Tom-"

"Sin peros. Servirá para ti, así que no te preocupes por eso. Tu vieja varita, según recuerdo, es muy parecida a la mía. También habrá un regalo ahí que creo te gustará."

"Tom, no tenías que-"

El otro joven alzó la mano para silenciarlo. "Bueno, pero lo hice. Además, te debo un regalo de cumpleaños. ." Ahora Night se sentía culpable. En los formularios, él y Zylle habían anotado su cumpleaños como el treinta y uno de julio, por ser ese el día que despertó. Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido. "Ahora, éste espejo. Lo puedes usar para comunicarte conmigo. Sólo di la contraseña- Soberano Oscuro- y estaré allí." Night río cuando Tom agregó en un murmullo, "No es como si **pudiera** estar en otro lugar."

"¿Quién escogió la contraseña?"

"La tía de la Dama."

"¿Cuántos parientes tiene!"

"MUCHOS. Tiene una tonelada de hermanos y hermanas, pero no mantiene el contacto con ellos. Aunque su tía, Destino, es extraña. No me explicó el motivo de la contraseña."

"¿Se puede hacer más pequeño?" El gran espejo parecía inconveniente. "¿Y puede ser usado como un espejo regular?"

"Sí, a ambas preguntas. ¿Por qué?" Los ojos de Tom brillaron traviesamente. "Ah. Así que, quién es la afortunada chica a la que quieres impresionar?"

Night estaba confundido. "¿Chica? Qué- oh." Su rostro se encendió de un brillante color escarlata. "¡No estoy tratando de impresionar a ninguna chica!"

"Pues, bien, deberías. ¡Aprovecha la juventud!" Entonces, los rasgos de Tom cambiaron a una expresión de aprehensión. "Ya has tenido _la charla_, verdad? No tengo que hacerlo yo, o sí?"

* * *

"¿Listo, muchacho?"

"Hans¿por qué estás usando una sartén en la cabeza?"

Sí, Hans estaba usando una sartén en la cabeza. Estaban parados en el espacioso patio trasero del número doce de la Calle Zephyrus, la casa de Hans. Hans había hecho un amplio espacio en el centro, mientras una multitud de plantas de vibrantes colores crecían en los bordes. Night notó que los árboles de chocolate estaban creciendo muy bien. Ambos estaban parados en el espacio central. Night usaba ropa regulas, mientras que Hans llevaba su ropa regulas: su bata de baño verde lima, pantuflas, y sudadera. La sartén era una adición reciente.

"Es mejor estar preparados." También apuntó a la pila de sacos de arena apilados a modo de fuerte detrás de él. "Vamos a comenzar primero con ataques de tierra. Nada de convocación de armas." El hombre anciano rió ante la expresión de decepción de Night. "Trabajaremos en esto alrededor de dos semanas y media antes de hacer eso. Y debería serte fácil pues Zylle y Sarah te estarán enseñando las básicas de eso con el viento y fuego, probablemente, la próxima semana."

"¿En serio?" Su expresión cambió inmediatamente a una enorme sonrisa al pensar en aprender la convocación de armas. Lo había intentado por sí mismo, imitando los movimientos de Zylle, pero nada había sucedido aún. Se imaginaba que había algún tipo de disposición mental para poder crear aquella sorprendente espada.

"Ya sabes cómo alcanzar tu elemento, así que me ahorraré el sermón." Hans le guiñó el ojo. "Acabemos con esto para que puedas ir a ver a tus amigos antes de dirigirte donde Vinny Coulter. Necesitarás el buen humor. Comenzaremos con uno de los ataques más difíciles que un elemental de tierra que utilice el estilo Gaia Kybele pueda usar, para que después todo parezca fácil."

Night alzó una ceja. _Éste es un acercamiento distinto_. Zylle y Abue habían comenzado con las técnicas más fáciles, e iban aumentando el nivel hasta llegar a lo más difícil.

"Fisura," explicó Hans, "es una de las técnicas más difíciles para cualquier maestro de la tierra, no sólo en el estilo Gaia Kybele, de aprender. Esto es porque el instinto base de todo elemental de tierra es no destruir, sino mantener un balance, estar en control, y crear. Con fisura, estás rompiendo la tierra. La tierra va a reaccionar de vuelta para mantener el balance. Ésa es la fuerza principal de fisura: la combinación de tu poder y la respuesta destructiva de la tierra concentrada en un blanco." Hans asintió con orgullo. "Es un ataque poderoso, y me ganó el rango de Dragón Azul en las guerras antiguas…"

Hans súbitamente salió de sus pensamientos para saltar detrás de los sacos de arena. Apenas era visible la parte superior de su sartén-casco. "¡Rompe la tierra, y asegúrate de combinar tu energía con ésta en el ataque¡Intenta quebrar esos maceteros de allí!" Siguiendo el gesto de Hans, vio que en el suelo, ordenados en una fila, había una preciosa selección de maceteros de greda.

"¡No puedo destruir eso!"

"¡Sí puedes, y más te vale que lo hagas¡O le diré a tu madre!"

Night se sorprendió cuando Hans se refirió a Zylle como su madre. _Bueno, me imagino que lo es, legalmente_. Aún así era extraño escucharlo. Incluso con todos los comentarios de la gente que los pasaba en la calle de que podría hacerse pasar por su hijo verdadero.

_De acuerdo. Tengo que romper la tierra_. Buscando dentro de sí mismo, se concentró en su tarea. Levantó ambas manos en frente de él y se concentró en hacer la tierra crujir. Night abrió los ojos al oír un leve zumbido proveniente debajo de sus pies. Una gran grieta había aparecido en la tierra, comenzando a sus pies y se extendía por unos dos metros en una línea relativamente recta

"¡Buen comienzo¡Inténtalo otra vez!"

_Bien. Los maceteros. Tengo que llegar hasta allí. ¡Trabaja conmigo, tierra!_ Cerrando sus ojos y haciendo lo que había hecho antes, se concentró en hacer que la energía viajara por la grieta hacia los maceteros para romperlos. No notó la tierra temblando bajo sus pies. En todo lo que estaba concentrado era en romper la tierra y los maceteros.

¡CRACK! Ese crack fue seguido por el sonido de los maceteros de greda rompiéndose en rápida sucesión. Al abrir sus ojos, vio una enorme fisura, de más de medio metro de ancho, y los fragmentos de greda que eran todo lo que quedaba de los maceteros.

Hans gritó en victoria desde detrás de los sacos de arena. "¡Maravilloso¡Lo hiciste!" Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la grieta desapareció y la tierra quedó como era antes. Otro movimiento de su mano reparó los maceteros. "¡Hazlo otra vez¡Repetición es la mejor forma de práctica!"

* * *

Él y Bran estaban sentados en el árbol en el que se habían conocido en el Parque Aiken-Quincy, esperando a la amiga de Bran. Se habían hecho amigos muy cercanos en los últimos días. La familia de Bran rápidamente lo había aceptado como a otro más de la familia. La familia de pelirrojos era muy abierta y le encantaba la diversión. Incluso el reservado Bran se unió a las actividades familiares de las que disfrutaban con fervor. Averiguó más tarde que era por sus raíces italianas que valoraban tanto la familia. Sin mencionar que Mariana Ravencroft hacía una lasaña increíble. Compartían intereses similares y en Bran, Night encontró un compañero con una mente astuta y traviesa. En ese momento, estaban discutiendo las varias formas en que podían vengarse del molesto idiota conocido como Simeon Bradley.

"¡No, eso no funcionará! Necesitamos un elemental de agua para eso!"

"En un rato más voy a ir por un poco de entrenamiento en el elemento del agua, quizás eso ayude."

"¿Con quién?"

"La Profesora Coulter." Para él, era la Profesora Coulter, y sólo la profesora Coulter. Ni siquiera era sólo 'Coulter'. **Profesora** Coulter.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lo siento por ti."

"Dímelo a mí. Escribí mi testamento anoche."

"¿Me dejaste algo?"

Night rió y dijo en broma, "¿Y por qué te dejaría algo a ti?"

Siguiendo con la broma, Bran dijo, semi serio, "¡Bien! Esto es lo que obtengo por prestarte dinero, aceptarte en mi hogar y soportar que robes todas las buenas candidatas para novias. ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

Los dos estallaron en una risa histérica. Pero una voz femenina los interrumpió. "¿Bran Ravencroft riendo¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día!"

Una muchacha relativamente linda estaba parada en frente de ellos. Brillante y ondulado pelo castaño caía en cascadas por su espalda, y cálidos ojos cafés los observaban. Parecía ser baja, más baja incluso que lo era Noche, y eso era algo decir. _Pero he crecido un poco en las últimas semanas_, se admitió a sí mismo. Sus expresivos labios temblaban al intentar suprimir una risa. La chica vestía una colorida polera floreada con una falda de mezclilla y un par de zapatillas. Detrás e su oreja había una rosa roja.

La única cosa que Night supo instintivamente de ella fue que era una elemental de tierra. Últimamente, se estaba poniendo más consciente sobre quién poseía qué elemento. Había aprendido a leer auras, pero encontró que en realidad no lo necesitaba. Los elementales parecían tener características que se asemejaban tanto a sus elementos que era obvio. Con Abue y Bran, el fuego demostrado en su determinación y curiosidad. Hans y Mirabelle, como esa muchacha, tenían una presencia de seguridad y una naturaleza amable. No había conocido a muchos elementales de agua, pero se dio cuenta que, como la Profesora Coulter, usualmente eran muy calmados y perspicaces. Con los elementales de viento, se dio cuenta que tenían un tipo de aura de inteligencia y adaptabilidad. También se dio cuenta que los elementales de viento parecían moverse de cierta manera. Zylle lo mostraba más que otros.

Levantándose y sacudiéndose, Bran le dijo a la niña, "Vamos¡no vas a quedarte todo el día parada allí a hacer bromas sobre mí!"

"No veo por qué no puedo."

Night rió y también se puso en pie. "Yo tampoco. ¡Sería divertido!"

La niña le sonrió beatíficamente. "Apenas lo conozco y ya me agrada," le dijo al elemental de fuego. Extendiendo su mano, le dijo. "Soy Triana Smythe, elemental de tierra de los Arashi-Tenku. Pero llámame sólo 'Trina'."

Night tomó la mano ofrecida. "Nuitari Hawking, elemental de viento de los Arashi-Tenku. Y puedes llamarme simplemente 'Night'."

Los ojos de Trina se abrieron enormemente. "¿Hawking¿Eres un Hawking?"

Bran interrumpió secamente, "Aunque cueste creerlo, es verdad. ¿No escuchaste?"

"No."

"Soy adoptado," explicó Night. "Estaba bastante maltratado cuando de algún modo acabé aquí. Zylle me encontró y me llevó al hospital. Después de unos días, desperté y no podía recordar nada. Dr. An- Quiero decir, Dr. Diamante descubrió que tenía habilidades elementales, así que Zylle me adoptó legalmente."

Trina asintió y le preguntó, "¿Ningún recuerdo?"

"Sólo un enorme perro negro. Y eso no ayuda mucho."

"Verdad…"

"¿Segura que no habías escuchado al respecto?" persistió Bran, "¡Tu papá es el Dragón Verde!"

"¡Estábamos fuera del país! Es difícil tener noticias cuando se está en Hawaii," dijo Trina con una pizca de irritación en su voz. "Mi papá, Jonathan Smythe, es un artista," clarificó Trina al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Night. "Es famoso alrededor del mundo, así que a menudo tiene que ir a tours. Me llevó con él a su exhibición en Hawaii."

"Wow, eso debe haber sido genial."

"¡Lo fue¡Incluso pude caminar en un volcán activo! Ahora… ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos cuando llegué? Sonaba divertido."

Bran rió, y apunto a Night. "Su testamento. No me dejó nada, después de todo lo que he hecho por él."

"No puedo culparlo."

"¡Oye!"

Night hizo su rostro parecer tan formal como le fue posible. "Bien, he decidido dejarle a Trina aquí presente mi muy rara bromeliad que he estado intentando hacer crecer."

"¡Sí!" entonces Trina se detuvo. "Espera¿no dijiste que eras un elemental de viento?"

"Lo soy, pero ahora puedo usar todos los elementos." Avergonzado por su expresión de sorpresa, le dijo, "Ahora puedo. Antes era difícil por unos bloqueos en el agua la tierra."

Trina alzó una ceja, y le dijo, "Bien, adviérteme si decides entrar en el torneo. ¡Intentaré evitarte!" dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Bran la miró con incredulidad. "¡Por supuesto que participará en el torneo¡Es un Hawking¡El único líder no Hawking que hemos tenido es Sarah, y ella estaba casada con uno! Sería lesivo para nuestro clan **no** tener a un Hawking como líder."

"Define 'lesivo', Bran. Algunos de nosotros no comemos diccionarios."

Night los interrumpió con, "Significa dañino y perjudicial, Trina."

"¡Oh, no¡No me digas que estoy atascada con **otro** intelectual!" se quejó. "Me siento inferior en presencia de su genio." Los tres de ellos se rieron ante eso. Aún riendo mientras hablaba, preguntó, "¿Y por que morirá Night?"

"Voy a tomar lecciones de la Profesora Coulter."

Al instante se puso seria, "¿Qué!"

"Yo. Profesora Coulter. Lecciones."

"Estás muerto."

"Lo sé. Y tengo que estás allí exactamente a las tres."

Bran miró su reloj y palideció. Lo que era un gran logro, considerando su ya pálida piel. "Umm… ¿Night?"

"¿Sí?"

"Son las 3:10."

"Oh." Entonces, el significado de eso lo golpeó de lleno. "¡Mierda¡Voy tarde!" Corriendo por el camino, gritó sobre su hombro. "¡Los veré pronto!"

Trina murmuró, "Si regresa vivo."

"No lo hará," dijo Bran seriamente. "Está **tarde** a una clase **con la Profesora Coulter**. Nadie ha salido con vida después de cometer un error como ése."

* * *

Se deslizó al detenerse en frente el número 6 de la Calle Boreas. Era una avenida con respetables casas y flores. Pero era la creatividad de las casas lo que lo sorprendió. Plantas de todo tipo apiladas sobre rejas de metal intrincadamente diseñadas y cuando el viento soplaba desde el norte, campanillas llenaban el aire de un delicado tintinear. El número 6 de la Calle Boreas tenía en el frente piscinas que parecían hechas de vidrio, y las campanillas estaban hechas de estalactitas de hielo. Estaba hecha de ladrillo sólido y pizarra, con un jardín ordenado y ventanas con cortinas de tela azul. No había duda. Este era el hogar de la Profesora Coulter. Presionó el timbre y escuchó el eco que producía en el interior de la casa. Entonces escuchó el sonido de tacones altos golpeando el piso. La puerta blanca se abrió.

Alzándose imponentemente sobré él estaba la temida mujer. Su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros estaba peinado impecablemente, como siempre, y sus fríos ojos azules parecían penetrarlo desde detrás de sus gafas. Sólo sabía de tres personas que pudieran hacer eso: la Dama, Tom, y a veces, Zylle. Vestía una polera azul inspirada en un diseño oriental, con pantalones negros. Y por supuesto los tacones altos: esta vez del mismo color azul que la polera. Sus brazos estaban descubiertos, a excepción por un par de ajorcas plateadas. Night podía ver claramente el majestuoso dragón de los Arashi-Tenku en su brazo izquierdo, justo arriba de la marca del ojo que era individual y variaba de persona en persona. "Llegas tarde. Por… 13 minutos."

_¿13¡Hice buen tiempo! Pensé que me tomaría al menos ocho minutos llegar aquí. _"Sí, Profesora," dijo respetuosamente. "Perdón por eso."

"Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pues aparentemente te perdiste, siendo nuevo aquí," le dijo. "Pero espero que llegues a tiempo para la siguiente lección, Night."

Tomó la oportunidad de escape sin dudarlo. "Sí, Profesora. Se lo agradezco."

"Pasa," se movió del umbral y entró a la casa. Él la siguió obedientemente y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Le preguntó a la Profesora Coulter. "¿Es esta casa come el número 14?"

"Sí, pero no tan avanzada. Mientras más antigua la casa, más conciente se volverá. Se cree que se debe a la magia irradiada por los habitantes y por todos los demás en Grey Tower. El número 14 es particularmente avanzado ya que es una de las casas más antiguas en los alrededores. El número 6 es más o menos la mitad de viejo." A Night le llegó entonces un sentimiento de orgullo, pero no de la Profesora. En realidad, provenía de la casa. "Como puedes darte cuenta," dijo mientras sonreía. "está bastante orgullosa de sí misma."

El interior del número 6 tenía una coloración azul y blanco que prevalecía alrededor de toda la casa, dando la impresión de ser fría. Los muebles eran muy evidentemente antiguos y no parecía haber nada moderno en la casa. Asumió que no le gustaba. Notó alunas fotos en la pared, y vio lo que era evidentemente una Lavinia Coulter más joven. También notó que lucía muy determinada en cada foto, con la barbilla en alto. Night casi rió cuando vio una de las fotos más recientes. Tenía alrededor de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, y vestía un traje de combate. Pero la manga izquierda había sido arrancada, revelando el dragón, y ella sonreía fieramente. A su lado, una muchacha con cabello rojo y un dragón rojo- Mirai- y una muchacha con alborotado pelo oscuro que simplemente tenía que ser Zylle_. Sí, allí está: la marca del Dragón Negro del líder._ Zylle aún no se la había mostrado, pero Abue le había mostrado la suya. En la piel sorprendentemente aún suave del brazo de su abuela, lo había mostrado el Dragón Negro. Aunque estaba ubicada en el brazo derecho. Como se había cambiado de clan, aún tenía la marca de su clan en su brazo izquierdo: la pantera roja. Detrás de las tres jóvenes había un chico un poco mayor que se parecía mucho a Trina. Obviamente era su padre: Jonathan Smythe, el Dragón Verde. Obviamente la foto había sido tomada justo después del torneo.

Night fue guiado hacia la cocina, donde predominaban los colores azul y verde. Era sorprendentemente moderna, muy parecida a los hogares de otros elementales. Aunque frascos sobre frascos conteniendo ingredientes para pociones llenaban las paredes. La Profesora Coulter notó su curiosidad. "Suelo guardar algunos de mis ingredientes para pociones aquí. Usualmente los más comunes y más usados. El resto de mis provisiones están en el sótano. Es más frío, y el aire circula mejor allí. Siéntate."

Siguió su gesto de sentarse a la mesa. Para su sorpresa, ella se puso en frente de él y de ella misma dos vasos vacíos. Night le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Estamos hecho mayormente de agua¿no es así?"

"Sí."

"Esto es lo que hace llegar al elemento del agua uno de los elementos más fáciles de todos. Como nuestros seres tienen tanta de ella, no es tan difícil de convocar. Es el uso directo del agua lo que es difícil."

"¿No debería ser fácil también, si convocarla es fácil?"

"Infortunadamente, no es así. Para poder usar el agua efectivamente, debes tener un estado mental de calma y serenidad. El agua es fluida y compuesta. Muy pocas veces está el agua fuera de control."

"¿Y qué hay de las tormentas, y los rápidos?" le explico. "En esos casos el agua es incontrolable."

"Pero eso es diferente. En las tormentas, el viento y el agua pelean para que eso suceda. Y en los rápidos de un río, la tierra influencia al río para que el agua vaya más rápido. El agua no hace eso. Sólo sigue la corriente. Es muy diferente del viento y el fuego, dos elementos que son esencialmente caos y velocidad. ¿Te habló Zylle de los centros elementales?"

"¿Centros elementales?" no podía recordar haber escuchado algo así. "No, no lo creo."

La Profesora Coulter suspiró. "Típico de Zylle. Existe una filosofía de que los elementos están conectados a ciertas partes del cuerpo. Éstas son: Tierra a través del cuerpo físico, al Agua a través del corazón (la emociones, por ponerlo de otro modo), el Viento a través de la mente, y el Fuego viene del alma. Personalmente, creo que todo eso es basura." Dijo con desagrado. "Coincido completamente con Anastasius Diamante en ese tema. La magia está basada mucho más en la personalidad del individuo."

Night asintió, comprendiendo. Justamente eso era lo que había notado. Así era cómo sabía de qué elemento era una persona antes de conocerlas.

"Regresemos al tema principal. Primero voy a probarte. Entonces tendré una idea de a dónde ir contigo." Apuntando al vaso, le ordenó, "Llena el vaso con agua."

"¿Qué¡No puedo hacer eso!"

"No veo por qué no. Puedes hacer fuego aparecer en tu mano¿verdad¿Y viento también?"

"Bueno, sí…"

"No hay nada distinto con el agua. Concéntrate en el elemento. Recuerda que tú mismo eres agua. Y entonces déjala fluir de tu mano."

Ella puso su mano sobre el vaso. Mientras observaba, vio cómo su palma se llenaba de agua clara como el cristal. Fluyó fuera de su mano y dentro del vaso, llenándolo. Night notó con diversión que el agua estaba empañando el vidrio por lo fría que estaba. Después de medio minuto, el vaso estaba lleno hasta el borde con agua fría y helada. La Profesora Coulter lo miró fríamente. "Haz lo mismo. Y espero que lo llenes al menos tres cuartos."

Comprendiendo el mensaje, puso su mano sobre el otro vaso. Como ella le había dicho, era fácil alcanzar el elemento en su interior. Pero no logró usarlo como ella lo había hecho. _Agua… nuestros cuerpos están hechos principalmente de agua… calmado y concen… ¡argh!_ Estaba frustrado. _Calma, serenidad, aburrido… ¡Lethe!_ Quizás eso era. La tierra de Lethe estaba llena del agua proveniente de sus ríos hacia el Annuvin, hacia el gran Océano de la eternidad. Era un lugar perpetuamente calmado y sereno, justo como el agua. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. _Tom definitivamente no es un elemental de agua._ Al pensar en el plano del olvido, una poza de agua se formó en su mano. Pero no fluyó hacia el vaso como lo había hecho en el caso de la Profesora Coulter: en lugar de eso goteaba y se deslizaba a una velocidad molestamente lenta. _¡Apúrate!_ El agua desaceleró aún más. _Está bien… estate calmado… necesito una nueva estrategia… Lethe sirvió¿y ahora qué?_ Entonces sus pensamientos cayeron en la Dama. _¡Perfecto! Siempre me siento calmado y a salvo cuando estoy con ella._ Llamó a su mente su último recuerdo de ella. El cabello oscuro, los ojos azules, y la sonrisa que le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

"Sr. Hawking, me parece que puede desistir ahora."

Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta que los había cerrado. Su vaso estaba lleno con agua. Harry levantó su cabeza para mirar a su profesora y, para su sorpresa, estaba sonriendo. Pero no estaba seguro que aquello fuera algo bueno. Quizá era algo en sus ojos. Parecía que iba a hacerlo trabajar duro.

"Bien, has excedido mis expectaciones de ti. Por lo tanto, te haré trabajar más de lo que había planeado." La sonrisa de la Profesora Coulter se hizo aún más amplia. "Me voy a divertir mucho."

Night suprimió la necesidad de gemir.

* * *

Night no estaba preparado para que alguien se le acercara directamente y comenzara a hablarle. Y en especial no esperaba que fuera un hombre mayor que ni siquiera conocía.

A Night no le agradaba. Podía decir que estaba tratando con un elemental de agua, pero no emanaba la presencia de control y reservación que usualmente se sentía de los elementales de agua. Night fue recordado de los rápidos sobre los que había hablado con la Profesora Coulter. Pero en verdad le desagradó a primera vista.

Llevaba puesto un caro traje color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y corbata. Gafas oscuras de color azul escondían sus ojos del ocaso de aquella tarde. Estaba inclinado contra el cerco del número 19 de la Calle Viento, como si fuera el dueño de la ciudad. Tenía cabello rubio perfectamente peinado que era la perfecta antítesis del cabello negro de Night. Tenía el tipo de aura de alguien que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Night no sabía qué le desagradaba de él, pero había algo allí.

"Hola. ¿Eres Nuitari Hawking, muchacho?" el hombre lo dijo de forma amable, exponiendo su perfecta dentadura blanco perla en una sonrisa. No cayó por el acto. Nuitari quería alejarse de él. O pegarle. Principalmente, sentía una necesidad de pegarle, pero quería alejarse para no avergonzar a Zylle.

"Sí. ¿Y tú eres…?"

"David Crowley, Quimera Negra de los Rekka-Ki."

Oh. Con que él era David Crowley. Abue odiaba a este sujeto. Mucho. Night podía decirlo porque ella siempre murmuraba enfadada, y a veces hacía cosas explotar.

"Sí," dijo Night fríamente. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tú eres el nuevo hijo de Zylle¿correcto¿Con habilidades excepcionales?" Crowley dijo la palabra 'hijo' con un tono de insulto en su perfecta voz.

"Sí, estás en lo correcto. Soy su hijo," respondió Night. "Pero no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Oh, Dios. Eres un muchacho bastante grosero."

"¿Y tu punto es…?"

"Que deberías ser más amable. Puede que yo me convierta en tu padre, después de todo."

"En serio lo dudo."

"¿Qué¿Qué mujer podría resistírseme¿O preferirías que Zylle se casara con un ex convicto?" rió Crowley.

"En realidad, sí. Lo preferiría." La idea le parecía bastante atrayente, por alguna extraña razón. No sabía por qué, pero sonaba MUCHO mejor.

Crowley pareció sorprendido a aquella declaración, pero sonrió aquella sonrisa falsa nuevamente. "Demasiado mal. Porque yo seré el que consiga a Zylle. ¿Y quién sabe?" rió. "Puede que tengas que conseguirte otra familia."

De pronto Crowley fue alzado dos metros y medio en el aire. Sus piernas patearon absolutamente nada en su desesperación. Pero Night sólo continuó mirando al hombre con fría furia en sus destellantes ojos verdes. "Soy un Hawking. Y tú **definitivamente** no estarás con Zylle. No lo permitiré, y también dudo severamente que ella te lo permita." Night lo mandó volando al jardín frontal del número 19 de la Calle Viento, justo sobre una poza de barro. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la figura horrificada y cubierta de lodo de Crowley, continuó caminando por la avenida hacia su hogar.

Si Night hubiera prestado suficiente atención, hubiera escuchado una risita proveniente del espejo circular que colgaba en torno a su cuello.


	21. La Piratería de Destino

_**Capítulo 21- La Piratería de Destino**_

"¡Maldición!"

"Te dije que te agacharas."

"¡Dos segundos demasiado tarde!"

Aquarius se encogió de hombros indiferentemente mientras Thanatos frotaba su cabeza. Ambos estaban en el salón principal del castillo de Annuvin. Melania silenciosamente echaba humo en su trono oscuro, ojos azules brillando fuertemente con ira y furia reprimida. Kybele permanecía a un lado con una mezcla de enfado y diversión.

Rin, por otro lado, era un caso completamente distinto.

"¿Cómo puede haber sucedido esto!" la usualmente calmada Diosa de la Magia estaba privada de cualquiera otra emoción que no fuese ira. "¡Les advertí que esto iba a pasar!"

"Y les reventó en la cara," respondió Aquarius sarcásticamente.

Kybele intercedió con, "Bueno, al menos sabemos que Pheta no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"¿Cómo sabes eso!"

Thanatos se apresuró a responder, "De otro modo Sekhmet no estaría involucrado. Sabes que el odio mutuo que existe entre esos dos es considerable."

Rin exclamó, "¡No me importa¡Kardis anda suelto! Esto es _malo_. ¿Saben cuánta destrucción ese espíritu puede causar!"

"Lo cual es la razón por la que debemos encontrarlo nuevamente," topos se voltearon para ver a Melania. "Pheta no dejará pasar esta oportunidad. El poder de Kardis puede ser el suficiente para abrir la Puerta Oscura."

"Lo tendremos todo bajo control en poco tiempo, hermanita," dijo Thanatos con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes."

"Sí, están en el mar," explicó Aquarius.

Melania suspiró, "Sin ofenderte, Aquarius, pero algo va a salir mal. De algún modo, siempre sucede."

* * *

Después de dos largas semanas en el mar, al fin estaban llegando al puerto. Bill estaba exhausto. Le agradaba viajar, pero esto era un poco tedioso incluso para él. Deseaba que hubieran podido aparecerse, pero el Ministerio y los Mortífagos los hubieran encontrado a todos demasiado rápido. Algo que la Orden del Fénix no quería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era entregar… lo que fuera al Director Dumbledore y luego, al fin, podría tomarse un descanso. Las luces de Londres eran brillantes en contraste con el cielo nocturno, bloqueando toda la iluminación de las estrellas.

"No deberíamos desembarcar," dijo una voz detrás de él.

Dio media vuelta rápidamente, alarmado, pero se relajó una vez que vio que se trataba sólo de Wyvern Irving. El ex Slytherin avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, contra la baranda del barco. Su ojo bueno observaba con preocupación la ciudad que se acercaba. "Sí," dijo con decisión. "No deberíamos desembarcar."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Llámalo una corazonada. Pero si desembarcamos, sólo vamos a conseguir problemas," dijo el otro.

Bill esbozó una sonrisa. "¿Con que prestaste demasiada atención en Adivinación?"

Wyvern le dirigió una mirada de desdén. "Piensa lo que quieras. No espero que comprendas de lo que hablo. Después de todo, los Gryffindors son siempre el tipo de gente que actúa antes de pensar. No saben reflexionar o analizar lo que está justo en frente. Eso es lo que separa aun Slytherin de un Gryffindor."

"Sí, claro," respondió Bill arrogantemente. "Harry Potter hace eso todo el tiempo y es un Gryffindor."

Wyvern resopló. "Difícilmente es un Gryffindor." Bill iba a responder, pero Wyvern continuó. "Ese muchacho es un Slytherin d principio a fin."

"¡No seas tonto!"

"¿Yo estoy siendo tonto¿Explica por qué sabe pársel, cómo usualmente logra que las cosas sucedan para su propia ventaja¿Cómo sabe muchas de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor e interpreta el caos correctamente¿De dónde saca su determinación y su ambición¿Por qué desconfía tanto de las autoridades, aún cuando su propio bienestar está en juego?" Bill fue bombardeado con otra pregunta retórica, acompañada de una severa mirada café. "¿Cómo es que puede enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y predecir más o menos lo que va a hacer, cuando incontables otros, la mayoría de ellos temerarios Gryffindors, han padecido terribles muertes? Dime que no es un Slytherin."

Bill no sabía qué decir. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, pues estaban llegando al puerto. La tripulación del barco estaba comenzando a recoger los paquetes que habían sido ubicados antes en la borda, uno de ellos siendo una jaula. Observó como varios marinos retrocedían y se alejaban del enfadado felino.

"No te engañes a ti mismo," dijo Wyvern. "Sólo porque alguien es colocado en cierta casa no significa que pertenezcan allí." Entonces Wyvern procedió a bajar calmadamente por la rampa hacia el muelle. El rompe-maldiciones pelirrojo estaba falto de palabras. Sacudiendo su cabeza, él también bajo hacia el muelle, justo en frente de la jaula que contenía al gato.

Cuando estaba por llevarse al gato por medio de un traslador hasta Grimmauld Place, todo se detuvo.

"Bien, un Weasley. ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarme con uno aquí¿No es éste el lugar donde los rastreros de la sociedad vienen a buscar carroña?" En frente de ellos estaban Mortífagos, amenazantes con sus túnicas negras y pálidas máscaras blancas. Aunque reconocía la voz de ese asesino en específico. Sólo Lucius Malfoy podía hacer un insulto como ese. Por el borde de los ojos, podía ver a los aterrados marinos, sus sorprendidos colegas que apoyaban al Ministerio, y al impasible Wyvern Irving. Malfoy rió detrás de su máscara. "Si nos entregan lo que queremos, nos iremos por nuestro camino y los dejaremos en paz." De nuevo, el aristócrata rió. "Relativamente, quiero decir."

Dijo enfadado, con los puños apretados, "¿Y qué es lo que quieren?"

"Nuestro pequeño amigo felino de allí," Malfoy apuntó tranquilamente al ahora silencioso gato, que lo observaba todo con sus agudos ojos verdes. "Le sería bastante útil a mi Señor," Bill avanzó para impedirle que se acercara, pero uno de los secuaces de Malfoy lo hizo retroceder con una maldición que falló por muy poco.

_Así que eso es. Quieren al gato_. Observó al elegante gato negro una vez más. La tumba proclamaba que era algo que aumentaba la magia de algún tipo. Bill mismo podía recordar el perturbador torrente de energía que sintió cuando el gato se convirtió en un báculo, aún en Egipto. Parecía imposible, pero era verdad. "No lo obtendrán."

"¿En serio? Me parece que ya lo hice." Arrodillándose para mirar mejor dentro de la jaula, Malfoy dijo con disgusto. "No me sorprende que esté en tu cuidado. Mira lo desagradablemente horrendo que es."

Bill ahora podía sentir el enojo que emanaba del gato. Aparentemente podía comprender cada palabra que decía Malfoy y, comprensiblemente, estaba ofendido. Vio las afiladas garras retraerse y escuchó un suave gruñido de advertencia. Malfoy sólo continuaba insultándolo.

"Evidentemente pertenece en un basurero."

De la nada, el candado de la jaula de hierro se rompió con un destello de luz azul. Y el gato, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener venganza y libertad, saltó hacia delante. Lo golpeó dos veces con sus garras afiladas como el acero: la primera vez, reduciendo la máscara a tiritas, la segunda sacando sangre.

Malfoy retrocedió a tropezones, gritando y cubriendo su lacerado rostro con sus manos. Como si esa hubiese sido una señal, el desastre comenzó.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Cajas explotaron y se astillaron por la mala puntería. Los marineros escaparon corriendo, gritando sobre el Apocalipsis. Eran muggles, y sus recuerdos tendrían que ser alterados más tarde. Pero al menos tenían una razón para estar asustados. La gente con la que trabajaba era evidentemente cobarde. Estaba solo. Protegiendo a un gato.

"_¡Stupefy_!" fue afortunado de traer abajo a varios Mortífagos con ese. Alzó un escudo rápidamente para bloquear algunos hechizos de otro brujo oscuro, pero cayó al suelo. Ningún encantamiento escudo, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, podía bloquear el dolor de la maldición Cruciatus. Bill podía ver los bordes de su visión tornándose rojos mientras los minutos pasaban. Su garganta estaba desgarrada por tanto gritar.

"_¡Reducto_!" El Mortífago quien lo mantenía bajo la maldición fue arrojado violentamente hacia atrás. Bill podía ver a alguien arrodillándose a su lado, todo el tiempo defendiéndose de hechizos. "¿Estás bien?" Cuando Bill no dio respuesta alguna, su salvador le gritó, "¿Acaso no eres un Gryffindor¡Si lo eres, levántate y sigue luchando!"

Wyvern. Wyvern Irving. De todas que no habían escapado, era Wyvern.

"¡Se fue!" una voz asustada gritó por sobre la conmoción.

"¿Qué!"

"¡El gato se fue!"

"¡Maldición¡Deténganse, todos¡No tiene sentido!"

Varios 'POPS!' marcaron la retirada de los brujos oscuros mediante aparición. En cuestión de segundos, el muelle había pasado de estar en estragos a una tensa tranquilidad. Ahora sólo quedaban él y Wyvern. Bill sintió como era ayudado a ponerse en pie, siendo siempre sostenido. Sonrió. "¿Sólo porque algunas personas son colocadas en una casa en específico no significa que pertenezcan allí?"

"Cállate, y dime dónde quedan los cuarteles de la resistencia."

Bill rió.

* * *

"Qué enorme sorpresa encontrarte aquí, querida hermana." Erebus salió de las sombras. El tejado sumido en las sombras de la bodega del muelle era el lugar perfecto para observar lo que acababa de acontecer. Su armadura oscura no hacía sonido alguno mientras se acercaba a la mujer parada a pocos pies de distancia. El viento revolvía su cabello oscuro, y sus ojos azules eran inquisitivos. "Cuéntame qué nefasto plan está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos." Suspiró. "Estoy seguro que traerá problemas, de todos modos, así que puedes decirme. Y no me digas 'un poco de piratería'."

La mujer se volteó y sonrió serenamente. Sólo sus ojos, del color de avellanas, delataban su diversión. "Querido hermano¿a qué te refieres?" La semejanza era asombrosa. Su cabello era tan oscuro como el de él, pero estaba cortado desordenadamente tan corto como el de un hombre. Dos grandes aros que estaban grabados con varias runas colgaban de sus orejas. Su túnica negra ondulaba con la brisa.

"No creo que necesite explicar a qué me refiero, Destino. ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Mantener a Kardis alejado de Pheta."

"¿Así que fuiste tú quien abrió la jaula? Impresionante. Debo decir que disfruté del pequeño espectáculo con Lucius Malfoy."

"Me alegro que estés de acuerdo. Al menos ahora, Kardis no irá a parar en manos de seguidores de Pheta."

"Sabia movida," concedió Erebus. "Ahora Kardis no estará en posesión de Voldemort, quien apoya a Pheta en su plan para la aniquilación total. También, el espíritu no irá a Dumbledore, el ciego tonto que la venera sólo por ser una diosa de la luz. Brillante."

"Gracias."

"Pero te aseguro que Melania no lo apreciará."

"Eso no importa. Melania no aprueba mucho mis métodos en todo caso. Dudo que esto afecte mucho su opinión."

"Demasiado cierto."

"Por cierto¿cómo están esos mequetrefes? No los he visto en algún tiempo, y tengo la impresión que lo prefieren de ese modo."

Erebus se rió con ganas. "Ciertamente no intentas ponerte en sus lados buenos. Artemio aún está manteniendo un ojo en las cosas desde la luna. Moros es, como siempre, tramposo y confabulador."

"Va a llevar a Nyx a su tumba."

"Si pudiera morir. Hypnos está trabajando a toda hora, como siempre, y Thanatos es…. él mismo."

"Ah. No te molestes, lo entiendo."

"Bien. No quiero entrar en detalles sobre lo que hizo en esa playa nudista."

"Por favor abstente."

"Si debo hacer. Ate está causando problemas porque está en su naturaleza ser traviesa. Phobos y Deimos están haciendo lo que siempre hacen: supervisando el terror y el miedo y cosas por el estilo."

"¿Melania?"

"Preocupándose por Tom y Harry. Y preguntándose por qué no los dejas en paz de vez en cuando."

"¿Cómo podría¡Los hace más fuertes! No deberían depender en nosotros. Y te faltó uno."

"Ah, Pandora. ¿Qué esperas que una diosa de la esperanza haga? Intenta mantener los ánimos en alto. Y está teniendo un tiempo difícil haciéndolo."

Destino miró la ciudad de Londres. "Bien, la humanidad está entrando un periodo de desesperación y depresión."

"Ellos no lo ven de ese modo."

"Por supuesto que no. Están demasiado ocupados 'interviniendo' en las cosas para hacerse más flojos. Cuando se den cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde."

"Como en los viejos tiempo, quieres decir."

"Sí. Entonces era mucho más fácil."

"Pero así es el Universo. Le ha sucedido a innumerables civilizaciones, planetas, estrellas y galaxias. Sucede como un ciclo. Así es como los tres grandes poderes mantienen el orden. Bueno, el Todopoderoso. El Universo y el Caos no han estado activos en estos temas por mucho tiempo."

"Regresarán."

"Por supuesto que lo harán. El cambio es inevitable. Y la ley en sí misma es una paradoja en que **nunca** cambia."

* * *

Dumbledore se encorvó en su asiento. "Así que, hemos fallado."

Remus Lupin lo miró con preocupación. "No. Sabemos que Voldemort tampoco tiene al gato. Esas son buenas noticias."

"Pero es una variable que podría afectarnos más adelante. Posiblemente perjudicarnos."

Bill Weasley había llegado sólo un par de horas antes, sufriendo visiblemente de los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. Estaba incluso más sorprendido por quién lo había ayudado. El otro no era un miembro de la Orden, pero aún así había ayudado. Después de hacer un alboroto sobre el estado de su hijo, Molly le había agradecido y abrazado al pobre muchacho muchas veces. Remus podía decir que el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a eso, juzgando por su expresión abrumada de sorpresa. Era en general bastante guapo, a pesar del parche en su ojo, y atrajo miradas de muchos miembros femeninos de la Orden. Incluso Ginny, quien se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar desde la desaparición de Harry, se había aventurado fuera de su habitación para echar un vistazo. Ahora, estaba afuera e intentaba ayudar a su hermano, pero sus miradas continuaban desviándose hacia el salvador de su hermano. Remus había hablado con él más temprano.

* * *

_"¿Tu nombre es?"_

_"Wyvern Irving."_

_"¿Te graduaste en Hogwarts?"_

_"Sip. La Casa de Slytherin." Remus fue enfrentado por una mirada intensa. "Y tampoco voy a negar que estoy orgulloso de eso. ¿Eres tú el hombre lobo que hizo clases hace dos años¿Remus Lupin?"_

_"Sí." Se sentía desconcertado. "Veo que se corrió la voz."_

_"Mi molesta prima no podría mantener su boca callada aunque en ello dependiera su vida." El joven hizo una mueca. "Jóvenes, siempre tan frívolos. Como la hermanita de Weasley, por ejemplo."_

_"¿Te refieres a Ginny?"_

_"No conozco su nombre, pero me ha estado observando como un cachorro pidiendo amor. Para ser honesto, me está asustando un poco."_

_"Sólo está contenta que hayas salvado a su hermano."_

_"No," discutió Wyvern. "Ahora cree que está enamorada de mí, no de Potter. Apuesto que ya no pasará mucho tiempo en su habitación." La mueca de Wyvern se hizo más pronunciada. "No me extraña que esté en Gryffindor. Va detrás de los héroes. Patético."_

_Remus dejó pasar el insulto que Wyvern hizo sobre Ginny. "Pero tú eres un héroe. Salvaste a Bill."_

_"No soy un héroe. Sólo soy humano," Wyvern miró por la ventana hacia la calle oscura. "He ahí la diferencia."

* * *

_

"¿Crees que podemos confiar en Irving? Sabe acerca de la Orden."

Dumbledore suspiró. "Creo que podemos. Si fuera uno de esos que apoya al Ministerio o un Mortífago entonces yo ya lo sabría. Es digno de confianza. Un completo Slytherin, puede ser, pero es digno de confianza. Y Severus dice que responde por el muchacho."

"¿Supongo que ahora tendremos que buscar al gato, a Harry, y asegurarnos de mantener a Voldemort alejado, todo al mismo tiempo?"

Dumbledore observó sus arrugadas manos, formando una pirámide triangular. Nunca antes lo había visto Remus parecer tan viejo. "Por agotadora que parezca la tarea, es lo que debemos hacer. Creo que Sirius ya está haciendo las últimas dos. Que Pheta nos ayude."

Sirius aún estaba buscando a Harry. Sin importar qué tan inútiles sus búsquedas parecían ser, no desistía. Incluso Snape tenía que admitir que la determinación de Sirius era admirable. Aunque Snape después lo había convertido en un insulto que resultó en una pelea menor. Ron había alentado a Sirius, a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Hermione había dejado su puesto de centinela en la ventana, pero estaba ahora buscando algún hechizo para localizar a personas perdidas.

"¿Cómo está Snape?"

"Exhausto. Piensa que Voldemort puede estar comenzando a sospechar acerca de sus lealtades. Todo eso mientras se prepara para el comienzo del año escolar. También estoy preocupado por él."

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que todos lo hacemos, de una forma u otra."

"No lo dije como una broma,"dijo Dumbledore seriamente. "Ha estado buscando entre los documentos de su familia como si fiera una obsesión."

"¿Documentos de su familia?"

"Para ser más específicos, su abuela. Siente que ella le dijo algo importante y que sabía más de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo que la mayoría de las personas. Pero hasta ahora, no ha encontrado nada. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, lo que según Severus, es como la conoció su abuelo."

"¿Y piensa que su abuela sabía algo que podría ayudarnos?"

"Sí. Pero no hay ningún dato sobre la mujer. Mirage Searle-Snape es un absoluto misterio."

* * *

El hombre que vestía túnicas que parecían ser oficiales y que usaba una peluca blanca se alzó para leer el veredicto. "El comité encuentra a Peter Pettigrew… CULPABLE de asesinato, fraude, matanza, espionaje, traición, y por actuar como cómplice de múltiples crímenes."

Sirius Black observaba sin emoción mientras en veredicto era leído. El momento por el que había estado esperando al fin había llegado. Ahora era libre, literal y figurativamente. Ya nadie lo perseguía, y la persona que lo había comenzado todo, toda la tortura y la agonía que había sufrido los últimos catorce años, al fin iba a obtener su castigo. Debería estar eufórico. Pero no lo estaba. El momento estaba vacío ahora. ¿Cuál era el punto? Le había fallado a su difunto amigo en muchas ocasiones. No había podido cuidar a su ahijado, **su **responsabilidad en el caso que algo le sucediera a sus padres. La escena estaba fallada. Se suponía que Harry estaría allí, a su lado, feliz que Sirius al fin era libre y que podría tener un hogar decente. Ya podía verlo: cabello negro parándose en todas direcciones como el de su padre antes que él, ojos verdes brillando con felicidad como lo hacían los de su madre, so rostro delgado esbozando una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

Pero no estaba allí. Harry no estaba. Sirius sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Deseaba que fuera real. Pero la realidad era una dama cruel.

Por otro lado, también lo era la venganza.

"Peter Pettigrew recibirá el Beso del Dementor como castigo por sus crímenes. ¿Alguna objeción¿Ninguna? Entonces, prosigamos."

El ex convicto se encogió por dentro, cuando los monstruos cubiertos por capas entraron a la habitación, arrastrando detrás una ola de frío miedo. Su respiración resonó por el aire y caló los huesos de la audiencia. Como detestaba a los guardias de Azkaban, esos malvados seres que mantenían atrapados a aquellos igualmente malvados para su propio disfrute. Sirius tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte deseo de realizar el encantamiento Patrono y dejar que su perro plateado se encargara de ellos.

No. Peter iba a recibir lo que se merecía. La complexión ya pálida de la rata tomó un color enfermo y sus húmedos ojos azules se abrieron enormemente por el miedo. Continuaba mirando de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando alguna salida, pero no iba a encontrar ninguna en esta habitación subterránea. La única salida era la única puerta, y en todo caso sería acabado antes que pudiese siquiera alcanzarla. Además, no podía cambiar en Colagusano: los grilletes en sus muñecas se lo impedían. Peter Pettigrew era hombre muerto y lo sabía.

"¡NO¡NO, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO¡POR FAVOR TENED PIEDAD!" Pettigrew continuó gritando por compasión, pero sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. Nadie sentía nada de lástima por este hombre, quien había ayudado a asesinar a tantos.

Fue en ese momento, los ojos de Pettigrew cayeron en su antiguo amigo y compañero Merodeador sentado en la audiencia. "¡SIRIUS¡SIRIUS¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME¡POR FAVOR!"

Todos los ojos se voltearon para mirarlo.

Respondió fríamente, "¿En verdad esperas que yo te salve¿Después de todo lo que les has hecho a todos, en especial a mí? No mereces piedad ni lástima. Tu destino fue sellado el momento que comenzaste a servir a Voldemort."

La mayoría de los presentes reaccionaron mal a la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero Sirius se había hecho entender. Pettigrew parecía sorprendido y enfadado. Por qué enfadado, Sirius jamás lo sabría. Y tampoco querría. Peter Pettigrew, su amigo 'Colagusano', había muerto hace años. Ahora era tiempo que la parte traicionera que quedaba de él enfrentara las consecuencias.

Las manos escamosas bajaron la capucha y agarraron a Pettigrew por el cuello de su túnica. La mayoría de la gente en la habitación miró hacia otro lado mientras el alma de Pettigrew era absorbida de su cuerpo por el Dementor a través de su boca. Pero Sirius no apartó su mirada.

Al final del espectáculo, Sirius no sintió satisfacción alguna. Había asuntos más importantes que atender. Como encontrar lo que lo hacía importante: Harry.

* * *

"¡RÁFAGA DE HIELO!"

Rápidamente levantó un escudo de llamas mientras la Profesora Coulter lo bombardeaba con un ataque de hielo. El asalto era una combinación de hielo y agua, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil de bloquear. Luchando contra el poderoso ataque, se concentró en formar una movida similar a un lanzallamas que había prendido de Abue.

"¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LLAMAS!" El escudo de fuego desapareció al enviar las llamas contra el viento. Como había esperado, el ataque fue neutralizado. Sonriendo en victoria, decidió usar un ataque similar, pero esta vez usando agua para golpear a la Profesora Coulter.

Pero ella había desaparecido.

"¿Qu- gah!" Se encontró a sí mismo con una peligrosamente afilada estalagmita siendo presionada a su garganta. _¿Pero yo tenía la ventaja!_

"Nunca pienses que no me moveré después de atacar así," lo regañó la Profesora Coulter. "Y tienes que aprender que no puedes permanecer en un lugar."

"¿Profesora? Creo que lo entendí cuando congeló mis pies en primer lugar."

"Gracioso, Night. Gracioso. ¿Entiendes por qué no puedes pensar que tienes la ventaja sólo porque puedes usar todos los elementos? Tienes que sobreestimar a tus oponentes en toda situación y recuerda que todos los elementos con más o menos equivalentes en fuerza si son empleados correctamente."

Toda la lección, al igual que las clases anteriores, habían ido iguales. Night tembló al pensar en cómo serían sus clases regulares si enseñaba de ese modo.

La Profesora Coulter no creía en ser suave con nadie. "Te hace débil," había dicho, "cuando tienes que estar alerta." Lo había atacado con cada tipo de ataque de hielo y agua que pensó eran posibles. En un punto, había accidentalmente creado una espada de fuego elemental para protegerse de su más fuerte ataque elemental, 'Ventisca', pero pronto se había desvanecido. Le había dicho que eran simplemente sus instintos tomando el control. Estalagmitas, chorros de agua, y en una ocasión un ataque que le había arrojado agua hirviendo. Ella era ciertamente una maestra en el elemento del agua. Night se sentía honrado que ella le estuviera enseñando. Aunque uno podía fácilmente confundirlo con un intento de asesinarlo. Pero le había dicho que le agradaba. Eso era a la vez algo bueno y algo malo. Eran, en su opinión, aquellos que lograban mostrar potencial quienes debían aprender a usarlo y, por ende, ser introducidos a situaciones más difíciles de lo normal. A la vez afortunada e infortunadamente, Night tenía mucho potencial.

Pero cuando habían dicho que era ruda, no estaban bromeando. Profesora Coulter veía todas las debilidades y fortalezas con sólo una mirada y usaba la información para su provecho. No era el Dragón Azul de los Arashi-Tenku por nada. En esos días, Lavinia Coulter era tan respetada como Zylle. Y eso era decir algo. Aunque la fama de la Profesora Coulter era más bien el resultado del miedo. Nunca tenía piedad.

Pero se podía entender con ella. La Profesora Coulter había crecido en condiciones muy similares a las suyas. Ella misma había sido parte de una familia abusiva (bueno, al menos pensaba que era abusado), y había sido menospreciada y maltratada. Según Abue. Había sido un desastre cuando había sido llevada a la ciudad Grey Tower. Los Dragones que la habían encontrado se la habían llevado de su familia, averiguaron sobre sus habilidades y la acogieron. Lavinia había adoptado el apellido 'Coulter' y había trabajado duro para hacerlos orgullosos. Abue dijo que lo había logrado. Cualquier rango como líder de un clan era un gran honor, y Lavinia había tomado el lugar de Dragón Azul. El deseo de pagarles a aquellos que se habían preocupado por ella y la habían cuidado alimentaba esa determinación. Había hecho la conjetura de que al menos en eso tenían algo en común. Night por su parte, quería que Zylle estuviera orgulloso de él.

"Has hecho mucho progreso hasta ahora. ¿Ya te han enseñado cómo formar un arma elemental?"

"Aún no, Profesora. Pero me imagino que pronto me enseñarán. Primero, con viendo, después con fuego."

"Bien. Comenzaremos con armas de agua la semana después de eso. ¿Has estado practicando?"

"Sí… Zylle no esperaba que usara un ataque de hielo hace dos días."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fui arrojado contra la pared."

"Ya veo. Típico de Zylle. Las clases han acabado por hoy. Ya has progresado suficiente en estas últimas dos horas."

_Parecieron más bien como cinco._ "Gracias, Profesora."

"De nada. El próximo martes, a las tres en punto." Fríos ojos azules se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "**No** llegues tarde." Sí, la Profesora Coulter detestaba la tardanza.

* * *

Había vivido por mucho tiempo.

Tenía muchos nombres diferentes.

Pero a través de las eras su propósito seguía siendo el mismo: encontrar un 'amo' y servirle.

Un hechicero egipcio que deseaba el arma más poderosa lo había creado. Había combinado las habilidades de nundus y otros gatos depredadores para darle habilidades felinas excepcionales. Después de agregó los genes de un gato doméstico regular, los gatos de caza que usaban los nómades, y kneazles para hacerlo leal a él. A continuación había convocado a un espíritu para hacerlo más fuerte.

Pero el hechicero no lo merecía. Su espíritu era antiguo y poderoso, leal sólo a sí mismo y a los dioses loables de ser venerados. Se volvió muy selectivo en cuanto a sus amos. En primer lugar, muchos de ellos murieron después de usarlo un par de veces. Otros parecían no ser afectados. Usaba el poder de la persona y lo amplificaba, a la vez que le añadía del suyo propio. Por lo que gran poder era logrado. Pero venía con un precio.

Entonces habían llegado. El faraón lo había encerrado en la tumba. Pero no estaba molesta. Él era digno de convertirse en su amo. Pero había dicho que debía ser mantenido a salvo, que la gente podría usarlo para fines malignos. Así que selló la tumba en un lugar donde las arenas estaban malditas por la ira de los dioses. Pero el faraón fue lo suficientemente amable para arreglar los encantamientos que lo rodeaban de modo tal que pudiera entrar y salir a su antojo, y así no muriera. Hizo esto bajo el nombre de una diosa llamada Melania Amarna. Había decidido después que esta diosa era digna de su apreciación.

La diosa con ojos color avellana lo había liberado, por lo que estaba agradecido. Fue entonces que aprovechó su nueva libertad y atacó al hombre que lo había burlado. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de matarlo, pero lamentablemente tenía que marcharse. La libertad era de mayor relevancia que la venganza.

Y aquí estaba ahora. Su amo se había ido y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Todo había cambiado. Se había adaptado con facilidad a ese nuevo mundo, pero no podía evita sentir nostalgia por caminos que no estuvieran llenos de las furiosas conchas de metal que comían gente.

Calle Zephyrus. Sí, podía leer. Había aprendido que al leer conocimiento podía ser obtenido. Y cómo esos pequeños símbolos podían significar tanto lo asombraban. El sol estaba apenas sobre el horizonte y continuó caminando en el temprano aire de verano. Éste podía ser un país completamente distinto, uno donde el sol no era muy caliente y no había arena, pero era definitivamente verano.

La puerta de una de las viviendas se abrió, uno con un paquete que descansaba en el pórtico. Un muchacho con revuelto cabello negro y ojos verdes salió a recoger el paquete. Comenzó a desenvolverlo y cuando acabó, sostenía un largo trozo de madera en su mano como si fuese algo sagrado. Al verlo, podía decir que era madera de tejo. Entonces vio que el paquete contenía otras cosas: una bufanda verde y plateada, una larga chaqueta gris que parecía vieja pero tenía el aroma de numerosos encantamientos de protección en ella, además de algunos libros. El muchacho leyó la nota que venía con el mensaje antes de sonreír enormemente. Organizándolo todo en un montón ordenado, regresó a la casa.

Pero _él_ era más rápido. Este muchacho era su nuevo amo. Lo sabía por instinto. Se parecía a él en muchas cosas. Y tenía poder. Era el mismo poder de la diosa que el faraón había invocado y uno similar al de la diosa de ojos avellanados. Eso significaba que no moriría. Y parecía gentil. Eso era un bono. Se escabulló dentro de la casa antes que cerrara la puerta.

El joven no se dio cuenta. Silenciosamente, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación decorada en verde y gris que aún contenía en el interior la oscuridad de la noche. Su presentimiento que era una persona gentil pronto fue confirmado. Había una lechuza blanca en una percha, despierta y con sus ojos anaranjados abiertos. El muchacho la acaricio suavemente y la lechuza ululó en respuesta. Había decidido no herirla, entonces, aún si estaba hambriento. El amo una opinión alta del ave, así que no atacaría. La lechuza dirigió su atención a el, pero no reaccionó en ninguna forma. Podía intuir que la lechuza era un espíritu como el, pero su función era proteger, no servir como un arma. Mientras el muchacho guardaba sus cosas en su habitación, saltó a la cama y caminó un poco sobre ésta. Cómoda. Se recostó en el cubrecama verde, enroscó su cola alrededor de sus pies, y ronroneó fuertemente.

Fue entonces que el muchacho lo vio. Podía sentir la sorpresa que emanaba de él mientras se le acercaba cautelosamente y se arrodillaba para verla mejor. Confundido, le preguntó, "¿De dónde saliste?"

Ronroneó antes de pararse y frotar su cara contra su mejilla. Dudando un poco en un comienzo, el joven comenzó a acariciarlo, pero cuando vio que no iba a atacar y que disfrutaba la atención, ganó confianza. "Bien, no sé de dónde vienes, preciosura, pero pareces agradable."

Pensaba que era precioso. Ronroneó más fuerte. Le agradaba.

"Night¿qué es ese sonido?" Una mujer entró a la habitación. Sentía que era una de viento y que se preocupaba mucho por su amo. Y el amo evidentemente también se preocupaba bastante por ella. Y ahora sabía en nombre de su amo: Night. La mujer también parecía sorprendida. "¿Es eso un **gato**?"

"¿Puedo quedármelo? Parece amigable," la voz de Night era una de súplica. "¿Por favor?"

* * *

He aquí el fin de este capitulo. Para responder a algunas preguntas, todavía falta bastante para el torneo. De hecho, sucede en los capítulos finales de este fic, así que faltan al menos diez caps. Voy a intentar actualizar el domingo o antes (lo que significa cuatro días para traducir el fic, entre mi clase de alemán el jueves, el cumpleaños de una amiga, la tarea que nos dejó la vieja de biología para las vacaciones y que ni siquiera he empezado a hacer, y otras cosas, pero voy a hacer lo posible.) Si no es el domingo, será el miércoles, siempre y cuando no empiecen los profes a dar tareas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Para los que están leyendo 'Un Extraño En Una Tierra Impía' lamento decirles que me voy a demorar más en actualizar, mínimo un mes, máximo a mediados de diciembre, cuando terminan los exámenes y empiezan las vacas. Por favor, cualquiera que sepa inglés, les pido ayuda urgente con ese fic! Estoy desesperada, es demasiado largo! Cuando termine de traducir este fic, ya tendré más tiempo para seguir con UEEUTI, pero de momento me quedan trece capítulos más, sin contar la continuación de este fic 'Profecías Elementales'. Después de Diciembre, todo depende si me quedo en Concepción o voy de vacaciones a Iquique a ver a mis primos. Voy a actualizar lo más seguido posible durante estos dos meses y medio de clases que me quedan. Para responder a otra pregunta que me hicieron, sí, la Diosa de la luz, Pheta, esmaltada, y la de la Oscuridad, o sea Melania, es buena. Gracias a Tenshi Lain, tata, Elementh Reload, Arwenej, The angel of the Dreams, y Francisca (no te preocupes con lo del review, eres una de las pocas personas que se preocupan de dejar reviews todos los capitulos) Muchas gracias! Tambien a todos los que dejaron un review para los capítulos anteriores Besos a todos! 


End file.
